


Not the Place I was Hoping for

by YazziyousDaydreamer



Series: Harry Lupin [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, crossover - Fandom, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: A/B/O Dynamics sort of, Bearer, Bottom Harry, Cannibalism, Creature Fic, Demon world, Demons, F/M, Food is People, Graphic Sex, Harry is adorible, He blows electronics up, Help Harry, Humor, Jealous demoness, Kicking butt, Kidnapping, Knotting, Koenma is an idiot, Kurama wants him, Lactation Kink, Living World, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Play, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, People really seem to like stalking Harry, Pregnancy Kink, Raizen has a crush and is whipped, Rutting, Sassy Harry Potter, Sexy Times, Smexyness, Spirit World, Submissive Harry, Yusuke can't cook, Yusuke setting his hair on fire, harry is 16, heat - Freeform, mazoku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 169,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YazziyousDaydreamer/pseuds/YazziyousDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, being tricked by Kreature, is sent to the realm his murdered great grandfather supposedly was from.He finds out that besides being a bearer he's not even a little bit human. He must learn how to survive as his only link home is shattered. Being babysat by a fox demon isn't that much fun nor is being kidnapped then trapped in the world of demons where bearers are rare among several species. His wit, sharp tongue when angered, and gentle nature is enchanting to many of the male demons roaming about. So much so that even A king falls in love. Mpreg M/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here is chapter one of my new story. I literally have written 5 chapters in less than a week worth of time over 18,000 words! Now I am up to 8 chapters for this and over 29,000 works! A week and a day of work! Very pleased and I am hoping you guys are going to love it to! Of course being a story from me it's going to have some humor, creeps/sort of stalking, and good old Mpreg eventually. I'm using my what if thing for my poor variant on Harry Potter again, Harry Lupin-Black. Poor poor dear! First Hannibal now this... Thank goodness he's only fictional because such bad things would be happening to me otherwise right now for what I have done. Anyway yeah, eventually having amazing steamy smut scenes as well!
> 
> POLL FOR LOVE!!! Okay so I have a poll that will only be up a couple more days if you want to be able to have a say in who you want Harry with vote here https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1983452/Yazziyou-s-Daydreamer
> 
> Warning: If you read this story and it isn't on Archive of our own. Adult Fanfiction or Fanfiction along with any of my other stories that means they have been stolen and the site they are on has no rights to display them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the stories of or make any money from Harry Potter or Yuyu Hakusho I just write about them for personal enjoyment and the entertainment of my viewers

**Start Chapter 1**

"I found what made the rift." A short demon with red eyes and spiky black hair snorted. A sword in hand. He gave the equally as short if not shorter individual in front of him a wary look. Stepping back with a rosy blush over his nose when the person lifted their head to revel a lovely androgynous face with some of the most vivid green eyes he had ever seen and a head full of shoulder blade length wavy black hair. "Who are you and how did you manage to get here?" The short demon managed to growl.

"Um, I'm really not that sure actually... Where is here to be exact?" The green eyed person asked, panicked looking.

"The forbidden hall, of course!" Another voice answered. Standing nearby was a child, looking more like a toddler in age. He had a pacifier in his mouth along with expensive looking oriental clothing and 'Jr.' on the forehead bit of the cap that he was wearing.

"Forbidden what? I don't know what you are talking about! One minute I was helping clean out my grandmother's attic the next Kreature, my grandmother's house elf, was saying something about needing me to hold something and then I was here! I know he thinks I'm meant to do to better things and all that rot, but this is becoming ridiculous! Once I get back there I really need to be having a word with him!" The teenager grumbled.

"House elf? What are you talking about, explain!" The Black haired demon demanded.

"You don't feel like your from one of the new age light families... Actually are you human? You don't smell like it." The green eyed teenager suddenly said. Looking worried and confused and a little wary.

The red eyed teenager raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Of course I'm not, can't you recognize a demon when you see one?" The demon asked, confused.

"Demon? I thought that was just stories grandmother bragged about. Anyway, I have no idea what that child is but it defiantly isn't what you are... How do I know that you won't use any of this against my family?" The teenager asked suddenly suspicious, Having a bad feeling brewing in his guts.

"Have what against your family? Are you planning to do something evil or kill me?" The strange toddler looking individual asked, suddenly pushing an ogreish looking creature in a loincloth in front of himself.

"What? Of course not! Why would you ask that?" The green eyed teenager asked, horrified.

"Then we are probably not going to have any problems. What's that by the way?" The child said eyes suddenly sparkling at the sight of the shiny object on the floor. He pointing at an amulet laying on the floor next to a trunk.

"What? Wait that can't be..." The teen mumbled, a look of understanding suddenly crossing his face as it grew pale as paper. "Oh gods no! He couldn't have? He did! Oh to the gods he actually did it on purpose didn't he?" The teenager said, opening the trunk and saw that it was filled with books and clothes and parchment and a bag full of what looked to be gold coins. He snatched up the item from the ground that the house elf had given him before he suddenly appeared in this new place. "Wait, place of blood's origin? What is that supposed to mean?" The green eyed teenager muttered growing almost gray in his horror.

A letter fluttered unnoticed by the panicking green eyed teenager. The red eyed demon picked it up and immediately began to read, already suspecting what may have happened. The scent on the teen smelled very much like caged demon blood. A dangerous thing to do to someone that had so much. The scent was lovely, almost like one of the fabled submissives that he had only heard about. Having both the slight hint of male and the perfect sweetened scent of a female to even out the sickly sweetness. Submissive males were very rare among many demon species, his especially. Often times being better mothers and having gentler more docile temperaments. They were known to be far more dangerous than the average demoness though.

He snorted at the letter. Apparently the servant thought it would be best for his young 'mistress' to learn of his heritage and thought that his mother and father were tainting the boy with human ideals when he came from some great line of demons. He being the greatest and with the strongest blood since his great grandfather had decided to taint himself with a human bedmate. The only way that the locket would take him back to his realm would be when his bloodlines had consumed him like a proper demon so he could bring unending greatness and fear back to the lines of the Black family and even more respect to the lines of his father's family, the Lupins. Which he was apparently also the heiress to. He smirked, he was right, the green eyed anomaly was able to bear offspring. As he read farther more and more. The letter was apparently for whom ever found the boy. There it was, a fail safe in the amulet that allowed for the bearer to return home safely. It would be a few hours before it could be used though. He wasn't sure if he wanted to use it to help the teenager. The place he was from didn't sound like a place for a submissive, too much restriction, it was more like he was a servant to his family than anything. A submissive was never to be treated that way even among the worst of the demons. Maybe he should just burn the letter or something?

"Hiei, let me read!" The toddler whined. Waving his arms around and pouting.

The demon rolled his eyes, tossing the child the front page of the letter, stashing the rest of it way. He decided against burning it until at least the toddler had been satisfied so he didn't throw another one of his awful baby tantrums that he insisted that he never did. The first page of information was just the basics, the boy's name, what the elf creature was trying to do and how to fix it. Nothing that would be particularly revealing.

"Okay so your name is Harrison Lupin-Black and you apparently are from a whole other world and are like a wizard prince and your grandfather was a demon but your servant is trying to make you one to?" The child asked.

"Apparently." The lovely teenager growled. "Though I really would have liked some say before this happened." He grumbled.

"Someone is a little catty today." The toddler snickered to a gray-blue skinned ogre looking creature standing next to him. Who gave him a disapproving frown.

Harry growled, "I am not being catty okay? I got zapped, attacked by a horde of doxies, nearly eaten by a rug until it recognized me then chased me around trying to cuddle me for a hour, thankfully I can't seem to be possessed by dark artifacts my grandmother has laying around, and then I get tricked by the house elf and sent to an entirely different dimension that has real live demons! Talking ogres and toddlers that seem more like adults than babies and I find out all those crazy stories my grandmother told me about having demons in the family is true! Now I am expected to be one and to my knowledge demons eat people, I don't want to eat people! It's just not my thing!" He ranted. Seeming to be completely sick of everything already and he hadn't even been there more than 20 minutes!

"That's not true. A lot of demons eat humans but only Mazoku require them in their diet to survive, the others only eat them for pleasure... I don't eat the filthy creatures, they really don't taste that great, and I really do have to agree. This wouldn't be the place I would want to take a vacation to either... You are going to have to deal with it though so suck it up. This is the hand your dealt. Do you think I would be working for this brat if I had a choice either?" Hiei said, snorting.

"Hey, I take offense to that, remember who cleared your record?" The child sniffed.

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Okay so this should be simple enough... Just say this chant after the amulet has had a few hours to revitalize itself, no big deal. It is the only way back that I can tell, but as long as it isn't damaged you can get back." The child said, after he snatched the amulet from the teen.

"That is quite the relief that I have the ability to get back at least." Harry said. Taking a deep breath calming breath. He was worried that he would never be able to get back to his home and family. What a relief to know that wasn't the case!

Hiei grimaced, he rather have the time to at least get to know and convince the submissive to stay for a time. He went wide eyed at a sudden crunching noise. The distinct crunching of old brittle glass.

"What have you done sir?" The ogre creature shrieked.

"Gah, it was an accident! How was I supposed to know it was so fragile? This is your fault ogre, you should have known this!" The small child god yowled.

"Oh no, you can't blame this one on me, It's made of glass! Of course it is fragile!" The ogre pointed out.

"Are you both morons? How will he be able to get back when that thing is now in a thousand pieces?" Hiei hissed.

Harry stood mouth hanging open and eyes watering. Sparks began to run down his arms and filled the air with static. A wind began to swirl around him and his lips began to tremble. "Was that the only way-way that I could get back? Did, was-is the only way I can get back _**home**_ destroyed?" Harry asked, beginning to make strange whimpering noises in the back of his throat. That immediately put Hiei on edge, protectiveness suddenly swelled his chest.

"Maybe... probably, I'm like 99.99998% sure. Okay yes, yes it was! Please don't destroy everything! I'm a toddler I have a long life to live ahead of me! Don't rip me limb from limb! Take your anger out on ogre instead, he's the one that deserves the blame, he's the one that didn't tell me it was glass after all!" The toddler begged.

"It was glass, there shouldn't have needed to be a warning! Stop using me as your scapegoat! I have a decent bit of time left to live to! Mother still wants grandchildren and stop calling me that, my name is George sir!" The ogre growled flinching away from Harry as energy began to whip around like lightning in a tornado.

Both squeaked and fled farther back when energy seeping from Harry's body nearly struck them. The wind began to get so strong that paintings and knickknacks began to pull away from the shelves and walls and were being hurled around in the air.

"That soul-eating vase was dad's, mom's, favorite go save it ogre if it gets destroyed he's going to spank me until I can't sit for eons!" The toddler whined.

"No way! It would serve you right!" The ogre insisted, diving under a bench that sat at the end of the hallway.

"You're so mean! I'm docking your pay after this, just so you know!" The toddler huffed, curling up next to the ogre who laughed.

"You don't pay me anyway so that isn't a threat." George said.

"I'll reassign you to the darkened pit of paperwork then!" The child smirked.

"What? Anything but that!" The ogre whimpered, scurrying out from under the desk. The immediately sprinted to an ugly puke green and powdered pink colored vase that had not been lifted into the air and snatched it, nearly dropping it to avoid a painting being whipped around and slid underneath the desk. He glared at his employer, "happy?" He snarled.

"I'm ecstatic! You saved the vase and I think I know an easy asignment to cheer Yusuke up with since this one is so horrible." The child said, grinning.

"You aren't going to-" The ogre got cut off.

"Of course I am, I think Yusuke is just the person for the job of helping Harrison get out of his homesickness." The child said proudly.

The ogre groaned, "you know that this isn't just going to stop over night right? I mean he just lost his entire world and family! He is probably going to have major culture shock if he isn't use to living with average humans from here. He doesn't even have any of his family or anything anymore, the poor guy!" The ogre said, giving Harry who was still flipping out, a pitying look. "wouldn't it just be better for him to stay here? What if with his help we can find a way to get him back home?" The ogre asked.

"Are you saying that you think I don't know what I am talking about? Of course if I say he can't get home, he can't get home! And anyway do you really want to be dealing with all of those... emotions? No thank you I just got new furniture for my office! I refuse to let it get destroyed after waiting nearly 400 years for dad to give me the okay in the budget. I'm not going to let that go into jeopardy." The child said, nodding his head.

"You're totally heartless." George grumbled.

Both were relieved when Hiei had managed to talk the wizard into calming down. Though the young wizard still looked depressed and completely miserable. Moving to the toddler's office with the jumpy wizard was rather amusing as he seemed to panic over things that were rather mundane to the other three. It didn't take long for exhaustion to take over as Koenma had to finish up some emergency paperwork before he could begin to talk with the dimensional traveler.

"Hiei, I have a mission for you!" The toddler sang.

The demon gave the toddler prince a glare. "If you can't see, I am extremely busy cleaning up your mess right now." He hissed.

The child rolled his eyes, "You don't have to be so rude you know. I mean I am being nice enough to give you something to do. Now, you will be watching Harrison until he is able to be given to Yusuke since you seem to be able to calm him down. He will be so glad that his friend Koenma was thinking about him." The child said, completely delighted by his idea.

"Wait, what? I'm sorry but there is no way that I am letting him be taken care of by Yusuke and his mother! The only food to be found in that place most of the time is 5 year old pickled eggs and quarts of sake. Even a demon can't live off of that shit. Also, Yusuke defiantly isn't the type to be able to teach someone who doesn't even know what a lightbulb is about the human world that is like sticking a regular human in the deepest bowls of demon world and telling them to survive. At least with a human there wouldn't be any major destruction. Harrison seems to be quite a powerful individual, slipping up in the human world could be disastrous. And as big of a dumb ass as Yusuke is, I have no doubt he would upset him to the point of loosing his temper. The moron could do that to a saint after all! And anyways, isn't he busy saving the world or something?" Hiei said. Giving Koenma a look that obviously indicated the thought he was a fool.

The child stuck out his lip. "You don't have to make me sound like an idiot! Just give me a second... Yes, that could work." The child said, smirking he eyed the teen sleeping with his head on Hiei's shoulder. "You will be watching him until he is able to adapt. Yes, this is an excellent idea!" The child said nodding his head to himself.

"Well then, I guess I better get living arrangements in order then shouldn't I? Being as stingy as you are I doubt I'll be getting any help from you." Hiei said, gave a small sadistic smile. The child in truth had fallen into a trap. He wanted to learn as much as possible about the teenager if he was truly a demon trapped as a human and a bearer, a potentially compatible one.

"Wait, what? I thought you would at least yell a little!" Koenma grumbled.

"Why would I?" Hiei snorted.

The child sniffed haughtily and looked away, crossing his arms. "No reason. Now go before dad catches wind of this! Take this to, I can't let him see this or he might jump to conclusions and make me take responsibility of him since he's a prince or something." Koenma grimaced, waving the demon away after handing him the page of the letter he had been given to read.

Hiei sneered, picking up the trunk that Harrison had already shrunk and put it in his pocket. He picking up the teen bridle style. He was almost amused at how small he was. Smaller than even he himself and much more slender framed. It seemed like the teenager didn't have a bit of muscle on him. Fitting nicely in his arms unlike most other people.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Koenma and the ogre returned to the destruction area to check on progress once Koenma could sense the other two were gone and at the gates to the living world.

"This seems so wrong sir." The ogre said, frowning.

The toddler rolled his eyes, sucking in his pacifier furiously. "I don't pay you so you can tell me my moral compass is messed up, I pay you to do as I tell you to. Now help those other ogres clean up this mess and rebuild the hallway before dad finds out!" The child whined.

"You don't even pay me." The ogre muttered, doing as he was told. He shrieked in terror when part of the over 100 foot high ceiling collapsed in right on top of the cleaning crew.

"Are they alright?" Koenma said, pacifier nearly falling out of his mouth in shock.

"Uh, roof tiles the size of your father just fell on top of them, of course they aren't okay!" The ogre yelled.

"Are you sure?" The toddler wheedled.

The ogre face palmed, "Of course I'm sure, it happened right in front of us!"

"No, so much paperwork! Can't we just say they all stayed home in protest or something?" Koenma whined.

"Koenma sir." the ogre growled hands on his hips.

"Nooooo! I don't want to, I'll be filling out paperwork for weeks on these idiots for this!" Koenma wailed throwing himself on the ground and began to roll around. "I'll never get to go to that leave now!"

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL FOR LOVE ON MY FANFICTION PROFILE PAGE, VOTE FAST! By the way I know have a poll out for who you want Harry to be with or at least who you want interested in him in this story! It is on the profile page, vote fast because where I am at I already have him in demon world so hot steamy stuff will start to be happening in the very near future! I am already starting to work on chapter 9 today and that shouldn't take much time to write at the rate I'm going at!
> 
> Don't own any rights to either franchise. All I own is the ideas I have for my stories and characters I make up!

**Start Chapter 2**

"Stupid idiot." Hiei grumbled. Where was he supposed to take the wizard prince? Where he lived was mostly just a bunch of old crates and smuggling supplies. Not the type of place that he wanted to make his first real impression outside of Spirit world at with the little prince. He had been correct when he had said that the spirit world prince would be too stingy to help him out even a little, just great. He hadn't even had anytime to add anything like a bed. Hiei rarely slept and if he did he required far less hours worth than most creatures, including humans. He was such a wonderer that it wasn't even necessary for him to have a bed because he was hardly ever even at his den. He often slept in trees as he traveled. But there was no way he could let the prince sleep on the floor his first day! An idea began to form. A smirk slowly pulled at his lips, Kurama's mother was gone on vacation. He remembered the other inviting him to visit as much as he wished because of this. The house would be empty besides the fox and would be perfect for the time being. Maybe he could even convince him to stop trying to save the annoying creatures that populated the realm of the living like roaches.

It took only minutes for the fire apparition to get to his desired destination. He was completely delighted with his cleverness. That moron Yusuke wasn't going to get to get the satisfaction of saying that he saved the damsel in distress this time. No, it would be he, Hiei, that would be able to brag about helping the poor lost creature! An actual prince of all things. He would be able to take all of the credit of how smart and well adjusted the prince would turn out being because of him! Harrison would have been a complete embarrassment, a dimwitted, frightened, half crazed loser if Yusuke got a hold of the delicate seeming soul. It seemed like anyone the spirit detective touched ended up dropping IQ points like flies in a jar of honey. No way was he sharing babysitting duty with that idiot. Kurama would be far better suited for such a job.

Hiei hopped through the open guest bedroom window. He was familiar with the layout of the fox's home, visiting every so often. Then he laid the boy on the bed and darted through the darkened doorway. He hoped that the red head was home... He wasn't one for waiting.

The froze at the familiar prickle of thorns at his neck. "Is this anyway to greet a friend... Kurama?" Hiei asked, his tone amused.

"Hiei? Why are you here? You should not be sneaking around my home that way. I thought you were another one one of the demons from... An old acquaintance that has been harassing me as of late. You are lucky I did not take your head off!" The fox demon growled. He turned his rose whip back into a normal looking rose and put it in his hair. He then rubbed his face.

Hiei snorted, "Maybe you should be using that nose of yours shouldn't you? Or did you forget what that thing on your face is supposed to be used for?"

Kurama sighed, "Yes, I will be doing so in the future if the feeling I have is accurate about you being here."

"Oh, your feeling, what feeling?" Hiei mocked.

"That I shall be having a lot more visits lately. Your disagreement with my siding with humans is pretty obvious." Kurama grimaced.

"And I thought Yusuke was the only one any good at that sort of thing, gut feelings I mean." Hiei drawled.

"Well, you seem to be in a cheery mood, who did you murder? It must have been someone you truly detested for you to be cracking jokes." Kurama asked, eying his friend.

"You know surprisingly enough, no one. I am just in a very chipper mood today, seems impossible right?" The short demon said, almost smug.

"Hiei, what are you up to. What did you get involved in? You know I will be too busy trying to prevent the human world from being destroyed to help you, right?" Kurama hissed out.

"Oh, don't worry fox boy, it isn't anything bad... Per say. I was just given a... task by Koenma. Rather interesting really. Did you know that there is a dimension with no connection to spirit world that doesn't even have any demons native to it? Oh, and you know witches and wizards and all of those sorts of fairytale beings, they are real there to. Most humans are unable to produce ' _ **magic**_ ' or anything and there used to be a way to get there but now our world is so disjointed from their's that the only way to get there was by a single glass amulet... Of course Koenma broke it... Would you like to hear the best bit of the tale? It is pretty juice." Hiei asked, smiling.

"What? Um, yes of course I would!" Kurama said, looking completely off guard.

"Aren't you going to say please?" Hiei insisted. A lazy smile on his face.

Kurama gritted his teeth together, "Yes, please tell me the rest of the story Hiei."

"Of course, I thought you would never ask... Where was I? Oh yes, earlier in the day there was a major disturbance. I had never felt anything like it in my life. Koenma of course... panicked.. and insisted I find out what it was... You know me. I would normally disobey out of principle when ordered about like some common dog but I was quite curious so I went to sate my _**own**_ curiosity. Not at that brats command. Imagine my surprised when I ended up finding a lovely, powerful, individual with the sweetest demon hinted scent and eyes greener than even the most beautiful emeralds I have ever seen... Of course this person panicked when they saw me and then after realizing what some creature that served his family did to him... So much so that he lost control of his power and destroyed the hall of the forbidden relics. It was... amazing, pure energy ripping everything apart like it was all made of paper! He even tore apart the shields guarding the objects without trying, It was magnificent! Koenma didn't even realize how powerful the boy was. He was too focused on saving things. His grandfather was a demon, someone powerful he was murdered long before the boy could meet him. He caged the power in his lines though. Here, this will explain everything. You'll understand then." Hiei said almost excited sounding, the slightest hint of a blush lit his cheeks.

If Kurama wasn't mistaken he swore that the fire apparition almost sounded a little smitten, something Kurama never expected to see in his lifetime at least. He accepted the papers that Hiei handed him. His eyes went as wide as plates as he read, pure disbelief filling them. "Are you sure this-this is all true?" He stuttered.

Hiei laughed startling the other even more, "Of course, who do you think I am, Kuwabara? I read his mind when he began to panic. It is how I figured out what to say to calm him down. I confirmed the _**facts**_."

"O-okay. So a real life bearer? A caged demoness at that? Do you have any idea how rare that is? If demon world knew... There would be a total uproar that Lady Lupin-Black was never brought to there attention or brought up in demon world. The way this written sounds almost like he is a slave to the wishes of his clan? It must be quite the pressure to be put under especially as a bearer. Most tend to be push overs as it is." Kurama said, glaring down at the papers in his hands.

"I know right? I thought the same thing... Oddly enough, he doesn't seem to feel that way about his parents at least. He seemed worried about both of his parents particularly the one who bore him. Something about a thing called the Black madness?" Hiei said, shrugging.

"That... doesn't sound like anything pleasant. So... Am I supposed to be meeting him or something?" Kurama said, grimacing he tried changing the subject.

"Oh, no, more than that. I have decided that we will use your home until he is able to function enough in human society to get around." Hiei said, picking at his nails.

"Wait, what? Why?" Kurama stuttered.

"Well, as you know my place isn't suited for guests, especially a prince let alone a bearer. Your's on the other hand is. I mean the place even has extra bedrooms and isn't noisy like Yusuke's and Kuwabara's. The prince seems rather skittish. He didn't even know what a light bulb was his society is so stuck in the stone age! He said something about 'magic' not working with muggle things, whatever that means." Hiei grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Really? Strange, poor thing... this is most defiantly going to be quite the shock for my Lady then." Kurama said. Nibbling his lip. "So where is Lady Lupin-Black anyway?"

Hiei snorted, "In the next room... Are you sure you're alright? Even I normally can't get within a couple hundred yards of you without alerting you when I'm trying to be stealthy and you can't even detect someone in your own home?"

"Sorry, I have been very distracted lately. I will be sure to be more vigilant from now on." Kurama said, following his friend to the spare bedroom next to his own.

Hiei turned, "I would hope so, we wouldn't want you to be killed prematurely because you were daydreaming do we?" He stood next to the bed, carefully shaking Harry awake. He didn't want a repeat of what happened when the teenager was frightened the last time. He was almost certain that questions would come up if the teenager completely decimated a house just by being startled after a nap.

Hiei was beyond curious about the teenager. He wished that stupid creature said what kind of demon the boy's grandfather was. It could have been very helpful in figuring out so many things in the situation they were in, including if the boy was just using his family's strange 'wizard' energy or if he was using a demon ability and if he was an elemental type or if it was truly just raw power leeching off of Harrison. In that case he could already be around an upper C class maybe even stronger, spiritually not physically.

Harry went stiff at the unfamiliar scents in the air. Anxiety squeezed his chest painfully. His eyes flashed open to quickly skitter across two unfamiliar faces. He ignored the startled sounding gasp from the red haired one, avoiding his eyes. Slowly memories clouded his stressed brain again, wait that face was familiar, Hiei. That was the spiky haired red eyed, demon's name. Demons were real and then there was a place where spirits actually worked at and went to and ogres weren't just vicious ugly dumb beasts like where he was from!

Harry swallowed, he wished that it was all a dream or a spell but Harry was certain it was not. He felt ill at the horrible thought. He was in an unfamiliar place with people he didn't know and would never be seeing his family ever again because of someone that he trusted tricking him! He jerked when a hand was thrust in his face. The red haired one was suddenly only inches from him smiling gently.

"Hello there, my friend Hiei has filled me in on your situation... You will be staying with me until we can get a more permanent arrangement for you. My name is Kurama, I am going to help you get more acquainted with life among average humans. Just ask me anything and I will try to do my very best to answer your question or to comply with your request my Lady!" The fox demon said.

Hiei growled. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just trying to friendly of course!" Kurama said, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

Hiei went stiff when his friend looked at him. He swore for a moment the other's eyes had tinted yellow, Yoko Kurama yellow. No, Kurama's original personality, his original self, couldn't break free it was impossible in his currant state without assistance. "Yeah, okay." Hiei finally mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Um, Harrison Lupin-Black heiress of the ancient and most noble house of Black and heiress to the most ancient and respectable house of Lupin, though I feel you already know this. I mean since Hiei has already told you about me. I appreciate your help in such a... dire time in my life. I don't think I could handle something like this all on my own. Even when my friend, Hermione tried explaining muggle things they never made any sense to me... It probably doesn't help than for some reason my magic seems to react more volatile with muggle stuff. She thinks it is either because of me being as powerful as I am along with my creature and now I know demon blood or it is because I have never had to be around muggle things so I have never needed to learn how to restrain my power. Do you think you would be able to help me with that...? Hiei has seen... A bit of the damage I do right?" Harry said, his eyes still darting around out of nerves.

"Wait what? I wasn't told anything about damage by him!" Kurama said, quickly turning to his friend.

"I need to get going. I have thinks to prepare in the coming days. Take good care of him, Kurama. If I find any harm has come to him while I was... Busy, well lets just say all your mother will get back is a box of cinders. Now, here's his trunk" Hiei suddenly said, sitting the shrunken trunk on the plain white desk in the room. No way was he going to get involved in that one. Hopefully by the time he got back Harrison wouldn't be exploding every light bulb he came across or be shattering TV screens.

"Don't you dare leave!" Kurama growled. Pointing at the floor.

Hiei laughed and launched himself from the window, leaving Kurama slack mouthed. "Don't let him get too worked up or you may be on glass clean up duty for days. See ya Harrison, I promise I'll check in with you in a few days. I've got to get my place ready for you." The unspoken 'just in case you burn this place to the ground' was heavily implied in the tone the apparition used.

Kurama blinked a few times in disbelief. He wasn't sure how to react. He had never seen Hiei do something like that before. And it was rather rare when the fire demon was so polite to someone, especially that he hardly knew. Kurama had a feeling that the demon may have more interest in the lovely demoness than simply as his appointed charge. He turned to the stunned looking emerald eyed bearer and rubbed the back of his neck smiling sheepishly. "I am very sorry for my friend's strange and rather rude behavior and apologize. I have no idea what has gotten into him. Can I do anything as an apology for you? Some lunch maybe?" Kurama asked.

Harry tugged at a strand of hair, face red. "Yeah. Um, that would be nice... I haven't ate since after all of this happened. So since yesterday, I think... Thank you." Harry murmured head low. He slowly followed the red head out of the room into some sort of living area then through a doorway into a nice spacious kitchen. A flash of delight lit his face when he felt a lump in his robes, realizing it was his beloved childhood toy he still had a tendency of carrying with him to pet when his nerves were frazzled. He pulled the worn grim replica from his sleeve and petted at its velvety black fur.

"What's that you found?" Kurama asked as he began to dice an assortment of fruit and then vegetables he grabbed from the refrigerator.

Harry's blush brightened. "Just-just something I have had for a long time... Makes me feel better... His name is Paddy, mum named him." Harry squeaked. Holding the plush even closer to himself.

Kurama smiled and nodded. "That's nice. I'm glad you at least have some sort of comforting remnant of your past." He said through gritted teeth. "Insecurity, just another thing I'm going to have to help work him through. That toy is just a security blanket. Someone that age, shouldn't be so keen on even letting anyone know that they have something like that let alone cuddling up with it in front of a complete stranger... Though he is a bearer and bearers have a tendency to be skittish and insecure especially when not properly socialized when young or when they aren't in a stable enough environment. Everyone knows instability isn't good for a submissive, not just mentally but physically. Most rarely lived past infancy even when in practically perfect conditions. I'm surprised he's still alive if he was raised in a bad living environment." Kurama thought, feeling more protective at the sight of such fragile behavior.

Harry gave Kurama a sad smile. "Yeah... Me to. I've had him since I was a baby. I've never been without him. I even had him when I was up in front of everyone getting sorted for school!" Harry laughed.

"Sorted?" Kurama looked up from his cutting with a questioning expression.

"Oh, yeah, the boarding school I went to, a Wizarding school to be better trained in the magical arts. Well it has 4 dormitories you can get put into. We call them houses. There is Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I'm a Ravenclaw much to my mother's disappointment!" Harry laughed, "anyway, Gryfindor is where the 'just and brave' are supposed to go. It's mostly filled with a bunch of arrogant loud mouths that run into danger without thinking and bullies though. Heir Nevile Longbottom is pretty nice.

Then Hufflepuff who are the loyal, humble, and hardworking bunch. They tend to get along pretty well and most are really nice. They are kind of like a big family because people like picking on them. They are normally pretty mild natured so people think it's easy. One of my best friends is a Hufflepuff, his name is Murus. He's taller than nearly everyone at school now!

Then there is my house where most of my friends ended up sorted to! Ravenclaw is where all of the intellects and bookworms go some of the most creative and least creative people come from there. We tend to be neutral and a lot of Ravenclaws tend to be kind of snotty. Not my friends though, Hermione can get a bit when it comes to some subjects... Seren is pretty quirky, he's a seer so it is expected really.

Anyway, the last is where nearly all of my family went into, Slytherin. It is where the cunning and ambitious go. The sorting had a hard time deciding between putting me in Slytherin and Ravenclaw because of that. Unlike me though Slytherins have a tendency to be domineering, politically motivated, and vicious when they are trying to achieve their goals. My friend, Cerberus has more than enough of all of those traits. The hat hardly even hovered over his head before he got placed. He got placed even faster than my obnoxious cousin, Draco. He's probably the only thing I'm not going to be missing." Harry explained grimacing at the thought of his cousin.

"This place you went to sounds very interesting. I would probably be in Slytherin to be honest as I have been known to be rather ruthless when necessary. That will be are secret though. So there are actually a lot of bearers where you are from? I got the impression from the letter that it was unusual, very rare even." Kurama said, adding thick slices of meat to a pan, making sure not to turn around and give away the horror and rage he couldn't keep from his face. What kind of horrible disgusting parents send a bearer away to a boarding school? Bearer's never ever left the side of their parents until mated! They were far too fragile and rare.

"It is and of course not. To my knowledge I'm the only bearer that has been born in Wizarding Britain for at least a decade and a half if not longer and the only one that survived to maturity for over 60 years years in the UK. I'm the first in my bloodlines to survive in at least 600 years, since we moved from the mainland. There is also a bearer in the lines of the Potter's as well I think he is almost 35 years old but he was actually born and raised in France then moved to England with his bonded. His mother is lovely. Then the only other bearer I know is a man named Hyacinthus. He's like an aunt to me and is a good family friend. Though, I'm not even sure how much human he has in him so I'm not sure if he counts as I think the last human he is directly related to was a 3 or 4 times great grandparent. He comes from a subspecies of siren like creatures from Greece that have bearers far more often than wizarding kind does." Harry said.

"Then how do you have a whole school full of bearers if you are the only school age one they have had in so long?" Kurama asked.

"School full? Of course there isn't enough for a school full! No, I go to a school that is co-ed. It has both males and females. The students that visited from France were completely horrified by my arrangements. It's an all female and bearer school. What's worse I ended up getting tossed in the guys dorm for part of the year they were there, it caused a complete riot. Some Muggleborn, someone who's parents aren't magical, decided that even though I was in my own room that she felt uncomfortable with me 'being in the girls dorms' and complained. Caused all sorts of problems. I don't understand why everyone was so upset over it though, everyone was extremely nice in the guys dorm though, they stared all the time for some reason... My friends that were in the dorms were always yelling at them!" Harry pouted.

Kurama coughed, face bright red. "What?! I mean um, that's sort of unusual don't you think? A bearer prince being forced to sleep in a room full of males?" Kurama managed to say. "He really is oblivious and rather innocent isn't he? Oh, to the gods I don't want to have to start any weird talks but that really is inappropriate! That sort of thing would be considered completely horrific even among demons! I hope he doesn't mention this to any other demons there would end up being total chaos." The demon thought, internally sighing at the uncomfortable situation he was in. He himself was rather angry that such a thing was allowed. He had no doubt that those boys hadn't just been being nice or doing any normal type of looking. They probably eyed the poor bearer like a piece of meat. Harrison was lucky he hadn't been jumped. Hadn't his parents ever explained stranger danger or at least had some sort of danger type of talk with him? He was a bearer after all. Among demons most submissive could only get pregnant by the one that had marked them after mounting them. To many demon species forcing a bearer was often taboo but that didn't mean it was among all or humans. If forced Harrison would have a chance of only being able to bare his rapist a kit. Kurama doubted that someone as fragile seeming as the demoness would survive such a thing. The whole situation was disturbing. He was actually rather glad Harrison was taken from such an environment.

"Well of course, but what could I do, I'm just Harry you know? Grandmother sorted it out though, she's Lady Black no one dares to disobey her! Though, I think Auntie Bella scared the headmaster more than grandmother. Grandmother maybe vicious but isn't completely consumed by the Black madness like her." Harry said like such things were normal.

"Black Madness?" Kurama asked, trying to look casual.

"Yeah, Black Madness. It's common in my family to go completely mad. There is some sort of instability in the lines I guess. Most of us are very intelligent, brilliant even but... there is such love for carnage and mental instability, most likely from too much inbreeding that some just go completely out of their minds. Auntie Bella is like that. She loves me and our family but she is like a rabid dog when it comes to protecting us. I thankfully haven't seemed to inherit it, or at least much of the madness... Yet." Harry said, laughing.

"Such a thing... It sounds like a heavy you carry upon your shoulders. No wonder your ancestor had sealed such potent bloodlines away. He would have had no idea what it would have done to your already aggressive bloodlines. He probably thought that he was protecting the family from further aggression and insanity. Though... sadly he may have caused it to actually get worse." Kurama said. He sat a steaming plate of rice with chicken and vegetables in front of the prince along with a fork. He was glad that he had gotten to the prince before such madness had also consumed him, he seemed sweet.

"Really? I wasn't told that. Koenma said that I needed to keep it sealed or my blood would consume me!" Harry said.

Kurama laughed, "really?" Kurama was defiantly not pleased. If Koenma said that then there was very little chance that he could convince him otherwise. Kurama was actually quite sure that the blood was far too strong to stay sealed without dire consequences to the lovely young wizard. Especially if whom ever it was pulling the strings got his way and opened a doorway between worlds. That blood would begin to fight back soon to escape. Kurama sat himself next to Harry and began to eat. He began trying to teach Harry how to eat with chopsticks, he wasn't having much luck.

Harry yelped at a strange ringing noise he suddenly heard, nearly chocking on the food he was eating. Kurama immediately patted the much smaller teenager's back.

"It is alright, it is just my phone..." Kurama assured. Clarifying when he saw the blank nervous look on Harry's face "A communication device that I use to speak to people long distance." He stood and snatched the object he had left near the sink, flipping open the clunky cell he clicked the talk button. "Kurama here."

"Where have you been? We have been waiting for you nearly an hour now! Remember we're supposed to be going to save the world from a horde of people eating demons by closing up some hole or something?" A person yelled on the other side of the phone.

Kurama paled. "I am sorry, I have been very busy today! I forgot it was today, I've been so sidetracked that I thought we were going tomorrow!"

"What? Tomorrow? Yeah right, I wish the hag is half ready to have an aneurysm over here. So are you coming or not?" The person said.

"Yes, of course... Do you mind if I bring someone with me?" Kurama asked eying Harry's pathetic attempts at eating with the chopsticks.

"What? I mean I guess if you want to add more to our little end of the world party that's fine just don't get upset if something happens to them or something." The person grumbled.

"Thank you, I think... she will be fine. We will be there in a few minutes." Kurama said. He hung up before the person could reply.

"That was my friend, Yusuke. We need to leave right this moment. It is very important. I will fill you in on the way there. Do you have any weapons or anything that you need for defense of yourself?" Kurama asked suddenly sounding very serious.

"I'm fine. Um, Just let me get my trunk. It may have something in it that could be useful later on for you." Harry said, putting his plate in the sink he rushed to the room he had been in and transfigured a necklace chain for his trunk out of a paperweight, sliding it around his throat.

"By the way would you mind pretending to be a girl. No one would be looking for a girl to fight. I think it would be safer for you in the long run.

Harry blushed, "If it makes it easier for you... I guess."

"Good, let's go." Kurama said, standing on the ledge of one of the windows. Turning when he noticed Harry wasn't following him and was instead giving him a confused expression. "Come we must leave, we will use the rooftops to get there faster." He insisted.

"Rooftops? I'm sorry I don't know what you can do but I most defiantly can't spring through the air, roof to roof, like some high elf!" Harry said in a confused high pitched tone.

"What? You can't but your hardly even human and powerful at that! It is a very basic skill of nearly all demons, even humans of a decent strength have a tendency to be able to do such things. I am sure you could do so if you just tried." Kurama said, feeling completely surprised. That was really going to cut down on most of his plans, especially ones to hid him from sight if Hiei showed up. He was sure the shorter demon would flip out if he found out what he was up to with the demoness. He himself wasn't comfortable with it but felt he had no choice. No way was he going to leave the prince all alone!

"Sorry, the ability to hop around like some mutant grasshopper must have skipped a few generations!" Harry snarked, nervously narrowing his lovely eyes at the redhead.

"I guess we will have to work on that then... Well, here, let me carry you, we are already extremely late." Kurama said, he snatched Harry up before the dark haired bearer could blink, cradling him like a bride.

Harry blushed in embarrassment. It was worse that he wasn't much larger than a 10 year old girl at his age of nearly 16. It was the worse! His stomach felt like it was crawling into his throat when Kurama took a free falling leap out of the window. Fear made him close his eyes as he waited for their deaths. He yelped at the sound of smooth amused laughter.

"You don't have to be afraid, I'm not going to drop you!" Kurama said, voice and eyes full of amusement as the boy clung unnecessarily to the front of his jacket. Not even knowing him more than the few hours he had been dumped at his home, even Kurama couldn't help but think that the little wizard was rather adorable. He couldn't help but feel bad for what he was going to get the poor boy into.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was deathly pale by the time Kurama had filled him in on what was actually going on. Really? The first day in a new world and he was going to have to go and help find some group of phycos so they didn't turn the world into an Armageddon wonderland? Couldn't he just have a break from the crap of madmen for even just a single day? Not even after literally losing his entire world less than 12 hours beforehand? He had a really-really bad feeling about the entire situation. Like worse than he had, had in years. Something really bad was going to happen to him. Maybe not like death or anything but something he most defiantly was not going to like. Harry was sure of it!

"Finally you ass! We were waiting forever for you! Wait what are you holding there?" A rough voice asked. The boy had a white t-shirt on with a pair of jeans and white sneakers. His hair was black and slicked back with some stray hairs sticking up and he had brown eyes.

Kurama sat Harry feet first on the ground where the teen nearly fell over at the sudden lack of quick motion.

"What the hell Kurama, why did you bring some little girl? That's way not cool man!" A loud scratchy voiced guy growled. He was taller than the brown eyed teenager and had a school uniform on. He had orangy red hair styled in a pompadour and also had brown eyes with angular cheekbones.

The tall boy with orange hair blushed when he caught proper sight of Harry. "Wait your just a really short pretty girl, not a little girl!" He said.

A teenager with glasses, a pink-red school uniform with gold trim, and a plain face who had wavy black hair looked half ready to faint. He quickly bowed, "Hello, my I know your name beautiful? Mine is Yuu Kaito, I have the ability to create a territory where no violent act can be used and intellect rules. What can you do?" He asked. Almost sounding like he was trying to flirt.

Harry went red faced. "Harrison...? I am good at making... elixirs to help heal people and can make um, barriers. I am also a major bookworm I guess!" Harry said. Trying to ignore the girl comments for Kurama. He was pretty used to such things as it seemed like every muggleborn he had ever met thought he was a girl at first, even Hermione! He was defiantly smarting from the little girl comment though, stupid bearer/creature genes making him so short!

"What a weird name for a girl!" The boy with Black slicked back hair snickered.

"Be nice Yusuke, it isn't like everyone can have cool names like us!" The pompadour boy said.

"Yeah, cuz' Kuzuma is such a cool name!" Yusuke mocked.

"Why I otta'!" Kuwabara snarled

"Kuwabara, Yusuke, enough. Kaito stop doing googly eyes, its sickening for an old bag like me to watch. That hole is getting bigger we just stand her you idiots! Now quick introductions, these are my new students that began to develop there physic abilities about a month ago. This is Asato Kido," She said pointing to a blond haired teenager, "This is Mitsunari Yanagisawa" she said, pointing to a purple haired guy that had hair shaved on the sides and stood straight up on the top, "This is Boten," the elderly woman said pointing to a girl with long light blue hair and light purple eyes, "and my name is Genkai. Now this introduction crap is over, lets go!" the only other female in the group said. She was a very short elderly woman with curly graying purply hair.

Harry wanted to dance for joy when he realized he was a bit taller than the woman, he was so happy to finally be taller than someone past first year at Hogwarts! Last year he didn't even have that, literally all of the first years were inches taller than him. He had been the shortest student in the entire school, a 4th year shorter than everyone else! That was pretty embarrassing.

"So why is she here with you anyway?" Yusuke grunted.

"Koenma's orders. I will explain later on, I promise. It is a rather long tale after all, right Harrison?" Kurama said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Harry grimaced and nodded. "Yeah, a very very long story. By the way you can call me Harry... It's what everyone else calls me..." He said, smiling.

"No way! That would be completely inappropriate to call a lady!" Yuu said.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "He's got a point... I mean wouldn't you want to try and make your name less, I don't know manish?".

"Shouldn't we be more worried about finding this strange group?" Kurama asked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah your right... We should break up in teams or something, to cover more ground I mean." Yusuke said.

Harry glared at Kurama, having a feeling the fox was up to something. He amplified his glare when the fox smiled back at him.

"Your right Yusuke! It would be a good idea to try and cover as much ground as possible. One group focuses on finding the enemies members and the other on a way into the base." Kurama said.

"Okay, so we've got a plan!" Boten cheered.

**End Chapter 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review! I sometimes get my best ideas for my stories from you, the viewers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get this chapter up Friday. I got really busy... Then I ended up downloading a game and got distracted by it. When I went to correct this I decided to change a bunch and add some stuff. Hopefully you love it! It was about 5200 words when I first started on it. The chapter ended up being OVER 6900 words on its own! Not including the Author's notes!
> 
> I now have about 38,000 words written for this story! I haven't written anything for a few days but I plan to start again tomorrow night! I may have a summer job in Minnesota soon so wish me luck!
> 
> REMEMBER I HAVE A POLL ON MY FANFICTION PROFILE PAGE, PLEASE VOTE IF YOU WANT A SAY IN WHO ENDS UP WITH HARRY! I PLAN TO ONLY KEEP IT UP FOR A COUPLE MORE DAYS! IF I GET ENOUGH VOTES ON NONWINNERS I MAY WRITE ALTERNITIVE FICS WITH HARRY WITH THAT PERSON!

**Start Chapter 3**

Kurama had thankfully managed to keep Harry from participating in anything dangerous while they were searching for clues. Not even when they were attacked by the crazed doctor. Instead the fox had insisted that he stayed outside with Yuu Kaito who fawned over him, still believing he was a girl.

The boy with water abilities was even scarier as Kuwabara and his friends had nearly been drowned by the boy. Even worse, he actually brought that one home along with his friends which Harry hadn't been introduced to. Making Harry feel very anxious and fearful. He began to obsessively grooming and rubbing at his arms in a neurotic attempt to self sooth. They were already in the very aggressive, dominant personalitied dwelling of Yusuke. Who Harry felt very intimidated by. He of course was assigned villain babysitting duty with three very domineering females, which really wasn't helping keep him calm. Especially the fact once again, that the boy was able to make monsters out of WATER, something he had a strong fear of.

None of this would keep Harry from the curious eyes of the murderous group that Yusuke's group now knew had been assembled by a former Spirit Detective named Shinobu, though.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shinobu smirked, "It's nearly time Sniper." He said to the man next to him. Sniper nodded.

Shinobu decided to pick up one last treat before they started. He knew there would be nothing else when the demons where set free upon the human world. There wouldn't be a second chance for him once that happened. Walking with his hands in his pockets he saw the reaper push a panicked looking 'girl' outside. A list in one hand and some money in the other. 'She' wore strange fine robes the color of summer leaves. He decided to follow 'her'.

"You'll do fine! No one is looking for you from their group. We need this stuff okay?" The reaper insisted.

"You don't understand, I don't know anything about muggle-um-human stuff! I don't know how to use this paper and crowds give me anxiety! I'm going to end up blowing up the um, lit-light bulbs and moving picture things for half a city block as stressed out as I am! I'm not supposed to even be leaving, Kurama said so!" The girl insisted, looking ready to cry.

Shinobu narrowed his eyes at how callously the reaper waved the distraught girl off.

"Stop making excuses now get us those things for the boys, k? They are relying on you!" The woman said, laughing.

The girl shook but gave in, agreeing. She was quick to stomp away in a manner still far more graceful than the man thought he had ever seen a person walk, growing paler and paler. Shinobu was startled by the strange power he felt whipping around her like a frightened beast pacing a cage wall as it built up more and more.

The girl stopped at the sight of a large well kept looking growling mastiff looking dog who loped across the street, suddenly turning her head to the side, grinning at the growling dog. "Hello there sweety! Are you a good boy? All scared and alone, poor thing! Come here sweet baby, I'll help you find your way home!" The girl crooned in a tone much like that of a worried mother. She held out her hand for the dog to sniff. The dog immediately lunged forward, clinging to her and nuzzling his massive head against her chest. "What a good handsome boy you are! Now let's go find your home your family must be so worried about a pretty boy like you!" The girl said. The dog looked up adoringly, like the girl was the greatest person on the planet.

Shinobu was totally mesmerized by the sight, heart singing at the discovery of a real, kindred soul. He remembered the girl saying something about not knowing about human things, thus she must have not been one! And no human was a good enough soul to get a dog to like them that much that fast. He had to know more about the truly pure kind individual in front of him! He wanted her.

The girl took the dog in the direction that it came from, fawning, genuine and sweetly over the creature. Talking to it in a kind, gentle tone of voice that didn't just sooth the soul of slobbery beast of a dog but some of the anger Shinobu was feeling as well.

Shinobu eagerly followed the girl trying to stay out of sight. Thankfully she seemed more interested in the dog than paying attention to what was happening around her.

"Greg! I thought I lost you!" A young well dressed man yelled, snot and tears running down his face. He ran over with a leash and collar in his hand. The young man crouched and held out his arms to the dog who insisted on another pat from the girl before trotting over the the man eagerly licking him. The man smiled and scratched the dog's head cooing to him. He slipped the collar around the dog's neck. "You can't leave me like that again, okay? You could have got hurt! You're lucky this young lady found you, yes you are! It's not safe to go off exploring in town, could get hit by a car!" The man lectured his pet.

Shinobu held himself back at the sight of the collar on the dog and the fact that the man hadn't even thanked the girl for saving his dog's life. He watched a car speed by only seconds after the girl had lead the dog from the street! There was no way that person would have been able to slow down in time nor would the dog have been about to avoid it in time. Human scum!

"Yeah, um, I um found him wandering around on a road a-about a block and a half from here... Looked like he was-was trying to find his way home!" The 'girl' stuttered anxiously, playing with midnight tresses.

"Thanks, what do I owe you?" The man said, not even looking up from his dog.

"What? Owe me? Why would you owe me anything? I found him and he was scared and lost. I returned him, isn't that the right thing to do?" The girl asked sound both offended and confused.

"Well, I mean everyone always wants something right? He's an expensive breed of dog, thus of course most people would plan to receive money in return for finding him. So how much, you don't have to pretend, I know he isn't the nicest dog to strangers. I'm surprised you weren't bitten actually." The man said, rolling his eyes and finally looking up at the girl, freezing in surprise at the fine clothes already worn and lovely appearance. Along with the deeply hurt and disgusted look on the beauty's face. She looked nearly in tears at the accusation.

"I am-am glad he is back where he-he should be. I-I'm going to get going now." The girl choked out, spinning around and heading back the way she came at a brisk pace.

Shinobu growled, disgusted with the man and wanting to torture him for such words. He sneered when the man went after the girl a sudden almost love sick expression on his face.

"Please stop, I'm sorry! Please, let me take you out for dinner or something!" The man begged, chasing after the girl, his dog easily keeping up with the fast pace.

It was more than time to intervene. Shinobu panicked at the sight of the girl running into the street just as a car sped around the curb.

The girl froze, petrified when a car suddenly skidded into the street like she hadn't seen one in her entire life. Shinobu didn't think, he snatched the girl and dodged the speeding car. Setting the practically vibrating girl on the sidewalk.

The other man stood looking terrified on the other side of the street. Realizing that the man that had saved the girl must have been standing nearby the entire time as he came from behind him, running at inhuman speed to pull the young lady out of the way. Did he see him chase her? "Greg, come, time... Time to go home now. K'?" He managed to croak, scared that the man would tell someone about what happened and then send the police.

"Than-thank you! I-I just froze. I've never had to confront one of those things before. I didn't know what to do!" The girl stuttered. Looking up at Shinobu with intelligent almost unnatural looking eyes greener than the greenest plants that the man had ever seen, she was even prettier up close. Being so close also gave Shinobu the opportunity to confirm that something felt distinctly inhuman about the girl standing, trembling in front of him. "I am sorry for the trouble that I have cause you!" The girl said, suddenly seeming to feel guilty.

"Don't say that, it was no trouble at all. You are welcome by the way." Shinobu was startled to realize he really meant what he had said, he didn't feel the need to lie. The radiant gentle smile he got made his chest ache in the best way possible. He had almost forgotten how it felt to be smiled at in such a kind way. He could tell it was truly a genuine smile, something a human defiantly couldn't do. Something he wasn't even sure that he was capable of doing anymore. "What's that in your hand?" Shinobu asked, smiling back at the girl.

"Oh! I almost forgot all about it actually! Um, it's a list. I was told to get this stuff..." The girl said, blushing and nervously fidgeting with her sleeve.

Shinobu read through it. Supplies for a wound. He had to force back a laugh. "Oh, someone is injured?" He said, fiending concern.

"Yeah, and I guess we are out of bandages again... It isn't anything that won't heal on its own though... At least I think so... I've only known one of the people that got injured for a little less than a week though and the other I just met today. Apparently they got in a fight or something. I kind of have no choice but to help since I don't have anywhere else to go. They seem completely against me knowing anything now and don't even notice that those girls are using me like some sort of pack mule now that the guy I am forced to stay with is trying to avoid his boss from seeing me. Apparently I was never supposed to be exposed to the conflict that is happening right now. I can't remember the last time I was so stressed out." The girl said, hunching over. She curled in on herself. Even the dark circles under her eyes didn't effect how attractive Shinobu found her to be.

Shinobu frowned, now he was very curious. He was rather certain that the girl was referring to Koenma as the boss. He had showed up to town not long ago. He wondered who it was that the girl was supposed to stay with. Like he himself, she felt almost fragile and sad. He wondered if he could convince the girl to help him. She was obviously not happy with her current situation after all. "Alright, well I am going to be walking past the drug store anyway, I'll go with you. I can help you better than this chicken scratch." Shinobu said.

The young lady's face instantly lit up. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I had no idea what to do, I'm not familiar with mu- this sort of stuff at all! Um, shopping I mean!" The girl said, practically prancing.

Shinobu narrowed his eyes, hearing the near slip up the girl said. And held back an eye roll when she tried to cover it with saying that she was unfamiliar with shopping. She apparently hadn't noticed what she seemed to be doing to all of the stop lights and crossing lights the two were walking by because anytime she seemed to get emotional they would flash or go out. He now know what was up with the lights in the apartment building that the Spirit detective lived in though. How couldn't they see how powerful she had to be to do something like that? Well finders keepers after all. If they couldn't appreciate power like that than they shouldn't get upset if he stole her away.

Shinobu held out his hand when the girl hesitated to walk through the door. All of those disgusting people, humans specifically, inside of the store. He couldn't blame her. Such beauty body and soul shouldn't have been subjected to such a cesspool of a world for he was already quite certain that the girl was one of those rare things with beauty inside and out. What a waste. He wondered what she had to do with Koenma though, she sounded like she had a great dislike of the toddler god. Good taste really, but Shinobu was confused she didn't feel like she had energy like those of spirit world nor that of a powerful human maybe a hint of demon but he wasn't even sure about that. He was completely stumped for once and it sent a thrill of excitement down his spine.

Shinobu grabbed a basket and gently used his hand to guide the girl down the isles. Grabbing things every so often. He was surprised to see how much more relaxed she seemed at the touch and was glad when the lights stopped flickering. He much rather be able to get in and out of the place as quickly as possible and he was certain that the cash register was electric. He already had a feeling that the girl didn't approve of stealing and most likely wouldn't want anything to do with him if he did so. He sneered at a group of teenagers that were eying the girl. She of course seemed to be more focused on understanding how to use paper money. Just another odd indicter that she wasn't human as to his knowledge all of the world of the living ran off of the useless paper. Instead it sounded like her currency was older, still only based off of coins.

The girl looked pleased when she had managed to give over the proper amount of money her second try after Shinobu explained how currency was counted. "Thank you so much, again! I don't think I would have had the confidence to come in by myself and I would have probably been chewed out over it! I'm very glad I met you. Besides Hiei... Though he kind of abandoned me.. You've been probably the nicest person to me that I have met since I've came here without having a reason to be. I mean Mr. Kurama is nice but he kind of acts weird around me and treats me like a baby or some delicate doll... Like so many other people have insisted on doing. It feels nice finally being treated like-like an ordinary person, you know?" The girl said, a dejected smile on her face.

"I was treated differently to. When I was younger because, of my abilities. I'm a physic though I think you have been able to tell that much as much as you have told me. You don't seem like the dumb type." Shinobu smirked.

The girl blushed. "Yeah, it's pretty easy to tell. Your powerful after all. I'm sorry if my venting has annoyed you. I-I just can't with them you know? It is much less intimidating to tell someone that won't hold something I say against anyone because they don't know them than it is to tell someone I know, especially since they are all such a tight knit group. I know they would become angry or upset with me and hold it against me. I-I'm not the type to fight back when put in a fight. I'm bad at handling conflict. I guess I'm just too soft for it... Not a good trait in the type of family I'm from. It's my nature though, trying to fight that is like trying to pretend a bear is a dog. It's just not going to work out. I just want them to like me." The girl said. Face suddenly very serious looking.

Shinobu smiled, "I understand. People don't like being told the truth about themselves. It's just a shame that you were forced into such a situation. You seem much nicer than they seem to be. Don't leave yet, they can wait a bit longer can't they? I was actually out to treat myself to a smoothie, would you like one to?" The man asked.

The girl nibbled her lip then slowly nodded. "Yeah you are right... And I would like that a lot! Wait... I don't have any currency I could use here though... The rest of this belongs to Keiko..." The girl sighed.

"Nonsense. I invited you, I'll pay." Shinobu insisted.

The girl nibbled her lip again. "Okay, I promise I'll find a way to pay you back later though." She said looking up at him with those gentle kind eyes which had been so stressed and upset earlier. Now they were smiling, her eyes smiled, only for him.

Shinobu smirked, "Of course." He was counting on it. He wondered how the group would react when they realized not 1 but 2 members of their group were gone. The first not being noticeable until the second was gone. The gentle and pure were sadly rather easy to convince to doing many things if they thought they were following a good person.

The man led the young lady to an old ice cream shop he remembered going to as a child. It always had the best homemade fruit smoothies. If he was going to die in a demon Apocalypse he decided that he wanted to at least be able to get one last taste of it. Sharing such memories with such a pure, good person like himself made the experience even sweeter. Before all of the bitterness of grays and polkadots had to ruin his foolish honeyed image of everything for him he remembered going there after finishing up every case. Proud that he had rid the world of more evil and buy himself a sweet treat. Like he had actually helped the world or something. Ha, what a joke. He deserved to die so much more than any of those demons he was told to kill.

"Are you alright? You smell sad..." The girl said. Looking concerned. She laid a hand on his and for once in many years Shinobu didn't feel his skin crawl at the feeling of contact from another person. It sort of felt nice actually.

He laughed, grinning. "No-no I'm fine! I was thinking too hard for my own good is all. No need to worry." Shinobu assured.

"Alright, if you say so." The girl said, sounding unconvinced.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shinobu's heart positively sang after the enjoyable evening he had spent speaking with the girl and drinking enough smoothies to make himself feel half sick just to keep it all from stopping. The animated way she spoke with her hands and the way her eyes lit up was captivating. They shared so man similar passions, she would have been perfect for him if things hadn't become what they were. Everything had to eventually end though, the fact that the girl was only given 2 hours and they had been gone nearly the entire day ensured that.

Shinobu and the girl were nearly back to the apartments when the man stopped and turned to her.

"If you wanted to I would be happy to allow you to live with me for a time. You seem far too nice to be allowed to have someone walking all over like you like those people you are being made to live with are doing." Shinobu said, giving the girl a kind smile.

"Um, I appreciate the offer but I really don't think that's a good idea. Besides the fact I have all of the stuff you helped me get them needs to be given to them I think that Kurama would get in big trouble if they find out I ran off and I don't know you well. Normally people don't just meet and move in together. I would love to be able to talk to you again though." The girl said, an embarrassed and uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Oh, that's fine. I mean we will be seeing each other soon after all. My name is Minoru by the way." Shinobu said, forcing back a growl. How had the girl resisted his charms? He didn't think anyone had ever done that before, especially a female!

"What do you-"

"Harrison! You have finally returned! I was quite upset when I heard what Boten had you do and I was actually on my way to go and look for you. Are you alright?" Kurama fussed, searching the teenager over for injuries and began sniffing at him. He growled at the foreign dominant human scent that clung to him. It was hard to distinguish though as it seemed may different people had rubbed up against the teenager as he had walked down the road.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. A man took pity on me and helped me figure everything out. He then took me to a cute little ice cream parlor and got me a banana, peach, and strawberry smoothie. It was delicious by the way! It's what he was planning on doing in the first place, then he helped me find my way back." Harry explained. He didn't need to look to know the man was already long gone.

Kurama stiffened. "Did this man mention his name? And-and did he do anything... inappropriate? Anything that made you uncomfortable?"

"He said it was Minoru, why? Is there something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." Kurama said, his tone pathetically unconvincing. Trying to avoid the subject Kurama led Harry up the stairs. "Now I want you to tell me where you are going next time before leaving. It isn't safe out there right now and you are unfamiliar with the normal human everyday goings. I still don't understand why you volunteered to go really!" Kurama insisted, looking exasperated.

Harry immediately spun around. His eyes narrowed into surprisingly intimidating looking slits. "I did no such thing. None of the other's wanted to go so they forced me to do it. I told them it wasn't a good idea... That I had no idea what I was supposed to be doing but they insisted I had to do it because I was the only one that hadn't been spotted by those crazy people so far! They ganged up on me and I had no idea what to do since Keiko is such a good friend of Yusuke and I know she would complain that I didn't want to help Kuwabara or some nonsense like that and he would get upset. And I didn't want you to get in trouble with that toddler so I stayed quiet and did as I was told." Harry snarled. He was about sick of the way those girls were treating him. Just because he wasn't as aggressive or outgoing as they were they seemed to think that he was some weak dumb thing!

Kurama was startled by the outburst. The prince must have been extremely upset and distressed to behave in such a manner. Kurama had only met him about a week beforehand but it was obvious that the teenager was naturally quiet, sweet, and mild mannered and was easily stressed out in loud social situations or when confronted with conflicts while socializing.

Harrison in truth was lovely to speak to, intelligent and funny, animated when excited, the type of person that lit up a room with a smile but was normally sadly, rather meek. Not an unusual trait in an insecure bearer. The constant danger and change of scenery probably wasn't helping with his insecurities, not having the time to establish the connection of his home as a proper den yet which would have been very helpful for cutting down anxiety it made Kurama feel rather guilty.

"I apologize, being so busy.. I didn't know!" Kurama apologized. Grimacing when Harry simply walked right past him into the apartment. Kurama's hair suddenly feeling like a staticy mess. Strange.

Suddenly there was several loud bangs and the shattering of glass. Kurama ran inside.

"What the hell just happened to the frigin' lights? Wait, shit, the TV! Genkai's ganna kill me if she finds out the TV she let me barrow just blew up into a thousand bits!" Yusuke yelled from inside of his bedroom over all the startled screams.

Harry ignored the group and walked into Yusuke's room. He couldn't understand why they were freaking out so bad. There was literally a massive set of windows lining the front of the building and it was broad daylight out. Though the the exploding glass had been a bit scary and now was a bit of a pain. With a sigh he slid his wand out and gave it a wave, everything instantly began putting itself together. Nothing lit up like he had hoped it would. He ignored the startled and excited murmurs, running a hand over his face. Harry hoped that he had gotten everything that Boten wanted. Her hand writing was rather atrocious and he couldn't even decipher the last bit she had added to the list.

"Where have you been?" Boten barked snatching the bag from Harry. "What about the food? I wrote that down to. Why do you have to be so difficult all the time? We have some hungry people here... It's like you don't know anything about normal everyday life or something!" Boten huffed.

Harry was hardly able to hold back the bestial growl that wanted to leave his throat. It was almost suffocating. He tossed the money from his pockets at the girl and stormed from the room. Harry didn't have to put up with their crap. He could effortlessly kill them if he really wanted to. In horrible painful ways that could last for years. He wasn't just a Black in name after all, he was the heiress and there was no way that he would even be allowed to have such a title without being able to properly defend himself.

Pain burned through Harry's gums, he swore he could taste blood. His head was beginning to feel fuzzy with resentment and a blood boiling anger. Maybe she deserved it? Maybe they all did. He was just so nice all the time, it was his nature after all and they stepped all over him for it. And it really hurt. Harry felt more alone than he had ever felt in his entire life. He was even beginning to miss Draco of all people! He hated it, he didn't want to stay there, in a group he obviously just didn't fit in with and pretend everything was going alright. Pain rippled through Harry as he tried controlling the angry wave of energy that was trying to escape him. He just needed to get out of there.

"Wait, where are you going? What just happened?" Kurama demanded.

"Go ask those ungrateful jerks! Here, does this look anything like 'hey, can you get some food while your out?' Because it sure didn't to me! I have had enough of all of you. The only ones that are nice at all to me are either never around or seem to not even notice what they are doing to me. You're supposed to be helping me you promised me and you have completely ignored me the last few days and I have just realized I don't actually have to stay here. I'm not anyone that the Shinobu man is looking for. I have my trunk of spell books. I will be perfectly fine on my own! I will be fine on my own. Than you won't have to be bothered by me and I won't have to deal with your fake concern anymore." Harry finally yelled and threw the crumpled list at the fox.

"My concern with you is not faked. I am sorry I have not noticed but as you know I have been quite busy trying to keep demon world from spilling into the human world! I don't think in your current mindset you should be allowed to leave though. You are being... Irrational." Kurama growled. The lack of meekness was very strange. He was acting much like a caged animal ready to bite. The scent of fear, loneliness, and sickening stress was almost overwhelming for the fox demon once is wafted to his nose.

Anger quickly drained from Kurama and was replaced with instinctive protectiveness and concern. So much distress could really be damaging to a Bearer's health and mental state. He really had been neglecting the submissive if he hadn't noticed how upset the prince had to be and for so long. Days worth of misery stench seemed to cling to every inch of the much shorter teen's frame like a shroud or cloak. Guilt, terrible gut wrenching guilt filled every bit of Kurama. The teenager already seemed to not have had the best childhood and he, someone who was supposed to be a lifeline and a protector, promised he would be hadn't even tried at all after the first day! He had to make it up to him!

"You can't make me stay. I wasn't actually assigned to you. I was assigned to that Hiei bloke." Harry snarked.

"Please, let me make it up to you. I broke a promise, something that I never do and don't plan on doing with you in the future. Please, stay? I promise I will go and talk to them. I won't let them treat you like that anymore..." Kurama pleaded. Using a gentle tone, trying to appease the submissive. Harry's glare began to soften when the dominant demon showed his neck, whining apologetically.

Though still highly agitated Harry gave a sharp nod. "Fine. I'm still upset with you though. I really trusted you and you threw that trust aside like it was nothing." He said. Kurama felt even worse than before.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The girls were pouting after the scolding they had received. Kurama had done as he said he was but that didn't mean that Harry wouldn't try and avoid them as much as he possibly could. Of course the lovely silence was broken rather early in the day. Thankfully Koenma still hadn't noticed him somehow, so that was something.

Suddenly the sound of shattering glass rung throughout the apartment then thumps and crashes. "It's him! That bastard's up on those buildings!" Yusuke snarled from the next room. Not long after making sure everyone was alright, he and the rest of the guys left the apartment to met Shinobu on the street. Harry hadn't even had the chance to eat anything.

Harry was curious, hadn't seen the man but wanted to. He swore the spirit energy he felt was familiar. Very familiar but not at the same time. A little look couldn't hurt, no one knew that he was associated with Yusuke or anything like that. He doubted that they would go out of their way and try and kill off someone they already thought was going to be dead soon anyway. No, he should stay. He didn't like the girls much but he liked Kuwabara and Kuwabara loved his sister. Really she wasn't as bad as the other two she even stuck up for him. He didn't really know much about the blond boy that Kuwabara had brought back either. Kurama was adamant about him staying away from him and Harry didn't really feel like he had a reason not to obey, even as upset he was with the redhead. The fact that the boy controlled water helped in that decision.

Harry perked up at a strange noise, just on the other side of the door. What was that? Tap tap tap. Harry was completely confused by it. He cursed himself as his mother's more curious nature kicked in, begging him to find what ever it was that was making the strange commotion. Harry groaned, having a feeling he would probably regret it as he eagerly swung open the door. Frowning when he saw nothing on the other side of it. Seeing a shadow head around a corner he began to track the person. Easily following their scent. Down stairs to a different building and managing to even climb some scary high ladders on the side of the building. It was like he simply couldn't stop!

Harry was surprised to see a child walk out of a shadow, arms crossed and grinning sadistically. He narrowed his eyes at the boy. He wasn't sure what exactly he was able to do but Harry was certain that the brunet was powerful.

"So you're the girl the boss was telling us about? No wonder he didn't want you hurt in the explosion, your way prettier than most of those dummies! Dressed and look kind of like one of those princesses off of one of my games and everything!" The Kid said, looking impressed.

Harry backed away, "I think you have the wrong person." He insisted.

The boy snorted, "Yeah right, I don't think that bunch of jerks has anyone else almost as short as me with 'beautiful shoulder length black hair and big green eyes a shade that is almost unnaturally vivid in color' sitting around. The boss was sure to give us a picture of you to, see? I mean it isn't real clear or anything but its good enough." The child said in a smug tone, showing Harry the grainy, long distance looking picture of him gazing upset looking and stiff out of Yusuke's bedroom window.

"That's nice... I think I'm probably needed, I shouldn't have left so long." Harry said, hoping that he wouldn't have to curse the child.

"Nope, I don't think so. Our leader was kind enough to change some plans last minute for you. It would be rude to ignore his hospitality you know? It's fine though, he said you were kind of timid and untrusting. Especially after all the stuff you had to put up with, I'm not that surprised. People are pretty awful after all, especially when they are confronted by someone who is just plain _**better**_ than they are. It's okay because we are going to make it all better, right Gourmet? By the way sorry if you feel a slight burning sensation our boss said that may happen." The child said, grinning in a positively evil way.

Harry had no time to turn before he felt a stinging pinprick sensation on the side of his neck. He hissed when it began to spread and burn like a boiling fever through his veins. He was held against a large body to prevent him from breaking the needle in his flesh. He slumped feeling weak and tired. Nausea rolled through his belly in the most unpleasant of ways until black spots filled his vision. In and out in and out. He groaned when he felt as sudden yank. Briefly able to hear a familiar frightened yelling and laughter and smelled the strong scent of hot rubber along with a screeching noise. Wind against his skin, cooling it a bit while someone mumbled something in his ear. Harry couldn't focus enough to understand what was being said.

"What the hell? What did you do to Harrison you asshole? Why isn' h-she moving or somethin'? Listen to me damn it!" Kuwabara snarled. Yelping when Gourmet tightened his tentacle like fingers that were wrapped around him. They he was forcibly sitting in the back of a pickup truck by Gourmet who was sitting in a seat inside of the truck along with the boy who had confronted Harry. The boy was the one that was driving the truck, causing dozens of crashes in the process!

Harry was laid, wrapped up securely in Shinobu's arms, drugged just like the man had thought would have to happen. "Interesting, her name is Harrison. What an awful name for such a lovely face. I wonder... What sort of parent would name their daughter such a thing?" The man said, tone amused.

"Why the hell do you got Harri involved anyways? She ain't done nothin', she doesn' even seem to be that powerful or nothin' and she's not even the fighter type to start with! Are you sickos plannin' to use her as leverage or somethin' like that?" Kuwabara growled after righting himself when they went over a large bump.

Shinobu laughed, their was a look in the man's eyes that screamed that he wasn't all there, "Of course not! I just think she would appreciate spending her last day alive with someone would appreciate such beauty and intelligence instead of being alone or treated cruelly and being treated like nothing more than a delivery girl like she would have with all of you. Though I don't think she is nearly as weak as she seems. Rather, I think she is actually very powerful. She just doesn't have the type of nature to flaunt such things, like myself, though unlike me... nor is she the type to argue or defend herself so she lets herself get pushed around and because of that she seems weak. But really, it is just a non-conflictive personality. Too bad really, at least for your fox, it made it so easy to get a hold of her." The man said.

"So you drugged and kidnapped her because you wanted her to feel appreciated? Like that's going ta happen! Yeah right, no normal guy does crap like that unless they are crazy as hell and they can' get a girl to like em'! Harrison is shy and nervous aroun' people she don' know. She's way too clever to go strollin' off with a nut job like you. That's why they had to drug her right? Cuz' you couldn' get Harri to say she wanted to go runnin' off in to the sun set to die with you or what ever?" Kuwabara guffed, disgusted.

"She deserves better than being subjected to human scum like you! Do not tell me what I am doing is right or wrong! I think our guest needs to stop running his mouth, don't you Gourmet? Maybe you should make him sing?" Shinobu growled, giving Kuwabara a demented smile. He cackled at the sounds of Kuwabara's shrieks. Stroking surprisingly baby soft black locks.

Not long after Yusuke somehow managed to catch up on a bicycle. Shinobu was amused when the boy fell face first off of the bike when Sniper finally arrived. This was turning out to be a very good day. He couldn't wait until Harrison had woken up enough to start watching movies with him. Harrison would defiantly be on his side then!

The man ignored the pathetic crybaby whining of Naru who was in love with Itsuki. He was separate from her and could have interest in whom ever he wished and he couldn't help but find himself completely consumed with the thoughts of the beautiful girl! He knew that he could be much older than she but what the hell he was already ending the world and he even planned to kill his entire group. Why would being interested in someone years his junior make a difference? It was only a few hours before the hole between the demon world and human world opened up anyway. Why not make the best of what he had before then? He was certain that they could have _**all**_ been happy with the girl.

When they arrived at Demon's door cave he hopped out of the back of the truck, carrying the girl effortlessly. He savored the heat of her body. Telling Gourmet not to eat Kuwabara yet he began the walk within. Weaving through the countless tunnels down down down into the deepest part of the cave to wait for his fated opponent to arrive. Eager but patient.

**End Chapter 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here it is chapter 3. I'm not to sure about it but I hope it is alright! Harry is nearly to demon world now and Shinobu is a wacko!
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW! Keeps me motivated to update and write and often gives me some of my best ideas for fics! Also tell me what you want me to update next!
> 
> Remember my facebook is Yazziyou Daydreamer and I have a dragon crest thing with a book on it and the word Bandern on it! It's a drawing I made of the crest for nerdy book loving folk in my original story I really need to finish correcting!
> 
> Next Chapter hint: Angry short demons and embarrassing discoveries!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so chapter 4 is completely done for you guys! I managed to add another 400ish words to it and I think it is more cohesive sounding now. I'm half a sleep so tell me if something looks wrong or if you think I should rewrite this chapter!
> 
> Awesome news that may effect updates for at least a few weeks starting May! I managed to get an awesome job at a resort in Crane Lake MN, I'm so excited! I will be busy running an entire gift shop and setting everything up so updates maybe more irregular until I have a set schedule! I am going to try and write as much as I can before leaving to go up there so if I don't have enough time to write than I can still update. I'm just telling you guys just in case I get sidetracked and don't updated for a few weeks since I am trying to update this story weekly! It won't be out of laziness it will be because I will be so busy! I get 2 days off a week so I will be trying to use at least one of those days to write all day every week. And I will try and work on my stories at night to! Wish me luck and onto the celebratorial chapter!

**Start Chapter 4**

Koenma was pale and furious. "What do you mean Lady Lupin-Black was staying with you and you don't know where he is?" Koenma snarled.

"Well, we were kind of busy with trying to stay alive you know? And I don't know what your talking about, what lady? Harrison is just some girl Kurama helped that supposedly has some shielding ability or something. Though I haven't seen it." Keiko sniffed.

"Lady Harrison Lupin-Black, that's who! Were is Hiei? I thought since he didn't want to be part of taking Shinobu down that Harrison would be safe with him! My father is going to kill me if he finds out about this!" Koenma whined.

"What do you mean? I thought Harrison was just some weird girl Kurama had to watch or something!" The girl snorted.

"You-you thought Harrison was a girl?" Koenma held a hand over his pacifier filled mouth and began to laugh hysterically. "Yeah-yeah right! I bet that was embarrassing for him." Koenma gasped between laughter.

"Wait, you can't be implying that miss Harrison is a Mister?" Yuu said, looking incredulously at the young god.

"Of course I am! I can't believe you guys didn't know that yourselves, I mean he had a letter and everything about it. Didn't he show you or did I just get the privilege?" The spirit world prince smirked. He turned to Boten, "By the way I have something I need to speak to you about." He said. Forcing back a giggle. The girl sighed and nodded, following him.

"What privilege what's going on? I'm not liking this freaky joke at all! I don't get it is he trying to make fun of us or something?" Keiko insisted, stomping her foot furiously.

Genkai sighed and rolled her eyes at the girl. She had thought that something was a bit strange about Harrison but she hadn't had the time to actually get to talk to him more than a sentence since meeting him. She hadn't thought of it at the time but being from some old titled, high class family would kind of make sense. Some of the things he did and all the proper educate crap he always did made a lot more sense now. Though she herself didn't think that Harrison was a guy. Interesting, she wondered what other juicy things she could find out. She glanced over feeling Boten returning to the building. Genkai ignored the girl in favor of listening, when she walked back into the room. Kurama looked ready to explode he was so angry. It could get good and she didn't want to miss a bit of the verbal smack down.

"Harrison is not some freaky joke. You will speak of him in a tone of respect or not at all. I have had enough of the way you have been treating him. It is completely unjust. Harrison is rather meek and non combative by nature and you have been taking advantage of that. We will find Harrison and you will begin treating him the way he should be treated! I thought it would be easier on him if we pretended he was a female as he is very beautiful and can easily pass as a female, he was taught to be the family heiress after all. But I was wrong, I thought the three of you would be good for him, helpful even as you are outgoing and I thought kind. I didn't listen to him and I should have! I regret allowing the three of you anywhere near him." Kurama spat, looking disappointed and worried.

"What? Harrison really is a he? How is that even possible he's like way too pretty! What do you mean heiress? This- just nothing makes any sense at all anymore!" Keiko growled.

Yuu looked totally confused and embarrassed.

"I didn't want to say anything because I did not think it was necessary to put him in such danger but if it will get you to shut up and help me find him while our group tries to find Kuwabara and Yusuke I guess I must... Harrison comes from a high class family of high level nobility and is also the direct heir of two royal bloodlines. Where he is from...Well all I can say is that Harrison is extremely important and rare. I cannot really go into the details as it would be breaking his trust and potentially causing him danger but I know that if anyone found out of what he is there would be mass pandemonium following him along with my other unpleasant things. All I can say is that he is no human and that if the three of you stress him out much more than you have it could be detrimental to his more fragile health. Those like him often have compromised immune systems." Kurama explained.

"Wait, he's sick and you never even said anything to us about it?" Boten asked, looking both ashamed and horrified.

"I didn't think it was necessary. People like him normally are not effected too badly by what he has... at his age unless very anxious and stressed out or if they have underlining problems which he surprisingly doesn't seem to have, well besides problems with regulating temperature... It is why all you ever see him wearing is heavy clothing and why I refused to have him go out with the three of you to pick up groceries when it was raining out. He most likely would have caught hypothermia or got pneumonia in the clothing that you insisted that he wore. He was not being a snot about what he wished to wear, he was cold." Kurama said.

"Wait, we were all mad at him.. and what we were trying to get her- I mean him to do.. could have easily gotten him really sick or even killed him? I feel so bad now! I can't believe how much of a bitch I was being because I-I let myself get jealous of some beautiful, poor lonely sickly boy that at the time I thought was a girl! That's still weird... But yeah, I really need to apologize now! And to think that Harrison was royalty the whole time to! And he never said a word." Boten said, her eyes beginning to water at the realization of truly how awful she had treated him and still how kind he had tried to be. And the fear she had caused him. How he begged not to make him leave the day before and how she just waved him off. She had let herself become quite a terrible person for a time. Just because someone, Harrison, was pretty! How shallow was she? She needed to find him and make it up to him!

Shizuna nodded. "Yeah, I feel really awful. I wish that I had spoke up for him way more now." She said, taking a long drag from her cigarette.

"Enough of the pity party! We need to go find Kuwabara and stop that hole from fully opening!" Genkai shouted. "We don't have time for all of this koom'bi'ah shit and I have no doubt Harrison would agree!"

"Yeah, your right, sorry girls but I'm going to have to be going with the group heading to Demon's doorstep! I'm the only one that can contact lord Koenma, so no arguing! You guys go find Harrison while we go find Yusuke and your brother, okay Shizuna?" Boten agreed.

"Fine but I'm still not sure I believe you about Harrison being a guy or royalty or whatever. Just make sure Yusuke and Kuwabara are alright, okay?" Keiko said, sounding reluctant. She didn't understand why they had to go find the annoying, whiny girl while they got to go save her love. She didn't want to be the reason anything happened to her though.

"Of course!" Boten said. Following the group to the bedroom to talk to the enemy that Kuwabara saved.

The group left with Mitarai, the water monster creator, quick to change his mind and following them. Kurama had a terrible feeling Harrison wasn't just wondering around like he had hoped. Something more sinister froze him to the core. He tried ignoring it, he and the other's had to prevent the demon world from converging with the human one, then they would find Harrison and he would properly apologize for not doing better to take care of him. Harrison didn't deserve to be treated the way he knew he had been being treated by nearly everyone in their group. Kurama just hoped it wasn't too late for the demoness' forgiveness. He didn't think he could ever forgive himself if he had destroyed that chance.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ah, you are finally beginning to wake up, good. I was beginning to worry that the dosage was wrong or the drug that was used was incompatible with your anatomy since I am pretty sure you are not actually a human... At least not anywhere near completely. You became very cold, so I got you a blanket. How are you feeling?" Shinobu asked, smiling. He ran his hands through Harry's addictively soft hair.

Harry groaned, stomach feeling like he had swallowed down a pickle jar full of flubberworm pus. "Don' know, sick. Sleepy. Still kin' of cold. Head feels funny." Harry slurred. Not even opening his eyes. Something told he he should be alarmed, feel alarmed but he was too muddled up to actually feel it. He didn't even respond when he heard outraged sounding muffled yells. Or the sound of a hard smack across flesh.

The man ignored the sounds as well, he laughed, "yeah, this sedative has an interesting effect on the brain centers that effect emotions and commonsense and can make some people feel sick after use. Though I still don't know why you are cold, most people get a fever after given this drug."

"What is this wood thing by the way. It seems to hold some kind of focus." Shinobu asked, holding Harry's wand eye level. At no response Shinobu sighed, "Hey, no going back to sleep on me now, you should have been up hours ago. Sleeping so much cannot be good for you, now up." The man said, sitting Harry up and gently shaking him and patting his face until his eyes opened. "There's those pretty eyes I wanted to seem" He praised, running a thumb over Harry's eyelids.

Harry rubbed his eyes like a child. "Where am I?" He asked, his eyes sluggishly taking everything in.

"My place. It really is nice to meet you again. You really have been quite the distraction since meeting you yesterday. I really wanted to get to know you, for real. I mean, how did a nice girl like you end up with a group like them, really? No talking around it, how did it happen? You don't seem like the sort to go looking for trouble. No, you are like me, you see problems and try and fix them, to do the right thing after finding the taint in a matter." Shinobu said.

Harry slowly nodded, his eyes beginning to droop, "Had to, Koenma broke my only way home. He said that I had to come here. 'm stuck here, in this world alone. Don' want to be all alone and bet-rer to be 'lone with people 'round right? " Harry mumbled, head starting to fall back.

Shinobu frowned, trying to decipher what Harrison was saying. Was 'she' saying that she was from some other world or that 'she' was the only one of her kind in human world and couldn't leave because of his former employer? Shinobu wondered. Either way he was angry on the behalf of the 'girl'.

Harrison could have avoided death all together if Koenma hadn't just hidden 'her' away like some dirty secret. Though then he wouldn't have met her and he wouldn't have gotten the chance to spend his last minutes with her. Someone pure and kind and beautiful and able to resist his charms unlike anyone else someone who could understand them, him, completely!

Harrison was the type of person that Shinobu could have imagined himself being with, happily, before that horrible day that opened his eyes to everything. Who knows, maybe if Harrison had been around and they had met before he-he saw what those people did, maybe none of this would have ever happened? They could have got to know each other and they could have had a good life. A happy one. Though, humanity wouldn't have gotten what it deserved then.

No they were meant to simply brush souls until the next time around. People like them, truly good souls were always forced to suffer before being allowed piece while garbage was allowed to roll about in the muck, like happy pigs being given whatever their greedy hearts desired. It was okay though because he would enjoy what little time he could with the person that could have been just like him.

Shinobu pulled Harry tight against his side, wrapping the blanket tighter around Harry's body he began the movie once again. Murmuring to Harry he put a cup to her mouth and encouraged her to drink the steaming liquid within. He praised Harrison when she managed to begin drinking. Threading his fingers through her soft delicate smaller ones. Shinobu was in heaven.

Kuwabara grimaced and shook, having a distinct creeped out vibe at the mans weird domestic behavior. Something was defiantly giving him the willies about it. Harrison was still defiantly under the effects of the drugs because she hardly even seemed to know what was going on. If a person would have just walked in without knowing what was going on it would have looked like a couple snuggling on a couch enjoying some action flick and that just made it 10 times creepier to the teenager. Kuwabara was certain that Harrison would have been freaking out and panicking if she had been in her right mind.

"Are guests are here now... You can remove his gag, be polite, Harrison doesn't seem to feel very well." Shinobu said after a time.

After the gag was removed Kuwabara snarled, "Yeah, because you drugged the crap out of her you sick freak! You didn't have any reason to involve her in this crazy crap, you should just let her go and fight me like a real man!" He insisted, squirming in his bindings.

"Hum, just sounds like someone is jealous. Please restrain those feelings, you are making it hard to hear the movie. That's rude you know? And anyway, Harrison does not want to leave, she has not even moved to leave or anything. We are happy together." Shinobu said.

"Sorry but I already got a gorgeous woman, I ain't jealous of you're sick obsession! Anyway she's not tryin' to get away because she's DRUGGED! She can' leave even if she wanted to!" Kuwabara hissed.

"No-no, she's just feeling under the weather. Probably from being around all of that tainted human garbage. We are a disease on the world after all." Shinobu snarked. He turned back to watch the TV. He didn't even notice the smoldering angry glares his blue haired demon friend was giving the 'girl', he was so obsessed with making the memory exactly how he imagined it to be like.

Kuwabara trembled at the sight of demons suddenly beginning to fill up the space between the tunnel and barrier formed from the hole to demon world. All looking hungry. He hoped the guys got done with that brat soon, he swore that thing was getting bigger and in his current state he couldn't do anything to prevent it nor help Harrison get away from that creepy perv!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Do you smell that?" Kurama asked. His nose picking up a familiar scent. It was muddled up somewhat.

"Uh, of course not. I'm not some bloodhound or something. It's what I keep you around for." Hiei sniffed.

"By the way I nearly forgot to ask, how is Harrison? When I went to collect him, he was no longer at your home." Hiei turned to his friend and asked.

Kurama froze and went pale at the question. He was hoping he could avoid it until they got him back. "Uhm... I uh-"

A deep amused voice interrupted the fox's panicked attempt at lying. "Harrison? Harrison is doing fine, she is with me after all. We were enjoying ourselves quite a bit. I even timed the ending scenes of our movie at the very moment that the hole to demon world tares open. It has beautiful music, I think it's meant to invoke a feeling of hope. You see? It is perfect for such a momentous occasion. I'm bringing hope to this sad sick world." Shinobu said leaning over the couch to look at the group. Harrison still tucked against him.

"What? Harrison here? But why?" Kurama said, totally confused.

"Don' listen to him. He drugged Harrison! She's be'en all loopy right now and doesn' seem to even know what's going on. Doesn' even recognize my voice or anything! I Don' know what kind of stuff he gave her but its got to be strong since she's been in and out of it for hours! Keeps complainin' shes cold to!" Kuwabara complained, besides the creep touching 'her' he was really starting to get worried about how badly that drug seemed to be affecting Harrison. She was so tiny and seemed to get cold a lot anyway. Kuwabara knew he wasn't the smartest guy but he was smart enough to know if they gave her much more than she needed it could effect her way worse than someone his size. He was really starting to wonder if they accidentally overdosed her or something.

"What? Harrison was kidnapped and you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me? I entrusted you with Harrison's care while I was making adjustments for him and you let him be kidnapped? You are unbelievable! Don't worry I won't ever think of leaving anything _**other**_ than a precious plant with you ever again." Hiei hissed, Yusuke backed off, swearing the air around the apparition was heating up.

"Yeah, what the hell Kurama? I mean hello, I thought she was with the girls! Lack of information not cool man!" Yusuke barked at his friend.

"I am sorry I am just as surprised as the both of you... I thought that he had simply got upset with the girls again as they are rather hard on him and left to fend for himself for a bit." Kurama said, sighing.

"Like that's any better? You let females be aggressive towards him? What the hell is wrong with you? He would still be disoriented and insecure from the lack of stability, practically helpless! If he had been around female demonesses of certain species he could have been ripped to pieces! Don't you get that?" Hiei snarled, yanking on the front of his friend's tonic.

Shinobu snarled, jumping up from the couch he laid Harry out, tucking the blanket around 'her'. "I have had enough of you insulting my Harrison! There is no way she is a he!"

"Yeah, what the hell man what's up with the sudden he is this and that thing?" Yusuke asked, cocking his head like a confused puppy.

"Wow, I was actually right. I thought Harrison was a guy... Not telling you why... But yeah, was a little too awkward to just go out and say it." Kuwabara said, blushing a bit.

"We decided that it would be easier if we convinced everyone that Harrison was a she... with a strange name. He is of a rather rare um, status, after all and we knew it would not be safe for him if anyone found out." Kurama said, reluctantly.

"Just announce that to all of our enemies and all of demon world while you're at it!" Hiei hissed.

Itsuki eyes widened. Multiple suspicions quickly filled his head. It was hard to think past that burning jealousy though. How could Shinobu be more interested in someone he had only known for a day than he himself? His constant, eternal companion! He should be the one cuddled up on the couch with. He should be the one that he wanted to share his last moments with! That boy, girl what ever it was, needed to go!

"What? I-I see. I guess it would explain the lack of breasts and the more androgynous look... Either way I don't really care. Harrison is mine, he understands me!" Shinobu insisted.

"No, he isn't. If you want to get technical he would belong to me. I'm the one that was assigned to take care of him, I tricked that brat into letting me have the job in all actuality. And I really don't like when other people try to take what I consider mine." Hiei growled, his cheeks turning a little red.

"Well that is too bad as I'm only interested in fighting Yusuke and I plan to keep Harrison, male or female. Though I will give your friend back if you beat my man, Gourmet, one on one." Shinobu said, his eyes darting over to Harry.

"I will go!" Kurama said. Trying to gain a little favor back at least with his friend.

Within minutes Gourmet had been reveled as the elder Toguro brother, who sprouted from the top of the man's severed head like some twisted tulip. Kurama created a smoke cloud which forced Shinobu back enough that they could get over to the couch. Hiei darted to Harry's side, checking him over. He didn't like how cool the temperature of his body was. It was unnervingly low.

Harry turned his head with tired only somewhat focused eyes. "Hiei? Harry mumbled.

"I'm right here. Don't worry, we will get done with these clowns soon than we will get you all fixed up and warm. I think half of the problem is how cold you are at the moment. It's making it harder for your body to process the drugs." Hiei explained. Those beautiful green eyes locked on his made his chest constrict in a strangely pleasant way. Protectiveness nearly suffocating him at the sight of the submissive being in such a sorry state. After this he was going to give Kurama the ass kicking of his life!

Of course Kurama won, using a plant that could torture a person for eternity if they were immortal or until every bit of energy and blood was drained from a mortal and killed them.

"How did you get over there?" Yusuke yelled to Kuwabara who was gaged.

"I will be right back. Try flexing, it should help speed your heart beat up and hopefully process more of that drug out of your system." Hiei said, giving Harry a quick pat to the hand before sprinting over to where Kuwabara was yelling behind the gag. Not realizing it was a trap until it was too late when he, Kurama, and Kuwabara all fell into the mouth of a dark soul. "Damn it!" He growled. Harrison could have potentially fallen into the crossfire. Hopefully Yusuke would be mindful of that damn couch, he hoped.

Hiei along with Kuwabara and Kurama all watched the fight a feeling of hopelessness and dread filling all of their hearts. Hoping that Harry would begin to recover enough to get a safe distance away from the impending bloodbath.

Watching his face, Kurama was even more convinced than before that the fire apparition had more than work related feelings for Harrison, maybe even a crush. He had a strong feeling that he was lucky that such a brutal fight was going on because rage was rolling off of the smaller demon in oppressive waves. Kurama was certain a majority was directed towards him.

**End Chapter 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Do you think Harry will be alright? What will happen next? Wait and see in next week's chapter!
> 
> Please review! It motivates me and gives me awesome ideas most of the time! Especially with how dingy I am right now with how worried and excited I am about moving away for my new job!
> 
> I plan to take the poll down for who you want Harry with in 2 days so if you want a say in who he is with you better vote!
> 
> If anyone wants to see pictures of Crane Lake MN(Bears, Wolves, Deer, the lake stuff like that) that I plan to take I will be posting them on my facebook page for everyone to see once I get up there! I also post snippets of stories I am working on sometimes on there along with when things are updated and I also have a chapter of my original story posted on the page, A Beta Among Alphas. It is over 3600 words long I believe. It is completely corrected but I would like someone other than me to read through it to tell me if anything is still needing corrections if you want to read that while waiting for the next update!
> 
> Next Chapter hint: Jealous demons and startling discoveries of the demon sort!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is chapter 5! I was going to post it a couple days ago but my gran wouldn't let me use a computer with a working Internet card so I had to wait, sorry! I may post the next chapter in a day or so to because this one isn't great. I think it was too rushed! The next chapter is way better in my opinion!
> 
> Tell me if you think I should update early. I just finished writing a 7300 word long chapter so I'm feeling pretty generous!

**Start Chapter 5**

Their worst fears had been realized. The portal between human world and demon had opened. They had failed and Koenma's Mafuuken which would have created an eternal net, hadn't been powerful enough to trap the man. The world of the living would be totally doomed if Yusuke didn't figure something out and fast!

Harrison was just strong enough and aware enough to grab his wand and create the best ward he could in the condition he was in which mean it wasn't great but it was better than being totally vulnerable. His fuzzy mind raced as he tried to think of anything that would help. But for once his mind was blank, it didn't want to work. The certainty that Yusuke was going to let himself die thumped through his heart and mind like a badly tightened drum du-dum-du-dum it mocked him. He covered his eyes when it happened. Not wanting to see. He heard the horrified screams though and he felt like his heart was breaking for them. He had seen people die before, he was a Black, but it was still horrible and Yusuke was a good person. Rough but kind. He did everything for those he perceived as family and to a Black, family was everything.

Harrison shook when the others tore through that shadow creature. Even as powerful as they had suddenly become he was certain that they would not beat that man. He was far stronger than they could even comprehend. Harry was furious with how weak he still was. He could have really been some use if he could have just moved properly and think of any spells! Harry had loads of things that could help slow down or disable that crazy monster.

Harry was beginning to wish that he hadn't forgotten that Bezoar in his other set of robes. It could have really come in handy at that moment. His grandmother would have strung him up by his toes if she had found out he didn't have one on him. It was something that had been pounded into Harry's head for years by practically everyone he knew! How could he have been so stupid? The fact that he had a pleasant, normal seeming conversation with the man the day before wasn't helping at all! He let out a sob when all three left through the unnatural feeling tare. That man would kill all of them and it was all his fault! If only he hadn't let his dog-like curiosity take over at the prospect of following an interesting new scent, that was more like something his mother would do, not him!

"He-hey are you alright my Lady?" Koenma asked, slowly standing up. Giving Yusuke's body a pained look.

"I will be fine. I just did not have the best reaction to that drug." Harry said, forcing himself to stand. He locked his legs so they didn't give out on him.

"Yeah, I could tell you look terrible. Maybe you should just lay back down?" Koenma said, looking concerned.

"No, I must go and help them." Harry insisted, omitting the fact that he almost felt compelled to get closer to the the tear in hell. The energy coming from the rift was almost soothing in nature, even with the bad smell to it.

"Now wait a moment there is no way that I can let you go, it's way too dangerous!" Koenma yelled.

"You really don't have much choice." Harry said, pointing his wand at the prince of spirit world. The aloof look on his face startled Koenma. He didn't even think the strange dangerous look was possible for someone like Harry to produce.

"So w-what? Are you going to beat me to death with that stick?" Koenma laughed.

Harry began to slowly walk forward. "Of course not. I am going to flash a light so bright you will be temperately blinded and I will transfigure that boat into a set of stairs so I can enter the void space. I will then assist in disabling Shinobu by binding his limbs to the very soil he stands on." Harry said. Wordlessly casting a powerful lighting charm in the child god's face. Koenma yowled desperately guarding his eyes.

Harry then forced himself forward, doing just as he had said and turned the boat sitting in the middle of a large pond in the cavern into a set of stairs. He only hesitated for a moment at the sight of so much water, he knew if he stopped for even a moment the fear he held for it would consume him and he wouldn't be any good to anyone then! Up the stairs he went, ignoring Koenma's pleads for him to stop. The air was beginning to become almost cloy with the strange soothing energy of demon world. Making Harry feel almost pleasantly content as he made his way farther into the strange void. He froze at the sight of a hole in the netting that kept the two worlds separate. That wasn't good at all.

"Oh, you did manage to come did you? You, wrapped in his warm embrace... Do you know how long I have wanted that? A day and Shinobu is drooling all over you! Well, I'm not going to let that happen again. He's mine, those that try to take what is mine always end up dying in the harshest of ways and you of course will die in the worst. Some spirit world nobody, the sort to look down upon demons, trapped within the world that you hate. Then you will be devoured. A fitting end don't you agree?" Itsuki asked, flipping his hair. He lunged forward and snatched Harry's wrist, allowing them both to fall back into a void of his own making.

Harry yelped when he felt himself smash into the ground. He was careful to avoid breaking his wand but he was certain he had at least sprained his arm in the process. He quickly forced himself to his feet and looked around. The sky was dark and full of lightning yet somehow even without a sun it looked like it was daylight out and he was surrounded by trees. The air almost tickled at his skin.

"Now you will never be able to help them. We are close enough to figure out what is going on... but far enough no matter how hard you try, how loud you yell they want hear you and won't even realize we are here. You can't escape." Itsuki said, chuckling.

"I didn't want his attention! I don't understand why you think that. I mean he had to drug me to get near me!" Harry growled.

"It doesn't matter. I should be the only one any bit of Shinobu should want, don't I deserve that? His adoration?" Itsuki insisted.

"Don't get me involved it your twisted love thing, I mean I'm pretty sure the only people that have ever been interested in me are my cousin who was conditioned to, some creep when I was a kid, and Shinobu who I highly doubt was really that interested in me. I really don't think I'm that interesting. I'm just Harry, there isn't anything special about me! A silly boring bookworm that love animals and who's nervous about everything... And too shy and forgiving to speak up for myself unless I'm so angry I could literally kill someone. I-I don't think that is the sort of person anyone would want to be stuck with." Harry said, hardly loud enough to hear by the end.

Itsuki stood frozen. He had thought Harrison would be arrogant and mocking of his failure or maybe would try talking him down with false words but he hadn't. He could tell the stupid child truly believed what he said and he actually almost felt bad for him. He would have killed for such beauty if possible. Shinobu had told he what he had thought, that the child was treated unkindly but he hadn't believed if seeing such fine clothes and the lack of blemishes but truly the only sort of person that he could think of that wouldn't be able to recognize such loveliness in themselves was someone that had been belittled and abused. He had seen such things before. But still, he took those last moments away from him. Moments that he and Shinobu could have been spending together, happy!

The boiling rage filled the blue haired demon again stronger than before. How dare someone who could have had it all let themselves waste away and take away the only thing he even had, his beloved Shinobu? The man that he had been following and pining after for over a decade! It wasn't fair that such a gift was given to someone so not worthy of it! No, he needed to take the brat even farther away, he couldn't let him even have a sliver of a chance of getting back! He would learn what if felt like to be all alone before his inevitable death. Itsuki grabbed Harry's wrist one again, traveling to the far edge of the forest and dumping him there. He could feel his beloved fading.

Harry coughed, spitting out dust from the cracked soil. A terrible sharp cracking noise dazed him for a moment. Looking around he knew immediately that there was no hope for him. He was so far away from the center of the forest now that there was hardly even a tree left which was really starting to make him feel insecure. This wasn't the sort of place a person wanted to be caught in the open at. Harry was sure of that. He grimaced as what had been a pleasant sensation earlier had began to prickle and burn his skin, making him feel feverish and irritable. He was glad that the demons in the area seemed preoccupied with escaping demon world because he was pretty sure he would have been being ate otherwise.

The fight on the other side of the forest hadn't lasted nearly as long as harry hoped. He felt sick the moment he felt the group leave. He was now all alone in that world. He couldn't even try a shout as besides the fact they wouldn't be able to hear him, that would surely attract hungry demons and Harry really didn't want to die that way. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to ignore the throbbing that had taken over his arm and shoulder of his wand side. It really wasn't good. Screw sprained Harry had no doubt the second time he was dropped had totally broken the arm if not cracked his collarbone! How was he supposed to survive like that? It wasn't like he could take a skelligrow potion. Even if he had, all it would have done was cause him to become extremely ill as his system, like with many things, would freak out and start attacking itself if administered the concoction. It would have to heal naturally, great!

He groaned as the burning worsened, his skin itched and he felt like something was crawling around in it. His legs began shaking, no longer wanting to support him. He was afraid that if he stopped demons would come across him. He didn't think it was possible for him to fight at the moment with how swollen and painful the arm was. He watched the clouds slowly move as he continued on for quite some time. He wasn't sure how much though, it was probably a while, his legs burned, it was hard to breath, and his throat felt like someone had fed him a dry, sandy coal. He was so out of it he hardly even noticed the group of demons approaching or the wetness running down his mouth that tasted like copper as he forced another cough so he could breath a bit easier again.

"Hokushin look!" A tall bald man with strong severe features wearing a monk like attire said, startled.

"What the?..." The demon a little more slender and shorter said, also bald and in the same attire. He rushed forward trying to get to the wounded person with strange smelling blood.

Harry yelped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder, he immediately lashed out, forcing energy into his arm in an attempt to shock his attacker. His heart felt like it was going to tare its way from his chest in fright! The feeling was consuming, quickly turning into an entity in itself growing larger and forcing the man away. Harry shrunk in on himself, legs shaking and vision spotty. He just wanted to go home where he would be nesting safe and sound with his mum and dad and family! He forced himself to focus. Standing in front of him were 3 very large bald men who smelled like human flesh. Oh to the gods, they were probably some of those Mazo things! It would be just his luck.

All three demons were startled when sparks began to jump at them, giving a rather unpleasant shock. A surprise for someone so small and battered up. It actually stung a bit. They realized nearly right away that it wasn't aggression that was being displayed but fear, the scent of the emotion being almost sickening it was so strong.

An old memory tickled at the back of Hokushin's mind at the underlaying smell the moment that the tiny teenager fell it clicked, he dove forward, ignoring the painful shocks and frightened whimpers taking a deep inhale he paled. For once he wished he hadn't been right, a bearer. A strange smelling one but a higher blooded Mazoku one, something he hadn't seen in an eon or more. The last one had been murdered, hardly older than a newborn kit by a pack of jealous demoness.

Who could have hidden him away though and who would even want to? It was considered a thing of the highest pride to have a bearer for they were gentle and superb loving mothers who produced beautiful, powerful offspring, and unlike most female Mazoku, were completely monogamous and mated for life. Someone sinister had to have been involved for such an individual to be kept secret long enough to be so close to maturity and being so badly injured... They had been on there way to observe the rift between demon world and the human world... A request by there king... Could it be he had been trapped there? The sad sight definitely smelled like the air of the living world, could he have been trapped there under everyone's noses and escaped once he had a chance to get away? The implications were defiantly disturbing.

"Hokushin? What are you doing?" The man that had spoken before asked. Slowly walking closer.

"Can't you smell it, the blood of a bearing one?" Hokushin said, trying to stay quiet and as nonthreatening seeming as possible.

The other two paled. Taking in deep breaths.

"But how? I thought the last of any of the higher born Mazoku species had died over 2 millennium ago!" One said, confused and horrified sounding he rushed over to examine the still trembling boy.

"The human world. He stinks of it and of a powerful human aura. But... I thought humans didn't live very long?" The stern faced demon growled. Face twisting into concern when the 'demoness' suddenly began coughing and squirming. It was a worrying raspy wet sound that didn't sound right in the slightest. The scent of blood thickened.

"Calm down, we won't hurt you, just let me see. I want to help you!" Hokushin insisted, fighting the struggling teenager. He pinned him to the ground when he began to feel a wetness soak through his clothing.

"Hokushin, be gentle!" The man next to him fearfully barked.

Blood coated Harry's neck and chin, caking his hair to the side of his face. His clothing was dirty and torn from the harsh fall, not anything like the thick lovely jade green robes they had once been. He really looked rather deranged and a little more than feral in his battered frightened state. His arm was a dark purple and hung at an odd angle.

They flinched at the boy's pained wail as Hokushin examined him farther. He froze feeling a massive sharp lump where a rib should have been. He hesitated for only a moment before pealing the ragged clothing aside exposing a a horribly bruised chest. Hokushin tentatively began to feel around the skin trying to ignore the noises of pain the boy was making and the fact he was feeling around such an intimate area. The lack of any marking was also a distraction as nearly all Mazoku had some. The most common places on a female or bearer was the torso and thighs. He ignored the other two as the both looked away, trying to help preserve the bearer's modesty. He pushed down a little more firmly when he thought he felt something solid that shouldn't have been where it was, quickly removing his hands when the demoness suddenly jerked and turned his head to the side, blood gushing from his mouth.

"Turn him over!" The stern looking demon barked, he immediately helped hold the bearer's head up and to the side so he could breath better. Trying to force the blush from his face as he got an eye full of the demoness' torso, expecting to see his markings, a sexual thing among Mazoku, he was surprised to see nothing but black and purple flesh.

"It appears that not only does our new... charge.. have a broken arm and badly broken collarbone, he also has at least 3 broken ribs, one in which has pierced a lung. I'm surprised he was even conscious when we found him as his side is as taunt as a drum it is so full of air. He is lucky he hasn't suffocated yet if I am to be brutally honest." Hokushin grimaced. The idea of what he had to do next really wasn't appealing but if he wanted the submissive to live long enough to get back to their king's castle and a healer than it had to be done. He would have to pierce a hole into the chest of the submissive to release the trapped air. He had done so a few other times over the years. He was glade he never went anywhere without his rather simplistic solution, a hollowed tube much like a very thick syringe needle without the needle bit. One never knew when something of that sort was needed. He really didn't want the bearer unconscious in the state he was in but the thrashing and squirming the black haired individual insisted on doing could end up making Hokushin do even worse damage to him. He decided that the risk would outweigh the benefits. "Seitei I need you to force him into unconsciousness, otherwise I fear that I may end up just causing more damage." He said.

The other demon looked uncomfortable but did as he was asked, soon the bearer's fighting lessened until he was laying still as death. Hokushin made a quick incision with his energy and inserted the tube, glad to hear the air woosh from the top of it. He wanted to get the young demoness checked out as soon as possible. He hoped along with the others that he hadn't came too late for the small fragile looking individual. Hokushin was sure that his king would understand and maybe even be happy that they brought the boy back, in time. His king really did seem very lonely he hoped maybe that they could heal what ever wounds they had together. Maybe his lord wouldn't be so set on allowing himself to die if he were to have someone to take care of. They would have to save the boy first though and he wasn't sure if he would even live.

**End Chapter 5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I hope you guys at least thought it was alright. Sorry for hurting Harry but it was for a good cause!
> 
> Please review! Tell me what you think it motivates me and often gives me ideas for new chapters! I will have chapter 6 corrected and ready for posting in a few hours tell me if you want me to post it in the next few days or wait until next week!
> 
> I have a facebook account under the name Yazziyou daydreamer if you want to find me on there and I also have an archive of our own account under the name Yazziyousdaydreamer!
> 
> Next chapter hint: Unfounded Accusations and Painful Transformations along with the start of a Lovesickness


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is the promised chapter! Sorry I was suddenly of course, super busy and then because of all the windstorms in the area my Internet went out repeatedly and every time I tried to get on to post this it would go out before I could. It was driving me absolutely crazy! I hope you guys love it!
> 
> In a couple of chapters it won't be so serious and I love Yusuke getting so sassy with Raizen once he shows up! Can't wait for you guys to get to read about Jin and Touya to! Jin is adorable and completely hilarious! Practically serenades Harry! He's just like a excited hyper adoring puppy with him and is a complete goofball! Touya is more reserved and tries not to show that he is attracted to Harry while Jin is literally bouncing around and practically screaming his adoration but in a really funny and cute way not creepy way!

**Start Chapter 6**

Everyone was more than a little surprised when they felt the three that had been sent out returning so soon, even more so at what they brought with them. Some of the younger demons scuffed at what they had done. Not only had they not brought the information their king wanted about the unnatural hole at the boarder lands but they had also brought some strange female with them! How could she be more important than their king? The older demons though, some right away recognized what they had brought back, a bearer. Other's realized after smelling his sweet blood. It was total chaos amongst the army of loyal monk warriors. So much so that it even attracted the attention of their starving king who never even left his throne room anymore. Lightning singed the dark sky as he asked the monk guarding his door what the commotion outside was all about. He then demanded the three come to him immediately.

Hokushin was actually quite relieved by the request as most of the younger demons were confused and annoyed while instincts to protect were beginning to set in and make them disoriented and angry. while the older ones were too focused on freaking out over the fact that they had found a real live higher blooded Mazoku bearer and were outraged over not knowing about him before along with the condition he was in. He hoped at least his king would be calm enough to not make it difficult to treat the poor thing. Hokushin was worried the demoness would not even survive he had lost so much blood. He didn't seem to have any major regenerative abilities and was positively freezing.

"You weren't supposed to be back for over a week." A voice growled from behind a massive dusty door.

Touou pushed the door open. They had no time to waste.

The tall emaciated white haired demon within went instantly stiff. Violet eyes completely focused on the shallow breathing blood covered body cradled like a toddler within his friend's arms. "That blood... Is that?..."

"Yes, a bearer, lord Raizen. We believe he had been trapped in the human world by sinister methods and escaped once the split between the worlds had occurred. We found him a few miles outside of the Forest of Fools. He seemed rather terrified and maybe even feral, though he was so out of it by then... we cannot be sure. He has a broken arm, collarbone, at least 3 broken ribs, and a punctured lung." Hokushin said in a grave tone. He nearly backed away when Raizen suddenly stood. It wasn't something he had seen in years!

"What the hell are you waiting for? Him to bleed out completely? Bring him to my quarters, Seitei go get Lin and tell him to get his head out of his ass. This is ridiculous he should have been helping take care of our guest the moment you arrived!" The tall, long haired demon snarled. He threw open a door hidden in a shadow at the side of the throne room. The walls within were dimly light by strange pulsing flesh-like masses on the walls. He went farther in until he got to the end of yet another hallway. He then pushed another set of doors open revealing what looked like a sitting room/bedroom combo. It had several of the enormous glowing tumor like protrusions on the ceiling. They began to glow brightly as Raizen fully entered the room. He twisted around to glare at his friend. "What are you doing just standing there, set him on the damn bed already! I don't give a shit about how much he bloodies it up!" He barked.

Hokushin did as he was told, laying the demoness on the pelt covered raised futon. He cringed at how tiny and fragile the boy looked laying on it, almost making him wish he hadn't done what he had been told to. It was almost disturbing to see. He wasn't sure if the boy could even survive in his current state.

"Who the hell would do something like this?" Raizen thought to himself. He walked over and examined the demoness. He could hardly even see his face as it was so covered in blood and his hair looked completely caked to it. What a tiny little thing. Weak and helpless still smelling of pain and fear, the need to guard and protect the young bearer was almost choking him it was so strong. No way was he to be leaving Raizen's sight anytime soon he would be staying right there, with him, at least until he had recovered. Though he would not be leaving the safety of the fortress if he had any say and he was a king so of course he had all of it!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

All Harry could feel when he occasionally woke was pain. Terrible throbbing pain that ran through nearly his whole body. He couldn't remember much from it, just murmurs sometimes and the feeling of something damp being sat on his head. He couldn't tell them he didn't like that, that he hated water, unable to stay awake long enough to even try. Eventually he truly woke up.

Harry forced his sagging eyes open, somehow still tired, he slowly took in his surroundings. The room he was in was creepy. It was dim with what looked liked pulsing veins running through the walls making du-dum sounds much like a heartbeat as the nasty glowing things throbbed. At least the bed was warm and pleasantly soft.

"Good, your finally awake.. you have been asleep for several days. I was worried that your body couldn't recover from the blood lose." Raizen said, giving the boy an appraising look.

Harry yelped, eyes darting over to the long haired demon sitting next to him. He hadn't even noticed him! He whimpered and writhed in pain when he tried sitting up to get away, not something he would be doing again anytime soon! It really hurt, what the heck happened to him? After a few moments Harry realized his entire side was impossible to move. His arm was bound to it? Why?

"Shit, don't move! You're still pretty messed up right now. You had to have surgery to fix one of your lungs, a rib punctured it so it would be in your best interest not to move too much." Raizen explained, lightly pushing at Harry's uninjured shoulder.

Harry's eyes fluttered to the demon's for a moment before he skittishly looked away. He was curious about the strange markings on the demon's face but was too nervous to even squeak let alone talk to the very tall and very dominant smelling male. He was far too intimidated in his weakened condition. Why wasn't he being ate? Didn't demon's eat humans?

Raizen huffed at the bearer's overly timid behavior. He didn't like how those lovely green eyes looked at him with fear. As if he would hurt the pathetic little creature! He was the one that sat by day and night trying to keep him alive! He really wanted to rip the throat out of whom ever had the submissive for so long they obviously abused him. "By the way... Who did this to you?" He asked.

Harry licked his parched lips, "Just-just some demon. He's probably already d-dead." Harry managed to rasp.

Raizen narrowed his eyes, that wasn't the answer he was looking for. "I guess I have to get more specific... Who was the shit that injured you and who was it that held you captive in the world of the living? You better not lie to me, I smelled that place on you even over all the blood. You were there for a long time!" He growled.

"What are you talking about?... It was just some-some crazy demon that attacked me! I was never held captive more than a day. I am from there. My great grandfather was a demon, that's it. He is the only one in my lines! I never even knew him!" Harry growled, his chest began to burn.

Raizen snorted, not believing a word the boy said. They found him beaten half to death, thin, smelling of fear and pain, and stinking of several powerful humans. There was no way a submissive would be able to be born in the world of the living. The strength of the demons necessary to produce such an individual would be far beyond the garden variety of demons living within the living world... And the grandfather bit, he almost chuckled at the pathetic lie. The Bearer had so little human blood in him that once that disgusting binding on his blood finished dissolving his human blood would probably burn away with it! "Try again, someone with as much concentrated demon blood of your variety can't be from the world of the living. By the way, what's going on with your sealed blood? You know doing that to someone is punishable by death, right?" Raizen said, giving Harry a lazy smirk, like he thought that would get him talking.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well I don't know what to tell you then. I was born and raised in the world of the living by 2... humans. I was only recently informed about the demon blood after some... strange events and was told that it would not be a good idea to allow that blood to be unbound by lord Koenma himself. I would actually really like to go home actually." Harry said, gradually having to whisper his lungs hurt so bad.

Raizen growled. "Why are you protecting them? Stop lying to me! Humans can't properly tend to the average Mazoku kit, let alone a Bearer! Even if they could some how produce air from demon world which is the only place a kit can breath for the first few centuries or so. It isn't possible for one to survive without hormones produced through a parent's saliva and lactation for years, bearers far longer than average kits! They deserve death for what they did to you! You aren't staying that way. That brat is a fool, you would go mad if that binding was allowed to stay. The only reason it was even on for so _long_ was because of the lack of exposure to other demons and the air of your proper _ **home**_. A Mazoku is a primarily demon world dwelling individual and only goes to the world of the living to hunt, not live! Our kind doesn't belong there, it isn't a home." Raizen roared.

Harry was frozen in fear at the angry yells of the demon. He wasn't expecting that at all. He was a bit embarrassed and more than a little confused.

Raizen sighed and slowly forced himself to calm down. It didn't look like he was going to get a single answer. The bearer was giving him a rather terrified look and was stiff as a dead body. He ran a clawed hand down his face in frustration. It would be so much simpler if the submissive would just tell him who to take his anger out on! He would need to be clever about it, something he most defiantly was when the situation required it. It was only day one after all. He couldn't expect the demoness to trust or respect him the moment that he met him. Raizen would eventually fox the answers out of the battered teenager though.

"Fine, can I at least know your name?" Raizen asked. He tried sounding a little more friendly.

There was a long pause before Harry finally worked up the courage to talk again. Ignoring the pain in his chest. "Harrison, Harrison Lupin-Black. People call me Harry though." He murmured.

Raizen raised an eyebrow at the strange and rather more than a little, masculine name. "Mine is Tousen Raizen, king of this territory. Most call me Raizen. It is nice to make your acquaintance." He said, giving Harry an awkward smile.

Harry gave a sleepy nod. "like wise." He rasped. Giving the demon a pained smile back. He couldn't help but fade back into sleep after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A few more days of waking like that, speaking for a few minutes and falling asleep, Harry finally woke feeling relatively better and awake though very hot. Sweat ran down his arms and face, something that almost never happened to him. Normally he was cold from his body's inability to properly regulate his temperature.

Raizen like the other times he had woken was sitting by his side. Looking focused and once he noticed Harry eying him, smug.

Harry narrowed his eyes warily at the white haired menace.

All Raizen did was give the demoness and amused snort, "It seems your body has recovered just enough for some of its energy to focus on the removal of the block on your blood. I told you, the purging was inevitable, your human blood is going to start dying.…. It is probably going to be a very painful process by the way." Raizen said almost casually. He had been surprised when the swelling around the teenager's eyes and face had went down. How lovely the bearer was even compared to others he had seen before. Raizen froze for a moment when eyes finally met his for more than a moment. They were sudden full of life, emotion other than fear, like a fire. Making them an even more stunning shade of green. The contrast with his hair was almost breathtaking. Raizen had thought who ever had beaten the bearer so bad had beaten that right out of him, the spark of life. Raizen held back his need to grin. Maybe there was more than a meek thing left in Harrison. It seemed being gentle and patient with the boy had caused him to become a bit bolder.

Harry glared at the Raizen and refused to comment. 'Oh by the way it's probably going to be extremely painful to turn into this man eating creature. I am just going to sit here all pleasant like and do nothing to prevent this because I'm a king and I don't have anything else to do like run my kingdom!' Harry internally ranted. Harry knew that no matter what he said Raizen would find some way of turning his words around on him in his sluggish minded state. He unknowingly began to pout. He didn't want to become some demon, he liked the way he was!

Harry may have been able to find a way to continue being the way he was if he could just get his trunk and wand. Both things of course were in, ever vigilant, Raizen's possession. He had little chance of getting either back until the king decided that he was at least recovered. He wasn't anywhere close to that though and the burning that was beginning to run down his sides and hips was really beginning to make him worried. He had a feeling that the transformation was going to be quick and brutal.

Harry grimaced and began to try and move to get more comfortable as painful twinges lanced through his belly. Harry flinched at something wet touching his face. He glanced up and realized Raizen was wiping at his heated brow with a damp cloth.

"You do that a lot." Raizen suddenly muttered, frowning.

"Don't like water." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Raizen asked.

"I-I can't tell you." Harry whimpered.

Raizen snarled, opening his mouth to demand Harry answer his question.

Harry suddenly yowled, he felt like someone had just set his blood on fire in his veins. He began clawing at his skin, trying to get it out. His head began throbbing as his teeth were forced out of his mouth in a rush of blood dropping onto the pillow and his covered chest. They were almost instantly replaced by the eruption of stronger sharper ones, more suited to an apex predator than his old ones. He swore he heard screaming but it was a distant sound as he heard and felt bones shift and the scent of his own blood became sickeningly potent and unfamiliar. Fear gripped him when he was no longer able to even _**see**_.

Harry wasn't sure how long he endured the loud sightless torture but he was sure it was a while. Slowly his vision returned and the feeling through his hands to his toes. Harry grimaced at the feeling of drying wetness that clung to his skin and was confused at how bright the room was. Harry began to squirm when he realized he couldn't move and some sort of heavy thing was weighing him down along with some sort of white fluffy stuff was blocking his vision.

"Good, you are alright. You had me worried, you went into convulsions and were trying to bite yourself." Raizen said. He lifted his head and looked at the demoness, his head was only inches from Harry's.

Harry's entire face turned bright red at the the closeness of the two. If the man just moved his head a couple of inches down they would be kissing! He wasn't sure how to deal with that. "I'm-I'm alright now." Harry managed to squeak. He was relieved he seemed to nearly sound the same, only slightly more purr like. He hoped he at least mostly ended up looking the same to!

Raizen eyed him before slowly removing his hands and flopping on the empty side of the futon. He instantly turned to face Harry when he heard a yelp.

Harry was confused, how did he get a cut? He was just rubbing his face! He paled, on farther investigation he was able to see that he now had short delicate looking claws. One was covered in a thin layer of dark red. Had he just cut... himself? He forced himself to sit up, surprised at how easy it was compared to before. There was still a lot of pain but not like before either.

Harry whimpered when he felt something twitch at both sides of his head as he got more agitated. He immediately grabbed them, not thinking and yipped, pain lanced through what ever it was he grabbed. He went totally gray. They had to be some sort of appendages! Pointy ones! Becoming even more panicked when he felt something brush at his lower shoulder blades, nearly to his mid back. Reaching back with one hand he snatched the offending thing and pulled it into view. It was a handful of silken black hair. Wait, had his hair also grown? What the heck type of transformation was that? Harry thought already able to tell his teeth were also different, his back teeth were much sharper along with his canines being larger. He wasn't vain but he didn't want to look like a total monster! The only thing he could hope was that he had at least gotten taller.

"Harrison, calm down. Your ears have elongated and your hair has grown a proper length, there isn't anything to panic about. You look fine. Like your proper self." Raizen said, looking at Harry like he thought he was acting silly. The elder demon was actually having a hard time controlling the blush that wanted to consume his face. In truth the demoness looked even more radiant than Raizen had thought possible. A lovely slightly more mature looking heart shaped face with full pink lips, porcelain skin, and large ethereal green eyes with slightly slitted pupils hooded in thick lashes, framed with lightly curled ink black hair and a pair of medium length pointed ears. Short delicate claws grew from slender long fingered hands. He couldn't see any of his other changes but Raizen couldn't remember the last time he had been so attracted to someone outside of his beloved human lover. He looked better than any wet dream even without any facial markings.

Harry decided he needed to see how tall he had become, he almost vibrated at the thought. It was the only thing that excited him about not looking himself anymore.

"What the hell are you doing?" Raizen asked in a startled bark. Harry was up before he could grab him. The robe he wear nearly sliding off around him.

Harry squeaked, quickly gathering the fabric around himself the best he could with the one arm, blushing crimson. "Gah, don't look! Where is the sash for this thing? Why isn't this thing tied and when-when did I get different clothes?" Harry eeped.

Raizen blushed in embarrassment after managing to get a decent eyeful of Harry's new markings. Which he couldn't help but think were sexy as hell. A seductive vine like pattern running down and over Harrison's upper hip and side along with several artfully placed rosettes near his groin area, he swore he saw a couple of stripes leading to his ass. The other side most likely mirroring the one that he got a sinful glance of. "I thought it would cause you pain to have something like that constricting your incision site so I decided that it would be best to simply use the robe as a covering to keep your modesty. I-I didn't think you would try to stand up in it so soon!" Raizen said, still red cheeked and wide eyed. He tried his best not to think of the delicious sight he had seen.

"Well I could use something to close this up now! I want to see how tall I am!" Harry insisted. Trying not to think about how the demon in front of him had seen him totally naked.

"How tall? But why? You're still a pipsqueak. I haven't seen you stand up but I don't think you have grown an inch." Raizen snorted.

"What? I had to have!" Harry pouted.

Raizen rolled his eyes then stood from the bed and grabbed a white obi, and sat in his chair so he could began wrapping and knotting it snuggly around the teen. Ignoring his protest. "Well you didn't. You are equally as short as before. I hadn't really realized how small you were until now actually. I can't even help you unless I sit down or lean down while you're standing." Raizen teased.

Harry sniffed indignantly. He still blamed the creature blood for being short. All that other stuff changed yet he still couldn't at least gain an inch or so, that was so not fair!

Harry jumped a little at the smooth deep laugh of the demon king.

"Don't be so damn upset about it you're short, so what? It's how you are meant to be as a bearer. At least you are a lot prettier than this ugly mug!" Raizen smirked.

"Don't you say that about your self! You are not ugly... And I'm-I'm not upset!" Harry said, blushing. "I-I want to go back to bed now." Harry said nervously rubbing his arm when Raizen stared, giving him a surprised look.

"Yeah, sure... Just-just give me a minute to get some clean stuff for you." Raizen said, sounding almost nervous.

Harry smiled. "Thank you." He said, rubbing at the back of his neck.

His genuine appreciative smile seemed to light something in Raizen, making his empty stomach flip. He grinned back at the submissive. "Of course." He said, feeling suddenly like he was on cloud 9.

**End Chapter 6**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you have it, Harry survives and gets to be motherhenned by king Raizen himself! That might be awkward when Yusuke arrives! We still have so many characters to introduce, including another king, Yomi! I wonder how he is going to interact with our dear Harry? Also what species of Mazoku Harry is, will it have anything to do with the Black's affinity for Grimms or is that from something completely different? We will all find out soon!
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW! I get more and more good ideas for this story from reviewers and reviews than you could ever know! I also tend to update more often when I have more reviews. You guys motivate me to write and improve!
> 
> If you want to talk to me, have questions, know when I am updating, make some fanart for this story( I would absolutely love that as I have never gotten any before T-T) you can find me on facebook under the name Yazziyou Daydreamer or PM me! I also have a book I am slowly finishing the last draft on and the first chapter of that story is on a page under the name, A beta Among Alphas. It is a over 300pg book. While you guys are waiting for the next chapter you can read that and tell me what you think! All feedback is welcome as I have very few people that have read it yet! You can also look at some of my art on there. 
> 
> Here is the link to the original story chapter: 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/notes/beta-among-alphas/chapter-1-full-draft-done/1575754716018572
> 
> I WOULD REALLY LOVE SOME FANART!!!
> 
> Next Chapter Hint: Surprise meetings, Blame, and a Soothing Touch


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is chapter 7. Sorry that it is so short! It is kind of an establishing chapter. I'm so mean so many people are into Harry and I don't really give a definitive hint who he will end up with! Can anyone guess? I'm thinking potentially harem but still not sure about it. Maybe two people.
> 
> Sorry it took so long, I was going to update way sooner but some really horrible and crazy stuff has been happening in my family as my mother has had a complete psychotic break in my opinion. We tried to get her to go somewhere to get help and get her meds regulated again but she refuses to and cursed us out and was absolutely horrible to us and doesn't care what happens to her kids so we have been having to deal with that. She literally had me in tears which is almost impossible to do to me. Like I rarely cry even once a year, rare. I have finally had enough of dealing with that monster of a woman and told her I am totally done with dealing with her anymore, ever again. She apparently was glad but was pissed that I refused to give her the money that I will be saving while up north at my job that I start next month. Apparently I am a bad daughter for not giving her money to get drugs and go partying. Very tiring to deal with.

**Start Chapter 7**

Harry was surprised one day. Raizen suddenly left him during a card game he was teaching Harry that reminded him of rummy, which Hermione had taught him in school. Harry pouted, immediately feeling lonely without him around. He had only got the chance to met a few of his subjects but they rarely were allowed to visit. Mostly only for check ups. He felt like some maiden hidden away in a tower or something. Though at least Raizen was nice and protected him from other demons. Harry couldn't help but feel the need to move around and breath some fresh air. It was almost intolerable how long he had been cooped up. He hoped that he would be considered healed enough to go outside soon.

Harry was startled at the familiar yet unfamiliar power he felt enter the tower. It couldn't be, Yusuke died... didn't he? Harry wondered, maybe Koenma had managed to bring him back to life. Life and death was what he was in charge of after all. But was Yusuke really so favored that the prince would be willing to mess with the balance between the two so willingly?

Harry began to shake, startled at how compliant he had become with his new lifestyle. How he allowed Raizen to rule it. He hadn't even thought of a single person from the living world in so long, well he had a little about Hiei and his kind amazing red eyes. He wasn't even sure how long ago everything happened. He knew that his arm and shoulder were mostly healed and that had to have taken at least a few months. How could he just forget about people after so little time though? He had to get to Yusuke and he had to ask him what happened, if Hiei and Kurama were alright! He knew Kuwabara was as he had been easy to sense in all the demon energy for Harry. Two demon's in thousands, not so much.

Harry tossed the pelts, standing with effortless grace. He marched over to the opened doorway and walked through. Harry was glad the demon hadn't thought to close it. After a few minutes he was at the next door, which was closed. Harry gulped, remembering the demon king's stern command that he wait for him to return right where he was. No, he needed to see Yusuke he had to know that everyone was alright! He was also hoping that he could smoke signal or something, a plea to help get him back to the land of the living.

Harry forced the door open, the moment Raizen was done with his overly dramatic speech. He shot the demon a disapproving look when he saw the slice mark on the teenager's belly.

"Yusuke! I thought you were dead?" Harry said.

Raizen twisted around with a half startled expression half angry. "Harrison, you know him?" He growled.

Harry forced back a whimper and ignored the demon. He hopped he wouldn't regret it later with the piercing glare he was getting.

"Wait, Harrison you mean Harrison Black or what ever? You got even hotter than before! What the hell happened to you, are you a decedent to? We all thought something horrible happened when you disappeared! What's up with your arm and those pointy ears?" Yusuke barked rapid fire questions.

Harry gave the teenager a pained laugh, "Yeah it's me and I don't know what your talking about with the decedent thing. I apparently was a demon forced to seem like a human or something... and-and something horrible did happen to me... that demon with the blue hair that was with Shinobu went crazy and started screaming at me about things I don't really want to get into here. Then he used his abilities to drop me far away from the rift. I was badly injured and delirious when three of Lord Raizen's most loyal men found me and brought me back here to recover. I'm actually still recovering as my arm and shoulder were so badly damaged." Harry explained trying to omit as many details as possible as not to make Raizen even more upset than he already was. Harry had no doubt that the king would be interrogating him again.

"How are Hiei and Kurama by the way? I was very worried about them." Harry asked.

"Well, to my knowledge they are fine. Hiei's training under some king that starts with an M or something so he can find you I guess. Kurama's got some shiny new position as like an adviser or what ever for the other king. So it's just you and me here with all these weird bald guys... Well excluding pops here of course." Yusuke said, grinning. He held his bleeding stomach a little firmer.

"That is a relief, though I wish that I could find him or at least be able to communicate with Hiei to tell him I am fine." Harrison said. He froze at the vicious animal like growl he heard.

"Hokushin, get the brat bandaged up. He will begin his training in the morning." Raizen said. Finally unable to hold his anger back he turned to Harry. "You will not be getting in contact with anyone! You WILL stay here, with me, I take care of you. It isn't safe for you to leave." Raizen rumbled. Filled with protectiveness and possessiveness.

Harry's ears dropped, showing his displeasure. Harry was startled at the outburst. The demon king had been nice in his gruff sort of way and not particularly demanding or aggressive with him after the first time. He wasn't going to be told what to do by someone that wasn't even related to him. He had a debt to the demon yes, but that didn't mean he would listen to him like some trained pet. It wasn't like he was going to run off to try and join some bandit gang or something. He just wanted to tell Hiei that he was okay and that he didn't have to worry about him!

"Hey man, you may be my ancestor and crap but not cool! Harrison's his own person you know, he should be able to do what ever he wants to. I mean if it makes you feel better I'd take him for a visit myself." Yusuke said, frowning.

"You will do no such thing. Stay out of things you don't understand!" Raizen warned. He was so focused he hardly even noticed his friends entering the room. All looking uncomfortable and awkward.

Sparks began to run down Harry's fingertips as he tried to control his temper. His instinctual need to please and divert conflict quickly kicked in.

"Don't Understand? I understand that you're keeping someone cooped up with you in this creepy tower and act like they're a frign' slave that can't make there own decisions!" Yusuke yelled, ignoring Hokushin, who tried to guide him out by his shoulder.

All three demons had been surprised to see Harrison up and smelling and looking like a full blooded demon. They didn't like seeing his distressed posturing though nor that neither Yusuke or their king even seemed to notice how much their arguing was stressing him out.

"It's-it's okay, we can talk later, alright?" Harrison said. Trying to calm both Raizen and Yusuke.

"Later? Why later? I don't think so I know you aren't one to defend yourself so someone's got to do it for you! I'm not going to let some weird old man take advantage of you like some dumb puppet! You are too good of a person for that! I should have helped you more than I did!" Yusuke insisted.

"It's fine." Harry murmured, shrinking in on himself. Raizen looked ready to kill Yusuke he was so angry. Harry really really didn't want that to happen. He tilted his head submissively exposing his neck to Raizen, trying to defuse what looked like the start of a brawl. There was no way that Yusuke could survive if that happened.

Toutou grimaced at the desperate attempt at calming Raizen being displayed by the clearly frightened Bearer. He wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't any of his business what was happening but the memory of how they found the Bearer made him feel responsible for him and his well being along with his natural need to protect a bearer. Standing between Raizen in the hyper dominant state he was in and his foolish heir really probably wasn't good for the submissive's health. Raizen looked ready to spring forward and rip the throat from the rude brat. He felt a bit of relief when Raizen seemed to finally realize how much their fighting was stressing out his charge.

"It isn't frign' fine! You can't keep letting people tell you what to do if it upsets you! This shitty asshole egomaniac rejected Barbie right here, is too into being all high and mighty and telling everyone what to do when he's just some lazy bastard sitting in his tower playing bossy diva princess! He doesn't have any real power so he picks on tiny little collector's edition doll look alikes that won't fight him to make himself feel more like a man!" Yusuke sneered. He snatched Harry's uninjured arm mid speech, trying to get him to come with him. Ignoring his blood slicked hands.

"You pathetic little bastard!" Raizen roared, lunging across the room in one effortless bound, clawed hand outstretched.

Touou sprung forward before anyone could even react, yanking Harry out of Yusuke's surprise slackened hand and tried to get Harry as close to a wall as possible to stay out of the way. He shielded Harry with his body, trying not to press on his bandaged side. He grew worried as Harry hadn't moved an inch yet his body shook uncontrollably as the sounds of Raizen pummeling his decedent got louder. Touou was startled by what he saw when he looked at Harry's face. He stood curled in on himself staring blankly into space, like he had completely tooned himself out. Biting his lip, like he was trying not to make a sound. A very bearer-like response to extreme fear. It was to try and prevent a danger from noticing them as they were normally much smaller and physically much weaker than other demons.

"I caused that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I can't seem to do anything right anymore." Harry whispered.

"Don't you dare say that. This wasn't your fault.. They may be fighting over you're freedoms as Yusuke doesn't understand a Bearer's need for a safe quiet consistent environment to stay in good health... Though you really don't either, the instincts should kick in soon. Anyway, it would have most likely happened soon anyway. They are both very dominant individuals and neither has established respect for the other. Yusuke needs to learn his place in the pack, in the tribe his blood demands it. Once they have established such things the boy will be more content to listen. Or at least as much as Yusuke has the attention span for it." Hokushin said, walking to the pair, being careful to stay out of the way.

A blood curdling shriek suddenly cut off, had Harry involuntarily making submissive whimpers of distress. A rare and to the older demons, very disturbing thing to hear. No one ever wanted to hear such a sound. It meant that the submissive was as far as they could handle stress wise, terrified and extremely upset. Normally only when confronted with extreme danger or death did they make such a noise. He it was the equivalent of him begging for help and comfort.

Raizen immediately stopped and dropped his decedent. Looking alarmed, he stormed over to his group of friends which had surrounded Harry, anxious to calm him. Everyone's instincts were going haywire. To comfort and appease their most fragile pack mate. A Mazoku bearer was automatically considered higher up in the pecking order and more important than nearly everyone else when it came to the instincts of member's around them because of most having poor health and a skittish disposition. A dominant strived to keep a submissive happy. It was programed into their very being. The species Raizen was even more so.

What he was was nicknamed a thunder god, a very ancient type of very powerful Mazoku, the god among demons. Thunder Gods had always been practically nonexistent and more in tune with there instincts along with having less than desirable females. They had to be constantly watched as a female would often kill an offspring and run off to find someone else to bed hop with. The dominant males raised the young once birthed. Bearers were zealously guarded at the even rarer than other Mazoku, chance that one was born, as females often killed them before they were even able to walk. If a bearer was mated with, they lovingly tended to the offspring and dominant/Bearer pairs always mated for life normally in very happy content mateships. Females of course did not like this. Someone like Raizen would have no control over himself if he heard a familiar Bearer distressed. It was inbred to get rid of absolutely anything distressing a bearer.

Hokushin and the others fought with themselves for only a few moments before getting out of the way and allowing their king to assure himself that Harrison had no other injuries other than the ones that had already. In the high emotional state that Raizen was in they had little doubt that their friend may end up injuring them if they got in his way.

They bowed to the demon, "we... Are just going to take Yusuke and go..." Hokushin said. He along with the other slowly backed away giving nervous smiles and friendly gestures. Seitei grabbed Yusuke, tossing him over his shoulder. The three quickly left the room with Raizen's heir to allow their friend privacy.

Raizen was gently running his clawed hands down Harry's face and neck the instant the four left. Desperately feeling for injuries and sniffing silken flesh. He frowned when Harry fearfully cringed from his touch. That just wouldn't do. He smelled even more stressed than before if that was even possible. It was as if the kit hadn't ever been gentled or something. Raizen rolled his eyes at his own stupidity, of course he hadn't he had been trapped in the human world without even the guidance or reassurance of another Mazoku let alone a parent! Raizen didn't believe the crap the bearer told him about being raised there or having a family. The teenager probably thought he was being weird or something.

Raizen scooped Harry up effortlessly. Easily keeping his squirming body in his arms and went back to his nest and laid the boy on it belly down. He carefully laying his full weight on him before he could get up.

Harry did as expected at first and struggled hissing and whimpering but after Raizen shushed him in a comforting tone and began to groom him with a calming purr deep in his chest along saying sweet nothings he settled right down. The scent of fear faded into content buzz of pleasure and security. Raizen blushed lightly at the delightful little purrs he eventually got in return. It was often times a involuntary response produced when a submissive felt safe and happy.

Harry was startled and a little embarrassed by a noise that he suddenly began to make. He couldn't stop it, if he were able to he probably would have covered his mouth to try and stop the sound... Well if he wasn't so darn sleepy,, warm, and content. He hardly even cared that the large dominant was laying on him anymore, the weight felt oddly satisfying and right. It helped that the dominant was a furnace which Harry loved! He was still unable to properly regulate his body temperature even after the transformation.

Harry soon began to doze, the heat from Raizen's clothed body above him helping sooth the aches that had been bothering him for days. The king couldn't remember the last time he had felt so content. The scent of bearer in his nose soothed him and helped chase away some of the sadness he held. A slight anger still simmered at his descendent's stupidity, at the instincts he seemed to lack. He had hoped that he could eventually hand the throne over to the brat once he was trained up but after the little ass' display there was no way that he could trust that idiot with Harrison's care. If the boy had any say in it Harrison would be off unprotected by pack and probably being killed by a pack of females or being kidnapped and sold to the highest bidder as a 'wife' and forced to produce offspring for them or even trying to use him to start their own tribe to take over. It was rare for a true Mazoku to willingly follow a female outside of a few select species and unique personalitied females but many Mazoku would kill one another over the chance of serving a Bearer of the higher Mazoku species. Though other demons that had no need for human flesh would be eager to follow as well.

Most outside of Mazoku didn't know about the odd fact that in most species their normally patriarchal society would often shift into a Matriarchal one once a confident bearer was around. The former alpha still had much of the power but became more of an enforcer. It became much like a queen ant with her loyal works though they didn't become mindless and they most defiantly weren't female. They were the admiring dominant males. Raizen was certain that someone could easily get an army worth of powerful fighters to unbalance everything if they got a hold of Harrison. He never wanted the boy to be used again...

The more and more he thought about it the more it seemed he would need to break his promise. Something he dreaded doing. Harrison needed his protection though. He may not get it now as instincts hadn't had much time yet to settle in but Raizen was sure he would in time and we wouldn't want to be anywhere but with him, safe in the tower, nesting in his quiet dim den. They would be happy together. Suddenly flashed through the demon's mind, he held back a groan when he finally comprehend the thought. He needed to stay attentive caretaker, not dotting litter maker! He should not have been having such perverse thoughts! Why couldn't he stop the last few days? Raizen wondered hoping in the position they were in that he wouldn't begin to get a hard on or something, how embarrassing that would be. Raizen didn't even want to think about it but with Harry sleeping it seemed to be about the only thing he could think of along with how nice the boy smelled.

**End Chapter 7**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? Who do you think Harry will end up with? Next chapter is way better and wayyy longer, over 7300 words long instead of a bit over 3000 words. Next chapter is also hilarious and has so much going on. Kurama isn't being a good boy at all! Touya and Jin are introduced as well! Jin is bouncing off the walls in love with Harry and is totally adorable, like I would be in love with someone like him! Can't wait for you guys to get to read it!
> 
> WHY THE UPDATE WAS LATE: I have been having major problems with my mother who is completely out of her mind, literally and refuses to get help for it. That is why I haven't updated like I normally do. I was trying to help her but after some stuff she did and said to me after dealing with her for my whole life, I have finally decided that there was no way I was going to put up with her treating me like total garbage anymore and have officially decided to completely exclude her from my life. I just can't handle the stress anymore I literally get physically ill all the time from it my stress levels are so high all the time from worrying so much about her. My kid siblings aren't going back to her so I don't have to worry about them. My updates should be more normal again since I am not having to deal with her.
> 
> If you want to find me on facebook my name is Yazziyou Daydreamer on there!
> 
> If you want to read the first chapter of the book that I have wrote and am slowly doing the last draft of corrections you can find it on a page on facebook named 'A Beta Among Alphas' the entire first chapter is on there over 3700 words long under my notes along with several drawings I have made based on the book. One of them is a drawing of my snarky main character, Maxumus. I would love some feedback no one has told me if the chapter sounds alright or not which is important to know since I want to self publish the story once I finish up with the last corrections. If don't feel like posting a comment please just favorite the page!
> 
> Please review, I love feedback and I often get some of my best story ideas from the comment section for chapter and story ideas!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I now have chapter 8 done! Hope you guys like it, it took me days to write!

**Start Chapter 8**

Hiei had been training day and night, trying to get better, to get stronger so he would be ready for anything unlike before... When Harrison, his charge, had been stolen twice! He would find him and he would get him back, permanently this time. There was no way he would ever entrust him to anyone else again, ever.

Hiei would never admit it but something he had considered preposterous had happened. His crush at first sight had... turned into more. He wasn't positive as he had never felt something like it before but he was pretty sure he was in love... He regretted even having Kurama watch the prince. After he found out how the females treated him, how Kurama had been so neglectful he hadn't even realized what was going on, and the very fact that Harrison would have never been kidnapped if he hadn't been being lazy and self conscious! He could have been courting the prince by now, maybe even mated to him! Ugh, even worse he seemed to be pining for the submissive, how sickening.

Hiei easily avoided another A class fool that had lunged at him, cleaving him down the middle faster than an eye could follow. A long moment later the ugly clown pealed apart like a banana's protective skin.

He hated himself more everyday making sure to remind himself what he was missing. Harrison could have been with him right now if he hadn't been such an idiot. How stupid could he have been to leave him in that state with that crazy dimensional demon running a muck still? He wasn't sure where he had put Harrison but he smelled of him when he came for Shinobu's body. Hiei was certain that had done something to the prince. What he wasn't sure but he just knew that the teenager was still alive. He could feel it and he would make sure he stayed that way.

He spun, dicing up another dozen or so demons. He smirked.

He had a feeling he would be seeing Harrison or at least find some clues to where he would be trapped at during the tournament that the three kings had finally agreed upon having only days before. He was still furious with Kurama so he wasn't sure if he wanted to see him but he was glad that he would be seeing Yusuke at least. Hiei hoped Harrison would be there, then he could rescue him and impress him with his now far superior fighting skills! He was sure he could get the lovely bearer to fall in love with him then! Hiei wouldn't settle for anything less than Harrison, he would be his prize once he won the tournament if he had any say in it. He didn't care how cheesy the thought sounded either. Harrison would be his!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kurama's experience staying at the palace of Yomi was less then pleasant. The threat of his mother's death loomed over his head and Harrison's disappearance ate away at him a little more everyday. His best friend wanted nothing to do with him and that made it all even worse. Though, Hiei had a point when he had said if he had done what he had promised Harrison would probably not be gone. He really hadn't tried. He had been busy but had used excuses anytime the bearer was near after realizing how much he liked the boy. It wasn't just a friend sort of like but, like liking him in the, I have a crush sense. He was perfect. Intelligent, sweet, funny, and male. Even his shy, quiet temperament was endearing to Kurama. He hadn't ever wanted someone as bad as he had wanted Harrison and it had frightened him a bit. He could feel his old self stirring anytime he was around the boy. Wanting, pining, planning. He had never had the chance to have a family of his own. His original mother died when he was young, hardly old enough to survive. He remembered the bond he had with her and missed it greatly.

Kurama desperately wanted something, a family of his own. A loving mate and plump litter of happy kits. He knew that he could have had that with Harrison. "We still could, if we find him." A voice, Yoko, whispered in the depths of his mind. But Hiei wanted to mate with him. "So what, when have we ever done anything for just us? We deserve to finally be happy to. Harrison could make us very happy!" The voice growled smooth and seductive. A sudden desire of need and want and selfishness filled Kurama, overwhelmingly strong at the little voice's reasoning.

When had he ever truly just done something for himself? He wanted Harrison so why when he found him, the only person that he felt any attraction to, would he just hand him over to his friend? A friend that did everything for himself and didn't care how much he sacrificed! No one could love Harrison more than he once they were mated, nor love their future kits more. He could take such good care of them and they could be so happy together and he wouldn't have to be all alone ever again! He had made his decision, He would mate with Harrison at any cost. It, after all, was what was best for both of them.

A frog like demon whimpered and skittered away, arms full of paper work, at the sudden dark laugh that left the normally quiet adviser. The sight of clever dangerous glowing yellow eyes on the redhead was absolutely terrifying! He wondered if he should tell his lord about it? No, the fox demon would slaughter him for sure if he did that! What ever he was planning, Chaz, didn't even want to be remembered, let alone be a part of it! He would just have to stick under the radar like he always did otherwise he was afraid that he wouldn't escape with his life. He strongly wondered if the palace life really was for him. Nothing good had came of it yet, other than the much larger paycheck and a paycheck wasn't his life.

"I have a job for you little imp." A smooth belly warming baritone voice suddenly called to the little demon.

He squeaked, trying to walk faster and pretended that he thought the adviser was talking to someone else. Who, well there wasn't anyone else in the hallway but he could act like it!

"Imp don't force me to turn you around. You really won't like how... Unpleasant that may make my disposition." The voice said, gaining a dangerous note.

Literally vibrating he was shaking so badly, Chaz, slowly turned, shrieking and dropping his paperwork at the sight of THE Yoko Kurama. He was standing only a foot or so away, smirking and looking down at him. Chaz dropped to his knees, "Please don't kill me!" He begged.

"I don't plan to if you help me. I want you to look into who is pre-ordering tickets and who's name they are under in the more expensive private seating. Then I want you to try and find all of the IDs of humanoids with black hair and green eyes. You will send them to my office, understand? After you are done you will have your freedom." The fox demon said.

Chaz rapidly nodded his head, agreeing with the demon. He would do anything, as long as he lived and being a part of the team dealing with the tournaments paperwork and early ticket orders it wouldn't be hard to find any of that stuff. Really, it wasn't that bad it wasn't like he would have to kill anyone or anything. He loved his fair share of blood and death but there was no way he was anywhere strong enough to kill much of anything let alone another demon that The Yoko was interested in! "O-okay I'll do it. Just give me a few days to sort through everything. We have had a lot of pre-orders in the last few weeks. I will notify you once I have finished looking through the files and will keep you updated Yoko s-sir."

"Good. I am very happy right now. You will be a great assistance to me. I can not wait to see your findings. Well... I must be getting back to work, Yomi was expecting me and I mustn't be late." Yoko said, a pleasant polite smile gracing his face. He turned and began to walk away, tail held high in a dominant arrogant swagger. "The next move is yours my friend." Yoko murmured to himself, feeling smug and confident that his plan would work. There was no way that he would allow Hiei to find Harrison first. No way if he did end up at the tournament that his kidnapper would allow him to mingle with the normal crowds, he would be put in a private box to watch the blood flow. One had to pre-order such limited tickets, that was how he would snag him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This is going to be frign' amazing! I can't wait until I can try out my new abilities on other people and pile drive their pansy asses into the ground!" Yusuke said hopping around waving an envelope around like a small overly excited child.

"What do you mean? What do you have there Yusuke?" A friendly voice asked, sounding curious.

"What the hell are you trying to give me a heart attack or something? When did you get here? I thought you weren't allowed out or whatever without pops escorting you for like 2 minutes a week! What's up with the smoke tower by the way?" Yusuke yelped, holding his chest and panting.

"M'lady! You cannot be running off like that! What if something happened to you? What if you needed something and I wasn't there? Are you hungry? Gah, you are barefoot! Come, I shall find you proper foot wear before anything mars the perfection of your feet!" Touou of all demons yelled.

Both Harrison and Yusuke were so bewildered neither reacted when the demon ran over and snatched Harrison up. He carried the demoness off, fussing over inappropriate wear like a disapproving mother.

"Okay. What the hell just happened here? What did I just watch?" Yusuke said, looking completely weirded out.

Hokushin approached, eyebrow raised at his friend's over protective babying behavior of Harrison. Right after what the bearer had managed to do to their king in a fit of frustration. Though he probably would have reacted the same way. The instinctive need to protect and coddle the delicate demoness was often overwhelming.

"You know you guys are really weird right? Normal people don't obsess about a person like that. Surprised he hasn't snapped yet. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I was him!" Yusuke snorted when he saw the demon approaching.

Hokushin shrugged, "What is considered strange to one culture is normal to another. You, being part human and raised by them have different instincts and beliefs. I have a better hold on my instincts than Touou when it comes to a bearer it seems. He has, as you know a great respect for authority and tradition. Harrison is considered a higher ranking member than you or I. To some he is equal to if not above the authority of even our king as he has been assimilated into our tribe. Touou holds Harrison in very high regards already as his nature allows him to perfectly play the role of what is thought of when thinking of a Bearer. Maybe if you were more polite and learned to be more... princely like Harrison so perfectly takes on the roll of 'princess' or 'queen' in both grace and elegance and delicateness than he may also respect you more. Though, I'm surprised he isn't using even a little bit of hesitation with the boy after what he has managed to do..."

Yusuke was about to complain but was too curious about what the last bit of what Hokushin said. "What he manged to do? What did he do? Convince the old man to cool it for a bit or something?" Yusuke asked, tilting his head.

"Something I thought was impossible." Hokushin smirked. "Apparently lady Harrison had enough of being cooped up and some sort of argument occurred... Now all of the bedroom furniture has to be replaced as it was somehow burned to dust and somehow Harrison managed to burn off lord Raizen's eyebrows which should be impossible! A 'Thunder God', which is the species of Mazoku your ancestral father is, has naturally fire proof hair. I was quite impressed... And I must admit amused by this new development. Raizen seemed rather cowed when we entered. He even agreed to allow Harrison to go outside for a while as long as he had an escort." Hokushin said chuckling.

"What? Man I wish I saw that! I bet that hurt his ego quite a bit! Wait, you said that the Thunder god Mazoku's have fire proof hair... Does that mean I do to? If I do that could be so frign' amazing! Wait here a minute!" Yusuke said, running off.

Hokushin had a feeling he knew what the boy may be up to and he really really hoped he wasn't. He furrowed his brow when Yusuke came back with his signature slicked back hairdo and a match. "Wait what are you-" Yusuke lit the match with a bit of his energy.

"Here goes nothing." Yusuke said, closing his eyes and dropping the match on top of is head. It burst his hair into a giant fireball that left the demons milling around along with Hokushin bug eyed and freaking out. Hokushin looked faint. Yusuke yelped when he was tackled from behind and someone began to try and put the fire out, instead making it bigger. Several other demons surrounded him panicking. And generally being completely unhelpful in their mass hysteria. Some of the young ones were literally just standing there and screaming in horror and or waving their hands around like ninnys.

"Hey, get off of me, I'm fine!" Yusuke said, managing to force the demon off of him as the oil he used to gel his hair back burned away leaving shiny somewhat greasy looking hair behind along with reddened skin that felt like a bad sun burn. "Man that was awesome! I mean it kind of hurt a bit but I'm not going to become some baldy if someone tries singeing my sexy locks off! And even better I can finally learn how to cook without fearing I'm going to set my hair on fire again!" He said looking totally delighted.

"You could have ended up needing skin grafts or even been permanently deformed if you had not inherited that ability, you will not be doing that again, I thought I had just watched you potentially commit suicide by idiotic burning experiment! What did you put in your hair to make it do that anyway? And you have set your hair on fire before... cooking?" Hokushin said, sounding incredulous and frightened.

"Yeah yeah, well it worked didn't it? Really if you think about it it's an advantage, like a surprise factor. I even got out my bottle of hair oil and everything to try it, I mean I was saving it for another time but I was like what the hell I got a full bottle. I remembered when I had to go to the hospital after my hair set fire and gave me pretty decent burns when I was 11. Keiko lecturing me about turning up the heat too high on the stove when she was teaching me to cook and how the hair oil I used was super flammable and that was why my head set fire. Sorry for scaring you guys but man, the shrieks of terror necessary, where they really necessary from full grown men? I'm fine, it's like you guys think I'm some idiot that doesn't think things through!" Yusuke pouted.

Everyone sweat dropped around him. Though they were distracted when Harrison approached followed by Touou, Seitei and Lu. Most of the crowd of warrior monks looked like they just wanted to hug him like a cute little teddybear and gave him gooey eyes. Several cooed or asked him if he needed anything. Others looked on in envy of their three friends who were stuck with the job of watching the bearer. Harry really didn't seem to even notice their intense focus. He was too interested in speaking with Yusuke to observe the others around him.

Harry tucked his long hair behind pointed ears. He wished that he still had his trunk as he knew that there would be something to use inside his trunk that could properly keep his wavy hair out of his eyes. Apparently it was completely improper for a bearer to have hair any shorter than below their shoulders at his age and there was no way that he was going to be allowed to cut it back to its original length. Raizen acted like he had spoken some sort of blasphemy or something when he asked to get it cut. "So what did you have, and what did you do to your self?" Harry asked. Eying Yusuke's reddened skin.

"Just found out my hair was fire proof. Frign' amazing right? I can actually start back up with those cooking classes I was taking as a brat now! I can't remember the last time I was so happy about something so dumb! Oh, I also got some tickets to the tri-territory bloodbather's tournament! I'm so damn excited, can't wait to go!" Yusuke almost sang. He began to lead Harrison through the crowd and away from everyone's over sensitive hearing. Waving away a growling Touou which was reinforced by a polite head shake from Harrison when he went to follow anyway. Of course he immediately followed what Harry wanted him to do which peeved Yusuke. Finally Harrison and Yusuke were all alone.

"Okay so uh, I may have got an extra ticket and came up with an awesome plan to get you to come with! Promise it's a good one and I'm positive that at least Hiei and Kurama will be there. I think a bunch of my demon buddies will be there to. I promise you'll love them! So do you want to come? Please! I used my own money to get that ticket, it was really expensive!" Yusuke said, using puppy dog eyes.

Harry hid his mouth with his hand and snickered at the look the other boy was giving him. "Okay, okay Yusuke! I would love to go and get away from this lot for a while! When will we leave and how do you plan to spirit me away from this land of rocks and more rocks?" Harry asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes! I was worried that you would say no then I'd feel like shit for leaving you all alone with these weird old monks and my creepy old man! Anyway I plan to use myself as a distraction. Challenge the geezer to a spar, tell him that I want to see how my skills compare to his before I leave to go to the tournament. I already told them I was going to head out a few days earlier than everyone else so I can explore a bit before the tournament starts. They were not too sure about that but the old man insisted that it was just like a teenage demon learning claimed boundaries thing, what ever that means... So by the time they realize what happened to you we can be far gone and we will get a couple of days without you being hovered over. Day after tomorrow is when we are going to leave so be prepared." Yusuke explained, looking smug. "By the way that would really drive me out of my mind. Doesn't that drive you crazy when they do that?" Yusuke asked, grimacing.

Harry snorted, "What do you think? Of course it does. To a point it makes me feel safe but the constant telling me what I can and can't do is ridiculous. I really could use a vacation from all of this." He grumbled. Though he didn't want Yusuke to know he was becoming worried with how comfortable and content he was beginning to feel with the constant scheduling and being so sheltered.

"I'm with you man, gah, stuffy monks telling me when I'm allowed to do anything. 'Hey, can I go take a piss? I ask ready to wet myself.' No, sorry you can't do that until Raizen's 2nd stomach growl of the day. Wait but it's the middle of the night and isn't the jerk eating now? That's how it has been for years Yusuke, we have a system don't fuckn' mess with our system that no longer works! You god damn hold that bladder sir! Shit like that every single day! I'm like what the hell man?" Yusuke complained.

"Yeah, that's about how it is with me as well. Everything is perfectly scheduled down to when I am allowed to play a board game, something about structure being good for me!" Harry said, rolling his eyes and making quotations in the air with his fingers.

"Man that's like overkill. I mean, don't you just kind of sit there vegging out all day? I'd go crazy!" Yusuke shuddered at the idea of being forced to sit and do practically nothing day after day. That wasn't his cup of tea at all! Someone would be getting a serious case of whoop ass if they did that to him that's for sure!

"I actually really enjoy it to an extent but being cooped up day after day without a choice in it, is driving me completely crazy." Harry admitted, his brain flashing to a rather odd activity that now happened often that he would never tell Yusuke. When Raizen did what he called, gentling him, it was probably the nicest and safest feeling Harry could remember experiencing. It was to the point Harry was beginning to crave and look forward to the weight of the much larger demon covering him and the soothing grooming. Even weirder he had the best sleep of his life after being 'gentled'. Yeah, no way would Harry ever tell Yusuke about that though, it would be beyond weird and awkward.

"Harrison, what the hell are you doing telling them to leave you alone with my brat? No way this idiot can protect you well enough! I said you were to stay with Hokushin and the others until I was done! And what is this about not wearing any footwear? You could have cut your foot on a rock or something!" Raizen fussed. Storming over, he began sniffing at Harry.

"I'm fine! Yusuke and I were just talking!" Harry insisted.

"I don't like it. He's some teenage brat full of hormones!" Raizen sniffed. Almost seeming like he was pouting. His normally deadly glare he aimed at his snickering decedent was almost comical without having eyebrows anymore.

"Yes, because I plan to take advantage of a guy and have my frign' wicked way with him when I'm pretty sure I'm straight!" Yusuke joked.

Raizen snarled.

"Hey, man joking-joking! I guess he really can't take a joke! Anyway, sorry Harri but I'm not that interested in guys, if that breaks your heart, too bad. I don't find you hot enough to spork, you just don't have the right parts. Also, I got myself a woman. She's pissing me off right now but I still have one!" Yusuke said, snickering.

Harry smiled though blushed a bright mortified red at how the teenager had spoken to him.

"How dare you! You rude classless little bastard, don't you dare speak that way in front of him! And how dare you insult him that way! He is very beautiful, no mortal could compare! Apologize to Harrison right now!" Raizen roared at his descendant.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Wait, let me get this straight. You don't want me to say he is sexy... But when I say that he is hot but not hot enough for me to party in the bed with because I'm only attracted to lady folk I get yelled at because I don't want to fuck him or think he's sexy enough? What the hell man, what am I supposed to say? Hey, Harri, you my friend are super hot and have turned me gay but just not enough to jump your bones or to want to feel you up. And saying this isn't creepy or anything since we are friends and I only see you as a friend... I'm also positive you don't see me as anything more than one to. Hope you have a nice day and think fondly about what I have just said every time you go on short creepy walks with my dad in the woods. Happy?" Yusuke snorted.

Harry's face was beat red. He had a hand over his mouth and looked almost like it was painful he was trying so hard not to laugh. Normally someone saying something like that would have been traumatic and embarrassing beyond words to him but oddly enough he couldn't help but simply find it to be hilarious. Something about the way Yusuke said it or maybe just because it was Yusuke made it funny. Harry knew that it didn't matter who it was he was talking to or even about, the way that the teen put it was just how he was. It was how he spoke and no one was going to be able to change it.

Raizen on the other hand was not amused in the least. He was quite furious actually. Murder his heir furious. How dare that little ass speak that way about Harrison? That brat was going to get his ass beat for that disgusting comment. How did he end up with such a horrible descendant?

"My lord! A small group of representatives have shown up from the tournament! They have said they have come to talk to you." A short monk called to his lord, jogging over.

Raizen growled narrowing his eyes at Yusuke. Turning he nodded, "I will be right there." He sneered. He reluctantly began to speak to his heir. "I need you to take him back to the tower. It isn't safe for other's to know about him." Raizen said. Hesitantly he turned and darted away.

"You know maybe this would be the time to leave." Yusuke said, looking thoughtful.

"I doubt that would be a good idea... It would probably cause a war actually. I mean I bet everyone would think we were kidnapped or something since these representative people showed up and all." Harry frowned.

Yusuke eeped and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right! I didn't even think about it that way!"

"Yusuke buddy! How have you been?" A cheerful voice said, Harry swore it came from above the both of them.

"Jin, stop messing with him. Talk to him like a civilized demon." Another person snorted.

"Alright, Touya, sappin' out all my friendly bi' o' fun!" The cheerful sounding voice sounded pouty. Suddenly a red haired demon with green-yellow tinted eyes, a small horn in the center of his forehead and a tooth sticking out of his mouth hovered upside down into view. Only inches from Harry's face. The demon immediately began stuttering his face turning as red as his hair and he flailed around. He fell face first into the ground.

Harry stood, blushing a bright red, his hands clasped to his chest. "Are-are you alright?" Harry asked, nibbling his lip.

"Of-of c-c-course! I'm right as rain I am! And strong yeah, really strong! I bet I could near take down me friend here with both my hands ties up I could!" The wind demon babbled, going all gooey eyed. The demoness in front of him miswell have had a halo around them he found the demoness to be so lovely. He wanted to jump up and down like some lunatic and gush like some crazed fanboy over the demoness and wanted to hug them he thought they were so adorable! Jin's ears began to twitch like crazy.

"Uhuh... I think you need to calm down there. My friend, Harrison here, is kind of the shy jumpy sort..." Yusuke snorted.

"I would think so... Being a bearer. How ever did you find him?" Another voice, the one referred to as Touya, asked reverently. He hopped down from a large boulder only feet away.

Harry immediately went stiff, ears pinned down. The urge to run was strong. He felt ambushed by the two unfamiliar dominant males.

"Your a bearer, really? I haven' ever met a bearer before, nope, not once in me whole life! I didn' ever think I'd have the pleasure of meeting such a lovely angel such as yourself! My names Jin it's the biggest ol' pleasure ta meet you I've ever had! You goin' to be at the tournament? I want to see you again, I do. I fell 'bout in a tizy just thinking 'bout it I am!" Jin said, completely smitten his tone was almost worshipful and his eyes were wide and puppy-dog like.

Yusuke choked on his spit, coughing. He hadn't expected anything like that. Jin, was he flirting?

Harry blushed redder than Yusuke thought physically possible. "I-I would like that." Harry mumbled. He ran a trembling hand through a clump of silken black hair.

Jin looked both elated and faint. Like he couldn't even believe that Harry had actually agreed to another interaction with him. Like it was the best thing that could ever happen to him. He looked worryingly close to starting a serenade or something crazy like that.

Yusuke coughed, forcing his way into the awkward interaction. "Okay... so yeah, um... Not to be a mood breaker or anything but what is up with you guys being here?" Yusuke asked his friends.

Touya eyes his fawning red haired friend. "Passport. Because your guest won't be a part of an already vetted team they will be needing a passport since the tournament will be happening in a high security area of king Yomi's territory. We volunteered as we already were on good terms with you and wanted to see you again." Touya said.

"What? But I gave you guys the information." Yusuke grumbled.

"Yes, but it didn't have a photograph. We need a photograph for your guest or the passport would be invalid." Touya explained.

"Yeah, but isn't that dangerous for Harri?" I mean I am trying to take him to do something fun but isn't it dangerous to have someone like him in a data base or what ever?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, but most demons don't know what to look for or don't have very good noses. Harrison should be just fine." Toya said.

"I'm not so sure 'bout that... bearers aren't the most usual lot, they aren't, an' wouldn' it be suspicious with him being a he an all on his papers than seeing him, he's been all beautiful an' looking like the face of the prettiest little angel you ever did see?" Jin said to his friend, worrying his cheek between his teeth.

"Who said Harrison was male? Obviously Yusuke checked the wrong box. He has the attention span of a goldfish after all. I guess we will just have to explain the mix up to the office when we get back." Touya smiled.

"You would do that for us? Man you guys are the best!" Yusuke said. Nearly jumping for joy, he paused. "Oh... By the way could you guys by any chance not tell my old man? He'll flip out and not let Harri go and Harri really needs a break." He said.

"Stipulation is that he spends some time with our team. If he agrees than we won't tell a soul... Right Jin?" Touya said, eying Harry.

"Yeah! 100 times yes I do say!" Jin cheered.

"I don't know... This-" Harry interrupted Yusuke.

"I will do it. That seems like a fair trade to me... and-and I think the two of you seem nice. We should get the picture taking done with before Raizen realizes what is going on as we were ordered to go back to the tower. I can feel him starting to move." Harry explained.

Yusuke grimaced, but didn't say anything Harry was his own person and he wasn't going to be making decisions for him. He liked having his eyebrows after all.

"Alright then, there is a tree stump near the tree line that you can sit on if you want." Touya said.

Harry nodded, "I know it." He said, blushing.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

It took a few minutes to walk to the spot.

Harry simply ran his daintily clawed hands through his hair a few times before heaving himself onto the tall stump and tucking stray strands of hair behind his pointed ears which were still pinned down a bit from nerves. Harry crossed his legs and clasped his hands together in his lap to try and prevent fidgeting. He felt like a toy doll on the thing. His toes hardly even brushed the ground.

A pale blue colored blush tinted the bridge of Touya's nose. The bearer looked positively regal in the way he was holding himself, even with the nervous twitching of his ears.

Jin had to hold his head back and pinch his nose as he suddenly began to bleed from it. His cheeks were still beat red and burning hot as he looked at the demoness. Harrison had to be the prettiest person that he had ever seen in his life! Even his voice was all pretty like, like a playful gust of wind's song in his ear.

"You alright there?" Yusuke asked Jin.

"Yeah, a' okay!" Jin said in a slightly nasally voice and grinned.

"Okay then..." Yusuke mumbled looking away, a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Um, does this look okay or do I have to sit a certain way? I don't have anything to pull my hair back right now." Harry said, running his fingers down a strand of hair.

"You look perfect, like one of them gorgeous girls in a magazine, you do! Even prettier!" Jin cheerfully gushed. Ignoring the blood dripping from his nose and gave Harry and excited two thumbs up.

"Yeah, just stay like that. You look fine." Touya croaked, swallowing hard. He pulled a large strange veined camera from a big pack at his side and kneeled to take the picture. He felt like he was taking a picture for some upscale advertisement or something even with the demoness in the very plain simple white Kimono he was wearing. The first picture he took was lovely but Harry really didn't look particularly happy. Really rather nervous actually, with ears slightly pinned down and a hand threaded through his hair. He was nibbling his lip. Touya couldn't help but think he looked adorable all the same.

"No! That won't do at all! Come on now turn that ol' frown upside down! See, like me!" Jin insisted emphasizing his grin. His grin became impossibly large when Harry began to snicker in amusement at his enthusiastic behavior.

A light wind came through, Touya was almost certain it had been directed by his friend. A click, and he had the perfect picture this time. He had no doubt the picture would have been sale worthy if he had actually wanted to sell it. Harry's dark hair lightly flowing around his delicate form like some sort of halo, big beautiful green eyes lit up in startled amusement, and a kind shy smile consuming his lips. He was breathtaking. "Alright we are done. Once this prints out we have to go to meet up with the others." Touya explained.

"What? But I don' want to!" Jin pouted.

"We will be seeing Yusuke in a little over a week." Touya said, rolling his eyes.

"No offense to you Yusuke, but I'm not upset about not seeing you. I don't wan' to leave my angel!" Jin whined.

"No offense taken." Yusuke said, an awkward smile on his face.

"Well too bad. Lord Raizen would probably kill us if he found out what we were doing. His kind are extremely protective and aggressive of what they perceive as their pack or territory, from what I have read." Touya said. Pushing a button on the camera like contraption it began to make buzzing and cutting sounds. After a few moments something slid out of a slot on the bottom of it. "Here we are. I changed it to say female instead of male, to. I mean there was a unisex option and a genderless one to but since he's a Mazoku of one of the superior species, not sure what one, but it's safer to put female for him." Touya explained before handing the thin booklet looking passport over. He had used the first picture. There was no way that he would have used the other for something like that, especially after he took a second look at it. It was far too provocative.

Touya hadn't realized until the second look that Harrison had some rather sexy markings around the sides of his face and neckline hidden by his hair. They were hardly even visible even with his hair no longer in the way. They were sort of like leopard spots. Maybe a stripe or two was mixed in as well. Touya was defiantly not going to embarrass the Mazoku bearer that way though. Also... he kind of wanted to be able to keep that lovely picture to himself. It was after all something most would only see in dreams. He forced the blush that wanted to cool his face away.

"I'll keep that for you until we leave so pops doesn't flip out." Yusuke said, snatching the passport away before Harry could even take a look at it. Harry didn't mind. He could tell that Raizen was beginning to become agitated. The air was growing heavy with his stressed feeling particles of power. No doubt the others could feel it or would soon begin to feel it. Harry's ability to sense the power of others was abnormally strong, even among most demons according to Raizen.

"Well we have to go." Touya said, finally beginning to feel Raizen's aggravation.

"Please don't forget about me my love!" Jin sniffed pathetically. He pouted and followed his friend.

"Well that wasn't weird at all." Yusuke muttered.

"Yes, not strange in the least...?" Harry snorted. He wiggled his way off of the stump and straightened his borrowed Kimono, starting to the massive tower. He had no doubts that Raizen would be furious. He was glad that he at least would not smell of the two. He would just be thinking that Yusuke hadn't listened and that he had been goofing off with Harry to spit him.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Yusuke asked.

"Raizen is upset. I'm going to go and calm him down before he totally forbids me from doing anything again. There is no way that I could go then. He would be too vigilant for me to sneak away from." Harry explained.

"Oh, clever, going to butter up the old geezer!" Yusuke said, smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Yusuke kicked the doors open to the tower. "Honey I'm home and I brought a sexy guest!" He yelled, laughing when Harry groaned in embarrassment.

"Where have the two of you been?" Raizen hissed. Storming over to the pair.

"Playing house in the woods, Harri played a real nice mommy want to play baby?" Yusuke snarked.

Raizen gave Yusuke a disturbed creeped out look. "Yeah, no thanks." He said, rubbing his forehead.

Harry looked mortified.

"Come here, get away from that perverted idiot." Raizen said in a tired grumble holding one hand out to Harry.

Harry thoughtlessly followed as he was told to do. He was too tired not to listen and really could use a nice long nap.

"Let's get you to bed. You still aren't completely healed yet, I don't like you exerting yourself." Raizen crooned.

Yusuke sniffed at the obvious dismissal. He did agree with Raizen though. Harry looked tired. But he didn't want to go back to training so soon! This was like his first break in over a month. Maybe he could sneak away for a few more hours? "Night." He called to Harry, eager to enact their plan. Harry seemed to have Raizen wrapped around his little finger so he decided for now it was probably best to let him take care of the ugly mug. He left trying to be as sneaky as possible to get to the edge of the tower settlement.

"Where do you think you are going?" Hokushin said. His tone a little worrying.

"I um-"

"We haven't even given you your punishment for endangering our dear lady Harrison yet." Touou said. Glaring at Yusuke.

Hokushin gave Yusuke a sheepish look. Mouthing a 'sorry'.

"Wait wha-"

"You will start with 5000 push-ups then you will have to run 600 laps around the encampment... Once you are done with that I will figure out something else for you to do." Touou said grinning evilly at the arrogant brat. He was glad his beloved Harrison wasn't like that but he could tell his friend's awful useless son was trying to turn him into some rude delinquent brat. No way would that happen on his watch!

"No way in hell man! The old man said I got a day off!" Yusuke insisted.

"Not anymore you don't." Touou sneered.

"But-but!" Yusuke whined

"I said now!" Touou wailed.

"Okay okay!" Yusuke coward and dropped to the ground. He began to do push ups counting out loud as he went. A heavy weight suddenly pressed on his back. "What the hell man get off!" Yusuke growled at the large man sitting on him.

"Count louder. I want my lady to be able to hear your punishment for endangering him." Touou insisted.

"Wait you can- ow not the heels! Don't dig in the heels! Okay okay. 22, 23, 24!" Yusuke yelled at the top of his lungs. Tears in his eyes from the pain of the elder demon digging his heels into his spine. "Wait where are you guys going?" Yusuke groaned.

"Oh, Fu is making his baked chops with mushrooms and mashed beastatos tonight. No way any of us are going to miss that!" Hokushin said, though he looked a bit apologetic.

"Wait, it is chops and beastatos night? I had forgotten all about that! I would appreciate if you were to please also bring me a plate as well!" Touou called to his friend.

"Of course." Hokushin said, turning back to his friend and nodding.

"Aren't you going to bring me any?" Yusuke simpered.

"No. you don't get anything." Touou sniffed.

"Not even one of those freaky monster potato thingys?" Yusuke pouted.

"No, not even a beastato!" Touou growled.

"Your such an ass." Yusuke sniffed.

"And you are such a useless waste of my time and mental health." Touou grumbled crossing his arms.

"I really hate you sometimes." Yusuke hissed.

"And I you sir." Touou countered.

**End Chapter 8**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Harry get away to see the bloodbather's tournament or while Raizen catch on? Also what exactly does Kurama have in store for Harry and poor frog creature Chaz?(Yes, totally made up, I find a strange twisted joy in giving secondary made up characters really dorky names that probably don't fit them at all)
> 
> ALERT! So I am going to allow several people to read my original book soon. I am not asking them to correct it or anything, I forgot most of the corrected chapters on my computer that isn't working right now so it is mostly raw writing, expect it to have some confusing bits and grammar not to be as good in the beginning as I wasn't nearly as good at writing when I started it. All I want is feedback on the flow and plot and enjoyability of the book. Contact me either by facebook, archive of our own, or fanfiction if you want to read it! Anyone that does this for me gets the fully corrected book in Ebook format for free! If you're not sure about it look at my Beta Among Alphas page on facebook and read the first chapter posted on there to get a better look at it.
> 
> Please review! I'm going through a stressful time right now which is making it hard to write much. Reviews motivate me and often times give me great ideas for new chapters and stories!
> 
> You can find me on facebook under the name Yazziyou Daydreamer
> 
> Next Chapter hint: Trickery and Passports


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is chapter 9. I didn't correct it very well because I have been too busy but I hope it's alright! I am finally at my new job in crane lake, mn! Tell me what you think!
> 
> I have a new facebook page! It has my penname in it! It will have info about when things are released, my art, info on creatures and characters, and will also be used to answer questions!

**Start Chapter 9**

Anxiety began to fill Harry at the idea of leaving the safety of what he was beginning to strongly think of as his den. He liked it there, it was quiet and safe and _**his**_. The idea of venturing past what was becoming _his_ familiar territory was also rather terrifying. Which Harry's own reactions were beginning to freak him out. Harry knew he needed to leave before what ever it was completely set in. Raizen kept giving him these infuriating knowing looks when Harry would almost compulsively arrange and straighten the room to be to his liking. He was even beginning to catch himself rubbing against things around the room to scent them which Raizen seemed beyond pleased about.

Harry really wanted to go with Yusuke, his only actual friend in the world of demons, to that tournament! He would just have to deal with his stress, he had to tell Hiei that he was alright! Harry nibbled his lip. He would need to get his stuff from Raizen. Somehow he felt almost like he was betraying the demon. No, that stuff belonged to him! Harry forced back his blush at what he had to do. He would need to go through the king's clothes as he bathed in the springs, a place he hadn't gone yet. "This is just not my day." Harry grumbled to himself. Starting on his way to the underground springs. Yusuke was to challenge him in less than a hour. Harry hoped that Raizen wouldn't have enough time to realize what had happened until it was too late. Yusuke had even managed to snag the outer clothing of one of the monks for him to conceal his scent. It nearly drug on the ground but it was better than nothing.

Harry smirked when he saw the throne, that normally hid the shortcut to the bathing caverns, was still open... Something he wasn't supposed to know, Harry tried his best not to touch it as he slid past into the pitch black tunnel. It was a good thing that he could now see in the dark pretty well because there was no way that he would have ever been able to navigate mostly unnoticed before. His eyes slowly ajusted. His vision wasn't great but he could see a decent gray outline of everything. Listening for water Harry turned a tunnel to the right and then went another right, walking for sometime. He hoped that none of the monks came to check in on him. Touou was especially attentive and protective of him. Though, Harry felt the attention was comforting and reassuring, relaxing even, this would not be the time for him to show up.

The roar of water began to thunder through the cavern until Harry came out of an opening into a cave big enough to hold half the tower itself within it! Strange crystals embedded in the rocks glowed a soft teal hue in twisting wave patterns. Harry had to catch himself from gasping in appreciation at the sight. He hunched down behind a large boulder, glancing out from behind it. The crashing of water from a massive waterfall sitting at the back of the cavern made it next to impossible for Harry to focus on detecting any other sounds. He still wasn't practiced enough and was easy to overwhelm with sound. Harry was certain that unlike himself Raizen could have easily picked him out from the background noise produced by the rushing water. He would need to be careful. Harry began looking around the best he could without making any noise in the pebble covered place he had picked to hide.

Harry paled, Raizen was leaned up against some steaming stones in a shallow bit of the horrible lake of water only a few feet away from his clothes. Harry was sure that there was no way that he could even try some wandless magic. The demon would defiantly notice that! That meant that he would have to crawl to the NAKED king's clothes and fish his things out. Really something that Harry was not looking forward to, what if Raizen noticed? That would be way too awkward!

Harry forced himself to take a calming breath before slowly and carefully he began to slink over to the demon and his clothing bundle, slipping behind rocks as stealthily as he could. The last few feet he crawled over smooth warm stone that made him fight not to curl up like a content puppy and let himself fall asleep. As he got closer Harry could hear slow deep breaths, he realized Raizen was asleep. He couldn't remember the last time his luck was so good!

Harry eagerly removed his shrunk trunk and wand, slipping the trunk around his neck and his wand into the borrowed sleeve into a makeshift hoister. Harry froze when Raizen's ear twitched as Harry stood up in an attempt to get away faster. He just managed to dart out of sight and to the opening when Raizen suddenly became totally alert. He ran and continued running as fast as he could until he was back in the throne room. Thinking fast Harry stripped both layers of clothing he had on and through them out of the slit for a window. He didn't care where they ended up as long as Raizen didn't catch him with them on. He rushed to the sleeping chambers grabbing his extra robe and tossed it on, ignoring the burning pain building in his shoulder as he tried his best to tie its sash. Harry stood in front of the mirrior straightening himself the best he could.

After a few moments he heard angry arguing and then Yusuke goading an enraged Raizen into a fight. Harry counted to himself. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 until he was sure they were gone. Harry let out the breath he hadn't realized that he was holding and unshrunk his trunk. He opened it and was pleased to see several robes still sitting on top of everything else, Harry eagerly grabbed a simple dark gray robe with trim a charcoal color. He put it on, hissing at the pain in his shoulder, he began to button it. Once satisfied with his appearance Harry shrunk the trunk and put it back around his neck. He was ready to go.

Harry walked out of the tower rather easily. Everyone seemed to be so busy paying attention to the fight between Raizen and Yusuke that he was able to slip away almost effortlessly. That was a relief because Harry wasn't sure if he could even get himself to leave if anyone told him not to.

Much to Harry's distress he was almost certain that his brain and instincts had established the place as home and territory. His safe place. Harry was still not satisfied feeling with his claim either, not having the chance to scent much. The insecure feelings that someone was going to come along and try and take his place in the pack made his whole body fill with neediness and possessiveness. It all belonged to him, everyone there did to! No way some ugly hussy was going to upend his claim on anything! Harry thoughtlessly assured himself. Harry slipped a hand into his robes to pet at his beloved Paddy, slowly calming himself. Through sheer willpower did he managed to make himself continue on walking. His belly became queazy as thoughts of being alone so unprotected filled Harry with dread. The knowledge that Raizen and the others would be extremely upset with him really wasn't helping either. The need to go back and opease the unaware demon was strong.

After what Harry was sure was at least a hour the feeling of power from both King Raizen and Yusuke began to dull. He looked back, glad that he had managed to get far enough that the tower looked hardly was even visible in the distance. He hoped that Yusuke would hurry up. Harry did not want the other teenager anywhere near Raizen when he discovered that Harry was no longer there... He also kind of hoped that his friend would be willing to carry him for a while as the shoes that he was using weren't meant for walking long distance and were killing his feet. Really they were more like the type of slippers you put on at night to keep your feet warm on the way to the bathroom and allowed rocks to dig into his feet almost as bad as if he were barefoot. Harry was glad that a lot of the ground in the area was such smooth sand. He could already tell that it wasn't going to be for long though as another rock dug into the bottom of his foot, Harry hissed.

Another few hours and Harry had to stop. Every step was painful, his chest burned and the ground was covered in sharp pebbles. Harry grimaced at the throbbing in his feet. He sat down on the dusty uncomfortable ground and rubbed at his tender appendages. Of course he would pick the way that had a bunch of sharp rocks when all he had to wear was some night slippers! He wondered if he could transfigure them into something more suited for walking? Maybe he should try?

"Hey, what are you doing sitting on the ground? I thought that you would have been way ahead by now! Do you run as fast as a snail or something?" Yusuke barked from behind Harry, startling him so bad he nearly jumped.

Harry squeaked, "No I was walking! I don't have anything shoes decent for this sort of ground." Harry said. He did not want to tell Yusuke about how much the side were he had punctured his lung was burning. He was sure that Yusuke would take him back then Harry would never get to do anything fun again for months if not years! He had a feeling that Yusuke would have also stayed behind and missed the tournament and he didn't want to be responsible for Yusuke missing something he wanted to go to so badly.

"What kind of shoes are those?" Yusuke asked, noticing and grimacing at Harry's footwear.

"Night Slippers, I think... They are the only thing that I was provided with." Harry explained, forcing himself to stand on the uncomfortably sharp ground. He winced.

"So, can you run?" Yusuke asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course not, the ground feels like thousands of tiny razors digging into my feet and unlike you I don't have massive callouses on my feet or hands. Much more and my feet will start bleeding." Harry explained.

"Alright princess, bridal style or piggy back?" Yusuke said, smirking teasingly.

Harry blushed, "Wait, what?"

"How do you want to be carried? Or do you want it to be a surprise?" Yusuke asked.

"I um,-" Harry squeaked when Yusuke suddenly snatched him up cradled him in his arms like a child.

"Surprise it is! We have to get a move on before the others figure out that you are actually gone and not just wandering around or something. Man, the old man's going to flip when he realizes what happened! Especially when they find that note I left under my pillow this morning! That would have been frign' hilarious to see!" Yusuke said in a rather devious tone.

"Raizen is going to be very displeased." Harry grumbled. It would not be fun for him when he returned. He was certain that the demon lord was going to lock him up and never let him out after reading what ever infuriating, though probably misspelled, thing he was certain that Yusuke had written. He would no doubt be terrorizing his loyal monks in his rage..

"Yeah yeah, those stuffy monks could use a ass kicking! By the way, brace yourself." Yusuke said.

Harry yelped when Yusuke suddenly sprang forward kicking up dust and stones as he begun to sprint at extreme speeds. Harry groaned after a bit, his stomach not liking the crazy motions of Yusuke's running and jumping this way and that way to scale over boulders or hop around obstacles. He wasn't sure how long Yusuke had ran before finally working up the courage to ask how much longer he would need to run before reaching their destination.

"Hey, Yu-Yusuke, when will we be in the territory of this Yomi bloke?" Harry mumbled, trying to focus on not being sick.

"Wha? Oh, at the current pace I'm running at, probably five days or so. Pop's tower is surprisingly, pretty close to the borderlands. I overheard he's planning on finishing up building some castle that he had started in the middle of his lands before he started starving himself. It was actually the place he originally lived or something but he abandoned it when he weakened because it is safer at the tower. I bet that's going to be pretty awesome, hopefully I'll even get my own room instead of sharing one with 50 monks!" Yusuke said.

"F-five days?" Harry stuttered. He was going to have to put up with that hellish nausea for five whole days? And wait, they were going to be changing where they lived soon? He didn't want to do that! His scent was finally on everything to ward off nasty intruding skanks. How was he going to keep them all away when it took weeks to make everything so perfect smelling and safe feeling in a space as small as the tower? A castle could take years! And he liked his den as it was. It was perfect, a good size without being too big, dim, it had a big soft bed and it had Raizen, his protecter's scent everywhere to. It's blankets and pillows were even perfect for the purpose of nesting. Being thick, warm, and plentiful, Harry couldn't remember the last time he felt so content and safe in a space. Not even his own bedroom at home as his mother had a habit of randomly barroling into the room and rummaging around along with randomly deciding to barge in yelling as loud as possible, excitedly, at all hours. Raizen wasn't like that at all.

"I'd try and go to sleep and enjoy the ride if I were you!" Yusuke laughed, he could already tell Harry wasn't feeling the best from his running.

"I will try." Harry grimaced. He closed his eyes, begging for sleep to come swift. He surprisingly enough fell asleep only minutes later. Totally exhausted.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Days of running and hardly any stopping went by as Yusuke tried to get as far away as fast as he possibly could from Raizen's territory. The demon's rage was so great that even being hundreds of miles away probably nearly a thousand, they could feel a massive quake, possibly from Raizen's rage. Neither Yusuke nor Harry had ever been so glad for the demon king to have still been as weak as he was from so long being starved because there was no way that they could have gotten away if he had even a tenth of his original strength left. The large Mazoku had begun to gain back that power though, now eating again. Harry was sure that it wouldn't take much longer for Raizen to gain enough strength back to take on anyone he wished to and win.

It was on the 4th day, even sooner than Yusuke had predicted they passed the border. He was wrong about how long it would take to get to the place where the tournament was as they managed to arrive mid-day of the 6th day. Tens of thousands of demons had arrived from nearly every corner of demon world. They were everywhere, filling up the city to full capacity. From your everyday demon kin, to different kinds of animal hybrid demons, to imps, oni, elemental demons, less common true Mazoku, a couple of spirit animal demons like Kurama, even a few of the different High bred Mazoku species members showed up! Every type of demon imaginable really. Harry had never seen anything like it and had no idea how to react at first.

They were quickly pulled aside and demanded to show passports as was stricked protocol in the lands of Yomi. No one was allowed to pass into his city that was so obviously from the lands of Raizen. Yusuke being dumb enough to wear something that so boldly displayed a golden crest for the house of Raizen was a clear target.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wait! I thought only Miss Accident prone over here had to get that sort of thing?!" Yusuke growled pointing at Harry.

"If you are part of a team like you said you are than where is the badge you were sent?" A squat hairy lizard faced pig tailed demon asked, clicking thick black nails impatiently on the glass polished onyx counter top of the custom's booth.

"Oh, it's uh, here got it right here with Harri's passport thingy." Yusuke said, smirking. He was so glad for once he thought ahead and packed his stuff up in advanced. He loosened the drawstring of his sleeping bag and pulled out a large envelope. Opening that, he pulled out a badge on a string with a barcode on it and the little booklet that was Harry's passport. He handed it to Harry.

"Hand them over please." The creature sniffed. Looking pained as he spoke politely. He took Yusuke's and scanned it reading the computer and went pale when he realized who he was dealing with, Lord Raizen's heir. He would need alert lord Yomi immediately. "Thank you so much I apologize if I have been a bother sir you can go right ahead, I can even get you an escort to meet lord Yomi if you wish or to show you around... What ever makes you happy!" The creature suddenly simpered sweating.

"Um... Nah, we're fine right Harri?" Yusuke said, his eyebrow raised at the suddenly strange acting demon.

"Yes, we are quite alright, sorry for my dunderheaded friend's squarly behavior. He didn't mean to offend you. I am more concerned with a good night's rest. I am very tired and rather queasy from our journey. It would be apreciated if you were to tell us how to get to the place we are to stay at." Harrison said. Polite and professional sounding. The creature in front of him seemed a bit like a goblin in personality, though very cowerdly in comparison. A true intelligent Pureblood was always polite and appreciative with a goblin. The creatures were far more willing to do things and normally amicable in return with such treatment. Though Harry could never understand why so many treated the clever creatures with so much disrespect. They managed everyone's estates, finances, protected their money, and many were even lawyers wizards lined up to retain. How were they not good enough to be treated like civilized beings?

The creature instead of demanding the passport like it had with Yusuke's tournment confermation ID, politely held out its hand. Using a nicer tone said, "Yes of course miss, once you leave through those doors just go straight until you see a shrine with red cloth hanging in front of it than take a right just keep going down that street until you get to a nice building with a garden in the front. There should be a sign talking about the tournament on the front. Show them your ticket and they will scan it once they have the confermation number off of it they will give you a pass so you can go back and forth from your room as you please."

"Thank you so much, you are a great help! Days on end of travel is exhausting." Harry said, handing the preening creature his passport.

"Of course, you are very welcome miss!" The creature said, looking delighted with himself as he scribbled away. Looking at the picture he was startled to see how beautiful the person talking to him was as he was in the middle of signing important papers as he spoke. He immediatly looked up, his skin turned a deep green color at the sight of the demoness, a little worse for wear but still just as lovely as the photo. He almost felt tongue tied at the sight and immediately got to work passing Harrison through, what a strange name for a female, so he didn't even up embarrassing himself in front of 'her'. It wasn't every day you saw a drop dead gorgeous demoness that was also kind or so polite. The demon stamped Harry's passport and typed in a confirmation number so it would say in the system that 'she' was in territory. He handed the document back as soon as he was done. "T-t-thank you f-for waiting! J-just go t-t-through those doors there." The demon said, unable to control his sudden bout of stuttering. He frantically pointed at a door to the side of his booth. Relieved when they began to move as suddenly several demons tried pushing past them.

Two very ugly slimy almost putty like demons with gaping holes for mouths and a single boldging eye each and several viscus fluid covered horns atop their heads drug themselves forward , stinking like rotting fat along with a few oni like demons. He decided he rather preferred the tongue twisting demoness over this lot. How he hated his life sometimes.

Harry wasn't sure what to think he just hoped he could pull off pretending to be a girl and managed to get through everything without too much drama. Thankfully it seemed either the demons that had been in the room either didn't have very good noses or where strangely distracted looking while staring at him like the strange looking little demon did. He just hoped that everyone else ended up being as gullible as them. He had a feeling that might not be the case though.

Neither Harry nor Yusuke noticed a frog like imp demon skittering away, a thin folder with a photo and an approved filled out application with a single correction on it was firmly grasped in his hand. The snagged confirmation of arrival document was clutched in the other.

**End Chapter 9**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? I know sloppy compared to the normal chapters but next one is way better and longer. I may have one of the oc demons meet Harry next!
> 
> Find me on facebook under the name Yazziyou Daydreamer! By the way updated my Hannibal/Harry Lupin story, Teeth and Antlers! If you like dark suduction hot enough to melt your pants off, I would suggest reading it!
> 
> Please review! I am going through a major stressful change in my life and the encuragement will really help! I'm moving from everyone I know over 540miles away from home and Im a bit of a mess right now.
> 
> Next Chapter hint: Hotels, meetings and a persona of the dead


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the long awaited chapter!!!
> 
> At 8681 words long only including the actual story this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written for fanfiction!!!! Yay! Tell me what you guys think!!!

** Start Chapter 10 **

 

Harry thought that he would be relieved when they finally got into the city, but he wasn't. It was full of so many unfamiliar smells and loads of demons. He was feeling increasingly stressed by the scent of females he had learned and was feeling completely on edge anytime they passed one. Harry was terrified of someone finding out who and what he really was. From the way it sounded how some demons reacted to submissive males it would be an absolute mess! He really just felt like going to bed for a bit so he could figure out a better way of dealing with everything, than getting all meek and mouse like. Like acting that way wouldn't be suspicious at all. He was glad that he had at least enough sense to get out a cloak after seeing how many people began to stare. They didn't do that as much now which was a relief. Harry wondered if he had something on his face or looked nervous and that was why he was being stared at. The behavior of the strangers was unnerving. It was more embarrassing when Yusuke muttered something about admirers and he wasn't even that oblivious.

 

“I think this is the place princess.” Yusuke said, giving the serene building an impressed whistle. It was truly beautiful with a well-kept garden in the front full of comfortable looking carved benches, a waterfall feature wall that was actually a part of the building. Water flowed from inside of the building into a pond full of glowing gold and silver fish, and flowers looking almost like glowing living crystal.

 

Harry immediately felt more relaxed and safe in the atmosphere. It was close to the traffic of loitering and shopping demons. Only a block or two from the palace but seemed almost secluded. The entire building and garden was surrounded by a tall pale stone wall and took up almost the entire city block. “I guess we should check in” Harry murmured, glancing around, it didn't seem like anyone was around at all. He was wondering if that was a good or bad thing. Even the most beautiful places could be deceiving.

 

“Yeah, probably.” Yusuke said, yawning.

 

Both headed inside, Yusuke had to flash his tournament participation card before a huge brown haired oxen-like demon with horns as tall as an average doorway who stood by the door allowed them to step inside. He sniffed a little too close to Harry for comfort but was thankfully distracted when some sort of fish like demon hybrid tried sneaking into the building through the creek running through the lobby. There were several demons inside, none that Harry recognized nor did Yusuke seem to. Harry wasn't really sure if he wanted to know the questionable looking blokes as they stood huddled whispering together in a corner. The group looked mostly like some sort of reptilian demons.

 

Getting the keys and pass cards to their room was, surprisingly, completely fuss free. It seemed like so far it wasn't going to be that bad of a stay but the feeling something was going to happen refused to leave Harry's gut. He just felt like something bad would happen and it was going to involve him.

 

“I think this is the right one. What do the keys say?” Yusuke asked. Harry nearly bumped into him when Yusuke abruptly stopped in front of a door.

 

“Well there are only 6 rooms on this floor and all the others have 'Occupied, Do not Disturb' signs on them so I would think it is the right one.” Harry said, raising his eyebrow at the question.

 

“Oh, right!” Yusuke laughed, sheepishly rubbing his neck.

 

Harry put the key in the lock, having no idea why they said it was for if they lost the square plastic things. What was he supposed to do with something hardly thicker than a sheet of high quality parchment?

 

“You know that you could have just put the access card in the slot right?” Yusuke said.

 

“The what in the what?” Harry asked. Completely confused.

 

“Yeah, forgot you lived in like the stone age or something... never mind I'm too pooped to explain much right now. I'll show you later.” Yusuke sighed, looking at Harry like he was hopeless.

 

“Uhuh.” Harry grunted skeptically. Like that plastic thingy could do anything, yeah right!

 

“I will! Just remind me if I forget, you know I got less of a memory and attention span than a' frign' goldfish!” Yusuke grumbled. Marching into the room after Harry opened the door and tossed his shoes off and his bag to the ground, flopping onto a comfortable looking stuffed red leather couch.

 

The living room area was huge, being bigger than the average two bedroom apartment in itself. Harry wandered over to an area connected to it. It was a decent sized full kitchen, the counter-tops were a pearly shined off red stone with specks of black and mahogany colored swirls here and there. It had a small eat in area and off from that was a large black stone 8 person table polished to the point one could see their reflection in it.

 

Harry continued to wonder and found 5 bedrooms all almost the size of Raizen's sleeping den and all but two had their own bathrooms, the other's had to share with the guests. Harry tried to stay away from the windows as they went floor to ceiling and they were on the tenth story. It was rather unnerving and far too exposing to him. He was definitely going to be taking the only bedroom without a window. Harry was glad it seemed the room hadn't been used in sometime as there was almost no scent of others in the room, he was already a ball of anxiety.

 

Harry grimaced at the dust still clinging to his skin. How he hated having to bath. Harry sighed to himself, trying to convince himself that he needed to just get it over with. He had tried cleaning himself up using a cleaning spell the day before and all he did was get zapped for his trouble. He wasn't sure why but his wand was on the fritz or something. He was sure he just needed to get a better grip on his magic. It was the only explanation he could come up with. Harry forced himself to get up and start the shower. Removing his clothes he bathed as fast as he could before eagerly hopping out, his side stinging but his shoulder felt quite a bit better after having the warm water run over it. Harry dried himself off and tossed on the plain white kimono that he had been wearing before changing to leave Raizen's domain. He took a deep inhale and gave a content sigh, it still smelled of his nest, making him feel a bit better.

 

Harry curled up on the overly large bed, Yusuke had thankfully snatched his beloved Patty from Hiei who had found him, hoping that he had a chance to find him again. Harry had been totally heart broken when he realized that Patty was missing. Thankfully Patty didn't seem to have suffered any damage from the fight or anything that had happened. Harry didn't know what he would do if the little stuffed Grimm had been destroyed. Apparently Yusuke had kept it as a reminder of his failure to protect those he should have and had given it to Harry as soon as he was healed up enough to do so. Everyone around Harry seemed to respond with more smothering and aggressive protective behavior when they heard about his attachment to the toy. He didn't understand why, no one in his family nor any of his friends ever acted that way. Harry was convinced it was dominant demon's being weird again.

 

Harry's eyelids slowly flicked shut. His nose was pressed to his stuffed animal, he swore he picked up the left over hints of his parents on the plush's velvety worn fur. He couldn't help but let the tears that wanted to be released to let go at that moment. The moment he realized he hadn't even really thought of his parents for over a month. In that moment Harry knew and had finally accepted he wasn't ever going to be able to see them again. How much he missed them along with all of his friends and the rest of his crazy family. What Kreature had cursed him to. He was going to be all alone and he wasn't sure how to deal with that. He had no hope of ever getting them back. Harry couldn't help but to sob a bit for a time, suddenly full of grief and loneliness, he couldn't remember ever feeling so lonely. The bed was far too large to lay in alone and yet he did, curled in on himself and looking like a small child it was so large. Harry didn't want to be alone. Harry wanted his family back. Gradually he cried himself into exhaustion. Falling into a troubling sleep, falling prey to his exhausting misery.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

When Harry woke he couldn't help but feel a bit melancholic. He was cold to. Raizen had made sure that his nest was always very warm for Harry, Yusuke often complained about the upper floors of the tower 'cooking' him Raizen and the other Mazoku seemed to have absolutely no problem with such things though.

 

It seemed that his room had practically iced over during the night after a strange sounding noise began to rattle through an odd slitted piece of metal by the bed. Harry was too unsure with what it was to go near it. So he was unable to figure out what it was supposed to do. Harry was pretty sure it was one of those strange things that made cold air without a spell that he had experienced at Yusuke's apartment. He hated them, noisy, and smelly, and always making the apartment uncomfortably chilly. He didn't care what the others said, anything below 80 Degrees Fahrenheit, was cold.

 

“Hey buddy, time to get up! We have some sort of brunch thing with Kurama! Just got the ass who is supposed to take us directly to the palace. Apparently orders of king what's his face!” Yusuke laughed, strutting into the room, already dressed and ready for the day.

 

Harry groaned in protest. He wanted to just relax and sleep in that day. Also he was freezing, no way did he want to remove the covers. It was far too cold for that! “Can't we go later?” Harry grumbled. He was sure that the fox demon would have better things to do than sitting around watching them.

 

“Nope, the toad insists that we have to go or he won't leave!” Yusuke grumbled and rolled his eyes.

 

Harry sighed, slowly forcing himself to get up. He eeped and immediately hugged himself for warmth when he removed the blanket and slid his feet to the floor. “Can this room be any colder? I feel like it's

time for me to get my winter coat out!” Harry complained. He immediately began looking through the clothes he had with him, not caring that Yusuke was still there.

 

“Cold? What do you mean it's only like 65 in here, it's not like I turned the air down to 40 or anything.” Yusuke said, confused. Slowly realization filtered across his face. “Wait, didn't Raizen say something about you not being able to control your temperature or something when I complained about how hot the throne room was?” Yusuke grumbled, looking a bit worried.

 

“65, no wonder I'm freezing!” Harry huffed, looking at Yusuke like he thought he was crazy. “Yeah, it is part of being a bearer. I get cold easily and can't warm up properly. Really it isn't as bad of a health problem as some have though.” Harry said after a pause. He finally settled on a lovely set of leaf green specially made Bearer robes with silver trim and gold buttons with silver accents along with his favorite Black heirloom choker and the pretty gemmed flower hair clips he had been given as a child. Harry was sure that they would look nice during the encounter, everyone always said green was most definitely his color after all. He wanted to make at least an acceptable impression when entering the palace. He may not have lived in a castle when he was in his original dimension but that didn't mean he wasn't royalty nor knew how to dress and act like it when necessary. He entered the bathroom and quickly got changed. Still surprised with how Yusuke looked.

 

Yusuke was also dressed a nicer than he normal was. He wore a yellow tunic with a crest on the back with lightning hitting some sort of maned beast with tiger like paws, scales running down its sides and part of its legs, and a muzzle mixed between a dog and maybe a tiger and horns like an antelope. Harry had no idea what the significances of it was but he knew it was important as Raizen had it on many things and it seemed to be some sort of family crest for him. Yusuke also wore pale blue baggy fighter styled pants tightened at the ankle and a pair of gold embroidered dark blue slippers, the bottoms were enforced with a thick leather, hardly even noticeable in the style they were sewn in. Lastly his hair was slicked back in his trademark style. Though, he didn't look like a punk like he normally would with it in such a way and instead looked like some more mature refined upscale heir. Harry almost smiled at that thought. He know that was definitely not what the self-proclaimed rebellious so called punk was aiming at with the refined but masculine outfit. Harry would have even thought of his friend as being rather handsome. Looking almost aristocratic though in a more rough and tumble way. He wasn't his type but Harry was a little stunned by how good he could look when cleaned up a bit.

 

Harry led Yusuke out of the door before he could say a word as he entered the living room and saw the impatient looking toad like demon waiting. He snatched a glass and quickly filled it with water. “Ready.” Harry said, taking delicate sips.

 

“Thank goodness!” The toad whined. Immediately bolting through the door. Him, having to take half breed duty out of all the other participants and taking him to the palace of all places! What would his wife think? What an embarrassment!

 

Harry and Yusuke followed, Harry continuing to sip at his water. He didn't care if anyone thought it was strange he was thirsty and didn't completely trust these people. He rather be hydrated and not suffering from thirst if he smelled anything in the drinks given. As they walked they saw several different demons milling around. Harry forced himself to ignore their strange staring, it was hard when a handsome one with horns and strange purple hair fell over after walking straight into a wall. Of course he had been staring rather intensely at Harry. So much so Harry had actually noticed it. Yusuke snickered knowingly for some reason than turned to Harry with a devious expression on his face.

 

Yusuke wolf whistled, making Harry blush. He glanced around before speaking, the toad was far in front of them so he didn't seem worried about him. “You look so frign' hot right now! I'm so glad I know what you are or I'd be having some major embarrassment issues like those idiots! I'm almost wishing I wasn't so damn stick straight. You are like way less complicated than any of the women I know and like a thousand times nicer,whoever ends up with you is going to be so frign' lucky they'll shit themselves when ya pick them. Lately I've really been cursing my love of ornery vaginas and firm tits! Though I'd have so much damn computation for you I don't even think I could keep up!” Yusuke said, seeming to pout.

 

Harry coughed, choking on the water that he was drinking. He immediately went bright red, making the hints of markings not covered up noticeable enough for Yusuke to finally see them. “Don't say things like that! That's so embarrassing! I don't want to hear about your women issues and you're my friend this is all just so weird!” Harry groaned.

 

“What me talking about Vaginas or about my sizzling complements?” Yusuke teased, seeming to be completely amused by Harry's embarrassment.

 

“Both! Just gah, stop please! I may be able to have kids but that doesn't mean I'm a girl or feel comfortable talking about.... Girl.. p-parts!” Harry squeaked.

 

Yusuke snorted, “Such a prude for being someone so hot!”

 

Soon they had walked through lobby and were outside of the building. After going down several sets of stairs they were in the wooded gardens.

 

“Hello, lovely one.” A deep voice purred, somehow running over Harry's ears like a sweet hot liquid. A handsome demon with long black lightly waved hair that reflected a hint of green as he entered the less shaded path sniffed the air. Looking slightly puzzled. Exotic markings ran artfully across the demon's face in a decorative mask of dark leopard-like rosettes and two pairs of tiger like stripes, many of the dark markings lined with a bright green. The most striking feature outside of his markings was a set of bright, almost glowing blue eyes rimmed just slightly in green. Also having pupils slighted very much like Harry's.

 

To Yusuke something was... Off. They were very different looking but something about the demon looked like he could... Maybe be related to Harry or something? He wasn't sure if it was the shape of his eyes or maybe face but something seemed too similar but still his brain insisted they weren't the same thing. It was more than a little confusing.

 

Harry couldn't help but blush at the sight of the demon standing in front of them. He wasn't sure why but he found the much taller demon's markings in particular to be completely breathtaking. He had never seen anything like them before.... Other than somewhat similar but still slightly different shaped ones on his own body.

 

“My name is Hound, not a particularly interesting name for one of our kind, I know, but better than Bleed or Wound, like a few of my clan members. I am actually quite surprised that I have not ever seen you before, I know that we are often separated for long periods of time but I would think I had seen a female as lovely as you before. We are such a small community after all.” Hound said, looking mildly impressed.

 

His mouth went slacked when Harry nervously looked him in the face, revealing his green eyes properly to the demon.

 

The demon's cheeks went red and a disturbing almost hungry look overtook the demon. Looking at Harry like he was some rare prize.

 

Yusuke growled at the look. He was pretty oblivious sometimes but he wasn't that much of an idiot. He would need to make sure that one stayed away from his friend. What a creep!

 

“Interesting coloration, especially for a female of our kind. How had I not ever heard of a surprisingly gorgeous green eyed female? One would think that such an event of having one of death eyes would be celebrated for centuries. Even stranger still is that I haven't heard of you through conquests. Especially since it does not smell like you even been fucked by a single one of your siblings or home clan. How unusual you are, you smell like a virgin even.... I have never heard of such a thing.” Hound said, looking confused and wanting.

 

Harry coughed, red faced and completely horrified. “Excuse me?” He growled.

 

“Yeah, what the frign' hell man? What kind of freaky shit are you into? You don't even know Harri! I don't know what you are thinking but she ain't some nasty skank to play with so back the hell off!” Yusuke snarled immediately taking to stand in front of Harry like a angry dog protecting its master.

 

“I would suggest backing down halfbreed. This is between the bitch and I. I am sure she would not mind servicing a male of the head family pack of the Kuro clan. Especially as if she is willing to sit around long enough and gives me a cub she will be able to rut with nearly a dozen and a half other attractive males as well. She would be able to do so as much as she desires with very little competition as there are only 2 other females in the clan and both have a tendency to rip the cubs fucked into them out.” Hound said in a nonchalant tone.

 

Yusuke eeped when a sudden oppressive pressure came down like a falling brick wall along with a feeling like a very pissed off woman was nearby, something he was rather good at picking up on. He quickly turned looking for the source and paled at the absolutely furious look on Harrison's face.

 

Energy crackled off of Harry like death green and yellow lightning. His eyes glowed a toxic yet stunning shade of green, the whites turning slightly pink and his teeth were bared. Harry looked ready to maim someone. He even began to growl, not at all like how he normally was.

 

Yusuke didn't even think that it was possible for him to behave in such a way. He had no idea that Harry was even near that level of strength! He had no problem backing away.

 

“I'm not some whore you can play around with. I suggest you... leave before I rip your throat out and use that _pretty_ hair of your's to make myself a nice new summer shawl, maybe turn your skin into a winter jacket.... I will probably need one once I get back to _my_ lands, it will be colder soon.” Harry snarled.

 

The blue eyed demon stared, visibly startled, his eyes slowly barely visibly narrowing and looking Harry up and down. “Your lands, you mean the place you are stuck at for the moment? Tell you what... I will trade a female to your clan so your unit will let you come to mine.” He said. Hound dropped to his knees with a startled groan when a sudden terrible pain slammed him in the gut, burning his insides.

 

“I'll rip your guts out through your nose if you ever even think about sending one of those-those disgusting hussys to MY TERRITORY IT BELONGS TO ME, EVERYONE IN IT TO, THEY ARE MINE!!! IT'S MINE I WILL RIP THEM APPART!” Harry wailed, unable to think straight anymore. No way would anyone take what belonged to him! He dug his nails deeper into the demon's stomach flesh and allowing his energy to surge again making the demon moan in pain and jerk. He didn't lighten up until the demon began to whimper, releasing the demon and allowing him to drop to the ground. “Yusuke, let's go!” Harry barked. He stomped away, still red faced, noticing that the toad demon was about to come back to retrieve them.

 

“Man you are so lucky Harri isn't the murdery type cuz' apparently h-she could have fried you like a dumb kid putting a fork in an electric socket.” Yusuke grimaced, looking like he had wish Harry had. Yusuke wanted to beat the shit out of the nasty bastard for treating his friend like some skank.

 

Hound smirked after the two had left. Easily picking himself up. A single strand of long wavy ink black hair was held in a fist. Harry had been so distracted with anger that it hadn't been something noticeable, Hound managing to get a hold of it and removing it that is. What Harry did had hurt, quite badly actually. Hound couldn't remember the last time he had felt so much pain. It really wasn't damaging though. He held the hair delicately to his nose and inhaled. Quickly turning greenish as the scent registered in his mind. He himself didn't have the best nose, he hadn't visibly scarred because of a good healer but when he was younger it had nearly been lopped off of his face. He still had a nose far superior to that of a human but it was still pitiful compared to before.

 

Harrison as he suspected wasn't the exact same species as him. Instead Harry was from the same genus of a distant but similar enough looking and smelling species that he had been confused. They also shared a lot of similar behaviors. His own species was rare but Harrison's was nearly nonexistent and an even less social 'god' species. Harry was also more surprisingly male. Hound was horrified with what he had said to the beautiful Personification of death. How stupid could he be not to realize it right away? Only when he began to speak about territory did the thought even pass through his mind.

 

Females of Hound's kind had no interest in territory only a males to rut with. 'Death God' females were only territorial against male submissives like a very large percentage of species classified as Mazokus though unlike his kind they often patrolled a certain area consisting of several different territorials of the much more territorial, larger dominant males. Submissives were also extremely territorial but against everyone they didn't consider their's. It was said even more so than their dominant counterparts they also mated in monogamous pairs for life from what he had heard, much like his own kind and many other species of higher Mazoku. Along with having very sweet gentle docile temperaments they were also supposed to be excellent loving protective mothers. Something many female Mazoku lacked, especially of his own species.

 

He found it very strange that an unmated submissive would be wandering about with some unmated male instead of with his dominant parent as Hound was almost positive there weren't anymore submissives hidden away. From what he knew, just like with his own species, if there wasn't a bearer mother than the dominant would raise a cub by themselves. Submissives stayed with their dominant parent until mated, if they weren't mated, as parents were jealously protective of submissive offspring they would stay with their parent or parents for the rest of their lives and that parent or mated pair would not produce anymore cubs. Bearer's of the species Harry was were particularly prone to sickness and vulnerability brought on by stress or defect. He was surprised to see a submissive in such good condition at such a young age.

 

Hound groan and ran a hand over his face. He hoped that he hadn't just ruined his chances with the rare enchanting little minx. What a sexy little spit fire the bearer was and how perfect a prize he would make and mother he would likely be to future cubs.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

Harry's anger slowly began to fade as they got closer and closer to the palace only two blocks away. His anger twisted into nerves at the idea of having to go the scary, powerful demon ridden place. He didn't actually know how to control his abilities, whatever they were, yet. He was sure with his wand acting up and having no idea how to do anything with his new powers or whatever they were that he would be totally useless in a fight. That didn't sit well with him at all. His ear twitched occasionally as they walked through the guarded gate. The toad demon grumbled ahead of them about leading around halfbreeds like a dog. Harry was sure Yusuke would have been furious if he were able to hear what the rude little creature was saying.

 

“So you cooled down yet?” Yusuke asked looking a bit fearful still.

 

“Of course. Why wouldn't I be? That demon was rude but being away from him makes it pretty easy to calm down. That I guess.. Is one good thing about what I am. Little natural aggression and a tolerant and patent nature, also having a literally crazy obnoxious family around most of my life also helps.” Harry explained as they entered the at least 25 foot tall double front doors to the palace.

 

“A good nature to be blessed with, I unfortunately was not born with one and did not have one until an unfortunate event that happened from my own stupidity when I was much younger.” A smooth voiced male said. Stepping from the shadows was a tall demon with several sets of horns, one set hanging over his forehead like hair, long straight black hair a handsome profile with nice build and three pairs of large ears. 3 ears per side and no markings. Harry couldn't see his eyes as they were closed and the demon's face was quirked into a almost knowing smile.

 

“I am assuming that you are Yusuke, Raizen heir?” The demon turned to Yusuke, still not opening his eyes. His hands calmly clasped together.

 

“Yeah, what's it to you?” Yusuke grumbled.

 

“I will be bringing you to Kurama now.” The demon said. He led the pair down hallway after hall until he got to a door painted red and gold with a gold plate with the name Yoko Kurama and the word Adviser under it. The smell of plants, pollen, and rose perfume was overwhelming. Harry held his nose and nearly wretched at the overpowering scent. He wasn't use to such a powerful scent in such a confined place with his new even better nose yet. Harry paled trying to breathe through his mouth but just tasted the awful stench instead.

 

“Shit, are you alright buddy?” Yusuke yelped, steadying Harry when he swayed.

 

The demon opened his black colored eyes, raising an eyebrow. “Is?...”

 

“Harri.” Yusuke barked.

 

“Is Harri alright? Has the scent overwhelmed... Harri? I know it has that effect on some individuals with powerful noses that are not accustomed to such strong scents.” The demon said.

 

“I think I'm going to be sick, my head won't stop pounding!” Harry moaned, swallowing harshly.

 

“Kurama should be here any minute, I shall take Harri and get something to use for the headache. There is no sense of you coming all this way without seeing Kurama he is very busy after all and this may be the only time he gets to visit his friend before the tournament starts. I know he had been looking forward to this for some time and do not wish for it to be spoiled for my favorite adviser. I am king Yomi by the way.” Yomi explained.

 

Yusuke froze. “I'm not sure about that. Not that I don't trust you, but I don't trust you. Harri is my friend and my responsibility. I don't take shit like that too lightly, ya know?” Yusuke huffed in a surly tone.

 

“Of course. I don't think it would be a good idea to force Harri to go through such misery. You do not have as good of a sense of smell as myself or Harri so you would nott understand how overwhelming a scent can be especially when so young. It can cause splitting headaches and severe nausea sometimes in bad cases disorientation. It happened relatively often when I was blinded at first.” Yomi explained.

 

Yusuke growled. “Fine. Just make sure my buddy's alright. That color can't be natural or mean anything good!” He said, referring to Harry's ghostly pale cheeks.

 

“Of course.” Yomi said. Having to lean down to take a hold of Harry's hand.

 

Harry tensed at the feeling of the unfamiliar much larger, dominant male's hand around his own.

 

“Come, I have something for your headache in my office.” Yomi insisted, still calm.

 

Harry followed, the idea of a second longer of being near the overwhelming scent wasn't an option in his mind. “I will see you later alright? Tell Kurama hi for me and to visit if-if he has anytime off.” Harry said, turning mid-step as Yomi led him down the hallway.

 

“Of course. And you zap the crap out of anyone that tries getting handsy with ya, alright Princess?” Yusuke said, smirking.

 

Harry nodded, groaning in pain at the foolish move. His stomach rolled at the sudden movement.

 

Once a few halls down and Harry was less tense Yomi entwined their arms together. “I was surprised to find a higher Mazoku bearer in my domain. Even more so one friendly with my... rival's.... ancestral spawn. So tell me how could such a thing happen, a higher bred bearer be birthed, alive and well especially at your age? I have ears almost everywhere and I have never heard of you. Rather puzzling isn't it?” Yomi said, his lips once again quirked like he was amused about something only he could understand.

 

Harry went stock still and stiff. “How?”

 

“Do not worry I will not be spreading your secret, though others must either be completely nose blind or total morons not to be able to figure out such things themselves. I was able to tell what you really were the moment that you passed through the gates of my estate. I was heading to my personal outdoor training grounds. Quite the surprise to be greeted by. I of course was very curious and decided that it would be best to postpone such things.... A good decision.” Yomi explained. “Come along, I doubt by the way that you seem to be trying to hide away you would like your 'dirty' laundry spread about in such a public place. I would think you would like something for that headache while we are at it, as promised.” Yomi said in an almost gentle tone. One similar to how Raizen would use when he knew he had upset Harry.

 

Harry slowly worked up the courage to continue on with the strange demon. Not that he really had any choice, he knew. Harry was sure that he was lucky that the demon seemed to be being nice at the moment. A demon didn't become a king by just being a good politician and finding himself a bunch of loyal followers or anything. No, a demon king had to be brutal and very powerful. Raizen had been powerful beyond imagine before he starved himself nearly to death and Harry was sure he was monstrous in battle but he was kind and loyal and brutally honest. From the little that Harry had overheard about the other two kings, Makuro was a bit more honest and honorable, but neither could be trusted. They ruled through blackmail and manipulation and were willing to do anything to achieve what they desired. Not something that Harry wanted to get involved in.

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

It was a long tense walk to Yomi's office. Yomi had tried to start up small talk but Harry was simply too untrusting and terrified to utter a single word back making it more of a very awkward one sided conversation full of Yomi trying to lighten up Harry's mood and speculation as to what Harry's response would have been to questions. Harry really wasn't a fan of that game.

 

“You don't have to be worried about anyone else hearing now. This room is sound proof to all but myself and I have my bugs completely deactivated for the time. Kurama was becoming a little.. too... curious for his own good.” Yomi smirked.

 

Harry grimaced. “So-so what do you want with me?” Harry finally managed to croak, wishing he hadn't left from Raizen's territory where he felt protected and safe.

 

“Want with you? Why would you ask? I was really just curious about how I, who always knows about everything, do not know anything about you. Like how do you know Raizen's spawn?” Yomi insisted, reaching in his draw and pulling out a clanking bottle.

 

“Everyone will always want something from me because I'm a Mazoku bearer or something is what I was told. Except for Raizen and the monks and Yusuke. Three of the monks saved my life after some weird blue haired demon in love with some crazy human interested in me attacked me and apparently broke several bones and made one of my ribs puncture a lung. I nearly suffocated. After they found me they patched me up and have been taking care of me since then. Yusuke invited me to come watch him fight in the tournament so I came with.” Harry explained in the most clipped version of the truth he could think up. No way would he be telling him the rest of it! Harry was startled when the demon suddenly grinned and laughed like he found what he said to be the funniest thing he had ever heard.

 

“I apologize for my outburst but even though you are speaking the truth you are still telling painfully pathetic half-truths! I'm not an idiot, I have to give you credit though, you rather skillfully avoided the most important questions with a sliver of the truth. If I hadn't been so good at it myself than I probably wouldn't have realized what you had been doing.” Yomi said, his tone strangely pleased almost seeming to be _with_ Harry.

 

Harry couldn't help but blush. He had hoped that Yomi wouldn't be as clever as the rumors spread about him had insisted that he was. He was probably even more so. Great. “Well that is the basics of it. Anytime I tell the rest of the story either no one believes me or they flip out and are out for blood on my behalf. I rather not have to deal with that, thanks. So I am sorry my lord but I won't tell you the rest of it. Though, I doubt that Kurama would have a problem with telling you.... I would appreciate you waiting until I am back in my lands so I don't have to deal with another fussing overreacting dominant. This is supposed to be my vacation from that after all.” Harry insisted, sounding mildly bitter when talking about Kurama.

 

Yomi would store that away for later. “Where is your territory?” Yomi asked.

 

Harry blushed, “I meant to say Raizen's.” Harry murmured, sitting himself down in a chair across from what Harry assumed was Yomi's.

 

Yomi shook a couple of gray pills from the bottle he was holding. “How much would you say you weigh? 90 pounds? 100?” Yomi asked, poring a glass of water.

 

Harry shrugged, “I think around 75?” He said.

 

Yomi made a disproving sound. “That is a little light is it not? Even for one your size?” Yomi asked, putting one of the pills back into the bottle.

 

“Probably, I have trouble gaining weight and am easy to stress out which makes it hard to eat. I get too nauseous. I couldn't eat much after my injury either, I was too tired and in too much pain. I'm hoping now that I am alright now that I'll start gaining some weight again.” Harry explained.

 

Yomi frowned, handing over the glass and pill. “Have you had any medical tests performed to make sure you don't have any digestive problems? It is common for a bearer to have such issues” He asked.

 

Harry swallowed down the pill gulping the water after taking a discreet sniff. “No, but I have a family friend that was trained as a private healer who said I just had a fast metabolism and some minor absorption issues. Nothing to worry too much about. At least that's what she said.” Harry insisted.

 

“And you trusted her.... A female being what you are?” Yomi said, looking at Harry doubtfully.

 

“Of course. Hera is practically an aunt to me. She's mostly human, so if that was what you were referring to than you don't have to worry. She wouldn't lie about something like that.” Harry said, affection for her evident in the tone of his voice.

 

“Wait, human? Your sire befriended his food and convinced you to do so as well?” Yomi asked, looking disturbed and a little disgusted.

 

“Hera is not food, she's a family friend! As I said before I'm not going to get into details that are too personal. I will tell you that my father nor mother never ate anyone though. I don't understand why everyone gets all weird about that and insist that it isn't possible! I mean it isn't like unless you start eating humans that a demon has to eat them right? There is no way that a demon would have to eat them!” Harry grumbled, feeling half sick from the idea of someone eating a poor innocent person.

 

A worried completely horrified look grayed Yomi’s face.

 

“I mean I don't know much about demons, I'm pretty new to all of this stuff but I was told that demons normally just eat people because they think they taste good. That doesn't sound like a good reason to start eating them but as long as I never eat one that means I won't get addicted or whatever so I won't. It will be easy since I, thank the gods, have never ate anyone. I was pretty freaked out when Raizen and his monks kept trying to get me to eat them. They even tried sneaking it into stuff but my nose was too good, they got really upset for some reason! I mean I should have been the upset one! They were trying to stuff me full of people meat!” Harry explained sounding totally horrified. He missed the completely disturbed expression on Yomi's face.

 

“And they didn't explain why they were upset or doing such things?” Yomi asked.

 

“No, they just insisted that I needed to eat and I would sometimes hear them arguing about not wanting to upset me.” Harry said, shrugging.

 

“Of course they did.... and may I ask what rock you have been living under?” Yomi said.

 

“Wait, excuse me?” Harry hissed, sitting up a little taller in his seat.

 

“Just as I had said. What human world rock where you living under? You smell like you had been in the human world for some time. And you act like you know nothing of Mazoku. What really happened with you?” Yomi said, smirking slightly at the startled gasp he heard.

 

“What, what do you mean? Nothing happened and-and I never lived in human world I am a demon, right? I don't know what you mean about Mazoku.” Harry stuttered.

 

“You do not sound so sure about that. You also make a terrible liar, by the way. I would stick to half-truths if I were you. We both know you were in the human world for an extensive time, there is no way that the smell could clog your pores so badly otherwise.... That stench is completely unmistakable. Some demons may not notice it now that you have been here for a while but I can, it must have been absolutely overwhelming before. I wonder how a submissive was able to survive in relatively decent health for so long there. I really want to know how you survived without eating properly supposedly since you were born?” Yomi said in an almost mocking tone. He walked around to the other side of the desk, sitting on it and facing Harry.

 

“I'm-I'm not going to answer that. I... I don't know what you are talking about the food thing either I eat fine.” Harry insisted, a sinking feeling making his belly hurt. He didn't think he wanted to know what the demon king was talking about. He had a feeling that it could be absolutely traumatic. He knew that Raizen for a long time had refused to eat and had overheard Yusuke yelling at him about if he was afraid of eating good people he would go find the baddest guy he could so he wouldn't starve and the scent of raw human flesh followed the monks around as well. He wasn't a fool but rather not have fears confirmed.

 

“Is Harry here? In the palace? I heard abou' a pretty black haired lass with eyes like the greenest o' emeralds, I did!” An excited sounding accented male almost squealed, barging into the room without invitation. Jin, the red haired green eyed demon sprinted into the room, followed by his embarrassed looking ice demon friend, Touya.

 

“I am so very sorry Lord Yomi! He was too fast I tried to stop him!” Touya bowed his head, apologizing.

 

Yomi glared at the bouncing, delighted demon who had interrupted his attempts to find out what was really up with the demoness sitting nervously in front of him.

 

Harry's eyes immediately darted to the excited demon blushing at his complement. He decided that he was his only way of making a break for it. Jin, Harry remembered his name to be. Harry didn't think that it would be too bad to hang out with him, he was very sweet and seemed like he could be a lot of fun.

 

“Hi Jin, how have you been? I was hoping that I would get to see you in the next couple of days. I guess that hope came true, yeah?” Harry said smiling at the handsome puppy like demon. Harry had been telling the truth he couldn't wait to see the pair again. He could see them becoming good friends.

 

“Harry?” Jin squeaked, quickly turning to face the little demoness. He looked like he was being ate alive he looked so tiny in the chair he sat it. Jin immediately gave Harry a million dollar smile, grinning as his ears twitched like crazy. “Gettin' more beautiful every day, I would say! Didn' ya promise to spend time with lil' ol' me when you got here? Thought you were goin' to try forgetting, did you?” Jin said. Suddenly snatching Harry up and hugged him.

 

“Of course I did and I didn't forget. Some frog demon thing came and insisted that Yusuke and I come here..... I guess I am not use to having such a good nose because the smell of just the outside of Kurama's office nearly made me sick so Lord Yomi brought me here to get some medicine but I feel much better now.” Harry explained, hugging the happy demon back he couldn't help but blush again. “I'm sorry Lord Yomi but I am going to have to take a rain-check on this conversation. It was nice meeting you but I made a promise that I would spend the day with these two once I got here and I never break my promise if I can help it. If that is okay with you that is?” Harry said. He laughed when Jin was hardly able to hold back an excited jump of joy. He was glad he had as much as his shoulder was bothering him from how tense he was with Yomi.

 

Yomi gave the pair an intense sightless stare with his coal black eyes. “Of course. I do wish to speak with you later though.... I am also assuming they know what you are.” Yomi said, leaving out what was most likely going to be a rude comment on how inappropriate their behavior was as he was a submissive. His eyes practically glowed with disapproval though.

 

“'Course I do sir. That doesn' make him any less the loveliest angel I ever seen. Not one bit it doesn'!” Jin insisted, gushing adoringly.

 

Touya rolled his eyes, look uncomfortable still.

 

“I see... Well you may leave but I would like a word with Touya before you are permitted to leave the palace.” Yomi said.

 

Touya grimaced.

 

“Of course. We will just wait for you in the entrance hallway, right Jin?” Harry asked, still blushing he looked up at the red haired demon who still held him.

 

“Yeah, if that's what ya want to do!” Jin agreed. He gave his friend a bit of a confused look.

 

Touya smiled, “such a sap. Go on before the little model here decides he doesn't want to spend his day with a sappy hyperactive puppy dog.” Touya mocked, shaking his head fondly.

 

Jin sniffed, “you're just jealous o' me, you are! Cuz' you can' carry yourself around a pretty sweet lil' angel like me!” Jin teased. Still smiling, he waved over his shoulder and carried out a very embarrassed Harry.

 

Once the pair were out of earshot Yomi began to speak, “Now I need you to do something for me. I need you to convince Harri to stay here and at least get medical treatment. I also want you to find out his real back story not this half made up crap he was trying to spew. He is underweight, acts like he knows nothing about what he is, and smells of the human world. He also told me something rather strange and disturbing. He insists that he has never ate the flesh of a human.... The thing is I know what he is and it is impossible for his kind to survive without feeding on the flesh of humans, at least to my knowledge. Much like Raizen's. I need you to monitor him for I fear his heath may go into decline. We cannot allow the only submissive born in the last few millennium die because he has convinced himself he doesn't need human flesh to live and no one is willing to take over and correct him.” Yomi explained, looking and sounding grave.

 

“Wait, what? He isn't eating?” Touya asked, feeling more than a little worried.

 

“It does not seem so. I do not even smell the remnants of human blood on his breath.” Yomi said.

 

Touya gritted his teeth together, clenching his fists. How hadn't anyone notice? Hadn't Raizen even tried to properly take care of the submissive? Should they have left him with the other king? “I will do my best to make sure he is alright. I better get going before they get worried and come back.... I will try my best to make sure that he stays here. The fact that Yusuke is a friend should make it easy to monitor Lady Harrison.” Touya said, not having the best feeling about what he planned to do. If Harrison refused to feed than he could be in far worse shape than he was letting on though and there was no way that he wanted the sweet little demoness to suffer from something so painful and slow.

 

“Thank you. Please report in later on.... Without Jin.. I don't think he will be understanding with what _we_ are trying to do. He is very..... _fond_ of Harrison it seems and such things can make a demon irrational.” Yomi stated, tucking a strand of hair behind his ears.

 

“Yes... of-of course sir. I will report once Jin is asleep.” Touya agreed. Bowing to his king.

 

“Good, we wouldn't want him getting the wrong idea what I'm planning to do after all.” Yomi said, lips curled up into a small dark smile. If Raizen wouldn't properly take care of the demoness than he would, whether he liked it or not.

 

** End Chapter 10 **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think, is Yomi plotting or is he really worried? Do you think he will try and cause some fight or disturbance with Raizen or is he actually worried for Harry for the right rea-sons and wants to help him?
> 
> What do you guys think of hound? Who do you think the purple haired demon was that smacked into a wall when they saw Harry?
> 
> If you want to see a picture of him you can look on facebook or my Deviantart account where I have everything I have draw for this story so far along with all of my others. You can vote on who you want in the story next for the OCs then! Either on Deviantart under my account where my name is Yuvush there or on facebook. I would love some ideas for names to. I HAVE ALL OC PICS ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN TO! PLEASE VOTE ON ONE IF YOU WANT THEM IN THE STORY!  
> IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE STUFF FROM ME WHILE WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! LOOK AT THE PARAGRAPHS BELOW!
> 
> I am going to be starting a travel blog sort of thing soon as I plan to work at like national parks and things throughout the US and plan to take pics and stuff. If you want to see stuff about it or read about it go to my new facebook page under the name Haley Day! It has a picture I took of a tree and a sunset over a lake as my avatar! Working at national parks is how I'm going to get to travel the country because I'm dirt poor. I have already been hired. I will try and start writing stuff down and getting more pictures on there in a month or two after that I am really going to go crazy with it!
> 
> IF You want to read some more of my Secrets of the Lycanburgs story, my original story, I have a new full chapter of it on facebook! Nearly 4000 words worth!
> 
> Please Review I am way more likely to work on my stories when people review! I am so stressed out and busy lately and kind of just want to sleep a lot so it really encourages me when people tell me what they think of the story!
> 
> Next chapter hint: Fun times, angry foxies, and wrath of a demon god


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me who you want Harry with I am having a hard time deciding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ten thousand year wait! I have been having a really hard time lately. Also worst birthday I have ever had in my life shut me down for about 2 weeks straight. Apparently it's fun to mention all of the horrible crap that happened on it over and over again. It's surprising if I come close to crying even once a year and I was fighting myself not to cry for most of that day!
> 
> Also I am super surprised a 4500ish word chapter has now turned into a 9314 word chapter! That doesn't include the Author's notes. This makes this the longest fanfiction chapter I have ever wrote by far just with the stories actual word count alone, not including the author's notes! Whooot!

**Start Chapter 11**

Harry had been more than a little happy when he got out of the palace. He felt a bit bad that he hadn't waited for Yusuke but he and Kurama were supposedly going to be meeting him for lunch. At least that is what the messenger Yusuke had sent had said to him. Harry was really in the mood for something to eat though. He decided that he could probably spend some time resting as well. His side was becoming very painful. "So what are we going to do?" Harry said, sounding a bit winded.

"Oh, I was thinkin' we could meet up with my friend's, I did! They're a' great big bi' o' fun, they are! Not like Touya! The spoil sport he is!" Jin laughed.

Touya sniffed, "Someone has to keep you bunch out of trouble!" He grumbled good naturedly at his friend. He eyed Harry who seemed to quickly tiring trying to keep up with the two. Huffing and puffing like he had just ran the distance from Raizen's tower to Yomi's capital city. "Are you alright my lady?" He eventually asked when Harry stopped in the middle of the path leading to the private house that had been given to the group of elite guards Kurama had promised to Yomi. Harry began coughing.

Slowly tapering off Harry held his side with a grimace. "Y-yeah, sorry about that! It hadn't been bothering me too much until I got here. Too much physical stuff going on I guess." Harry said, starting to get a little wheezy by the end.

"You shoul' o' told me you wern' felling right as rain!" Jin said, no longer smiling, instead eying Harry with worry."

"I will be fine, just give me a few moments I think the different elevations may be effecting me." Harry insisted.

"Why were you holding your side like you were in pain then?" Touya asked, giving his side a look of interest.

"No reason. I'm fine." Harry said, forcing himself to start walking again, ignoring the pain he felt stabbing him in the side.

"Harry lovely, stop, I'll carry ya'. Your lips are turnin' colors you shouldn' be able ta' turn!" Jin pleaded. Easily blocking the bearer's way.

"I'm fine, I'm not going to be a burden!" Harry insisted.

"Stop! You aren' being a burden! Now let me carry you an' then you can rest for a bit an' Touya will check over your side cuz' I can' do that since um, I don't know any healer stuff... Yeah, healer stuff! Not that I'm madly in love with ya or anything!" Jin said, tapering off into embarrassed laughter.

Touya raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Harry slowly nodded. Agreeing more for the fact that he was getting worried about his sudden difficulty to breath than actually wanting to do as he was being told. That and he felt bad about upsetting them both so much. He knew that they weren't trying to be mean and were just worried about him. "Alright." Harry grumbled. He hoped that Yomi didn't find out about it. He knew the demon may get some twisted idea in his head to try and force him to get the tests that he wanted to get done before. No way did Harry want that. He had already had enough of that sort of thing when he was a child.

"Good!" Jin said, his smile still not back. He immediately scooped Harry up, throwing himself into a sprint to the house. He wanted to find out what was wrong as soon as possible.

Touya lingered, pulling out a pulsing round mass of flesh and cables, whispering into it. "First update. Touya. It seems that you were correct sir. Lady Harrison does seem to have health problems. He is not in the best condition, having trouble breathing right now for unknown reasons though he seems to be in pain... I believe that he is in need of a medical professional. I will try and convince him to allow such things to happen without having to force him. We are at the moment taking him to our home, hopefully I will be able to get him to allow someone to look at him. Jin is carrying him and is becoming very protective of him... That is all I have for now my lord." Touya said, pushing a dimly glowing zit like protrusion on top of the odd electronic seeming device and tossed it into the air. It stayed, hovering for several long seconds before making a strange beeping noise and zipping away over the dark red leaved trees back to in the direction of the palace.

Touya discretely looked around himself to make sure no one had seen what he had done and made a swirl of fast moving ice crystals engulf him. He arrived on the home's doorstep in seconds instead of minutes, because of the quick moving cloud. Touya groaned at the excited sounding voices he heard the moment he arrived. The loudest sounding very much like an excited Chu. What a pain. The drunkard was not who he wanted Lady Harrison to meet first. He no doubt would be completely overwhelming for the sickly Bearer. Jin as bubbly and hyper and oblivious as he was probably wouldn't be helping the situation and would probably just make it worse. He could not allow Lady Harrison to become even more stressed, not even knowing exactly how serious his condition truly was. Being a submissive such things could be fatal.

Touya steeled up his nerves before bursting through the door, ready to pull his idiotic friends away from what he imagined Harry to be, a terrified overwhelmed damsel in distress. He stood almost slack-jawed watching the group of demons.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harrison was a little intimidated but quickly got over it. As long as he had the assurance of Jin, who he was starting to think of as someone who represented safety and an individual that invoked feelings of endearment and trust, he felt far less fearful with the new individuals.. Even if they were all dominants excluding one that was almost sunshine blond with strange tall straight hair, Harry was sure he wasn't a proper submissive either but wasn't sure what he was as he didn't smell even lightly of submissiveness but he didn't smell dominant either. That made him curious. He was sure he was a demon but smelled in the way most human males did when it came to being a dominant or submissive which was normally a strong smell in a demon.

The group of demons eagerly surrounded Jin and Harry when they entered, one with a green strip across his nose, an electric blue Mohawk with two long rolls of hair in throngs of red ribbon and some scruff immediately wolf whistled, a completely surprised but knowing look on his face.

"Well hello hot little Sheila, names Chu, Din' think I'd get tha' chance ta meet anotha' Mazokie' bearer in me lifetime! Where did ya pick up this fine little sip o' water from mate?" Chu said giving Harry an appreciative look over before giving his friend his full attention.

Jin puffed up giving his friend a distrusting look and possessively pulling Harry closer to himself. "He's got a name name ye' know! I don' like you talken about him like he's some sort o' piece a' meat or something, I don'! His name is Harrison an' he's got brains and is as sweet and an' lovely as the prettiest o' angels, he is! Isn' that right Harry? He shoul' ask you, right?" Jin insisted. Giving Harry an adoring look. His cheeks where so dark red from blushing they looked almost bruised.

Harry couldn't keep the blush from his cheeks either, though it was instead out of shyness and nerves. "Um, yeah, um I'm Harrison but like Jin said, people also often call me Harry... I'm a friend of Yusuke's... and have been living with Lord Raizen for a while." Harry said in a nervous squeaky voice. Shyly, looking away.

"Wha? Live'n with Raizen? How did ya' get out o' that?" Chu said, completely curious looking now along with a little tipsy. He stumbled a bit deciding to sit down on a big overstuffed couch.

Jin led Harry to a couch across from the demon, sitting down and carefully lifting Harry to sit, blushing beat red, on his lap. He was feeling extremely protective. Harry was hurt and he was his angel, he was! No way was he going to let anyone, not even his own friends use wiley charms on the lovely dame! Jin was sure with some time he could win the little bearer over and they would be so happy, they would and Harry would be all smiles! He had such a lovely smile. Jin had a feeling he didn't do that much though. At least not of late. Such a lovely sweet creature shouldn't be frowning all the time. Not in Jin's opinion. No way would it be an option for that poor sweet darling to ever frown again if Jin were to have an opinion about it! He would make that lovely face light up everyday, he would, and all the time! He was too pure and sweet of a creature for him not to try his best to always keep that frown upside down.

"So are we getting back to the game or what? I've got 10 gold ones bet on this, I want to be able to use my winnings before I'm an old man, you know!" A young looking boy whined, he wore a paperboy styled cap with red and yellow stripes on it. The boy sat, pouting with crossed arms next to his somewhat intoxicated best friend who had snatched up a bottle from the coffee table.

"Yeah, yeah. Ruinin' all me fun with tha' Sheilas!" Chu grumbled. Picking several cards up and taking another swig from the dark red colored bottle. "Yah know, I can't wait 'til you're matured and start having a thing for someone so I can bother ya when you're tryin' to charm 'em!" Chu said, pouting.

The boy rolled his eyes, "is that all you think about? Booze and girls?" The boy grimaced.

"Harrison isn' any woman. Callin' him one is an insult, it is! Most females of tha Higher blooded Mazoku sort are right foul things they are, would gut their own newborn babes in their sleep they would, just to get out o' raising it! Harrison's a bearer he is, they are nothin' like those nasty beasts! Especially my Harry!" Jin insisted, eyes narrowed in disgust from the idea of Harry even unintentionally compared to most female Mazoku. Harry wasn't anything like the few higher species females he had met. They had been total monsters and most had been extremely slutty acting as well. Not something Jin had been at all comfortable with. No Harry was nothing at all like them. He was sweet and gentle and innocent and most defiantly not whorish or cruel in anyway at all!

"Okay-okay sorry I didn't know! I don't get why you are so upset though, I mean sorry that I didn't realize He's like a boy, he looks like a girl, my mistake! Gesh, it isn't my fault he cross-dresses and smells girly! How was I supposed to know that some weird guy wants to look like some bearer and smell like one! Kind of weird don't you think?" The boy grumbled.

"Wha'? Wait, what do ya' mean think he's tryin' to look like a Sheila? He is one... sorta'... din' I tell ya' tha' a lot o' kinds of Higher Mazokie can have bearers to? Cuz' they can. It's just real rare. When they are born they normally die right o' way to cuz' they are normally sicklier than most other Bearers to. Poor things don' normally make it past tha' first day. Ones tha' do are normally murdered by tha' females. Harr here is tha' first one I heard about in tha' last... what couple thousand years or so? Anyway, yeah Harr's an oddity." Chu explained to the boy, taking several gulps from the quickly emptying bottle.

"Wait, wait, I thought that mostly just like reptile demons and stuff had that sort of thing? And hey, did you just say you haven't heard of one being born in-in a couple thousand years? How old ARE YOU? I thought you were only like a couple hundred years old or something!" The young boy said, looking pale.

"Wha', where did ya' get tha' idea in ya' noggin? I'm at least 4000 years old... Probably older... I din' really have a reason ta' keep track o' how old I was afta' a while ya' know... tha' an' I was inta' drinkin' a little too much when I was a youngster... I drunk like a fish blowing a Billy back then, yeah. I don' really remember much from back then a' all. Couldn' even tell ya' where tha' hell I'm from I was so out o' it most of tha' time!" Chu said, breaking out into a fit of laughter punctuated with loud pig-like snorts. "Good times!" He said between snorts.

The boy face palmed, "Ugh, you are totally useless... and really? You drank like a fish doing um stuff… back then, how much more do you have to drink to consider yourself drinking like a fish because I hardly even see you without a bottle in your hand?!" The boy growled.

"Hey! Don' get all snippy with me jus' because ya didn' know that tha' Sheila was a Sheldon!" Chu huffed, crossing his arms.

The boy's mouth fell open. "I-I Urr, you are such an idiot! I'm not mad because of anything like that! You are so stupid sometimes!... Let's just get to the game. You are obviously too boozed up to get anything that I am trying to say right now! Don't think we won't be talking later though... first thing in the morning to make sure you aren't drunk off your ass." The boy said running his hands over his face.

Chu huffed, "I ain' drun'! I only drank... Drank... Um how many did I drink today?" Chu asked looking a bit dazed.

"Uh, that's at least bottle five for the, 'knock you on your ugly troll ass whiskey', and that isn't even counting the bottles of demon grade tequila or Gin you had! Your drinking is way worse today than what it normally is, like 20 times worse!" The boy grumbled.

"Well sorry for tryin' ta build up me alcohol levels again after not drink'en like I had been. I need ta be in top shape next week. There will be a lot o' stiff competition, I mean have ya seen how many Upper S class blokes have shown up ta' town?! I'm liable ta get me ass cooked nice an' crispy on tha' barbie if I don' step me game up! You to, Rinku!" Chu insisted.

"Hey, I'm strong!" The boy, Rinku, squawked indignantly.

"Nah, we are all pretty strong but we ain' nothin' compared ta' a few of tha' demon's that I been seein'. I doubt ya' have met some of these blokes, mean fierce things tha' won' show no mercy ta' no one not even ta' their own granmums! You ain' ever been up against a full blood adult higherbred mazokie before, you won' survive more than a few minutes fightin' one. Hell I doubt I'd survive long either. They are deadly mean sons o' bitches in battle!" Chu said, grime expression on his face. "I mean look a' Yomi, he ain' even a full blooded higherbred and he's deadly strong an' scary as hell, can' even see and he's a king! I bet he isn' even half higherbred either." Chu pointed out, feeling a slight chill from even talking about the demon king. He could hardly even think straight and his mind immediately went to wondering if the house was bugged and if Yomi heard that Chu knew his secret. Not many demons could tell that Yomi wasn't a full blooded Higherbred Mazoku. He could though, he knew quite a bit more than other demons about such things though as he grew up in an area with an unusually high concentration of them as a young boy. He himself was also part, his Grandad being a rather odd species of higherbred Mazoku, which is where he got his sea green stripe over his nose from. He thankfully did not inherit the need to eat humans from the demon but had developed the same strange need to consume alcohol often.

One would think that Chu was plain and simple a drunk but that was not the case. He of course was one as he consumed more than he needed but there was more to it than that. Besides the fact that he consumed alcohol to properly preform his particular fighting style, taught to him as a young lad by his grandfather, as no one else in the family had developed the strange constant need for alcohol, he literally required it to live. Without alcohol his health and strength would greatly deteriorate. It was something to do with his metabolic system, at least that was what his grandad had told him. The more he drank the stronger he would become as well, though he would be able to become drunk still it just didn't permanently damage him after a while like it would most others. His father's mother's side had severe addiction issues which is where his need for alcohol probably went sour. The moment he was old enough to need the stuff, the need normally developed around ones demon equivalent of preteens, he was hooked. Doomed by his own genes and shitty home environment. Who wanted to hear their parents scream and beat each other to a pulp all the time? It didn't help that his father encouraged him to become a drunk to, the only time the bastard was nice to him and not beating him black and blue was when they were both drinking.

"What... Were you guys playing..? I don't think that I have ever seen cards like those ones before." Harry nervously spoke up. He could already see a brawl ready to start between the young boy and the demon called Chu. He really didn't want to see anything like that. What had been dubbed as his mothering side was attempting to rear its obnoxious head at the aggression shown between the child and the powerful looking adult demon. He took a calming breath, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his side. He cuddled closer to Jin when a familiar noise began to rattle the vent in the corner. He could already feel the room begin to cool further. Harry didn't like it one bit!

"Huh, what? Oh the game, you don't know what this is?" The boy said looking baffled. "I've been playing this since I was old enough to walk practically!"

"I guess you could say that I am not from around here..." Harry said, giving the boy an uneasy smile.

"Uh, are you pulling my chain or are you from a completely different universe or something because that's the only way I could think of anyone not knowing what Blood king is?! Every demon knows that!" Rinku yelled, sounding completely outraged.

Harry's blush drained from his face instantly turning it gray. He forced a laugh out, sounding more uncomfortable than amused. "Yeah, I uh, had to of been raised in some other universe or something!" He managed to squeak. Wanting to bang his head on something at how poorly he had been able to act. He felt completely unnerved by how the boy had hit the nail on the head.

Jin raised an eyebrow at the strange defensive sounding laugh. It was nothing like the lovely sound that he was expecting to hear in the least. Something was up but he didn't think it was his place to go snooping. He would be a happy ready ear when and if his lovely Angel decided he needed to talk.

"Don' feed inta' tha' brat's crap! Now are we ganna play or wha'?" Chu snorted, snatching up the deck of black, red splattered cards.

"I'm in, I am! What about you, Harry? I'll teach you how to play if you like, no problem!" Jin said, smiling.

"Um, yeah. Okay! How does it work?" Harry said, running a nervous hand through his hair.

Jin and the others began to play and explained what was going on as they went. Chu deciding to up the stakes. The person with the worst hand would have to remove an article of clothing. If they were stripped to their boxers they had to buy everyone else lunch.

Of course Touya entered right as Chu was removing his top. Acting more like he was in a manly strip tease, he swung the article of clothing around his head and ran a massive hand over his side as he winked at Harry, who looked ready to have a heart attack. Jin laughed so hard he was hardly able to sit up straight shaking his head at his friend's pathetic attempt at flirting as Chu could hardly keep himself on his feet. Nearly falling over when he whipped his shirt across the room.

"Like wha' ya' seein'?" Chu said.

"What is going on here?" Touya barked, looking completely horrified. Ice crystals began to form on the walls around him.

"Wha's wrong? Why are ya' all blue?" Chu asked, looking at the other demon in a bit of concern.

Touya made a choking noise. "What-what is wrong? How could you even ask? You are the one preforming some twisted looking peep show! How could I not react in such a way! Sexually harassing a sick bearer! What the hell is wrong with you, the lot of you? It is obvious that you cannot be trusted alone with him! And why is he on your lap? That is completely inappropriate! I mean look at Lady Harrison, look how red his face is! He is obviously uncomfortable!" Touya snarled waving his hands around like he had no idea what to do with them.

Harry sat with his hand over his mouth blushing a bright red for a few moments. "No, it-it's okay! I was just not expecting that at all! I-I actually thought it was hilarious!" Harry finally said, breaking out in almost hysterical giggles then into full out laughter, flopping back against the amused wind sprite like demon. Groaning in pain as his lungs once again flared up causing him to feel like his insides were being burned. His face scrunched up at the sudden squeezing feeling. He paled barely able to prevent himself from gripping his side. Taking painful little pants.

"Hey Sheila you ain' lookin' so good. Are ya' alrigh'?" Chu asked, immediately serious as the color seemed to completely drain from Harry's suddenly tense form.

"Harry? Are ya okay, yeah?" Jin asked, gently laying a hand on the small demoness' shoulder. Swallowing hard when he felt tremors run over the delicate body. His hand slowly migrated down. Feeling rather uncertain, Jin began to rub Harry's back not sure what else he could really do for the demoness. His Angel's heath was a lot worse than he had once thought. Once could be a fluke twice not a chance in hell.

"Ye-yeah, just give me a minute to catch-catch my breath." Harry managed to hiss between his teeth.

"Ya' sure? Cuz' you ain' lookin' so hot." Chu asked, critically eying Harry. He was ready to take him to the palace infirmary if that's what the bearer needed. Bearer's, particularly Higherblooded Mazoku ones being as delicate as they were made him very nervous just to leave the poor thing in such a state. He was afraid that this one had some sort of major health issue and had really wished someone had told him about it. He would have tried controlling himself better and made himself stay calmer if he had known.

"No-no, I'm fine!" Harry insisted, trying to force himself to take deep slow breaths.

"You most certainly are not! This is not normal! You obviously must have injured yourself again on the journey here. I would even go so far to say that you should allow the medical tests that were offered before. I will escort you back to the palace or carry you if need be." Touya insisted, looking both worried and furious. His tone of voice leaving no room to mistake as anything other than it was, a domineering command.

Harry managed to finally even out his breathing. The pain returning to a dull ache. "I'm not doing that. I am fine. I have just been exerting myself too much after being so severely injured not too long ago. I promised that I would be meeting Kurama and Yusuke for lunch at your own king's insistance and I am going to be doing just that. It is the only time in the next week that Kurama will be available to speak with. If I can help it I never go back on my word. Besides I am really hungry right now and I doubt that I can eat while they do all of those tests on me if I went. After seeing Kurama, if it makes you feel better I think I will go to sleep for a bit. I promised you both a full day of spending time with your group so I was hoping that it would be alright if I was allowed to rest a bit and do so tomorrow instead of today." Harry said. He was startled by the sudden ravenous hunger that filled him after weeks of not being really hungry at all but decided to ignore it. This was the most he had actually been up and walking in sometime it would make sense that he was finally becoming hungry.

Touya growled.

Jin sighed, giving Harry a gentle pat to his hand. He hated it. Harry was not fine. He wanted to wrap his lovely one up in the softest of blankets and things and hide him in some safe sort of place that not even the birds could reach. Smother him in love and protection. The stubborn beauty refusing help rubbed all sorts of wrong, it did, but he didn't want to alienate Harry. It seemed Harry was going to have to learn those sorts of things the hard way. He had at least said he would rest and eat and Harry's statement that he didn't want to break a promise to his friends really socked the air elemental in his warm and fuzzies, hard. He swore he fell a little bit more in love with him at the statement. Also, who was he to say what someone's limits were or not? Harry's body wasn't his and if he said he should be okay than Jin felt he had to at least try and trust the other's judgment. He wasn't his keeper hell he wasn't even near being the lovelie's mate yet and sure the hell not Harry's territory/pack dominant, Raizen. He was certain that if he tried convincing him now that Harry would just get upset with him. Jin rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, since he's sayin' he plans ta' just get somethin' to eat an' such an' then plans ta' fall inta' dreamland tha' there shouldn' be any problems and he's feelin' better he is. So he should be able ta go, right Harry?" Jin said, desperate for Harry's approval.

"Yes, see? Jin trusts me. I'm fine. What time is it by the way?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling a bit panicked. He wasn't sure how long they had been arguing but it had been a while. He remembered the messenger insisting that a private dining room would be set up for the three of them and that Yomi had told him to tell Harry that he would have scent neutralizers placed in the room for Harry.

"12oClock on the dot, it is." Jin said twisting to look at a small tabletop clock sitting on a knickknack shelf in the corner. He yelped when Harry practically sprang from his lap, straightening his clothing.

"I need to be there by 12:15, at least that was what the messenger said, remember? Lunch is either going to be in some private greenhouse room or something or in some private dining room D, I think…. He said, Yomi said, it just depended on how well I recovered from the strong scents…" Harry mumbled more to himself than the others. He turned to Jin, "Do you think that you could help.. Help me find it?" He asked suddenly feeling shy.

"I-Uh yeah. I think I can be helping ya' navigate this wirly gig of o' place. It helps I've been ta' both places if tha' helps plenty?" Jin offered. Getting up he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, unable to stop the pleased grin and blush that took over his face.

"Wha? Ya' get ta' go an' see Yusuke! I wan' ta come!" Chu whined. He missed the bloke. Though that wasn't why he wanted to come. A nagging worry refused to leave him over Harry's strange episode that he had seen only minutes earlier.

"Yeah! I want to see Yusuke!" Rinku whined.

Touya gritted his teeth together. "No one is going… but Harry. It seems we will be seeing him tomorrow. I will be telling both Mr. Kurama and Yusuke what is going on though." Touya stated. His arms were crossed in an obvious childish angry pout.

Harry whipped around so fast it made Jin jump back and nearly fall back onto the couch. "You will not. I am fine I just need some time to recover!" He growled.

Touya snorted, pinning the submissive with a cold glare. "You may not care about your health but I do. If you are going to be an idiot and not take care of yourself than I will just have to do it for you. I will be telling them, that or you WILL be going to the medical wing this very moment for testing!" He said, Touya's tone of voice as icy as his stare.

He and the other's jumped a little as something similar looking to lightning, though green, suddenly sparked over Harrison's skin. He himself looked almost murderous. "Who gave you the authority to tell me what to do? I'm not some 2 year old! Give me respect and I will give it in return. Isn't this how it is supposed to work?" Harry snarled.

"Woah-woah, calm down you'll bring the house down around us if you don't get a hold of yourself!" The blond haired demon cautioned. Harry believed he had said his name was Suzuki.

Harry forced himself to breathe deeply. He had a feeling that the demon was right, he could feel tiny tremors running through the floor and Chu's scattered alcohol bottles were beginning to rattle. He couldn't understand why the other demon telling him what to do rubbed him the wrong way so strongly.

Touya was hardly able to hold his tongue. He was given an important mission and he didn't want to blow it with King Yomi, especially since it wasn't just about the mission to him. He was genuinely worried about the stubborn bearer. Why couldn't he see that he was just trying to help? Why did he have to act so argumentative? The submissive was acting completely out of character! "I am trying to make sure you are alright! I will be telling them, at least Yusuke, if you are worried about this getting to King Yomi through Mr. Kurama. I want him to be able to watch you just in case there is more to it than what you think. I want you to be safe. Please I am doing this because I am worried not to be an ass. We can laugh about this all we want if I am wrong." Touya said, sounding nearly like he was ready to beg the smaller demon to listen. Also omitting the fact that no matter what the information would be getting to Yomi. In reality, the demon already knew about the first episode. He would be learning about the newest one as soon as he had warned Yusuke about Harry's condition and had lost Jin for a while. If Harry couldn't see sense than he hoped his king could help him see some. Touya was completely convinced now that Harry had reinjured himself on the way to Yomi's capital city and that he needed treatment as soon as possible.

Harry glare slowly slide from his face, being replaced with an upset frown. "O-Okay. Only Yusuke though and not because I want you to." Harry mumbled suddenly fidgety and looking at the floor. He didn't want to admit it but he was getting a little nervous about the strange pain to. He couldn't believe that he had actually behaved in such a way. He knew what it must have looked like. He couldn't blame the others for being worried. He was certain that if it had been someone else, he himself, would have demanded the same thing and would have been full out panicking. "I-I am sorry. I don't know why I yelled at you. It was completely uncalled for." Harry managed to squeak, fighting the urge to show his neck in apology. Touya wasn't Raizen, he had no authority over him his mind had insisted. Nor was he any of his first friends in this dimension. Not pack, at least not yet.

Touya gave Harry a small genuine smile. "It is fine. I am sorry for speaking to you like one would a child Lady Harrison. I guess I let my arrogance and temper get in the way… Please forgive me." He said bowing his head, slightly tilted to the side in apology. Hoping that it would calm the erratic acting submissive.

The last bit of anger and tension that Harry had felt had totally melted away at the sight more than with the apology. Harry nodded, completely calm and content again. "Thank you for apologizing, you are forgiven." He finally said.

"Okay, tha' is good an' all but I'd be a'hustling if I were us. We got o' good five ticks ta' get there before yo' are late, we do! No more a dilly an' a dattling, I don' think we can, I mean unless we wan' ta' be stirring up all sorts of o' mess!" Jin cut in pointing at the little wind up clock.

Harry made an actual squeak of surprise at the time announcement. Sounding rather adorable. Unlike the others Jin actually 'awed' at the cute sound and almost overwhelmingly adorable deer in the headlights look the bearer was sporting. He was a 'man' yes, a tough one at that but he had no problem gushing over cuteness and that most certainly was one of the cutest things he had heard or seen in a long time! If he wasn't so worried about injuring him Jin was certain that he would have picked the little submissive up and would have squeezed him in a bear hug.

Jin forced himself to calm down. He needed to get Harry there as soon as possible. He was sure that Yusuke would be panicking with Harry gone so long and if Yomi found out the submissive hadn't gotten there on time that he would be rather annoyed and boy was the bastard a busy body when he was in one of those sorts of moods.

Jin wasn't much of a fan of his employer, really the only reason he stuck around was because his friends did. That, and finally having a nice place to live and a big fat check he didn't have to share with anyone. He wasn't as fooled with the nice soft spoken leader act the demon put on as some of the others. Others thought him a fool because of his bubbly friendly personality but one doesn't just become the apprentice of a powerful wind master because they were the same species no matter how rare they were, let alone one of the ninja sort. No he had smarts in that head of his. He was perceptive and Jin was certain a big old ugly beast lived under his king's skin. A right nasty one willing to do anything to keep things going how he wanted them to. No way a demon like Yomi became king with a few flowery words and a handshake. No, that wasn't how a demon like him got into power it was through blood and death and manipulation. It was like everyone forgot that when they were offered a place to live and a fancy title and enough money to make a pack horse knock its knees together trying to carry it. Yomi was someone to keep your wits about yourself with. He was grateful for the demon's offer but he would _**never**_ trust him. Jin shook himself from such negative thoughts, lovely was around after all.

All three were quick to get to the door.

"It was nice to meet all of you! I had fun. I can't wait until tomorrow!" Harry said, waving at the group of still unnerved looking demons.

Chu smiled waving back. "See ya' later ya' beauty!" He called back. Trying not to dwell on the worry that refused to leave him. A bearer's health could go downhill fast, after all, something he had firsthand knowledge of.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry had decided that he did not like Jin's way of travel, not one bit! He didn't like broom travel much either but floating in the air at high speed doing spins and loopty loops was something he was not at all a fan of. Especially since he had absolutely no control, Jin being the one that was holding him zipping through the air at Merlin knew what speed! It wasn't something that he would want to experience again anytime soon. He did like seeing that delighted look on the other demons face though. Jin had such a nice smile. Raizen did to when he lightened up a bit.

Being closer to the greenhouse they decided to check there first. Thankfully it seemed that they had picked right as a large table was sitting with chairs, in the center of the building, looking like a tiny children's table in the massive glass and metal dwelling. It was probably the largest greenhouse Harry had ever seen.

"We got ya' here right on tim, we did! Now go on, too thin ya' are, go an' eat ya'r feeling too poky in all o' tha' wrong places, I'm sure an' I don' have ta be a doctor to know such a thing!" Jin joked. Blushing when Harry give him a radiant smile and looked up at him with those pretty pretty almost glowing green eyes. He understood why all of those human's wrote poems about the loveliest of fair ladies they had ever seen. Jin was sure that Harry out matched all of them in heart and looks but even then those men must have saw what they thought were the prettiest of beauties and had to express their feelings somehow or they would have burst. At least that was how he felt. Like if he didn't express his absolute adoration of the other soon that he would just burst like a balloon from containing it all! He couldn't help but let out a little longing sigh when the other turned to head inside of the building after a little wave and goodbye. He sure envied Yusuke, getting to be around his lovely angel all of the time. Thank goodness his friend was only interested in that human female chit. He would have had a heart attack there and then leaving Harry with Yusuke if he hadn't been so in love with the mouthy girl. Her domineering attitude and need to tell everyone what to do while chewing Yusuke out over things he couldn't help had rubbed Jin the wrong way. He wasn't about to tell his friend that though. Jin hoped she would mature some and learn to be quite a bit more grateful. He sighed pushing away from the doorway, deciding to go finish up some paperwork early so he wouldn't have to worry about anything for the next few days.

"Yusuke, Kurama, I'm here! Sorry I didn't get here sooner, I was over spending some time with Jin and Touya's friends at their home. We kind of lost track of time!" Harry said twisting a lock of hair and nibbling his lip.

"L-Lady Harrison? You-you are really here? Is that truly you? No, it can't be, you are a full blooded demon…. I must be going insane, your scent. It-It is Harrison's but not, it is overwhelmingly demon yet.. Who are you how do you know about him? This- do you think this is some sort of joke, that it would be funny to somehow try and smell and look like him? If you did then you are not doing a very good job. Harrison did not have long more curled hair like yours, nor pointed ears, or pupils slitted like you do." Kurama growled, unable to keep the tremble from his voice. He knocked his chair over in his haste to get to his feet. His eyes were larger than Harry thought possible and his skin was pasty from his shock.

"I _**am**_ Harrison… Didn't you tell him that I was with you Yusuke?" Harry asked, he himself surprised. He had thought that Kurama knew that he was coming.

"Of course not! I thought that it would be a good surprise. He had been sounding so stressed and down in his letters so I thought seeing that you were okay would be a good pick me up for our buddy here. Good idea right?" Yusuke said, sounding proud of himself.

Harry groaned and ran a hand down his face. "What? No! I can't believe you let him continue on thinking I was dead or something! I don't think even I could comprehend something like this without freaking out a little and I went through it all!" Harry barked at Yusuke. Having trouble wrapping his mind around the other's move of pure idiocy. A look of horror slowly formed over his face. "Wait… If you didn't tell him… Did you tell anyone that I was alive? Does everyone still think I am dead or something?" Harry whimpered. Looking ready to burst into tears.

"Um…"

"Yusuke answer the question." Harry hissed. Getting that 'deadly chick nearby' vibe from him Yusuke fearfully did a 'no harm' gesture and began to sweat.

"Well uh… Yeah. I thought it would be a good surprise for Hiei an all cuz' he was like having some weird like hundredth of a life crisis thing or whatever it is since I don't know how long shrimpy is supposed to live for. I don't even think he would have believed me if I had tried to tell him about you anyway and I actually have a pretty good reason not telling anyone. Pretty sure the old man had started going through my mail from all of my friends and kept threatening to lock me up for like thousands of years and bet the shit out of me if I told anyone about you. Something about not needing what you are to get out because of danger to you and stuff. Not even Genkai knows! Bet the hags going to kick my ass to the moon when she does find out though. I'll never hear the end of it." Yusuke grumbled.

"So-so is anyone going to… explain? I had thought that Lady Harrison would have either been captured by dangerous individuals for his rarity or that he had died. How did this happen?" Kurama said, still a little shaky. He a waved a hand over at Harry.

"Yeah, uh, the story doesn't start out shitting rainbows. So um from what I was told that creepy guy, the one that had the hots for Shinobu with the creepy extra arms? Yeah, he apparently was a total jealous phyco bitch boy and decided to have some payback on our Harri here because apparently Harri was trying to 'seduce' the creep from Mr. Whinyass Bluelocks. He then used some portal thingy and tossed him from it into demon world. Harri got pretty knocked around. Then the ass was like wait if we can sense his friends so well maybe they could do the same and find him so the genius decides this ain't far enough lets go like a couple hundred more miles away and dump him off a hundred or more feet in the air. Legit plan, won't nearly kill him or anything just make him scared and a bit black and blue before some demon comes along and gobbles him up…. The thing is that the demon was a complete moron and seemed to forget most average fictional heroes don't survive falls like that and Harry wasn't some super hulked out badass or anything so of course it smashed him up like a pretzel being hit with a hammer! Instead he had, what, his collarbone broken really bad, several ribs broken, um a punctured lung because a rib splintered off and I know he had a broken arm. It was in a bad spot to. He had that thing tied to his side for a while. I mean rule number one the average person can't be scrunched up like a slinky and be expected to be right as rain, people don't bend that way.

Anyway, my old man's stiff ass monks came across him purely on accident, thank I guess Koenma's asshole father for that… I mean he's god right? Anyway Hokushin saved Harri's life, relieved the pressure in his chest long enough to get him back to the mega spiral shack of shitty decorating to get treatment. They apparently thought he was like some wild beast thing tormented by evil humans before he woke up because he had lashed out like some crazy thing. Now they are all convinced that he was kidnapped and raised by some crazy evil humans that tortured him or something and nothing either of us say convince them otherwise. They are really possessive of him and the old man and I had a bit of a one-sided show down about how much of a controlling prick he could be with him. It is pretty funny to watch the old bastard and the monks fawning over him though. Practically falling all over themselves to please him and he doesn't even want them to!

So according to Harri here, once he healed past the 'I'm seeing things and am probably clawing at death's frign' door mat' stage he started feeling some really horrible pain and the prick told him that his demon blood was finally winning out and that his human blood would burn away. He felt some god-awful pain and apparently had to be held down. Was able to move and stuff sometime later and kind of had a freak out. His hair was different and long, got some cool canines going on and like elf ears and could hear better and see better in the dark. Apparently Raizen was a smug bastard about it for days.

Anyway, so when I found out about the tournament and that all my old buds would be here I knew that I had to bring him. Besides Harri defiantly needed a break from the babying coo'chi'coo do you need me to whip your ass brigade! So yeah that's about it..." Yusuke explained. Not seeming to even notice how pale and horrified Kurama was.

"It's okay. I'm alright now!" Harry insisted, trying to reassure the fox.

"That is not… exactly truthful is it?" Someone suddenly called out. Walking in with Touya trailing behind was a displeased looking Yomi.

"Raizen's heir may have explained for me what may be wrong though…. Rather… Crucial information to leave a host in the dark about is it not? A little rude of Raizen on his part not to inform Mukuro and I about such important things as well. What is the world coming to, when their powers are so out of alignment that they do not even tell each other the most important of information anymore? It is a real shame. Though I am glad that his brainless heir has told us your recent history in such detail it will be helpful when looking for the reason why you are suddenly having trouble breathing and pain anytime you seem to show any type of exertion. Sounds almost like you either did not heal correctly, infection has begun to form, or you have reinjured yourself. It does not matter though as I will have you tended to in the most advanced medical ward that likely exists." Yomi said in an unnervingly calm and quiet almost gentle tone.

"Wait what? What are you talking about Harry feels fine right?" Yusuke insisted instantly turning to look at Harry.

Harry timidly ran a hand over his arm, looking away from his friend. "I have been… having a little bit of trouble I guess but I promise it is because I have been exerting myself too much. I just need to lay down for a bit and take it easy." Harry said. Feeling like he was trapped between a dog that wanted a meat bone and the world's largest bone. He was really not liking this.

"Wait, you haven't been feeling great and you didn't frign' tell me?" Yusuke pouted.

"It's fine I promise! I am not going to crook on you or something. I'm just still recovering! Yomi is over reacting." Harry insisted. He was sure that Yusuke would be taking him back to Raizen's territory in a heartbeat if he thought something was seriously wrong with him and Harry didn't want to be the one that made him do that. He wouldn't have been able to forgive himself for making the other miss something he was so looking forward to doing.

"Well… Alright.. if you're sure…" Yusuke said, looking like he himself wasn't 100 percent sure himself.

Harry was startled by how easily he got the other to agree with him. He was expecting a fight he knew that most others would have forced him to get those tests done.

Yomi's eyes opened, gleaming like smolder coals. "He obviously does not wish for others to realize he is injured. I do not understand how you can just let this go? He needs treatment." Yomi growled. Becoming completely ridged.

"I'm not of your jurisdiction. I have a passport to prove it. I am of Raizen's. If I say I don't need help you can't make me accept it. I haven't committed any crimes in your territory so I would appreciate if you would leave me alone. About the only thing special about me is that I know some important people and that is all simply from some odd coincidences." Harry said. Defensively crossing his arms and sneering at the much larger demon.

Yomi stood frozen looking almost flabbergasted. He couldn't believe that anyone let alone a submissive actually had the balls to speak to him in such a way! A strange warmth swelled up in his chest a few moments later, startling him. He was unfamiliar with the strange smothering emotion. "Very well then. Do not say that I did not warn you though. I will be waiting for your surrender." Yomi said, unable to control the smile that wanted to make its way over his lips. He spun around and marched away, gesturing for Touya to follow him. Leaving behind a still somewhat dazed looking Kurama and annoyed looking Yusuke.

"So are we going to eat or what? I'm starving!" Yusuke groaned. Trying to ignore how unnerved he was feeling over the kings words. He would need to keep a better on him… and Harrison.

"I think I have lost my appetite." Kurama stated. Fury licked through ever little bit of his being. How dare Yusuke not even try to get something like that to him? Especially when the demoness had been so near death! He had been nothing but guilty and depressed feeling ever since the incident with Shinobu! He had thought that he was being raped or tortured or something! Then just shrugs off the fact that the future mate and mother of Yoko Kurama's kits maybe in poor condition. It was totally unacceptable. He should have been the one tending to Harrison's every need not some rough handed starving king! He hadn't even had the chance to atone for his rudeness nor neglect in the human realm. And now-now Harrison was somehow even more stunning with that lovely long thick pelt and those stunning slitted eyes, somehow even brighter than before. No longer looking nearly as childish with the last of his baby fat gone and more of a curviness added to his hips. If it weren't for the ears he could have pretended that the demoness was a fox demon like himself. He was positively magnificent. Telling off Yomi in the way he did made his stomach flutter and Yoko purr in absolute delighted affection. How he wanted him so very badly.

"I can have him. Take him away from all those that would challenge me. In the dead of night. Who would think that someone would go missing from the very place Yomi puts his guests up at if they are not to staying at the palace? There would not be any guard at that time of night. In and out, it would be child's play. And who would expect the right hand of the king, the 'reformed' thief king Yoko Kurama to be spiriting the bearer away? They can't give him what he needs I can! No one can take care of him and love him, like I can." Yoko, his true self, cooed from the back of Kurama's mind. The tone like honey, seeping through his brain until the idea made sense. Seemed logical and right even. "Y-yes they do not deserve him." Kurama responded. They hadn't felt the pain and loneliness and longing that he had. The type that ate away at you until all that was left was a rawness and hunger and regrets and the pain of multiple millennia of not being able to share your greatest desires with anything but a slowly twisting soul and a darkening world. He had had enough of all of that. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Not even for a second. He forced himself to not seem upset on the outside. He had some planning to do and he wouldn't be having anyone interfere with it. Not even his friend. It was better this way. Over time Harry would see it was better for him to.

Harry sat down in a chair across from Kurama's as the fox demon picked his up and positioned it back into its proper spot. Smiling he went to speak to the demon. The smile immediately melted from his face at the feeling of a powerful force approaching, a furious powerful force. Harry went pale, gripping his robes like a lifeline. This would not turn out well, not at all.

"What's wrong, are you alright?" Yusuke asked.

"He's really mad." Harry whimpered. Feeling the familiar energy before even Kurama could.

**End of Chapter 11**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long I have been pretty busy lately trying to get life back on track… Not doing too well with that yet but trying. Birthday was absolutely the worst I ever had in my life so I kind of shut down for several days as well.
> 
> Anyone have an idea who the powerful demon is? It may surprise you! Tell me who you want it to be!
> 
> If you want to find all of the other places I am on you can find my fanfiction page on facebook which has all of my drawings, updates, and pinned links to the places that I am always on! I even have a deviantart account for all of my artwork for this story which is really getting pretty decent. My Hiei fawning over Harry is my favorite. (I have drawn all the pictures that show up for the cover art of my stories) If you have any fanart tell me I would love to see it and would be happy to have it posted on my page, in my art collection on Archive of Our Own, or favorited on deviantart! Here is my Deviantart account where you can find all of my art including my adorable pic of Hiei fawning over Harry! http://yuvush.deviantart.com/ tell me what you think! 
> 
> By the way my AMAZON adaption of my Teeth and Antlers STORY is FREE right now until Friday! Parts 1-4 for kindle! Just look up Margret Daydreamer-Teeth and Antlers on Amazon. Trying to get some reviews so my story gets bumped up a bit so I can make a little money once it isn't free anymore. Trying to save up to get a cover made for my Beta among Alphas: Secrets of the Lycanburgs book. Want to get that done super bad!
> 
> If you want to see a really cool waterfall look up my facebook feed, got to go and see one a few weeks ago, it was amazing! I have a video of it from start to finish!
> 
> Please review! I love to hear your thoughts on things and ideas! Reviews really do motivate me to write a lot more!
> 
> Next chapter hint: Enraged devils and foxy planning


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up being 13,630 words instead of about 7500 words like I was planning. It is by far the longest chapter I have ever written for anything! As in ANYTHING! I am so surprised and I am so happy I am finally done. I can't believe I wrote this chapter in only 5 days! It's completely crazy! I really hope you guys love it because it was to the point I felt like I was going to go crazy it was getting so long!

**Start Chapter 12**

Harry was frozen in place, internally panicking. This wasn't good, not at all! He was so angry!

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked.

"Touou!" Harry whimpered, trembling.

"Wait what? What do you mean? That ass isn't supposed to be here for another 2 or 3 days at least." Yusuke insisted.

Harry nervously turned to the doorway.

"Lady Harrison, I was so worried! Did they hurt you? Are you alright!" Touou almost cooed while flinging a demon dressed in palace guard armor out of the greenhouse then rushed to the young demoness.

Hokushin followed also looking very serious and completely on guard.

Touou desperately looked Harry over, frowning at his pale complexion and wind tousled hair. He swore the demoness had also become a bit thinner since being taken. "You-you, what you have done is treasonous! Look at him, he does not look well at all! Wait until your father hears about this!" Touou hissed, gently attempting to ease some of the knots out of Harry's hair.

Harry grimaced in discomfort, he hadn't realized that flying with Jin had messed his hair up so badly. It must have looked like a total rat nest as painful as Touou's gentle grooming was. A strange tight feeling that had been haunting Harry the last few days loosened a bit at the presence of the two much larger, older, demons. It was as if a rightness had settled in at their presence. More of his most trusted members of his pack being with him. Harry's chest swelled with affection and contentedness at _**his**_ tribe being with _**him**_ protecting and caring. Even though Touou's fingers through his hair was uncomfortable, a little painful even, Harry couldn't help but lean into the touch. Now if only Raizen were there, then everything would be perfect. A pang of homesickness hit him at the scent that both demons carried on them. Only a week and he could hardly stand it. Harry swallowed at the realization he wasn't aching to be home with his wizard family anymore, no, instead it was a longing for his warm safe nest with the heavy weight of his protector assuring him that he was his and he was wanted and cared for.

"And who is this?" Touou said, his tone clipped as he glared at Kurama through narrowed eyes. Not trusting him one bit. He smelled somewhat like a human but also like a fox. One his brain insisted he knew, one it insisted he didn't like and was not to trust at all.

Hokushin went wide eyed in realization and snatched Harry up, cradling him against himself while sneering at the fox. "It is Yoko Kurama the so called Thief King. His eyes are what alerted me. They turned yellow, calculating and cold with a hint of instability… just like that white haired Spirit fox who foolishly tried to kill our king in a pathetic attempt to gain quick power! He must have taken on a human vessel when he was nearly killed by Spirit World." Hokushin quickly concluded, holding Harry close as possible to himself.

Touou immediately became aggressive. Ready to kill if necessary.

"Whoa, calm down! Kurama isn't like that anymore. Right buddy? Reformed and all?" Yusuke said, trying to get the homicidal looking duo to calm down for a second.

"Yes of course! I would never hurt Lady Harrison! I care far too much for him to even think of doing so let alone being able to harm him!" Kurama insisted.

Hokushin narrowed his eyes. He wasn't an idiot. He could read between the lines and there was no way that someone like him would ever be allowed to breed with his lady. He didn't care if the demon was some ultra-rare spirit fox or supposedly reformed. He wasn't good enough for his lovely highbred lady. Truthfully the only person that he thought was good enough for Harrison was Raizen.

It was traditional after all for a pack or tribe ruling dominant to mate with a pack's Bearer. Both had very good bloodlines and got on very well. Hokushin was certain that his king was smitten with the little Bearer as gentle and attentive as he was with him and Harrison was quite happy with his king as well. Though he would probably never admit it out loud Hokushin thought the pair was adorable together. Harry would never be allowed to be bred by an enemy anyway. No, a pairing with the fox would be a total disaster! One that could never be allowed.

Hokushin couldn't wait until his idiotic king had given in and he and Lady Harrison got together. He would love to help watch little ones and he was sure that Harrison and his king could produce some very lovely kits together, all with Harrison's lovely far less… well temperamental temperament.

"Touou, please calm down. Kurama has done nothing to harm me… I would have liked to have known that you tried to kill the person that had been taking care of me along with being the ancestral father of Yusuke. That would have been something good for both of use to know." Harry said, giving Kurama a pointed look. In the position that he was in, cradled like a small child, Harry was more adorable than authoritative looking.

Touou grumbled something along the lines of 'dangerous' and 'too oblivious' under his breath, still darkly glaring at Kurama. Touou gave the fox demon a warning snarl before making his way over to Hokushin and his beloved lady. Freaking Yusuke out as the large demon smiled at Harry like he was the cutest little puppy dog he had ever seen and adoringly asking him if he was in need of anything. The large demon almost gushed when Harry subconsciously preened at the attention that his protectors were giving him.

Harry basked in the affection the large bald demon was giving him, feeling so safe and content and cared for and he smiled back at the demon. "I'm too happy to care about anything now, though, I missed both of you so much! I don't know why but I've felt kind of upset without you here. I'm really glad you came." Harry suddenly said giving Hokushin an affectionate nuzzle, mostly because he was not liking that his scent wasn't concentrated on the demon. Hokushin was _**his**_ after all.

"Of course, and I you my lady. We were all very worried when we realized what kind of dangerous trick Yusuke had convinced you of preforming with him. Please do not do such a thing ever again, I was quite afraid that you may have been killed until we found heir Yusuke's…. Creative letter to us. King Raizen is positively furious and extremely worried about you." Hokushin insisted, making Harry look him in the eyes so he could convey how serious he was. Not comfortable thing to do for someone like Harry when Hokushin was using such an authoritative tone. He nuzzled the demoness after, reaffirming that the scent of 'pack' was on his lady and reassuring Harry he was not being aggressive, making some of his anxiety ease.

Hokushin went stiff at the pungent smell of several dominant males on Harrison, not of pack. One being extremely strong. Some sort of young wind elemental? A purposeful scent mark by the demon, interested in breeding. No, that wasn't going to be happening. The offensive scent angered him. How dare that insolent kit think he had any chance with his Lady? The moment that he was able to he would be getting Harrison to change in the very least. He couldn't believe that child thought someone that actually understood what he had done wouldn't take notice? Did he think that Harrison's pack would not come for him? Yusuke seemed surprised that they had. If the boy was surprised into mostly silence because of their arrival, than he was sure the prince would be out cold once he heard the reason they were really here and what the consequences would be if Raizen's demands weren't met.

"Well, um, I guess it's nice to see the both of you, where's Mr. common sense do everything with a harmonized brain or whatever?" Yusuke finally said, smirking.

"You brat, speaking so disrespectfully about your own tribal members in front of _**that**_!" Touou growled, gesturing at Kurama in a disgusted manner.

"Hey man cool it, Kurama's one of the good guys! I'm not liking how you are talking about him. Maybe I'm going to need to tell pops how shitty you are treating our hosts, doubt he would like that much. Get some retraining in manners while he's at it. I mean I'm the obnoxious bastard that supposedly doesn't have a proper polite atom in my whole frign' body and I think I've been nicer than that!" Yusuke snarked.

"Yes, onto the subject of your father… Do you have somewhere we can discuss this actually… In private?" Hokushin asked, glancing around. He was certain that he had seen the glimmer of metal on a bud of one of the more exotic plants as he had entered the building. The way Yomi was, he was certain that the place was bugged, extensively. No way did he want to talk about such important personal business there and if he were to send out a pulse of energy to destroy them that would immediately put Yomi on guard. He also didn't trust the fox not to blab their secrets if he thought doing so would benefit him.

"Hey, hey, anything you need to say to me can be said in front of Kurama here, he's saved me on several occasions and Vis versa. He's a good guy. I mean he was an ass in the past but that was the past not now. And I mean he's already friends with Harry! My whole group of friends already know him and I'd trust each and every one of them with my life!" Yusuke insisted. He was startled, nearly falling out of his chair when Harry snorted.

"I wouldn't." Harry objected, snuggling closer to Hokushin, not noticing the envious glances Kurama couldn't help but flash at the stuffy monk like demons. Harry's mind was far too busy. It immediately flashing back to the females, excluding Genkai who he had actually liked and Kuwabara's sister who wasn't so bad to an extent. Harry even preferred Yusuke's mother over Keiko and that woman was a crazy rather violent drunk, a partier, he was pretty sure she was some sort of stripper or prostitute and one of the crappiest mothers he had ever met. He still even held some grudgeful feelings toward Kurama a bit as well he cared about him still yes but that didn't make them best friends. He was supposed to help him, be his protector in a completely new world. How could he just ignored him so easily when he was so upset and scared out of his mind? Even going so far as to accuse him of things that he had never done and took what the girls had said without question? That was one thing he could not tolerate and that was being called or insinuated that he was a liar when he was clearly telling the truth!

"Wait, what? I thought you liked my friends!" Yusuke said defensively, looking both confused and upset.

"I didn't say that I liked or trusted all of them, I do like a lot of them though! I just don't like most of the girls, they were horrible to me. Genkai was pretty nice and I do trust her. I can tell she is a good person. I also liked Kuwabara a lot, he was very nice and polite and he looked out for me when he could. I do liked Hiei a lot to. He reminds me of a friend of mine. Gruff and snarky at first but kind of sweet when you get to know him. Yuu Kaito was alright to and I even liked your mother quite a bit, she would have gotten along with my own pretty well. I like the group of guards that are your friends. Chu is hilarious, Touya's a little stiff but he's nice, and I really like Jin the most, he's a sweetie. I trusted Kurama at one time and I still think he's nice _**but**_ he threw away my trust and didn't listen to a word I said to him. He pretty much ignored me the whole time. I had literally been drug into everything, and yes I'm still mad at Hiei for that, but I truly don't think he thought I would become part of that mess if he left me with Kurama. I didn't really know what was going on and I think if someone hadn't left me out of the loop that I wouldn't have been so easily tricked and kidnapped then nearly killed." Harry said, glaring at the cringing ashamed looking fox demon.

"You wouldn't know the saying but it's a rather well known one from where I am and goes like this, 'A man may hold a grudge for his life of a hundred years or more but the Black's will always hold one for a thousand years longer.', thankfully this does not normally ring true in me but it may if you ever do something like that to me again. The members of the Black family can hold a grudge longer than anyone and have memories to match. I inherited more of my father's more forgiving nature, something you should be grateful for. But I am still a Black and as I have already told you they aren't the most… stable bunch. They get rid of those that _**upset**_ them. I don't trust you right now, especially with the way… _**Yomi**_ is, I want us to be friends. I do think you really are a nice person but you are going to have to prove it to me." Harry insisted, spitting out the demon King's name like poison. Harry narrowing his eyes at the fox demon.

Both bald demons gave each other covert glances, deciding they would ask more on Harrison's supposed family later and what he was referring to when he spoke about stability.

Something about the look in the demoness' eyes made a fearful shock run up the demon, Yoko Kurama's, spine. Making Yoko both nervous and excited, completely enthralled by the demoness. It just solidified truly how perfect Harrison was in his mind. He could be so very vicious and rather frightening when angered and yet often was gentle and sweet and so very kind it was beautiful. Harrison would balance him so well. The demon thought. Yoko Kurama decided he needed to figure out how to make it right with the demoness. He didn't like it at all that Harrison didn't consider him one of his trusted few, he didn't seem to even rank in a comparable level! They would be a breeding pair, he and Harrison. Harrison should trust him completely! He wouldn't allow it to be any other way no matter how much he had to manipulate and twist the facts for the gorgeous little vixen. Harrison would be his.

Yoko Kurama refused to go a minute longer than necessary without Harry by his side, silencing the horrible loneliness mocking him, whispering to him, trying to make him go completely mad. He was sure once Harrison heard his story. Got to really know him that that he would understand him. That they could, no, would be so happy together! He just needed to get rid of all of those that would change Harrison's mind and would get in Yoko's way. Nothing a little poison couldn't take care of maybe not enough to kill all of them but enough to change… perspective.. on who the bad guy was and who the good one was at least when it came to Harrison. Yoko Kurama internally grinned, laughing to himself. He knew just the plant and he doubted that the monk like demons had good enough noses, even as good as theirs were, being what they were, to detect such things. He wasn't sure what species Raizen was other than the fact that he was of the Higherbred Mazoku or the exact one Harry was for that matter but he strongly doubted they could either. Not many had the scenting capabilities that a Spirit fox did after all. Even if they could smell it he doubted that they would be able to even guess what it was that they were smelling. It would be perfect.

"Wait, what are you talking about buddy? I thought that he just lost you when that phyco kidnapped you because he was with us. What do you mean he was ignoring you and stuff? And I thought he straightened out the girls." Yusuke asked looking completely bewildered and rather upset with his friend.

Touou cut in. "Are the both of you out of your minds? Lady Harrison should have never been around females in the first place! I mean at least our king's heir can plead ignorant, what about you fox? You know that it is dangerous for a Mazoku bearer of the lower species let alone a Higherbred Mazoku bearer to be around females, practically a death sentence, and you allowed such a thing? Even worse you allowed them free rein over him! We are lucky that he still lives! And what did you speak of when saying that he was inattentive to you?" Touou growled, looking ready to kill both his master's heir and the fox.

"They were humans… Well plus one woman from Spirit world, practically harmless to Harrison, I assure you. He was in no danger from them. They all just seemed a little jealous of him I'm afraid. Well not Genkai, thankfully as that would be strange if a human woman in her mid to late 70s was jealous of what in her eyes must look like a child. I had been very busy and foolishly was not as attentive as I should have been because of that. I had promised to care for him and I didn't not do as I promised. I have no excuses that I can give for my lack of attention other than the fact that I was too interested what I wanted and I did not seem to properly think about how it would affect the one person that I was supposed to be looking out for." Kurama explained, voice filled with regret.

"He was vulnerable in his caged state. You allowed a venerable bearer be around not only several dangerous females but also one from spirit world, were you trying to entice them into killing him?" Touou hissed.

"Of course not! I know all of them. They may have not been the most welcoming… Well rather cruel really.. but they would have never harmed him! If I even had a hint of a worry I would have never let him be around them" Kurama snapped back at the demon. He couldn't keep how offended he was feeling out of his tone.

"We both know that stress and anxiety can be just as deadly for a bearer as a physical attack. A good caretaker would have never allowed such a stressor to be around my Lady, though a good caretaker also would not have dragged him into some crazy human world affair or allowed him to be kidnapped and harmed by some twisted human!" Touou screamed back at the demon.

"Touou.. Please stop. You are upsetting our Lady. He is not worth becoming angry over. Yusuke sir, please let us leave. This arguing is greatly distressing our lady Harrison. I think it best to leave before the stress begins to overwhelm him, what we must tell our lady and the young heir is of far more importance anyway." Hokushin insisted in a hushed tone. Holding a trembling wide eyed Harry to himself as if he were a small child, sitting completely silent. He was sure that the fight wasn't bringing up good memories for the demoness as the last bad fight he had seen had ended up with Yusuke nearly gutted and dead.

Touou huffed but nodded. "You are right. Telling them is far more important." He agreed in a grudge filled tone. Crossing his arms he glared at both the fox and his King's heir before spinning on his heel and heading towards the door. "Are you going to lead us to where you have been staying sir or will I also have to find my way there with the help of a rude note?" He called to Yusuke, not even turning around.

Yusuke 'eeped' nearly falling out of his chair he was so startled. "No, no, it's all good! Right this way!" Yusuke said, nervously laughing. He jogged to catch up to the much larger demon. Turning for a second he gave Kurama an apologetic smile. "Sorry buddy. I know I'm kind of mad at you for what happened but I didn't want to put this pile of crap in your lap. I really was hoping we could all have a good time today, maybe if you find some time we could meet up tomorrow and fix this cuz' this was not the reunion I was hoping for when I found out I'd get to see you today. Hopefully we can work out some of the trust crap between you and Harri to!" Yusuke said, feeling pretty crappy with how upset his friend was trying not to look but was looking.

"It is alright Yusuke. I am just glad that the both of you are alright and that I got to see the both of you. I am sorry you couldn't have had a better time, both of you." Kurama apologized, not even trying to hide his accusing glares aimed at the pair of bald demons.

"That is unlikely to happen." Hokushin said in a chilled tone, not even looking at Kurama before walking away still carrying Harry who he ignored his sudden insistent attempts to escape from him to get one of the pastries on the table. His lady would not be allowed to be put down in such a dangerous environment full of enemy demons, especially not for some potentially toxic human world confection. Harrison would just have to get over his strange rejection of proper feeding.

Yusuke couldn't remember the last time he felt like such an ass. Leaving his rather lonely broken looking friend in the middle of lunch which had obviously been meticulously planned out down to the very napkins that they were using. He had even remembered what Yusuke's favorites were and had each person's plate heaped with them. Neither knew much about what Harry liked and Kurama had only really known Harry for a bit over a week yet the guy still remembered that his favorite pastries were some sort of strawberry tart or Danish thingy. Yusuke had no idea what the hell the difference was other than the crust was maybe somewhat different. The fox had remembered and ordered them immediately when he had recovered enough to remember Harry would probably be hungry to.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Touou wrinkled his nose at the place that his Lady and King's heir had been staying at. It was lovely but was too opulent and human-like for his taste and he really didn't like the stench of so many dominant males around his lady, none pack males. It wasn't appropriate especially without Raizen around. He was surprised Harrison wasn't behaving aggressively or even fearfully, as what little that he knew of the species that Harrison was when taken from their imprinted territory they often began to act erratic, sometimes becoming hyper territorial of everything they considered theirs, had mood swings, and often acted viciously out of confusion and fear. Especially with females around and this place had plenty. The only reason he could think of that Harrison wasn't totally out of control was because Yusuke had managed to keep him calm enough not to have a total nervous breakdown and his instincts weren't completely awaken. He was sure that another few days and Harrison would have been some biting feral thing. It pained Touou to even think of Yusuke as being even slightly good for his Lady. Though it could have been simply because nothing stressful enough had happened yet.

Touou growled at all of the idiotic males stumbling around at the sight of his painfully oblivious Lady. He sniffed, disgusted. Many stunk of lust. There was no way that his lovely sweet innocent Lady Harrison would ever be interested in any of those perverted heathens! "Where to next?" Touou asked.

"I was about to say the-Ow, my Lady please stop trying to escape. I am carrying you for your own good!" Hokushin grumbled, flexing his clawed up hand.

"I have legs!" Harry huffed under his breath, no longer enjoying being held at all. It was way too embarrassing being carried around in that lobby full of other demons. They soon made it to the elevator, something Harry really didn't like as it wasn't enclosed making him feel far too visible. He was happy to huddle up against Hokushin again during the experience, though he wasn't happy about the sudden anxiety he was beginning to feel. Like he was far too exposed.

"About time you got here. I've been waiting for nearly an hour and you know how much I hate waiting Urameshi… Though you know I hate not knowing what is going on even more." Hiei hissed, leaning up against the door to the hotel suite they had been given. "I had realized that the infernal cloth animal was missing from my pack months ago and I had looked for it everywhere. I am assuming you had it? Anyway I knew I would need to get strong so I trained for months after that. Feeling almost guilty of all disgustingly weak things and finally a few days ago I had decided that I had the strength to stand up to anything that got in my way be it Demon or of Spirit world. So I revealed my Jagan eye to begin my search for Harrison. I thought in truth that finding him would be a long shot but I did it anyway and to my surprise he was on his way here of all places. Here. With you! His blood chains broken and as he should be. Can you tell me why the person that I had thought most likely was dead was here with you fine and alive? Oh, and who are the two cue balled clowns?... I'd like some answers Urameshi!" Hiei demanded. Glaring at his friend. His hands shaking in his rage.

"Hey man, let's just take this inside… K'?" Yusuke said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck and cringing at the looks everyone was giving him.

"Lead the way, friend." Hiei mock bowed.

"Yeah.. Right." Yusuke muttered, highly uncomfortable looking.

Before Harry could say a single thing to the missed demon he went totally stiff. His eyes zeroed in on someone who shouldn't have been there. That was his how dare she invade what belonged to him? A mixture of anger and terror jolted his system. His eyes instinctively darted around looking for more females.

A rather ragged haired, pointed faced looking higherbred female with several sooty looking smudge like markings scattered like spilt ink across her face, and beady black eyes, bluntly challenging him from the corner of the room. Harry couldn't help but growl in response to her staring. Harry tensed as she stood from the chair she had been sprawled across, the one he had decided was his the day before.

Her face stretched into an unnatural looking mocking smile. Distorting her already jack-o'-lantern wide mouth and needle thin lips. Something about her just made Harry want to rip her throat out with his bare teeth and cower in fear at the same time. How dare that tart challenge him like that? She then looked both Hiei and Yusuke up and down, licking her lips. Harry immediately began to frantically claw anything he could in an attempt to get away from Hokushin. Who hadn't seemed to have enough time to comprehend the threat in the room. _ **Harry's**_ room.

Harry snarled viciously like a wild beast at the woman. How dare she look at what was his like that and how dare she try to claim anything that was _**his**_?! No way was she going to claim any of his pack, the nasty slut! Nor anything that belonged to him! Especially after being so disrespectful of who everything and everyone in the room belonged to! He could hardly even feel the pain that had been burning his insides earlier and would have been burning them like a molten brand if he hadn't been so enraged.

"My Lady you must calm down, Please stop! I am sure that you are not completely healed." Hokushin begged, hardly able to keep ahold of Harry as he was afraid to hold him too firmly. He was terrified of reinjuring him. Not knowing that it seemed he already was injured.

Harry took advantage of that in his half crazed state and managed to startle Hokushin into dropping him after giving him a rather nasty bite, digging his teeth in deep. He was eager to spring forward, wanting to sink his teeth into the female's throat and to shake a gaping hole into it. Getting rid of the threat. Harry thoughtlessly pounced, instinctively aiming for the throat.

"What the hell? What's gotten into him?" Yusuke yelped, managing to snatch Harry out of the air before he could get ahold of the startled looking female

"She's challenging him you moron, in what he perceives as his own domain…. Even if temporary. Many of the 'god' species of higherbred Mazoku are highly territorial, bearers can actually be the worst when it comes down to it. They can also be… hyper aggressive when frightened or in unfamiliar territories especially toward females. It's one reason why only an idiot would expose a bearer to females which they already had an instinctive fear of and aggression towards! Because as I have said before, females KILL Bearers!" Hiei snarled. Immediately unsheathing his sword. No way would he allow those idiots to handle this. He knew what she was and if Harrison was to bite her like she wanted him to do he would most likely die from the toxins in her blood as females of her species produced deadly poison that would bubble up from a wound like sweet smelling foamed up soap suds. The poison was a super potent blood thinner that when ingested caused a person to bleed out in minutes. It was a rather horrific death and it happened so fast that there was no way of stopping it.

"What's wrong, did I upset the little beast? Poor thing. If only he were as beautiful as I am, then someone would actually want to fuck that scrawny ugly little cock boy! Or is it that you couldn't keep your shit for more than a few hours before someone took it. Not much of an Alpha bitch are you? Hum? Don't worry I'll take real' good care of them, fuck 'em real good for you!" The female cackled, her voice a surprisingly attractive sounding husky purr.

Both Monk like demons looked mortified by the way the demoness was speaking to their lady. They were both startled by how absolutely crazed Harry sounded after what the female had said. He immediately snarled and snapped his teeth together, looking nearly ready to foam at the mouth in his rage. The whites of his eyes were no longer even visible instead they were bright red and his pupils were nothing but tiny dilated slits while his irises glowed like a toxic green nightlight.

"What, don't like that, poor thing?" The female mocked, holding out an arm as if inviting him to bite her.

"Yusuke sir, do not let go of him no matter what. She has provoked Harrison to the point he is unable to reason about anything. This female comes from a species that is highly toxic. If he is to even get a drop of her blood in his system, as small as he is, he will most certainly die. If I were you I would put that sword away fire demon. Strangulation is a much safer method." Hokushin warned, dropping his outer tunic to the floor.

"What?" Yusuke eeped.

Hokushin didn't answer he just suddenly stretching and launching his body at the female demon before anyone could react. He ignored her struggling and shrieks as she tried to get away. Though that seemed to make Harry struggle even more.

Yusuke desperately wrapped both arms around Harry's middle just under his armpits and squeezed harder in an attempt to keep a better grip on him. He couldn't believe how strong the bearer was, it didn't seem like the scrawny little body should even be capable of holding so much strength! Yusuke swallowed hard, his eyes filling with panic when he swore he felt something, shift… in Harry's ribcage area. . Immediately loosened his grip after that, wanting to look to see if his fears were warranted that very moment. Oh shit he hoped to every frign' god in existence he hadn't just done what he thought he had and hurt Harry worse. Harry was still struggling and snarling like some rabid badger so Yusuke was hoping that it was all just in his head.

"Who sent you here? I know this would not be your idea, if it was yours' you would have had several other females with you to eliminate Lady Harrison. Your kinds scenting capabilities are not exactly brag worthy either so I know that you could not have figured out what species he was or that he was a Bearer yourself. I mean you may have been able to figure out he was a Bearer from sight… but of that I am doubtful. Something one could not identify him from sight alone is his species as his markings are not very visible and his coloration is so rare that it is considered sacred and coveted among his kind along with related species making it practically impossible to identify him that way either. At least that is from what little King Raizen has told us.

You also knew what to do to provoke him into a wild state so someone must have recognized what he was as your kind is rather…. vocal when they want someone killed and would have challenged him outright if you had wanted to end his life yourself... Not the best way to provoke an attack in a bearer of his kind, instead he would have been petrified and trying to get assistance…

Anyway, besides him being easily identifiable as being of highborn birth through his appendance which automatically makes him of higher rank. He is of a far higher ranking compared to you because of the fact he has been taken into our tribe and you would be considered very low ranking amongst your own. He is not someone you would risk going after. Your power levels are rather pathetic… at least that is what you are trying to lead me into believing and you wear blue, if my knowledge of your kind still holds true that means you are a low level servant of a demon tribe. I am guessing by the poorly hidden crest on your sleeve, of the Fukkatsu no Kemono, the Resurrection Beasts…." Hokushin suddenly looked at the woman with a devious smirk.

"I also know that it is impossible for one for your kind to stray down to this level of demon world let alone to a level that his kind most often dwells when they are not hunting humans. The chemistry of your body doesn't allow it, the air has to be just so or your own poisons turn against you. And the 'Death Personification Gods' so rarely stray so far from the deepest darkest bowls of our world, deeper than most are willing to risk going. They are like a deep sea dwelling fish that only comes to the surface during the night for food, sighting one near the surface is a strange and rare treat. Even I have not gone so deep for many years. So I once again ask, who are you for you cannot be who you pretended to be?" Hokushin stated calmly, not fazed at all by the female's gasping chokes or how she begged for mercy as he slowly strangled the life out of her.

The woman's skin suddenly began to bubble, changing and a tinkling laugh filled the room. "Oh you got me! Could you let me go now? I promise I won't bite... Well too much!" The woman said, giggling a little to herself between hacking coughs. After a few moments her face smoothed into one far more beautiful than the face she had been wearing before. Though she looked disturbingly similar to a china doll with silken dark chocolate colored hair, lavender colored bedroom eyes, and oddly enough a pair of delicate canine like ears sticking out of the sides of her head.

Hokushin loosened his arm twisted around her only enough that she could speak without coughing. "Tell me why are you here? Why did you make us think you were trying to kill my lady, frightening him so?"

"Settle down hun, the trick I played may not have been the nicest or the smartest but I didn't want him dead. After all, Ketsuekitsuki no Okami- Sama would kill me if I did once he hears this scoop! I was just scoping things out. I actually thought he might make a good match for my young master! He's so picky, when I figured out what the boy was I knew that that my master wouldn't be able to say no. I mean the Bearer has friends in high places, he has an amusing temperament, he can be just as vicious as need be, is beautiful and is extremely rare. Also of course a male bearer. I knew that I had found someone that Ketsuekitsuki-sama couldn't complain about or reject no matter how much he wanted to! Oh he's so so lucky! My Lord is such a handsome, smart, cool guy! Sadly he isn't interested in females though!" The demoness all but squealed in her happiness. She didn't seem to be bothered at all by the predicament she was in.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but Harrison is not going to be married of to some stinking wolf. Powerful lord or not. Anyway, I have more power than he could ever hope to." Hiei said, smiling in an arrogant 'I'm better than you' fashion, "After all who has more power than the second hand man of the king, Mukuro? No second rate small fry tribal leader has anything on that!" Hiei bragged and mocked the woman.

"So what? You aren't an actually lord, you don't have any clansmen or pack, your just some pet with a fancy title! Not like my fine bred lord! Ketsuekitsuki-sama is of finer breeding than I bet any of you have ever even laid your eyes on before! That's why I had to check this one out first, make sure he at the very least wasn't gutter trash before I alerted anyone to what I found!" The women insisted, smug, like she thought she had cut deep with that comment.

Touou cut in. "That is doubtful as Lady Harrison is of the finest of lines among his kind as only those of what was thought to be a recently extinct line, considered as close to nobility as their kind gets, are known to produce such coloring and only very very rarely to the point he would be considered the reincarnation of some sort of god or deity because of his coloration and the fact that he is a bearer. Also our king Raizen, comes from generations of some of the finest higherbred Mazoku Thunder god lines known as well. Even our king's half human heir has finer lines than some that scrawny kit carries through his veins." Touou corrected the woman in an almost bored way. He frowned at the angry noises Harry was still making. He then turned to his friend, "Just kill her already. Lady Harrison grows more unruly by the second in her graceless presents. It disgusts me that anyone would so gleefully send a frightened bearer into such a frenzy, especially with their reputation for so many serious health defects." Touou said, suddenly sounding very irritated he curling his lip.

"Wait what?" The woman yelped, dropping to the ground not even a second later her neck hanging at a strange angle.

"Huh, I was not expecting something like this today. I mean it isn't everyday one gets to watch some dumb dog break into a room then gets their neck snapped by a demon able to stretch out his limbs like some demented rubber band giraffe... Well.. I think will call room service to clean that mess up." Hiei said, walking over to the door and then pressed a button on keypad with a speaker connected to it.

"This is the customer service desk. What do you require… Mr. Urameshi sir?" A young friendly sounding male voice asked, pausing only for a moment before stating the name.

Hiei didn't correct him. "Yes, we had someone attack us up here. They are dead now and frankly I don't feel like dragging the body out of the room before it starts stinking up the place so I want someone to do that for me. Send someone up…. Don't worry about the blood thirsty snarling… Ms. Black should be calmed down enough that h-she will not maul someone without being provoked by the time one of you gets up here and if not we will just have to lock her in a room or something….." Hiei said in a bored tone.

Hiei then grabbed a menu sitting on a stand only a few feet away and flipped through it. "I would also like most of what is on the dinner menu, specifically the Mazoku one and also the one specifically for demons used to eating human world food as I haven't had much from their for quite a while oh, and the molten slugs covered in that charred devil's tits and that Soft boiled dragodillo soup with long haired beastatos and tentacle roots sounds nice, the fire elemental special with the live beastatos added. I enjoy the feeling of them writhing in pain as they are slowly being dissolved in my stomach acid. " Hiei said in a thoughtful tone. Only pausing a moment so he could look at the menu once again. Not even giving the man on the other end a chance to say a single word. And he either didn't notice or the more likely he didn't care when the others in the room give him a mixture of confused or disturbed looks.

"Huh fancy. This place has human child tears you can have used instead of water for your tea, I have never heard of that before… and it says here they are fresh. Very creative. We will take a pot of that to. I always wondered what human tears tasted like." Hiei said sounding mildly impressed.

"You-you know that's kind of frign' disturbing right? And when in the hell did you become some foody..? Oh and one that liked drinking tortured kid tears?" Yusuke asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Shut up you. Now anyway, I would also like a pitcher of water brought up along with some freshly squeeze wailing fruit and also an assortment of appetizers. Though before any of that comes up, I would like 10 blankets, 12 pillows, a length of rope, and some of that strawberry scented bubble bath." Hiei said, picking at his nails.

"Um…. Oh-okay Mr. Urameshi… We should have that uh right up….? I hope you have a… good evening." The man said sound completely overwhelmed along with a little creeped out and embarrassed.

"It better be up and I want you to stop hoping anything for me, you should be worrying about your own shitty life because if it doesn't get up here you are going to wish that I were dead. Now get me the crap I ordered. I haven't ate in nearly 8 days and I am literally to the point I would contemplate eating another demon right now, alive. Bye." Hiei snarked.

All that could be heard was a fearful eep on the other end then a 'yes, of course Mr. Urameshi sir.' Before for a moment the room was filled with the man's voice fearfully barking orders until the intercom was turned off.

"What the hell man? Why did you made me sound like a total crazy asshole?! You should have at least corrected them and told them that you weren't me! And what is up with the rope and crap, think you're getting kinky tonight or something?" Yusuke whined.

"I did not think I needed to complicate things more than they already were." Hiei explained in a nonchalant tone ignoring Yusuke's question. He walked over to the door opening it before the cleaner could even knock. "The body is laying over there." Hiei said, pointing over his shoulder. Eying the mass of pillows and blankets strapped onto a set of gurneys. He immediately drug both inside, starting to unpack them onto the dining room table. "You better hurry up, Mr. Urameshi doesn't like dawdling." Hiei yelled to the man, smirking from the other side of the room.

Touou and Hokushin reluctantly helping Hiei organize as long as their lady was restrained by their King's heir as he was plenty strong enough to do so. They just wanted everything taken care of and done as soon as possible so they could create a calm stable environment for him. Something they would have never had to have dealt with if he had just stayed where he was supposed to have been.

Touou snatched up a stack of pillows, "What room has our Lady been staying in?" Touou called to Yusuke in a clipped unfriendly tone of voice. He was still positively furious. Touou growled when he received no reply rolling his eyes and trying to ignore how rough Yusuke was being he left the room to find Harrison's.

"You shrimpy ass I can't believe you did tha- ow shit he just bit me!" Yusuke yelped holding his hand. Not even really thinking about what could happen anymore if Harry got loose.

Harry darted underneath one of the couches only elevated enough for him to squeeze under. Even Hiei would have had a horrible time fitting under it. He shook and whimpered, holding his aching side the best he could. Oh it hurt so so bad! Like someone had taken a rusty old knife to work a hole into his ribs or something. It was horrible! He felt like someone was squeezing him, trying to knock the air out of his lungs. Harry couldn't remember the last time he felt so vulnerable and now there was yet again someone who didn't belong here smelling nothing of safety, instead of the pungent decay of dead bodies, dozens of them. Harry trembled, completely scared out of his mind and confused. Why wasn't his protector there? Why wasn't Raizen keeping away all of those scary monsters?… Harry had left. Harry's brain finally reminded him. Making his fear full out debilitating.

Harry wanted Raizen and he wanted to be back in his territory where it was safe and wasn't full of scary dangerous demonesses and manipulative jerks that wanted to hurt him or take advantage of him. No he didn't just want the large imposing dominant around him, he needed him. Raizen took care of him, he was gentle, kept him safe and warm, cuddled him, and made everything just right, and gave him all of the best things to make his nest out of! Now they had an intruder and for some strange reason no one was doing anything about the person who could be dangerous, like the female! Raizen would never allow such a thing if he were there! Harry's focus immediately scoped onto the demon nearly done bagging up the demoness. A bite to the back of the throat and the male would no longer be a threat.

"Lady Harrison! Please come out from under there. Your behavior is completely unbefitting you!" Hokushin said, immediately making his way across the room. All he got in response was a fearful growl.

Yusuke had foolishly tried to grab the demoness and got another bite for his troubles. Pouting at the look Hokushin gave him clearly stating on his face how much of an idiot the other thought he was being.

"I would not suggest sticking body parts near h-er right now my lord. Especially as you are half human. My lady has not ate properly since Touou, Seitei, and I had found her those many months ago. I am sure she is very hungry and in her hyper instinctual state brought on by her natural territorialness and fear that unlike how she normally is she is unlikely to have any morality issues with feeding at the moment. It is unlikely that she would attack you as you are pack but she is very undernourished so one cannot be too careful." Hokushin explained to his master. Crouching down, he peeked under the couch trying to find Harry before sticking any body parts under the couch.

Harry fearfully eeped and pressed himself as far away from Hokushin's hands as he could when the demon carefully began to try and grab onto him.

The cleaner demon practically ran out of the room with the female's body when he was done. Looking like he wanted to be anywhere but that freak show playing out. Though it seemed everyone ignored the demon in favor of trying to figure out what to do with Harry.

"Why don't you just let him stay there until he calms down? Food will be up shortly, we can coheres him out with far less stress on his part and injuries on yours if we wait." Hiei pointed out to the pair while Touou was still busy doing whatever he was doing with the pillows he had carried to Harrison's temporary nest.

"We cannot just leave him under there!" Hokushin said, looking horrified at the idea.

"Well we tried our best, maybe Hiei is right. Use some nice tasty burger or something as bait once the food gets here. I'm sure princess here is positively starving cuz' we haven't ate anything since yesterday morning and that was just a couple granola bars is all which I don't really think Harri even finished his….?" Yusuke said, flopping onto the couch, yawning.

Harry panicked as the springs slammed him against the floor and started squashing him. Harry began making a terrified submissive keen which had Touou in the room that very second, ready to kill.

"What the hell Yusuke are you out of your mind? Get the hell off of that thing! You are probably crushing him to death with that fat ass of yours! What the hell is wrong with you?" Hiei snarled wide eyed. He sounding completely panicked and enraged.

Before anyone could react Touou was across the room picking Yusuke up by his throat and savagely shaking him like a ragdoll before throwing his across the room, snarling. He dropped to his knees and patted his lap rumbling worriedly to Harry.

Harry eagerly crawled out from what he had decided was a deathtrap and allowed Touou to pull him to himself. Harry desperately pressed against him, nearly vibrating he was shaking so much.

"It is okay my lady! I will never ever allow such a thing to happen to you again. I shall keep you safe, do not worry I will protect you! It is okay. Let us go get you changed from these dreadful smelling garments, then I shall brush your lovely pelt before we settled in for the night. In the morning you shall have a bath so you do not stink of other demons when we have returned you to our king! No we do not wish to upset him do we?" Touou cooed to Harry in a rather disturbing yet, seeming to be soothing to Harry, baby voice.

"This is all rather disturbing… What kind of group did I allow you to leave with Urameshi?" Hiei muttered, looking more than a little creeped out at the sight of the large gruff bald demon cooing, nuzzling Harry, and cuddling him to himself as if he was a frightened much adored pet or a small child.

Yusuke groaned, removing himself from a pile of splinters that had been a fancy end table. Crap he hoped he didn't have to pay for that because he was pretty sure that thing was worth more than most of the places he and his mother had even lived in. "Yeah, tell me about it." Yusuke said, shivering and bug eyed when he saw how Touou was behaving.

Hokushin stood next to the demon looking a little lost for words.

"Really this isn't nearly as bad as my crazy old man. He babies the hell out of Harri when he's pissed off. I think the geezer is scared to death of him half of the time. Sometimes I think he's in love with him as much as he fawns over him and gets these almost sickening adoring looks anytime Harri is even in the room. He's just such a prick I don't think he knows how the hell how to show it unless he's being an over controlling over protective asshole. Don't tell the stuffy ass monks over there that I insulted the old man though, they would never get off my ass about that." Yusuke said, rolling his eyes and rubbing his sore back.

"I heard all of that as I am not some half deaf _**human**_ like you seem to like to forget and will be dealing with you _**later**_." Touou announced, his tone full of dark promise.

"What? But I literally had an absolutely horrible day! Can't you give a guy a little frign' slack? I mean I got woke up way earlier than I was planning by some snotty frog thing, then some creep confronted us with some weird leopard face and a fetish for women that spread their legs for their siblings! Siblings man, and acted almost grossed out or something when he realized Harri wasn't into that freaky shit, what a freak! Then Harry got sick because of the smell of way too much frign' perfume around Kurama's office so I had to meet Harry later which worried the hell out of me, then I didn't even get to eat more than a bite of my lunch because of you two. Right before that I got a scare when I learned that Harry hasn't been feeling like a ball of sunshine like he was leading me on to believing and then this whole crazy mess started! I had to get a dead lady removed from next to the frign' coffee table in the fanciest place I have ever stayed in my life and everyone probably thinks I am some kind of kinky freak now because my friend is an asshole!" Yusuke complained. Deciding that it would be best not to include the fact that Yomi had taken Harrison nor that he had been the one that had told him about Harry's health issues. He was sure the monk demons would have completely freaked out and left the moment that they could if they had found that little fact out and Touou may have quite possibly suffocated him in his sleep if he were to find out that Harrison was exposed to such a hated enemy.

Hiei raised an eyebrow not really looking like he even knew what to say to that. He decided to instead, walk to the door and wait for food instead as that was a far less uncomfortable task to do than to try and come up with something to say about a situation like that. Hiei was also a bit upset about the fact that an actual king may be interested in Harrison. He knew in the end of course he would get Harrison. How couldn't he? But that didn't mean that the demon couldn't be a pain in his ass until he had won the lovely little demoness over and had bred him. Hiei did know one thing though, he and Harry would not be living with that crazy tribe once they had mated. They would be in Mukuro territory, where he would eventually rule. He had even convinced Mukuro to allow him a large expanse of land beforehand. He would be able to build on it, in an area that was remote so he could have a place for he and Harry, a proper home, and Mukuro would have a secure reminder of who was boss of that region in return. It was an area that would rather be under the rule of Raizen and was still quite vocal about wanting _ **all**_ lands including the two other territories back to the way they once were which before he had weakened so much from starvation they had been completely under Raizen's rule.

Hokushin had zeroed in on the fire demon from the moment that he had showed up. Another demon smitten with his Lady who was completely unworthy. Besides the fact that the demon was the right hand man for their King's most hated enemy, second only to the King Yomi, this Hiei fellow not only had a rather undesirable temperament… He was… Creepy and didn't even carry any higherbred lines that he could tell. He instead smelled somehow of ice… Maiden demon twisted up with a rather unusual species of fire demon. He believed a Darkness Tainted Flames fire demon maybe an even rarer and more temperamental Blackened Dragon's Fire demon. Whatever the mix was it didn't make any sense to Hokushin especially if he was part Ice Maiden as they were born perfect clones of their mothers and were a race of all female demons… Well unless his mother broke tradition and decided to have… relations.. with someone. He had never heard of a child being allowed to live from such a union before though and he knew that it was exceptionally rare that such a thing even happened.

Hokushin's mind was wondering off subject. He didn't like him and he didn't think that a fire demon could ever properly take care of his delicate stability needing charge. He would not feel the proper instincts for taking care of someone like Harrison. Not like his King. No, Raizen could take good consistent care of his dear lady. Hokushin was convinced that the two were perfect for one another! It was as if the two were made for each other in his mind. He would do anything he could to get them both to see that.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"My Lady please eat, you cannot go nearly as long without something to eat as us dominants. King Raizen will be very upset if he were to find out that you have not ate. At least eat some of Mr. Hiei's food!" Hokushin begged. Wishing that Harrison hadn't come back to his senses before the food was delivered, the human meat dishes had to be freshly slaughtered and apparently they had run out of humans so they had to get someone to run to the live market to buy more. It had taken three hours to get everything instead of promised no more than 45 minutes.

Harrison's reluctance to properly feed was really beginning to frighten Hokushin. He was afraid the lack of food would kill him. Unlike Raizen who was dominant of a species that could fast for a millennia between meals and in his prime though he looked older as he was still so thin from starvation, Harry would not be able to hold out much longer. He was much smaller, much younger, and already very under nourished. Bearers couldn't hold out as long as dominants either, no matter the species. They burned far more calories doing anything including breathing than most dominants did. They burned what would last days, maybe even a week or so for most dominants, in an hour or less just keeping themselves alive.

When starved a Bearer was far more likely to go into sudden shock which killed them a majority of the time. Their bodies act almost as if they were going into a state of panic once a bearer got to a certain fat percentile everything would work overtime to try and continue functioning normally which is what killed them. Their bodies would suck the last of their energy reserves dry in hours once that happened all of the Bearer's organs would shut down, killing them. Harrison was already quite thin as it was. Hokushin wasn't sure how much more his body could take before giving out. Especially as Touou had told him that he was sure that their Lady's formally broken off rib was once again, not where it should be.

They would have to watch him to make sure he did not repuncture his lung in his sleep. Once they got back into their home territory they planned to stop at a former healer that the two knew to see if it needed urgent repair. No way did they want Yomi to know of anything that was happening with their charge, especially as injured as he once again was. He didn't want the fire demon to know what was going on either. Such a thing with either demon could have major repercussions.

"I'm not hungry." Harry grumbled, still curled against Touou who had one arm protectively around Harry and the other with a fork in it. Balanced on the very edge of his lap was a plate full of mashed beastatos and a bloodied raw cut of long pig smothered in some kind of fancy tentacle looking mushroom gravy.

"Why must you be so difficult?" Hokushin groaned.

"Um, maybe it's because you're trying to feed him a raw people pot roast. I think I'd be a bit testy if someone tried feeding me something I thought I was most of my life to. Kind of a no brainer you know? That and I feel like most sane people would be put off their dinner by the display earlier. Hiei and those gross looking hairy Beastatos." Yusuke pointed out, shivering in disgust at the memory of the creepy little root veggies squeals as the fire demon ate the baby creatures one by one, whole and alive, a twisted entertained smile on the demon's face as he made commentary on how it felt having the little things trying to escape his boiling stomach acid.

Yusuke recovered quickly from the disturbing memory as he took a big bite out of one of the fancy cheese burgers after sniffing it to make sure it wasn't a people burger... Well he hoped it wasn't one he had a lot better nose than he used to have but it wasn't nearly as good as anyone like Raizen's or Kurama's. It was probably not even as good as Hiei's for all he knew. He grimaced a little at that thought… Eew, what if he was eating people patties right now?... maybe he should have asked if that was a people burger? He kind of didn't want to know now…. at least it was really really tasty if it was one…

"Please do not remind me. I have only just developed an appetite again." Hokushin said, grimacing in disgust. He was glad that the demon had to leave after realizing how long he had been without checking in with his own King.

"So earlier, you said that we needed to talk in private. You guys never told us why." Yusuke said, looking up at the two demons expectedly.

"Oh, we did didn't we? I had completely forgot." Hokushin said, looking a bit embarrassed. He took another bite before swallowing and wiping his mouth, sitting his plate on the coffee table to give his king's heir his full attention. "Yes, well as you probably figured out… King Raizen is not exactly please with your actions…. Furious would probably be a better word for it…. You are quite lucky that Seitei was able to calm him enough to talk… some sense into him. Only when he was on the verge of potentially causing a war though…. Our king is on the boarder right now…. Waiting for us. I doubt that the tower can even be repaired our king throw such a fit in his rage and fear when we could not find our lady.

Our King quickly surmised that Yusuke had been distracting him with that fight after realizing Harrison's strange locket and energy filled stick… were also gone. He went totally ballistic, he was so enraged once we found the letter. He was so upset that he had even caused a horrific storm. Clouds thickened and yellow lightning filled the air, striking at everything... Then hail the size of first an eye then gradually up to the size of my fist began to fall. It was total chaos! It badly damaged even the most fortified buildings it became so out of control…" Hokushin said, gripping his pant leg.

"Our king then sent a ball of energy through the tower and dove off of it. Using his energy to fly away at incredible speed from our outpost. We followed him running as fast as we could for nearly 2 days, not actually able to keep up. During that time we had to use our own demonic energy to shield ourselves from his unending hail storm and avoiding being struck by his lightning. Touou and I would have never been able to catch up to him. Thankfully, Seitei was already on his way to inform you of the situation as we did not realize at the time we sent him that it was you that had encouraged our lady to run off." Hokushin gave Yusuke a pointed, rather disapproving look.

"Anyway, Seitei encountered or maddened king and had managed to talk him out of probably killing you, destroying the city, and retrieving Harrison. Instead gave us 4 days to get Lady Harrison back or there would be dire consequences.. We used 2 to get here. Because our lady isn't in the best condition we have decided to spend the night here. We will allow a few hours of sleep before leaving early. You will stay here sir..." Hokushin explained, looking a little uncomfortable. "I fear if you do not give our king some time he will maim you, potentially even kill you if he sees you right now. King Raizen has also said that it is in your best interest to stay away from him right now as he is not sure what he shall do to you if he sees you. I and a few others will return so you will have a full team." Hokushin said, a tone leaving no room for argument.

"What? But we just got here! That asshole needs to get off of his possessive I own everyone shit! Harri should be able to do whatever the hell he pleases! All you guys want to do is cage him up like some fooffy pedigree dog!" Yusuke insisted.

"Harrison is injured Sir, it is an injury that had been mostly healed before you spirited him off to our enemy's domain! Your father was taking excellent care of our Lady whether you like it or not. Raizen cannot help but to feel possessive of Harrison it is in his nature and of his instincts. Harrison is vulnerable he does not know what he wants or what he needs. He was not properly taken care of and is confused at the moment. That is why he is upset with our treatment. We care for him and want what is best, something you need to work a little harder on it seems, sir. He is 'locked up' as you enjoy putting it all of the time because it is safe for him. It is comfortable and we can regulate the environment that he is in easier that way. You have no idea how many Bearers I have both seen and heard of dying after what seemed to be minor injuries because of secondary infections from bad immune systems, trouble regulating body temperatures, oh and rogue females getting ahold of them out of the blue and brutally killing them! I like our king do not wish for Harrison to die and am willing to do anything to keep him safe. His instincts are not doing their job right now, but they are starting, and until they are fully active I and the others will happily do their job for him!" Hokushin said, gradually getting louder until the room nearly reverberated with the sound of his voice.

Yusuke sat frozen looking both hurt and furious but didn't say a word.

Harry's eyes nervously darted between the two, deciding it would be best to stay silent. He didn't want them to get mad at him to. Harry swallowed, eying the food specifically what Yusuke had begun calling people platers and people meat. The smell was painful to be around it was so good. Grimaced when his belly gave an agonizing twist of hunger. Demanding he fed. He really didn't want to though. What if he ended up eating a mom or kid or something? And the pain in his side was nauseating. The only reason he wasn't screaming in agony was because of the weird stuff that Touou had given him had made his side kind of numb, enough that the pain was at least tolerable in the position he was sitting in. Harry was hoping that it would continue on working at least until he got to Raizen or that was going to be one really horrible ride. Touou said that it was unlikely that he could ever have any of whatever he had injected into his side, ever again, as Bearer's bodies often reacted badly, almost how a person reacted to a bee sting when they were allergic, to the stuff after it was used the first time.

Harry couldn't help but shudder at the next angry squeeze of his belly demanding that it was filled. He licked his lips slowly reaching forward, he didn't think he wanted to do this, eating a-a person but it was as if his arm had a mind of its own. He grabbed the plate prepared for him, mashed Beastatos with gravy made from the drippings from one of the cooked human meat dishes and a raw peppered and lightly salted hunk of meat that looked like it was meant for a roast. It was a pinker piece of meat, like pork and dripped fresh blood. Harry's mouth watered. Harry began convulsively swallowing, still not sure if he should eat it. It was a person after all but he was so so hungry.

Harry grabbed the fork from the side of the plate and finally gave in, stabbing it through the hunk of meat, not even bothering to cut it. Harry put the meat to his mouth and bit down, startled by how easily he was able to bite through it. He sighed in pure bliss at the taste of the meat and blood on his tongue. It was probably one of the best things he had ever tasted in his life, though that could have been the hunger talking.

It struck Harry how odd it was that the meat tasted vaguely like the meat from the spiced meat pies that his grandmother would have made for him. Only he would ever eat them, he could remember never being able to having enough of them. Though they weren't made often. The smell of the spices had always clogged his nose… Gran said that it kept the meat she had used secret and would smirk like it was some sort of inside joke only she knew. Harry went pale, looking down at the plate of meat, everything suddenly clicked in his head. His grandmother would tell him how proud she was while watching him eagerly eat the mini pies. Telling him he was a good boy eating his _**proper**_ protein. She would also tell him how proud she was of him being so much like his great grandfather. She would also tell him all the time how Orion was such a picky eater and how his father came up with a recipe to trick his son into eating a proper _**demon's**_ diet.

Harry had thought his grandmother was actually joking around with him, the family claim of having a demon grandfather after all… Nope, his grandmother was just feeding him _**PEOPLE**_!

"I am very pleased with you my lady, thank you for finally eating. I was becoming very worried that you were going to starve to death." Touou admitted, gently running a hand down Harry's soft though still tangled hair. "What is wrong, why are you pale. Are you feeling ill, did the bone shift again, do you need medical assistance?" The large demon asked rapidly, worried when he saw his lady suddenly turning bone pale.

"Huh, no. I-I just realized my grandmother tricked me. She-she tricked me into eating people all these years and I didn't know. She wo-would give me these strong smelling spiced pies. I loved them. The meat…. the taste and smell was covered up a lot from the spices but-but I could tell it's the same." Harry whispered, feeling betrayed. Everyone but him knew it, they said that he couldn't have lived without eating the flesh of humans. He insisted otherwise and he was wrong. He was a liar and a total idiot.

"Wow, interesting granny you got there, gave you delicious people pies. When mine was alive I was lucky if I got a piece of nasty old hard candy and a 10$ gift certificate to the Bead Barn, because apparently guys like making frilly bracelets and button art in bulk. I think we once got a pie, pretty sure the filling came out of a can that had sat open in a window for a few months though as it was growing its own frign' ecosystem by the time we got it and I swore the fur was so disgusted it was trying to make a break for it the moment the plastic top came off." Yusuke said, pouting a little at the memory.

"Sir, we really must talk sometime. The more I learn of your family… The more I wish we knew of you before…. I can see why you are a little…. Unorthodox…?" Hokushin said. Sounding like he had no idea how to word what he wanted to say without sounding rude.

"If you want, as long as you don't come with a shrink fee. And know I won't pay for one for you after listening to me." Yusuke said, smirking.

Hokushin gave Yusuke an unnerved look.

"I think I would have preferred a gift certificate." Harry said dryly, glaring at his friend.

"Yeah, well I think I would have preferred a delicious pie but we didn't get to decide what our granny's decided to give us did we? I mean suck it up, she did it because she obviously wanted you to live! I mean you could have had one like mine that tried to kill us with everything she made, pretty sure the old bat had a life insurance policy on both my mom and me! The mean old bitch. She really wasn't that bad until she got herself drunk then watch the hell out! She'd turn into the devil himself. Had quite the swing to, liked to beat the shit out of me with that damn baseball bat she used as a cane. It really wasn't fun the few times she offered to baby sit me." Yusuke grimaced.

"I don't think I really have a comment for that…. At all. I am curious about her choice in cane." Harry said, staring at Yusuke.

Yusuke shrugged, "The hell I'd know other than we're all a bunch of ghetto-hick trash. I mean my great uncle died because he thought it would be smart to duct tape one of the neighbor's old capped off unused power lines to the power box at his place. Literally just cut the other lines with a pair of scissors and randomly hooked crap up because he wanted power for free at his trailer. That wall smoked all the time after that. A total fire hazard but he didn't care, I mean he was getting free power after all!

The ass had some hording issues and he wouldn't get rid of the shit so he had rat issues. Those things were huge and mean as hell to! I hated when mom would drop me off there, man had to fight those things off so many frign' times. Not fun, then mom would get pissed that I had bites all over me because she was worried I'd gotten some disease or something and you know hookers aren't exactly known for having good insurance plans. But yeah, everyone warned him to get rid of his shit but he would just blow them off. I knew those rats would be his downfall one day though!

Mom and me showed up so he could 'babysit' again, which consisted of him telling me to get him a six pack from the fridge and having me get on the roof with the bunny ears so he could get better reception until he passed out and then I would crawl off the roof and I'd steal some money from the change jar room and go down the road to get myself an ice-cream then I'd wait on the porch until mom came to pick me up so the rats couldn't get me.

Anyway, we showed up one day and the whole yard was full of rats, at least hundreds of 'em if not thousands. People were completely freaking out because of the rats and because of the roaches that were flying all over the place, the trailer was smoking then I guess the fire got to the gas cans and the like 20 cases of backyard grain alcohol the bastard was 'storing for a friend' in the living room.

Man it was crazy! One minute the building was there the next BOOM, nothing left but little pieces of the place everywhere, only thing left intact was his damn TV! Then of course it was raining fire so the rats got all crazy and started going up peoples clothes and crap and everyone's trailers set on fire. It was probably the craziest thing I've ever seen in my whole life! We never even got out of the car mom just slowly put some sunglasses on and kind of ducked her head and drove away. Never talked about it.

Some police officers showed up a couple days later and said that they found a fried rat that had bitten through some unsafe illegal wiring that they found attached to the remains of the power box for my uncle's trailer. They asked if we knew about that we said no and they left. That story was on the news for months. Mom kind of avoided the TV until it cooled down a bit. To this day I don't think anyone I personally know knows that we were related that that ass. Thank the gods for that I mean we are pretty trashy but he was at a whole other level!" Yusuke said, waving his hands around as he told the story.

"Um, I think it is time for bed now…." Hokushin almost squeaked pale and completely horrified.

"Yes, I think that would be for the best! You can finish that while I brush your hair." Touou said, immediately getting up with Harry cradled in one arm holding Harry's plate of food in the other. He couldn't believe that his King's family had all turned out… So not like him… And a hooker! The prince's mother was a hooker, he really needed to have a talk with his king. What the hell was he thinking letting his descendants decide what the hell they wanted to do? They obviously were way too crazy to be allowed to do so. Touou left the room before Yusuke could say another word. No way did his lady need to hear about such awful things about their Kings insane human descendants.

"Touou…. I don't think my problems are that bad anymore. I-I think… I will eat that now." Harry said in a meek murmur. Glancing behind him as they left the living area and headed to Harry's temporary bedroom.

"Yeah me to." Was the ineloquent response the demon managed. Still a bit traumatized over the fact that he was serving the son of a hooker. How shameful, he didn't even want to know what Yusuke's human father might have been!

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

No one in the room noticed the intercoms light had been on, nor it blinking off once everyone left the room. Hokushin had destroyed all of the bugs that had been planted once everything calmed down but he had not thought of checking the intercom for any.

Yomi sat in his office. A dark pensive frown on his face, his hands clasped together in front of him. This just would not due. Harrison would not be leaving even if he had to deal with the problem himself.

**End Chapter 12**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that is chapter 12! Sorry if some of it was kind of odd, I was getting kind of loopy I was so tired by the end of writing this I wanted it done so badly. What do you guys think? Good, bad, awful?
> 
> What do you guys think will happen next? Will they get away in time or will Yomi get ahold of Harry and Raizen will have to bust in, saving the day?
> 
> Please review it really motivates me! I love hearing feedback and ideas! I often use bits and pieces of suggestions in my stories! Tell me what you think and who you want Harry with as I am kind of at a loss as who to put him with now!
> 
> IMPORTANT: I have started a Wiki site for this series! I will be adding the website to my page just for my fanfiction stuff on facebook but you should be able to find it if you type in Harry Lupin Series! It doesn't have much information on there yet but it will eventually and it would be appreciated if I got some much needed help on it. If you want to help just message me!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> Next Chapter hint: Demonic Titans and Facing unbeatable Deadlines


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter ended up being 7,848 words instead of about 5,000 like it had been before corrections which surprised me! This chapter was hard for me to write for some reason. I guess maybe because them getting way could and still can go so many different ways. I have no idea what I want to do still. It is driving me crazy!

**Start Chapter 13**

Kurama was sure that the concoction that he had created would work. He smiled, stuffing teabags full of the fragrant tea mixture and the thinly sliced and dried roots of his potent poison, thinking about how well his test batch had worked on his previous victims. He hadn't wasted any time after coming up with the plan. Growing those particular plants had taken a couple of hours and had been tedious but it was well worth it in the end.

He had selected several different species of demon, two had been Mazoku though not higherbred, they were far harder to find and much rarer. He hoped that didn't make much of a difference. All but one had been strongly influenced by his tea. A Raccoon dog was the only one not to be properly effected. Though after a couple of hours he had suddenly fell to the floor and began to seize, throthing at the mouth so he would count that successful though not in the way he had wanted.

The toxin was meant to force people to do whatever he suggested without realizing that they were following what he had told them to do. If you knew and somehow managed to resist it would cause horrific pain and eventually eat away at a person's insides. The Raccoon dog seemed to have somehow realized what was going on… And now had a rather large hole eating its way through his twitching, almost corpse.

Kurama began to stitch up the tops of the bags.

He was sure that everything would go the way he wanted it to once the Monk's drank his tea. He was already planning on inviting them back to his greenhouse during the afternoon, for tea and a light meal of course, a 'peace' offering. Once all of that foul business was taken care of Harry would be his and they could finally begin to be happy together like they had been meant to be from the start. Before he had been foolish and had pushed the other away. Never again would he do that.

Kurama finished the delicate last stitch, smirking as he held up four average looking teabags. Laughing in a rather dark and cruel fashion. He tied black tags on each to make sure he knew what ones were which without having to pay much attention, sitting them in a lovely carved box alongside two red tagged teabags. He closed it reverently, taking a small key out from a hidden pocket in his sleeve, he locked it.

Kurama yawned deciding to get a few hours of sleep in before enacting his plan. Hardly getting any sleep in the last few weeks was beginning to take quite the toll on him.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry was happily snuggled up, sleeping better than he had in days, even with the horrible pain in his side. Harry didn't even mind the pillows that Touou and Hokushin had taken from his nest being stuffed around him like bumper pillows used for a baby so they didn't roll off of the bed. They had both insisted that it was needed to make sure that he didn't move too much in his sleep with the rib unattached. Harry couldn't care less though as all it did was make him feel more secure. Harry had stuffed Paddy against his nose, sniffing happily before going to sleep. The weak lingering scent of his parents comforting him.

Touou was on watch. He and Hokushin had decided to take turns one would sleep while the other kept awake and alert. Hokushin had already taken his turn on watch. Now securely sleeping next to their beloved charge.

Hokushin was curled protectively around Harry, a leg curled over Harry's and an arm draped over the Bearer's collarbone, near his neck to ensure he didn't move. Both had managed to resist the urge to groom him as they were sure that Raizen would be even more upset if their scents were on Harry in such an intimate way, even if they had no interest in breeding with the bearer.

Touou and Hokushin had both agreed to leave around 5 am while in the hotel out loud but both still felt a niggling suspicion that they were being listened to. An odd feeling that made the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end anytime that they spoke to one another. Touou had changed their plans, he had decided they would be leaving at 3. There was no way that he would give anyone time to catch them and he was certain that if they stayed something would happen.

Yomi would not just let them leave with the only known living Higherbred Mazoku bearer. Let alone one that was only months, a year tops, from going through their first heat and becoming sexually mature. He was sure that the demon King had at least heard rumors about the bearer and was sure there was no way that the sly demon would pass up such an opportunity.

Touou was certain, that if Yomi were to smell Harrison, that with his superb nose, the scent would stick out like a brightly lit beacon. Even though Harrison's faint scent of looming maturity was almost undetectable to Touou. He was sure that it already was a potent scent to his king as it was one of the things that he had ranted about once he realized that Harrison had left with his moronic heir…. Touou leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, crossing his arms. A firm frown on his stern face.

Yomi would surely only see Harrison as a prize he could use to manipulate others with and to be forced to produce heirs with unlike his King. It wouldn't surprise Touou if Raizen and Harrison were to get together and thought they were a very good match. The difference between Yomi and Raizen was that he didn't want to use him, no one from their tribe did either, everyone adored Harrison especially his king.

Touou was positive that Raizen genuinely cared for Harry and wanted him to be nothing but safe and happy. He would even venture to say that the other demon was deeply in love with the bearer. He was sure that they would produce far more respectable kits than Raizen's other try if they were to mate….

With Harrison's superb personality, relatively mild temper, and stunning looks though their king wasn't a slouch on looks. He was considered, when healthy to be an extremely handsome demon, especially handsome among the Thunder God Demons. Yes their offspring would be amazing. Raizen's unmatched power, tactician mind, and honorable morals, and both parents quick wit would make a fine kit indeed. The pair, if bred together, would have superb kits, possibly more beautiful and talented than any to be birthed in eons if not ever! And Harrison would be such a sweet, gentle, and attentive mother. Touou had decided.

Touou had heard some of the others back home making bets that their king would announce that he had mated with Harrison soon, most likely once the younger demon had gone through his first heat. Touou knew until that time that they would need to keep the other demons interested in Harrison away as he was sure they would mount him the moment they had even the slightest opening. A dominant Mazoku did not share their mate like some species after all. If someone tried to mount a bearer bred to a Mazoku already, they were likely to get their dick stuffed down their throat and their head lopped off on the spot.

Once Harrison was mated to Raizen the other's would likely lose interest as Higherbred Mazoku also produced a special hormonal cocktail that made it so their chosen bearer mate's body was completely infertile to anyone else's attempts at impregnating them but that dominant mate. They could not accept a secondary mate. Bearer's were absolutely devoted to their chosen mate like their dominant male counter parts unlike most Mazoku females. They had no interest in being mounted by anyone but their mate, ever, though on rare occasions they were wooed by two dominants at the same time and fell for both. Being mated to two only worked if they weren't Mazoku though. Submissives could only ever have babies with their chosen alpha or alphas. A submissive had a hormone secreting sack in both shoulders that once the submissive was mounted to completion and the sack bitten, being infected with the alphas hormones and saliva it would create an unbreakable bond along with preventing any none mates to impregnate them. A Mazoku could completely shut off the ability to lay with anyone but themselves though, ever even if the dominant were to die the bearer would still be unable to be mated to anyone else along with being able to have a baby with another.

Touou ran his hand over his face at the thoughts running through his head. He really wasn't wanting to think of such things at all. He really didn't enjoy the added stress. Harrison was already in rather terrible condition. Of course not nearly as bad as when they first found him near death but still not good. Touou completely blamed Raizen's useless idiot heir for that. He was nearly healed, finally after months of obsessive around the clock care, before the foolish boy somehow convinced his beloved Lady Harrison to run off to do who knows what in this gaudy monstrosity of a city!

The new revelation with the meat pies also made sense. Along with Harrison's rather frail body. If he didn't have them often, like he had said, than it would make sense that Harrison's bones were somewhat brittle. Probably not nearly as much as a human but still plenty to make it easy to injure him and make it difficult to heal. Once an offspring began to eat only completely solid food than they needed to be fed the flesh of humans extremely often to stay healthy. The despicable creatures, Harrison still insisted were his family, most likely only fed him enough to stay alive. The idea turned Touou's stomach. The kit was far too naive and sweet for his own good. Anxiety twisted Touou's guts. Being in such a forbidding place was making him unable to stop thinking about everything that he had been avoiding it seemed. Touou let out a deep breath, glancing at the clock on the wall. 2am. He had been deep in thought much longer than he had originally believed. It was close enough, being productive would distract him from his rapid fire thoughts.

Touou headed to the suite bathroom he had been sitting next to, tossing on his outer tunic. He grimaced at the fruity smelling soups he had to choose from. Didn't they have something more natural smelling at the place, wasn't it some ultra-exclusive hotel?

Shouldn't they have more tasteful, natural scents? Like his king's favored subtle sandalwood and musk scented oils, lotions, and grit scrubs? Not something that smelled like a jar of fruit syrup like the five pairs of different scented hair care products sitting in a basket near the sink. 'Strawberry Mirage', 'Pineapple Sunshine', Orange Smellsation', 'Bleakened Cave Melon Splash', and 'Sinfruit Dream'. Touou wrinkled his nose at the ridiculous names of the products. If the smell of them hadn't put him off the names definitely did. He absolutely could not understand the appeal.

Touou huffed in disgust and sat on the edge of the bathtub, filling it while carefully testing the water with by dipping his wrist under it. Looking at the edge near the wall he was surprised to find a few more bottles sitting on the other side of it and was marginally happier with them.

He doubted that his king would like Harrison smelling so intensely of something that smelled so strong and unnatural, especially as it smelled nothing of himself, but it would have to do. Touou grabbed the bottles sitting on the edge of the tub. They looked like they had already been used. Either his lady would smell like an artificial sugary fruit drink or he would smell of 'Vanilla Sugar Cookie?' which Touou thought smelled pretty disgustingly of bitter chemicals or 'Cherry Blossom Wind' which that one actually didn't smell that bad.. It smelled rather nice actually though it was strong. Maybe he should use that for Harrison's pelt instead? He wasn't sure if any of them could be that good for it though. As these looked nothing like the fine specialty crafted hair oils, scrubs, or creams that their king was once again using for his magnificent mane. Well he was sure that Harrison had used some of the cookie one on his hair by the smell of it and it seemed alright. He was sure that his King would correct such things once he was back where he belonged anyway.

Touou added some of the scented soap to the water then turned off the water and dried his arms with a towel, standing. It was time to get Hokushin up so he could go and warm up some of the left overs. He would then wake Harrison for his bathe in which he assisted in bathing.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Touou, sitting on the edge of the bed, was enough to wake his friend up.

Hokushin kept his eyes closed for only a moment. The scent and aura of his friend were both easy to sense for Hokushin, after spending so many years near one another. Touou's breathing and the way something squeaked when he sat down was even engraved into Hokushin's mind after such a long time. The person that had sat down was most definitely not an intruder. Hokushin's tension instantly melted away at the realization. Even being as tired as he was after having little sleep for over a week he was still alert and ready to fight at a moments notice.

Hokushin slowly removed himself from Harry's snuggling embrace both because he was enjoying the warm and comfort of the clinging Bearer and as not to disturb the bearer's injuries.

Hokushin sighed contently, enjoying the last few moments of having such a fine nest supporting his back. It was better than anything he had slept in probably ever. It was obvious that Harrison had spent the months in King Raizen's tower getting acquainted with some more bearer oriented pastimes, like their love for nesting. Harrison had either perfected years' worth of nesting skills or he was learning and learning well. Either way, had a fine talent in building them as the one he had built with the extra blankets and… shredded pillow fluff was superb. It nearly sucked him in for a few more minutes of sleep with its delightful comfort.

Hokushin grunted as Touou shifted impatiently. Hokushin decided that it would be best to forcing himself off of the bed before his friend became too irritable though he wouldn't blame him as they could not afford to waste a moment. If Yomi found out what they were playing at he was sure that they would be caught immediately and most likely tortured then killed, leaving their Lady to their greatest enemy. Still, he did not look forward to having to flee the city at such an early hour.

Hokushin practically shuffled from the room after watching Touou gently pat Harrison's face. Trying to quietly wake the tired Bearer up. He made sure that Yusuke's door was still shut and was relieved to hear nothing but his snoring through the door. Hokushin was sure that as loud as the teenager was that he would likely alert everyone in a ten block radius of their attempt at a sneaky getaway. He knew that he wouldn't do it on purpose but Hokushin felt it was safest to leave him sleeping as he was probably the loudest person that he had ever met.

Seeing the city so dark and the streets so barren, Hokushin was sure it was most definitely not 5 like he and Touou had agreed upon. His internal clock also was an indicator that it wasn't as it woke him promptly at 4 am on the dot every morning. He glanced at the blinking digital clock on one of the appliances, he believed it was a micro-something. Microwhale? No that didn't sound right, Microwolf, no Microwaze, that didn't sound right either. He couldn't remember.

Hokushin was most definitely still a bit out of it. He almost wished he hadn't slept as he felt more tired than when he had gone to sleep. Ugh, no wonder, it was 2:10 am! The normal time for the monks to wake up at was around 4 am and that was with them sleeping almost nightly. Five was considered reasonable on the weekends if nothing important, other than their constant training, was going on.

If he slept on a day, Hokushin normally went to sleep at 14pm. Like most of the other monks and always woke at exactly 4am, giving him a perfect 5 hours to sleep.

Demon world's days where measured at a perfect 30 hours. 15 for PM and 15 for AM like our 12 hours for each PM and AM.

Hokushin yawned, turning on the stove to reheat some of the extra food. He wanted his lady nice and fed before they left. He was hoping that it would help with blood production. From what he had been told by Lin, Harrison had been very anemic and mineral deficient. Even after being mostly recovered from his injuries. He was sure that it was most likely from terrible nutrition. Hokushin was positive that Harrison would recover much faster and better if he began to properly feed and not every half a year or so like he had been but at least one good human flesh themed meal every day or so. At least until he was in good condition.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Touou was confused and frustrated by his Lady's behavior. He was sure that Yusuke was rubbing of on him in the worst of ways. All he was trying to do is help the delicate Bearer and he completely flipped out, reacting in a completely unbearer way to his attempts to sooth and take care of him! He couldn't understand. It wasn't like he was attempting to look at his marking or anything nor like he was interested in breeding with him and he was sure the bearer knew it. It just made Touou want to strangle his friend's boy even more!

Harry didn't think he was over reacting at all. he was having none of it. Touou had insisted that he was going to bath him, no way! It was bad enough when Raizen had insisted on the very least sponge bathing him before he was steady enough to get on his feet and Raizen wasn't even allowed to look at any of his… parts! Though he had a feeling the other demon wouldn't have minded at all the way Harry had begun catching his eyes roving him. Seeming to become a little too interested in seeing his markings. Harry couldn't help but to blush a bit at that thought.

But no, no way was Touou going to be allowed to bath him like some small child! The stubborn, almost confused acting monk insisted on it. Demanding that he would help Harry so he didn't accidently injure himself by moving too much with the dangerous broken piece of rib displaced inside of him. He wasn't some maiden in need of a hand servant to fulfill his every whim. Heck, growing up he had to do most things himself. Unlike all of his relatives and friends, excluding Hermione, his household never had any house elves and Sirius wasn't much of a substitute for one either. The place would have been a pigsty if Harry and his father hadn't taken care of everything excluding maybe putting the laundry away and Sirius wasn't exactly the best laundry folder in the world either. Normally it was a wadded up mess so he also had to refold that as well. He was pretty sure he could handle sitting in a bathtub for a quick rinse down.

Harry realized how loud the two must be getting… In a hotel full of demons with hearing that had to exceed any humans at the very least. He was afraid that Yomi would find out what was going on if their arguing escalated or got any louder and very reluctantly gave in.

Harry had really really wanted to see the tournament but he didn't exactly like the idea of being forced to stay somewhere either, possibly being used for political gain nor his packmates potentially harmed because of such a decision. Yomi made Harry very uneasy. He seemed far too calculating for comfort. Everything he did was too… precise. The demon may have thought that he exuded a comforting aura or something but that was far from the truth. Harry had been around planning calculating Slytherin's all of his life and all he got off of the demon was that same vibe, but towards him and not others like it had often been with his own family. He didn't like it.

"At-at least turn around until I get in the water!" Harry insisted in an embarrassed whisper. Blushing bright red.

"Are you sure, I am happy to help you?" Touou quietly said back, giving the demoness a reluctant brow furl. He swallowed at the dark wordless death glare he got from Harry, nodding. "As you wish." Touou said, turning his back to his Lady, though reluctantly. Still startled at how oddly intimidating the look was. Maybe it was because Harrison had given Raizen a similar one right before Touou had left the tower and was called back only minutes later. Somehow in that short time all of the furniture was turned to literal dust and his king was literally simpering to Harrison, trying to get him to calm down, his fireproof eyebrows somehow burned off.

Harry hissed in pain as he slowly, carefully eased his night robes from his shoulders, to the floor. He would normally pick them up and fold them but he had a feeling that it wasn't the best idea at the moment with the free floating piece of rib, who knew where, inside of him. Instead Harry stepped out from the middle of them, giving Touou's back a nervous glance. Then hastily made his way to the side of the tub. The entire time he tried not to eye the horrific lump and textbook sized bruise that was beginning to form on and spread across his side. He was grateful once again for whatever it was that Touou had injected him with as he still didn't feel nearly as much of the pain as he had been before the injection. Harry grimaced, slide himself into the bathtub. He held the rim for balance as he attempted to sit down in the water as slowly and smoothly as possible. Harry couldn't help but tremble a little as the thought that he could drowned began to bombard him, filling him with anxiety. He never took baths because of such thoughts always tormenting him when he did so.

"You c-can come over now." Harry said, his tone meek and his face flushed a bright red. Harry tried to think of the more positive, like how Touou added plenty of bubbles to hide his markings. He was happy about that. Something about his markings were just far too private… maybe sexual for him to feel comfortable with others seeing them? He wasn't sure but his instincts insisted that he wasn't to allow anyone but his desired mate see them Touou was definitely not that. More of a care taker and friend and friends didn't show each other the equivalent of their dicks. Harry had seen Raizen's but that was different dominant's body markings, to a point, were meant to be shown off. At least that was what his brain and instincts said. They were meant to be a warning to other dominants while were meant to be a showcase to submissives.

Harry tried not to let his brain switch to how Raizen had seen his markings a couple of times. Harry had been completely embarrassed but he no longer felt a strong desire to not allow him to see them like he did with Touou. On the contrary, Harry didn't mind much at all and almost felt flattered when the other male would try to hold back his blush or try to give them discreet appreciative looks. He just didn't want to be naked in front of someone especially on accident, especially in front of the guy that was taking care of him. Harry wished that someone would just explain everything to him it would make everything so much simpler if they did. That or his instincts would become fully active and come with some sort of user manual!

Touou removed his outer tunic, folding it and sitting it near the sink. He pulled up his sleeves after grabbing a rag from the towel holder hanging over the spot where the basket of soaps was sitting. He wasn't sure how they expected anyone that was of Yusuke's, let alone Harrison's height to reach anything it was so high on the wall that he had to reach above his head to grab anything. Touou then grabbed a stool that sat in front of the vanity and sat it at near the end of the bathtub. He then sat the Cherry Blossom scented Shampoo and Conditioner near his feet. Touou desperately hoped that giving Harrison a bath right before leaving would make it easier not to be questioned. Touou wished that a clock was in the room so he could make sure he kept to schedule as well. They had to get out of there at least an hour before they said they would. He was sure that someone would be kicking down the door any minute.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry really did not enjoy being wet, escaping wet was far worse. He was cold, a bit grouchy to. He was getting little shocks of pain in his side that was supposed to be numb and his hair was getting a bit wild for his taste. The small bit of food he managed to eat had been alright though. He felt pretty good after eating it actually, like he had some energy for once.

Because Harry was so sensitive to the cold Touou had insisted on him wearing his outer tunic. It not only would keep him warm but it would also keep his face covered from the cameras as it was so large it was more like an oversized blanket with sleeves on Harrison.

Harry felt nothing but anxiety as they stealthily made their way through the city, ducking into alleys, and against buildings as they went. Harry found it to be a bit ridiculous, goofy even, as there was literally no one out.

If there had been and they had seen what Touou was carrying they would have been convinced he was trying to smuggle out some sort of green eyed clothing monster as every bit of Harry was cocooned in the cloth. He was wrapped cozy, head to toe in it and the only thing visible was his eyes peeking out from a less tightly wound spot around his head and neck.

It may have been a bit light out still as it always was at least a bit because of the nearly constant red lightning in the sky but it was somehow far cooler out than what Harry remembered it being and less muggy. Harry didn't like how cool it was, though the lack of humidity made it easier to breath, he had decided.

Eventually they made it to the edge of the city, past the dimly light custom's building specifically for Raizen's territory.

They were all nervous that everything was just going too well. Feeling like something was crawling up their necks as they tried to draw as little attention as they could. It was all sticking too close to the best case scenario but it seemed to be that no one was out other than a couple of demons that had been kicked out of the bars and were too drunk to do anything but stumble around on the streets.

Their inebriated behaviors were rather disgusting to the Monks that felt that one should always hold themselves to a higher standard but the demons weren't actually causing any trouble for them. Other than the two demons not wanting such foul behavior to be displayed in front of their charge. Both were tense as they came closer and closer to a safe escape, not wanting to chance anything.

Both monks forced themselves to walk down the street as casually as they possibly could. Unconsiously speeding up as they got closer and closer to the city's edge. Hokushin tensed when a tall demon smelling strongly of booze with an electric blue Mohawk and two throngs full of long hair hanging from the back of it, came stumbling up, giving off dangerous vibes.

Touou wrinkled his nose at the foul stench that came off of the male.

"Hey, how youse doin'? Why are a couple o' gents' like tha' two of ya' leavin' at such a' early time eh' I mean it's almost time for tha' tournamen' yeah?" The man said in a friendly tone, laughing and grinning drunkenly.

Harry paled, in his little cocoon held snuggly against Touou, Chu, that wasn't good! He knew that the demon was a good friend of Yusuke's and seemed like a nice guy but he also worked for Yomi and it couldn't be a coincidence that he was out so late and so far away from home.

A sudden serious expression crossed the normally friendly, Mad Max character, looking demon's face. His tone though, still not completely sober sounding, became much easier to understand and quieter as he glanced around. "Ya' know if Yomi catches ya' he ain' ganna let tha two of youse bloke's get away withou' somethin's missin', right?" He said in a dead serious tone of voice to both monk looking demons. Chu's eyes immediately darted to the bundle of nested bearer with concern. "You doin' alright love? These guys hurtin' ya' or messin' with ya' or any of tha' nasty nonsense?" Chu asked, his expression becoming more of a concerned narrow eyed look.

All three demons were startled by the question. After a few seconds Harry spoke. "Yeah, they are part of my pack. I trust them with my life." He whispered, nervously darting his eyes around while trying not to more around too much. "How, how did you know?"

"Wha' tha' ya' were in tha' ball o' cloth? Simple, I got tha nose of a bloody hound. Tha' and I saw ya' when tha gust o' wind came through…. You blokes were so worried about soldiers and such tha' ya' didn' even seem ta notice me followin' ya. I saw 'em with ya' earlier when I was ganna come visitin' even though we were goin' ta see ya' tomorrow. We were told ta be on standby ta retrieve an importan' figure from Mr. Thunder's place. They said eh' was short with long black hair, green eyes, an' tha' 'eh was a Mazokie tha' didn' really have any noticeable marken's on 'em. Only person I know tha' fits tha' description is me just acquain'ed, new favorite Sheila. Tha place 'eh was supposed ta be picked up at was tha hotel ya' were stayin' at in tha very same room at 4:30 this mornin'. I may look an' sound like some pretty air head half o' tha time but I ain' tha' stupid! I decided ta go down ta tha bar down tha street ta wait, got out just in time ta see ya to! Followed ya here. Don' worry though I ain' wantin' ta catch ya or anything! I was worried somethin' like this would happen actually. You know how ' _ **he**_ ' is afta' all." Chu said, a worried expression darkening his normally cheerful face.

"Anyway if this is wha' ya want ta do an' these blokes will take ya back ta ya tribe, I ain' ganna stop ya. Just keep 'im safe alright? I'm sure tha' my frien's would say tha same thing. Espec'lly, Jin, he would be totally heartbroken if anythin' happened ta 'im. I don' approve of anyone tryin' ta use another ta gain' power an' such especially sweet lil' beauts like Harr here and ya seem like ya' care abou' him…. At least enough ta get 'im out a here before tha shit hits tha fan." Chu said giving the two demons scrutinizing looks. "Sorry ya' got given such a shit hand by the way, yeah?" Chu said, giving what little of Harry's face he could see a tired smile. Ignoring the narrowed eyed looks of suspicion that he was getting from the pair of bald demons.

"Thank you, tell Jin and the others that I am sorry I couldn't see them tomorrow but I would be happy to see them again some time… Though you guys would have to visit… I'm pretty sure that Raizen isn't going to let me do anything else for a very, very long time…. Maybe… well hopefully I can convince Raizen to let you guys come around by the time my birthday comes? It's on the 31st of July." Harry murmured, trying to sit up a bit. He felt nothing but relief and gratitude towards the demon. He was so glad he was right about Chu, that he was a good guy.

"Yeah, tha' would be real nice! I always love an excuse ta' have a good time!" Chu said, smiling, not even addressing Harry's gratitude. He wasn't doing any of it because he wanted praise he was doing it because he thought it was the right thing to do. Opening his mouth to joke around he suddenly went stiff. Reaching up he pushed on a button connected to an ear set that the trio hadn't noticed. An unwelcome reminder of what he was really supposed to be doing.

Chu's face turned cold as he began to speak. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there…. No, I ain' seen any 'spicius activities. Only see one heat signature? Well that's a bit strange ain' it? I have no idea. I been watchin' the front from tha' new bar 'cross tha street…. Yeah, I been drinken' a bit, only a couple though... Maybe they did go through the back! No.. No! I'm headin' over. Was getting meself a cup o' coffee. Couldn't find a place close to there with a decen' one. Yeah, I should be back in a few. Bye." Chu said, a frustrated look on his face.

"So, apparently I've been holden' ya up way longer than I thought I was, talking like a Dill. Ya, need ta leave like yesta'day. Don' slow down an try an' get ta Mr. Thunder's territory as quick as ya can, K'? I'll talk ta tha guys about try ta keep one o' us with Yusuke at all times just in case. I'll be hold'n ya on tha' invitation by the way." Chu said, giving the three an uncomfortable smile before turning and running back in the direction of the hotel. He wasn't going to be giving anyone any reason to think of looking in that direction if he could help it. Chu really didn't want to think of what Yomi might do to the sweet little bearer if he got a hold of him let alone if he found out that he was attempting to escape.

Chu had no doubt that he would be in some hell for a bit over leaving to 'get a coffee' but he was sure that as long as he mentioned that it wasn't anywhere near the time they were supposed to be gone and fib, saying they must have realized what was going on, that he would be fine. The fact that his elite had been outfoxed and the fact that Yomi didn't want what Harry was to be getting around would keep him angry with Raizen for taking Harry. Chu just hoped that Harry's escorts were very fast as it wouldn't surprise him if Yomi ended up going after them himself once he found out what had happened. Damn he could really use a drink… or five.

"You know that the answer will be a no, right?" Hokushin asked his charge with an incredulous look. Their now fast walk quickly taking them to the edge of the city.

Harry glared at the monk.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hokushin and Touou immediately began to run as fast as they possibly could once they were no longer in the thick of the city. Touou carefully holding Harry to himself, trying not to jostle him. Neither wanted to be anywhere near their once they realized what was going on. Chu could only hold them off for so long.

"I was rather surprised with what you said the date of your birthday was." Hokushin eventually said to Harry as they ran. "I believe July is summer in the human world, yes? A rather unusual time to be birthed especially for a Mazoku. I believe late fall to winter is the most usual months for many of the 'god breeds' to be birthed as 'prey' historically has tried to fatten up a bit for winter and they are more vulnerable…. Not many of the higherbred Mazokus know the exact dates of their births…. We have all been caught up in other things so much that I never even thought of asking you. They are considered extremely important mile stones for Bearers and young." Hokushin said, a thoughtful expression on his face. He went a little pale after a moment and a look of realization crossed his face. "Wait, I believe you have already had a birthday with us! It should be entering spring in a few months. You were found in what would have been around mid-late spring I believe. Our king will be very upset with this!" Hokushin said, sounding almost a bit heart broken.

"Really? I hadn't realized how long it had be-" Harry yelped mid-sentence. He flinched as a sudden unexpected pain lanced in his supposedly numb side. He gritted his teeth together and tensed until the wave was over.

"Are you alright my Lady?" Touou asked, alarmed immediately slowing down a bit. He hadn't meant to jostle the little demoness, if he hadn't hopped over the root like he had than he would have surly gone sprawling across the ground, crushing Harrison. His specialized musculature system made him nearly two times the weight of a human of the same height and build so it would ensure the demoness was truly flattened.

"Y-yeah, I don't think that stuff is working as well as before." Harry said, trying to even his breathing out again. Though he was still shaking from the pain.

Touou grimaced at that statement, Hokushin looked over, worried. Both were hoping that it stayed working for at least another day or two or they were sure that the demoness would be writhing in agony like he had begun to do the night before. It would be far more likely for the demoness to end up severely injuring himself if that happened, maybe even accidently kill himself by puncturing his lung, his liver, or tearing open a major artery. Both were sure that Raizen would be furious when he learned of the shape Harrision was once again in.

"Try to relax. I think it may be a good idea to stop speaking… All it seems to be doing is causing pain. I could see the discomfort on your face anytime you did so more than a few minutes back at the hotel… like before." Hokushin said, sounding distinctly uncomfortable.

"It will take us about two days to get to the border, maybe a day and a half if we do not stop. We cannot afford for Yomi to capture us so I think it would be best for us to keep running until we are back on our King's lands….. This will most likely be excruciating for you by the time we have gotten to our king. If it does not feel like proper pain though simply because of your injury, alert us immediately. If you can I would suggest trying to sleep for a while.

What we are doing is extremely dangerous for you and under normal circumstances we would have never even moved you and would have called a healer immediately. You are in very serious condition….. I do not wish for you to die because we were not taking proper precisions with you…" Hokushin said, he swallowed a bit hard, his mind flashing to the day they found Harrison. A bleeding, terrified mess. Looking moments from death when he put him on that bed. It was probably the most helpless he had ever felt. Hokushin didn't think that he could ever forgive himself if they had become the cause of something like that happening to the fragile gentle creature.

"K'." Was all Harry muttered before burrowing his head against Touou's chest, another flash of pain zapping through him. He felt completely drained and a little terrified to. He was sure that Raizen was going to be completely enraged when he saw him but something in him insisted that he would never hurt him. Harry ached for the warm heavy comfort of the other demon. Even with the impending screaming lecture he was most likely going to get for worrying the dominant so much.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What, slow down! I just woke up." A highly irritated voice growled into a fleshy phone looking receiver in a brightly lit room.

Yomi was sprawled out over a massive bed, pillows scattered all over the place, including on the lavish rugs tossed haphazardly looking around his floor. The thick elegant comforter for the bed looked like it had been kicked off during the night and somehow was balled up on the end of the mattress.

"Wait, what? What do you mean they are gone! I told you to take him at 4:30! They planned to leave at 5. I listened in myself! So you did…. They weren't there then? So they left before 3:30? You are positive…?. Damn it! That bastard must have been planning this since he found out. That or the monks were on to us… I want him. I want Harrison and I want him now! Those fools will kill him in his condition! Raizen has no right to care for him. Yes, yes I am far better suited. I will see you in a few minutes, I should not have sent a guard to do a king's job. He will make a lovely queen, do you not agree?" Yomi said, gradually getting more calculating instead of angry, anger cause recklessness and recklessness caused mistakes. He wasn't going to have such things rule him, he was above that. "Yes, no, I will be there. Assemble my council." Yomi said, finally hanging up the grotesque pulsating machine.

Yomi pushed down his night pants and firmly grasped himself, easily recalling the image he had seen through the specialized electronic goggles that he wore to see screens. Harrison had been far more beautiful than he had expected. His look suited him. Those big soulful green eyes was what really had his attention. And his smell, oh it was divine, so close to maturity and his first heat. His body practically begged Yomi to shove his erect flesh into him, tearing open him nice and wide.

Yomi pulled at his heated flesh, playing with the slit, groaning. Focusing on imagining those pretty eyes looking up at him, pleading to be bounce on a big cock with a big round belly swollen with his _**perfect**_ heir. Begging to be used and bred like a slut over and over again. Yomi's breathe quickened. He whimpered digging his heels into the mattress, running his hands aggressively across the cartilage of his ears sending sparks down his groin with his other hand he gave his sacks a brutal squeeze. Relief, sudden and so brutal Yomi grabbed a pillow with his teeth and clenched his jaw to prevent the startled wail of pleasure that tried to escape him. He shuddered in quick little pinprick twitches as he felt rapid spurts spill over his clenched lightly messaging hand. He smiled a little, swearing he heard Harrison's delighted little whimpers purring in his ears.

After several eternity feeling minutes Yomi managed to calm down enough to let go of the torn pillow, grinning in a way that he hadn't felt was possible anymore and feeling like a naughty adolescent buck again. He couldn't help but laugh at the strange fluttering sensation filling his belly.

Yomi couldn't remember the last time he had done something like that simply to get off let alone because he had an interest in another. In reality he couldn't ever remember being interested in anyone before. He had actually wondered if he was asexual as he had felt so little interest in sex and others over the years, only power had ever held his gaze long. That and money.

A strange lively feeling lit his chest now along with the strange flutter when he thought of the pretty little bearer, how strange? He wondered what that meant, whatever it was made him feel good. Very good, better than he had in a long time and Yomi wanted to keep feeling that way. To do that he _**needed**_ Harrison. Just thinking about the Bearer brought excitement and a strange almost giddy feeling. Yomi had decided that he liked that, a lot.

Yomi shakily sat up, ignoring the wetness that ran down his thighs and the flop of his now limp sticky cock. He wiped his hands over his sheets feeling like some bigshot virile buck in a way he hadn't in many many years. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been interested in sex with someone let alone the last time that he had it. There was no way that he would allow the only person that made him feel that… good… get away. He was sure that Raizen was still outside of his territory and had remained that way so he had to have the monks that were in his territory take Harrison. It was a foolish move. Yomi was going to be taking a little trip from the city, he decided. He doubted even with such a head start the two could outrun him. Catching his pretty prize would be fun. Just the thing he needed before a hard and proper claiming fuck. It would be glorious.

**End Chapter 13**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is it? Do you think that Yomi will get them or will they make it to Raizen and how will Raizen react when he sees Harry? Or will he have to save him from Yomi in the end?
> 
> COOL NEW FANFIC STORY IDEA/IDEAS I WANT OPINIONS ON BELOW!
> 
> Okay so I have a couple ideas for different fanfics I plan to start for the Harry Lupin series in the future I have most of the ideas on facebook but I have one more that I came up with based sort of on this same story except Harry doesn't get sent to this stories time but instead about 11 years in the past and Shinobu finds or saves him and falls in love with him. But the same events happen in the Chapter Black season but for completely different reasons all completely for Harry, at least in Shinobu and his multiple personalities mind/minds. He would be totally in love with him and wanting to give him everything and anything that he could in his twisted psychotic style of doing things not caring who he killed to do it or who suffered. Itsuki would still be be super jealous and trying to talk Shinobu out of being with Harry. I got the idea from when I was writing about what Shinobu imagined their life to be like together if he had met him earlier. Also I wanted to be able to write a bit about the Dark Tournament and how their relationship would be with all of his personalities so obsessively devoted and in love with Harry after saving him and taking care of him.
> 
> Please review! It keeps me motivated and often gives me awesome ideas for my stories! I often use bits and pieces of suggestions in the comments for my stories! I also HAVE NO IDEA WHO I WANT TO PAIR HARRY WITH NOW! So telling me who you guys think could really help me out! What do you guys/gals think I should do in the situation they are in to, have Yomi catch them or have them make it to Raizen?! I would love to know because I may not get a chapter out for a while if I can't decide what to do! I am half dead from being so tired right now so the chapter may be a bit choppy, sorry!
> 
> Next Chapter hint: Confrontations and Devastations


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay and here is chapter 14 with 8710 words of just story, not including the author's notes hope you enjoy!

**Start Chapter 14**

They, being Harry, Touou, and Hokushin were nearly at the border after running day and night, dodging traps and hired killers. The clever king had apparently sent messages ahead, just in case. Yomi seemed to be doing his best to stop the trio or at least slow them down enough to catch up. He himself was faster than the monk demons had expected but they were still managing to lead by a few hours travel.

Harry was held unconscious and pained looking in Hokushin's arms now. Touou and he had switched who held him the last time they had checked on his bruising. He was still wrapped up and warm as they could possibly keep him in the circumstances. Touou and Hokushin had decided to feeding Harry a sleeping drout that Lin had given them, it being specially brewed for Harrison to help him sleep if in pain. They had decided it was the safest and most humane way to keep him until they could find a healer or get back to their own, and treat him as he was in so much pain. Anytime he was awake he would writhe and howl in agony.

The suffocating angry aura of Raizen was significantly slowing everything down as it was like an oppressive shroud. That and all of the energy and focus it took to keep a shield up and themselves from being killed. There was a selection of ways to die as their king's terrible storm shrieked around them in an almost deafening roar.

Being picked up by the random rogue tornado and killed by the impact of being thrown or something being thrown at you. Having fist sized hail stoning you to death. Freezing to death from the sleet like rain that came down so fast and thick it was nearly impossible to see more than an arm distance away or potentially getting shocked to death by the wild acting lightning. Was among a few of the ways one could die.

The monks were sure that the worsening storm was the only thing that was keeping the very sound sensitive demon from catching up. As bad as the noise was for them, Harrison's ears were even pinned back and twitching while out cold, they were sure it was hundreds of times worse for the sightless sound reliant King possibly even extremely disorienting and painful. More proof to that theory was how much the other demon had slowed down. He was within only a few miles of them until they had entered the storm. Now he was hours' worth of running behind them. Though both monks were sure if he were able to pinpoint them in the nasty unnatural storm, that he would have no trouble catching them. That thought is what kept the monks going at the very best of their running abilities… That and how much worse their charge was getting. Harry was becoming a grayish color while the bruise on his side had completely blackened and the last time they had checked went from his armpit to his hip and was nearly halfway across his chest. Several more hours' worth of running and they were sure that they had lost the desperate king. Both demon's were relieved when they came to that conclusion.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Finally." Hokushin sighed, relieved when they finally managed to run through the last of the Yomi's forest. They bursting out of the wooded deathtrap into a ravaged looking brush field. Now they would just have to locate their king in the charged storm. They were safe!

Both demon's jerked around at the loud crackling of falling trees.

"I have finally located you! Clever using this storm to confuse my senses. I may not have been able to focus well on your energy with all of this stray power building up in the air…. but I still have my ears and they are far more sensitive than that of the average demon's. Even in this weather I could still hear you from leagues away! If only you had not spoken those few times to one another. I had thought I had lost you but you both had decided to give each other updates on Harrison's condition. A mistake." Yomi mocked stepping around the pick-up-sticks looking trees he had destroyed, "Now I will not kill you if you just hand the bearer over. The both of you are obviously unable to care for Harrison. He is in no condition to be moving like he has been. Raizen is incompetent! You fools are not capable of taking care of him. I can and will!" Yomi possessively insisted yelling as loudly as he could over the howling winds that wanted to tear them all from the ground. His words hardly even being heard over the painfully loud wails and groans of nearly uprooted trees.

"I would not advise taking another step if I were you. Our king is very territorial and in the mood he is in he is likely to rip you apart. As you know he has begun feeding again. He is more than capable of killing you now." Hokushin warned the other, also yelling.

"He would not dare! If we got in a fight there is no way he would survive Mukuro!" The horned king smugly shouted.

Hokushin could help but laugh at how ridiculously stupid the youngest king was. How naive he was thinking that either kings had any chance against his own now. He may not be anywhere near peak shape but Hokushin was sure with Raizen's superior experience and vastly improved health, that he would have little trouble beating them one at a time. He might experience trouble if they were to fight together but he knew that Mukuro's hatred for Yomi far exceeded his hatred for Raizen. The monk's king wasn't even near the level of Mukuro's hate for the arrogant fool. In a few more months' time Hokushin was sure his king would be strong enough to totally take the demon realm back over with minimal effort.

Yomi sneered, "What do you think you are laughing at? I have the upper hand here, you have no power against me now hand the bearer over!" The demon growled, enforcing his point by letting out a massive flare of his own demonic energy.

Touou and Hokushin glanced at each other. That was true. Even as powerful as they were Yomi's abilities far exceeded their own… Though if Hokushin could managed to wrap the goat like king up he was sure that he could at least break a few bones, slowing the king down enough for Touou and Harrison to get away. He doubted he, himself would survive the encounter but it was better than Yomi getting ahold of his lady. He was sure that the other would not be kind nor gentle with him if the other was to get his own way. Harrison would become some broken toy. Hokushin held his arms out to Touou, Harrison gently cradled like a small child between them, whimpering slightly at the shift. They ignored Yomi's growl. Touou flashed Hokushin a worried look, wordlessly gathering the bearer from his friend.

"I am sorry but I cannot do such a thing. Harrison is part of our tribe. You know as well as I how much it would disrupt the balance now that he is so integrated within us. Anyway, do you think that our king would _**allow**_ you to steal him away after he stayed with him day and night for months nursing him back to health?... Or at least until his foolish heir convinced him to leave and see that idiotic tournament? It is not only us that are fond of our Lady but also our king." Hokushin said, smiling a bit.

Yomi snorted, "like that bastard would leave his throne to do something like that. Right." Shifting into a fighting stance.

"You have never even met our king, Yoko did…. So you have no idea what he would or would not do. It would be greatly appreciated if you would please be silent about things you have no knowledge of." Hokushin said, tone polite as he to, shifted into a fighting stance. He took a deep breath, swallowing, he was ready to die. He lunged at Yomi and Yomi sprinted at him.

Hokushin went bug eyed, completely shocked. He nearly fell over trying to stop himself from barreling into his king who was suddenly just  _ **there**_ , in a flash of green light. Snarling with Yomi dangling by the throat.

"You moron! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Raizen barked at his friend, furious. He seemed to hardly even notice the hands clawing at his fingers or the harsh choking noises the other king was producing.

"I-I am sorry sir! I was simply trying to protect Harrison. I thought that this was the only way to do so as it was impossible to locate you in this storm, it being so thick with energy." Hokushin said, bowing his head in apology.

Raizen snorted as the wind began to slowly die down and the hail lessened. An effect of having Raizen there. Where ever Raizen was seemed to become the eye of the storm. "I should choke the life out of you, you know that? It would be so _**easy**_. Like popping… a grape… I cannot believe I was ever so weak as to be considered anywhere near your own strength it is so _**pitiful**_. Like the buzzing of biting flies against my skin. Just an annoyance… It is disgusting that someone as weak as you managed to take over a children's playground let alone created your own kingdom.. How badly have I been slacking in my rule during my starvation for a fool like you to take up power?" Raizen grumbled. Looking at the demon in complete disgust. "And you, what the hell do you have to say for yourself Harrison?" Raizen asked, anger sounding barely restrained.

"Sir he is-" Hokushin was cut off.

"He can speak for himself." Raizen said, leaving no room for argument.

Touou nervously shifted, the tunic Harry was wrapped in slipped a bit, jerking his charge. Harry groaned in pain making a pathetic distressed noise as he became a little more awake by the pain. His body trying fight to fight the drugs given to him and completely wake up. Touou hissed under his breath at the pain he had unintentionally inflicted. Damn it he should have been more careful.

Raizen immediately turned snarling at the noise. He went pale at the sight, staggered back, and dropping the nearly unconscious king he was so startled by the shape Harrison was in. His hands lightly trembling. Only a few days before Harrison was pink in the cheeks smiling and laughing and deemed well enough to even be allowed to roam about outside. Now he was gray, face screwed up in pain, looking like an unbloodied up version of how he had when he first saw him! Now though Raizen couldn't even be slightly objective about the situation he cared far too much for Harrison to be able to close himself off from the situation. "What-what happened to him?" Raizen finally managed to rasp, feeling like his throat was closing up.

"His rib was displaced in a struggle…. He is in horrific pain. That is why we had to… force unconsciousness. We used the numbing serum as well but its effects dulled faster than we had expected." Hokushin nervously explained, bowing his head farther as to try and prevent aggression towards him.

"H-how, how did-did this happen? What kind of struggle would have done this? Who got a hold of him?" Raizen demanded, making a positively pained gesture in Harry's direction. Raizen had to hold back a distressed whine. He was barely even able to look at the bearer.

"Well… It was more of a Lady Harrison wanting to get ahold of them really…. A female decided that it would be a good idea to break into the rooms that Harrison and Yusuke were staying in… She seems to have known what he was as she knew how to provoke him into wildness. He was out of his mind and ready to kill anyone to get ahold of her he had lost it so badly. We thought she was a bloodrainer at first as she was able to shift into the form of one perfectly but… I then remembered how toxic their blood was even to themselves if they travel too far down. She ended up being a shapeshifter instead, one of the branch members of the resurrection beasts. She was interested in acquiring our lady for the beast who was head of the canine clans. Thankfully she didn't not tell anyone of what Harrison was and I was able to dispatch her before she could. I had been the first to grab him to prevent him from attacking the girl then heir Yusuke..-s friend. A fire apparition…. Maybe he was too rough? When I had a hold of Harrison I had been afraid that I would break something as something was feeling wrong in Harrison's chest area." Hokushin explained, deciding to use his King's son's friend for the blame at the look of pure murder spread across the demon's face.

Hokushin didn't want to lie to his king but he didn't want his prince to die either. Yusuke may have been hard headed and obnoxious at times but he was a good person. Completely idiotic and misguided, yes, but he always tried to do what he thought was best for his family and friends. Yusuke didn't mean to hurt Harrison, Hokushin was positive when it came to that. He didn't think that the half demon would ever intentionally hurt the demoness. He ignored the sharp glare Touou darted in his direction. Hokushin had also grabbed Harrison for all he knew he was the one to break the bearer's ribs and all Yusuke had done was move it out of place… Blaming the fire demon was the most logical thing to do in his opinion especially with him showing so much interest in his lady and his lady seeming to genuinely enjoy the company of the small dominant. No way could he allow that to blossom in any way at all! He was sure Harrison and his king were meant to be! Now the idiot had to realize it or at the very least express that sentiment as well, the stubborn fool. No what he had done was for the best.

Hokushin nearly let out an undignified eep when lightning struck his king, suddenly and completely without a moments warning from the now nearly normal sky.

"What?!" Raizen yelled. Enraged nearly to the point of irrationality. "That stupid boy allowing anyone outside of the tribe near him?! He should have known better, next time I see him I am going to beat him until he has some sense in that head. What was he expecting?" Raizen ranted throwing his clawed hands in the air in pure exasperation and anger. Stomping on Yomi's head when the demon tried to get to his knees without even looking back continuing his furious tirade about irresponsibility and wanting to beat Yusuke for his idiocy.

"I would think that we could be using your energy in a better way, getting our lady to a heal being one of them." Touou finally said, looking testy as Harry let out another pathetic whimper of pain.

Raizen immediately stopped at the whimper, pinning his ears back and darting over to Touou. He was unable to prevent the distressed keening noise that escaped him. He held out his arms, silently demanding for the other dominant to hand over ' _ **his**_ ' submissive. Carefully he was handed Harrison.

Raizen cradled the tiny frail body like a mother would a newborn, tenderly but firm. He gently run claws through wind messed hair, wrinkling his nose at how little the bearer smelled of him. Harrison smelled of some artificial floral crap and ozone instead. "Throw the bastard back into his forest. He fucks with me again ill rip that ugly head of his off and hang it over my throne, maybe turn it into a light to entertain myself." Raizen said in a completely dismissive tone. He was far busier thinking about how long it would take for Harrison to recover again. If only Harrison would willingly feed. He was afraid that he would soon have to force him. He was becoming dreadfully thin. Raizen wasn't sure how much longer Harrison's already compromised body could take the strain.

"O-of course sure." Hokushin managed to say, looking at his king in a startled manner. He grabbed the unconscious king by the collar and drug him to the forest edge, leaning him against a tree.

"I will be heading back to the tower using my lightning travel technique. I do not think that the healer in this area has the expertise needed to fix the damage done. Seitei has already returned…. I will see the both of you in a few days, right?" Raizen said, sounding a little unsure of leaving the pair.

Both nodded, Touou then bowed. "Of course my king, our Lady Harrison is main priority. Now that we know that he had gotten to you and will be treated far sooner by a competent healer a great weight has been lifted from the both of us." The stern demon said. Truly looking relived.

"Yes, just please let up on the storm a bit would you… old friend?" Hokushin said, giving the larger white haired demon a teasing smile.

Raizen grunted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, I forgot that light drizzle crap was hard on none stormbringer god types."

"Yeah…. drizzle…." Hokushin mumbled under his breath a complete disbelieving expression on his face.

"Well….. if that little shit of a son of mine shows up before I summon him, beat the hell out of him for me for being such a moron! Take his bathroom pissing privileges from him to and whatever else ridiculously overboard you can think up as well! That little shit does not deserve having the schedule jogged around to use it! I mean when was the last time Kotomari was able to bath or Bob was able to take a piss inside? Months? Let's see how the little ass like that!" Raizen said, smirking and looking like he was beyond pleased with his idea.

Hokushin raised an eyebrow. "About tha-"

Lightning flashed blindingly bright where the king stood. In the time it took to blink an eye Raizen and Harrison were gone.

Hokushin groaned, slumping. "Apparently we are not going to be getting any more bathrooms anytime soon. Marco and Shogo said several of their brother's sons were going to be joining us soon….. There are seven soon to be joining us. I have no idea how I can change the schedule to allow everyone to have adequate bathroom time. It was already hard enough with Yusuke being added to our tower and we have the fewest individuals within it! I also have no idea where they will be sleeping as there is only two more sleeping spots left within our tower without overlapping anyone." Hokushin sighed in exasperation. Complaining to his friend he wouldn't really admit it anyone but the mix of everything was really starting to overwhelm him.

"I do not really think that will be a problem soon as I am certain that the outpost is in less than desirable condition. With the soil being composed of mostly sand and the underground springs it is unlikely that our towers are even standing anymore…. We are more likely to have to move to the unfinished fortress in Thundermaker's Spine…. What a pain that will be…. Think of how likely it is that some bandits or some other hooligans took over…. And how likely it is that the place is riddled with stinking corpses of those that tried to get to the gold and Atlantiyn treasury! That should be the fool's punishment, dealing with the chard, rotting bodies!" Touou sniffed, still not mentioning what Hokushin had done though he looked like he wanted to.

Hokushin wisely didn't say a word.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It had only taken about a day to get Harrison to the outpost using the lightning as a method of travel instead of running for several days. Though it was a rather exhausting method of travel especially with a passenger.

Raizen was thankful when he arrived as Harrison was very much awake off and on. He had to stop several times in fear of the bearer injuring himself in his delusional thrashing. He had foolishly forgot to ask his generals for the concoction that helped the poor bearer sleep through the pain. Especially as the worst part of anytime Harrison breaking from his delirious agony filled unconsciousness was the horrible hysterical sobs of pain he would begin making. Thankfully, at the moment, he was unconscious but was already showing signs that he would once again wake.

Raizen had not been expecting to see most of his outpost's buildings turned mostly into muddy rubble or a strange almost bubbling looking layer of sand to be covering everything. His own tower mostly sunken in. The place looked nothing like the formidable looking fortified outpost it had been only days before, instead looking like the remains of a crumbling bunch of shanties. Sitting on a rock cliff above the mess was a huge raggedy camp, looking more like an upscale Hooverville than that belonging to a royal army.

"My king! We are so relieved you are home! We were very worried that something would happen and we would be unable to assist you!" A young darker skinned monk yelled, cheerfully running to his king.

"What happened here?" Raizen asked, looking at everything with furled mostly grown back eyebrows and widened eyes.

"It seems that our clay buildings could not withstand the strength of your storm. They all were smashed by the hail and damaged by the rans or wind and the newest buildings were destroyed by the left over tornados….. It was rather tragic. After that the area flooded and now it is a swamp of quick sand. A few of the youngest ones were foolish enough to try and cross it and almost got sucked in. Thankfully, General Seitei, noticed them before such a thing could befall them. We thankfully were at least able to save much of the backup bedding and that the Beastato fields lie farther away on higher ground as we were able to use the canvas form them to build shelter. We have also managed to save many of the treasures and managed to dig out the sacred Korime stones… We gathered them before the chambers finally flooded several hours ago. Sadly, I have also been informed that it would be impossible to rebuild here. The ground has become too unstable." The monk explained to his king so animatedly that he hadn't even noticed Harrison being carried as Raizen walked at a brisk pace to the encampment.

Raizen couldn't believe how much of an idiot he had been. How could he let his control slip so badly? Of course everything would be destroyed everything was practically made of mud for hells sake! He was lucky the place had lasted so long in reality. After all, most of the outpost was several thousand years older than his rein. Now it was completely unusable. The landscape was practically giving him the middle finger for the uncalled for shit he put it through. He didn't blame it, he would have given him a big up yours to, if he were this place. He had put this area through way more than necessary over the years. Like making it support way more people that it clearly was supposed to.

Raizen was just glad his men had all gotten out alive. He was such a fool. He could have killed all of those loyal to him, killed his dear friends loyal enough to stay even when they thought he was soon to die! He needed to take better care of them he could never let that risk happen again…. First he needed to take care of his sub though.

Adoration and worry bloomed in Raizen's chest at the mention, even mentally, of the stunningly beautiful, sweet but foolish submissive. Raizen didn't want to think about all the work it would take to make it to the castle he had been building let alone all of it that it would take to make the place livable. He doubted even the finished bits were in the best of shape and if it was than he had no doubt that someone had taken it over. Raizen hadn't even given the place a second glance once he had accepted he was going to die and moved to the outpost nearly 600 years beforehand. What a hassle! He knew that there was no way to recover the area though it had to be done. They would have to travel west and they would have to do it soon. He was not going to be some homeless panhandler king.

"Where is Lin? Harrison is badly injured and is in need of a medical care immediately." Raizen finally barked at the monk, tired of his nattering.

"Wha- um yes of course sir! Follow me!" The monk said, looking completely taken off guard. He couldn't help give Harry, who was obviously in distress, nervous looks. How hadn't he noticed his lady obviously in terrible condition, limp in his lord's arms?

Raizen followed the monk to the camp, annoyed by his slow pace. Didn't the moron understand that Harrison was critically injured? That blabbing bastard was definitely getting extra field duties! His eye twitched when hundreds of excited demons greeting him at the same time surrounding him, all being generally unhelpful in their excitement at seeing him. Then it got a hundred times worse as mass hysteria struck at the realization of how unwell their lady was. Raizen was nearly to the point of skinning them all alive when he had finally managed to slip through. The dark skinned monk, he believed his name was Ji as his identical twin counterpart was far less talkative and annoying, led him to the second largest patchwork of sheets stitched together to make a Frankenstein of a tent, in camp.

Completely bewildered a handsome, muscular, late 20s something year old looking monk walked out. "What is going on here? I am trying to get some rest before my shift starts!" The aggravated demon snapped looking ready to give whoever was making so much noise the beating of their lives as he rolled up his sleeves, revealing taunt muscular marking lined forearms. He froze when he saw his king and who he carried. "Oh shit!" He groaned, running a head over his zigzag marked bald head. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself a little.

"What in the deepest bowls of Spirit world's punishment happened now? I literally just took that damn binding off of his arm less than two weeks ago! I worked on the recovery of Lady Harrison day and night for weeks and I want who ever fucked him up dead, got it? He shouldn't have to deal with this sort of shit anymore. Hell, I shouldn't have to deal with it! You better bust that boy's ass for this for convincing our lady to go, got that? Yusuke's I mean, not Lady Harrison's though you better put him on lockdown after this, right? He can't handle much more damage especially when he's running on empty like he is. It will end up killing him." The demon complained, playing with a scalpel hanging out of his mouth like a cigarette. He's narrowed eyes emphasized his high, almost sharp looking cheekbones as he glared at his king. "What the hell are you doing? Want him to die on my shanty stoop or something? Get your ass in here!" The strange monk barked, suddenly stomping over to his confused looking king and grabbing a clump of his long hair, dragging the taller demon within the tent.

"Lay him over there, got it?" The demon grunted pointing to a thick futon, hand on his hip as he began to get out an assortment of medical instruments.

"Yes." Raizen said, dropping to his knees at the futon and carefully laying Harry down on top of the blankets. He knew not to talk much more than yes or no and only answers to Lin's questions when he was in exhausted doctoring mode and never to thank him when he was in that sort of mood either. It was a good way to get yourself screamed at. Lin was likely the most temperamental demon Raizen could think of in his army if not one of the moodiest demon's Raizen had ever met.

Lin was not of the same species as most of Raizen's monk army was but was of a similar species with prominent head and upper facial markings, broader builds, and less interest in forming large socializing groups like the others were so happy to do. Both species lost nearly all of their hair when matured. Starting off as rather grotesquely haired when young and going completely bald when finally old enough to breed, both male and females went through this process and were normally of similar height and similar builds, making many mistake them all as being male. When it came to the 2 shorter more slender species that liked to frequent human world most were mistaken to be females, especially because they were more likely to have the occasional anomaly that did not properly mature and lose all of the hair on their heads. It was only the small group of a few odd species of Mazoku that developed in such a way among demons. They were dubbed the 'Monk demons' because of their odd baldness. Though many also became monks…

Raizen was convinced that the demon was always so grouchy because of the fact that he made himself live with so many other demons as Lin's kind normally never lived with more than a hundred other normally closely related members and he was living with over a thousand unrelated members outside of his nephew who was his assistant. That and the fact that everyone was so friendly with each other and he was just not the touchy feely best friends forever sort of guy unlike many of the others.

"So what the hell are we looking at? Freaks got ahold of him again? Got ran over by a stampede of hungry boar demon heading to one of those things in Yomi's shitty city, what are they called, oh yeah… an all you can eat buffet… So did one of those things have half price coupons for the day? Tripped and fell off a cliff? Details details, what the hell do I have to try and jigsaw back together before he wakes back up?" Lin said, sounding almost bored as he washed his hands in hot soapy water and dried them then rolling up his sleeves and connecting clasps he had on the insides of his sleeves to ones sewn into his clothes shoulders to make sure they didn't unroll during surgery.

Raizen let out a breath, not wanting to hear the enraged rant his friend would likely begin. "From what I was told his rib was rebroken and displaced somewhere in his chest. It is the same one that punctured his lung. Thankfully it does not seem it has done the same damaged like before but he is likely bleeding a lot as the bruising is spreading and is terrible, almost black it is such a dark purple now. Apparently a female provoked him into a territorial rage and the injury was sustained when Hokushin, Touou, and the others in the room were trying to restrain him…. It seems to be causing him unimaginable pain.. He-he just screams and jerks when he awakens with these wild glazed eyes.. looks like he hardly even recognizes me.." Raizen said the last bit, swallowing.

If he were physically capable he had a feeling he may have started crying at that moment. He grimaced as his eyes burned, crap, he really must have been upset. The pressure in his eyelids was near critical level. If he were to get anymore distressed he may 'cry', though it wouldn't be tears like that of a human or some other demons. It would have been dark yellow slicked black hormone rich blood made oily and thick through a painful and unpleasant reacting between specialized glands under his eyelids.

Those glands would fill with stress hormones and were normally fine with no reactions. When stressed out and the glands filled beyond capacity the glands would sometimes burst upward and invade the tear glands making a painful reaction and causing vessels around them to also burst until all of the fluid managed to spill out of the tear ducts giving the appearance of bleeding eyes. It wasn't a serious thing, just annoying and rather embarrassing as it was considered the closest thing to crying a demon of his species could do.

Raizen couldn't remember the last time he had cried. He didn't even think he cried when his love, Kuroyashi, died. His brain refused to stop playing back the screams, the disoriented vacant pain filled eyes… It was over and over again on a loop in his mind. He was sure it would haunt him for many years to come…

Raizen didn't want his love for Kuroyashi to be trivialized or lessoned and he was terrified he would forget her if he gave in.. If he admitting his devotion and affections for the little bearer but he was sure… Sure he was completely in love. Maybe even more than he had been with the fiery woman. No the worst part of it was that he was a lot more in love the Harrison. More in love than he thought a person could possibly be… So much it hurt him to even imagine the bearer being upset and now, his lovely little Flower, as Harrison had jokingly called himself, being in agony was killing him. He the most powerful demon to ever live, couldn't help and it was torture!

Raizen was sure that if Harrison were to die he would go along with him, he could not live without the other. Raizen had no reason to live without him. Harrison had saved him, brought him a reason to want to live. He brought him more happiness, just being there, with him, than Raizen was sure he had ever felt in his entire life in those few short months he had cared for him. Raizen ran a clawed hand gently over Harry's pain scrunched face. Trying to sooth both Harry and himself. He felt completely disoriented, frazzled even. He felt near ready to fall apart. Raizen hardly even noticed Lin's enraged rambling. He was so focused on trying not to cry and self-soothing himself through running his hands through Harrison's hair and running clawed tips lightly over Harry's pain filled face, he hadn't even heard a single word of what the other had said.

Raizen never wanted to feel that fear of losing the other ever again. Of him not being able to protect him or wake with him cuddled up in his embrace in the morning, that sweet sleepy smile aimed up at him. He was in love and he wanted Harrison. Raizen wanted to be by his side every day, to protect him, to make him smile, and breed him, and just be with him forever. He was realistic he knew that they may argue sometimes but that was just part of being with another. Harrison wasn't just some other person to him, Harrison was _**the**_ one. The one he desired to mate with. Kuroyashi had been beautiful and he had been in love with her for her cleverness and her temper and those fearless eyes. He would always love her but she was dead and she could have never been his mate… Such a fantasy would have killed them both in the end…. A mate was until the day one died and her life was just a blink in the span he had lived. His kind did not have the ability to prolong the life of their mates so anything with her would have ended with tragedy. Harrison.. he was who Raizen believed himself to be truly meant to be with.

As cliché as it sounded the Bearer was the ying to Raizen's yang. Able to sooth him even when he was enraged and he able to calm Harrison when he was at his most stressed and frightened. Sweet and gentle, calm, and nurturing to his gruff and harsh, aggressive, and protective nature. They were like two puzzle pieces that had been looking for one another for all of their lives. Harrison understood him, truly and it made Raizen's heart swell with affection knowing how much the little demoness seemed to just always know what to do. What to say to make his day. Best of all they could truly spend their lives together, their entire lives which were practically forever as long as they feed and neither would ever have to be alone again.. If Raizen could help it Harrison would never be sad or afraid ever again either. Harrison deserved the best life possible… Raizen just hoped that Harrison felt the same way as no matter how much it would break his heart if Harry didn't want him… Raizen wouldn't force a relationship on the bearer. Though he could admit to himself that he was petty enough and jealous enough to possibly attempt to sabotage a relationship with someone else.

"My lord! Get out of your own damn head and get out of my way! Seriously, what the hell has gotten into you? Move I need to examine my patent! I mean unless you want Lady Harrison to die or something!" Lin finally screamed, completely fed up with his King's lack of response.

Raizen nearly jumped when the demon yelled in his ear. The idiot was lucky he hadn't acted on instinct first and attacked in defense. Raizen grimaced, standing from his uncomfortable position and walked over to Harry's other side. He was relieved that Harrison took so little space on the futon, allowing him to sit on it instead of the uncomfortable rocky ground.

Raizen watched as the healer pulled Harrison's robes down, not liking another doing such a thing with him. Turning his head at the sight of horrific bruises and seductive markings. Feeling his face heat up he was sure he was blushing… appreciating the lovely markings at a completely inappropriate time. He couldn't help but feel a confusing mixture of devastation and arousal at the sight of both the damage done and the enticing markings in that order. Raizen just hoped his pants didn't tighten any.

Lin began rubbing his hands together. Producing dark purple sparks until both hands were covered in the strange energy. He lightly chewing on the scalpels handle in his mouth with a look of concentration on his face.

"Here we go." Lin mumbled, slowly easing energy covered hands to Harrison's side, causing pained moans. "I am sorry my Lady, I know that it hurts." Lin said, his harsh look softening. "You may need to hold him down, he is about to wake." Lin said, his tone much kinder and quieter than before… Not long after Harry was awake and screaming in such a hoarse manner that Raizen was sure he wouldn't be talking in more than a whisper for many days to come. Raizen trying to hold down his flailing limbs. But was having trouble as he could not lay himself across him at all in the state Harry was in. Raizen was glad when several monks ran in to the tent, Seitei being one of them and took over holding the shrieking bearer down. The pure agony on the little Bearer's face was torture to look upon. Raizen was glad when he could move away.

Lin hardly even seemed to notice his focus was so strongly on his task. Lin's gold colored eyes were closed as he tried to concentrate on finding the rib piece, damn it was big. After several long moments he smirked. "Found it. Thankfully it seems to be in a single piece…. It is also in an easy spot to reach, though it is dangerously close to his liver it seems to have cut up a lot of his soft tissues….. He also has an infection in the lung that had been damaged before, it also did not heal right because of a left over bone splinter I hadn't noticed before. I will need to drain the left over fluid from his lung and remove that, then I will need to clean out the infection starting in the area the bone piece is from the forming abscess as well. I am surprised he hasn't been complaining about trouble breathing or pain before his rib was rebroken." Lin yelled over the painfully loud screaming in a surprisingly very clinical tone, eyes still closed.

"I will need to sedate him and fix these right away. He could become septic if that abscess ruptures and it seems to be close to doing so… That rib could also puncture his liver at any moment. He would bleed out in minutes if that were to occur. The rib seems to be broken to a point and is likely to sever the major vessels feeding it blood if it were to puncture his liver from where it is sitting." Lin announced, finally removing his hands from Harry's side. He opened is outer tunic and removed a yellow liquid filled capped needle from a pocket sewn into it. "It is a good thing that I still have some of the specialized sedatives that I had brewed up for him left over or this would have been extremely painful for him. It would be just like the emergency surgery except head probably stay awake through it. Thankfully he was nearly dead then. I'm not sure if he would appreciate or not remember it this time around if cut him open without any tranquillizers. Especially with that rib tangled up in a bundle of nerves like it is right now." Lin grimaced, shivering a little at the thought of being awake while someone was handling such sensitive nerves. He took the cap off of the needled end. He tapped the bubbles out and pushing on the plunger until a small bit of the fluid within trickled out to make sure he didn't end up accidently giving the Bearer a hot shot. "Hold his head still." Lin said. Waiting until Seitei had Harry's right side of his face pushed against the bed, exposing his straining neck. He then stabbing the needle into Harry's neck with a quick jab, pushing on the plunger.

It didn't take long for Harry to stop struggling, becoming completely limp and silent on the futon.

"Damn I wish that we had managed to get my operating table out, it would be so much easier!" Lin grumbled to himself, taking some antiseptic scrub and a sponge to clean the incision area. "Anyone squeamish, get the hell out. I don't want to deal with puking morons. I already have too much shit to worry about. Oh, and if anyone has and alcohol hidden away somewhere you better give it up! I'm thirsty as hell and don't want any more of that gods awful Beastato water crap you huggy fruit loops are cooking up!" Lin barked at the gathering group in a blunt irritated tone of voice.

Some of the younger demons eeped fearfully at his vicious glare. He was well known for his terrible temper and lack of hesitation at taking a swing at those that angered him.

"Alright then, let's get started." The demon said, snatching up a scalpel from his tray, twirled it in his fingers before making the first incision with a rather demented smile on his face as Harrison's dark blood began to flow.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So yeah apparently the old bastard says he isn't allowed to be here or some frign' lame ass shit. I don't know but yeah. I was really angry… but if what you say is true and am not doubting you guys, than maybe it was a good thing the two stiff asses took him. Too bad Shishi didn't get to formally meet him though he's a cool guy, _**really**_ pretty to you would like him, I think... I mean you sure did when we were walking by at the hotel." Yusuke said, giving the blushing demon a mischievous smile.

Shishiwakamaru glared at Yusuke, blushing with his arms crossed, "I don't know what you are talking about. " The demon denied.

"Oh you mean you forgot after walking right into that post.~" Yusuke sang, snickering at his now sputtering friend.

"Wha' he walked inta o' post?" Jin said, grinning.

"Yup straight into it, staring practically with hearts in his eyes when he saw our Harri!" Yusuke laughed Jin and the others immediately joined him.

"Shut up! How was I supposed to know that there was a post there? It came out of nowhere, I swear!" Shishi insisted blushing beet red and stomping his feet like a child.

"So when will we get ta see 'im o'gain?" Jin suddenly asked, still trying to get his laughing under control.

"Huh, oh, I don't know right now. I guess when you visit? Pop's probably has like super max lockdown going on with him now so there is no way that he would be allowed to travel or anything." Yusuke said, rolling his eyes.

"You should have just let me take him with me. I could have taken care of him, I am sure that Mukuro would not have minded and would have gotten the surgeon to work on that rib immediately." Hiei sneered.

"Hey man, that isn't my call. There is like a hierarchy thingy that has to be followed if I don't want to get my ass flayed and want to keep my pissing inside privileges I have to follow it," Yusuke insisted.

Hiei raise an eyebrow, "And when have you ever listened to authorities? Even when it's in your best interest?" The fire demon said in a doubtful tone.

"Well… You got me there…. Truth is that it isn't really why I was following what they wanted it was a mix of Harry agreeing to go with them and…. Touou… He may be weaker than me but I'm scared shitless by that bastard.. He is one mean dude. He likes to torment me anytime I do something he deems unacceptable behavior when it comes to Harri. I apparently need to have instincts pounded into my head or something according to him… I did like a super no-no and I was frankly afraid he was going to suffocate me in my sleep if I didn't go along with whatever they told me to… That and the impending war if they didn't get Harri back into the old man's domain. Both those reasons were what convinced me to let them take him back." Yusuke admitted, nervously laughing.

"War, wait what war?" Rinku asked, wide eyed.

"Oh yeah, Raizen was so angry he threatened to pretty much annihilate this place, bang, right off of the map if he didn't get Harri back!..." Yusuke said, almost sheepish sounding while making a spirit gun gesture at the 'bang'.

The others looked unnerved.

"Well Harr said tha' he was ganna try an' convince Raizen ta le' us come for his birthda' suit day! It will be a blast, no doubt! He says it's tha' 31 o' July. I don' care wha' Yomi says I'm ganna be goin' ta it!" Chu suddenly cut in, grinning.

"What? Me to!" Rinku insisted, excited at the prospect of getting to meet another king and getting to practically be roomies with Yusuke for a week or two.

"Yeah, I'm definitely goin'! You can count me in! Can' wait ta see me angel!" Jin literally shrieked in his excitement, happy to be able to see his beloved Harry again and get to do something fun with all of his friends.

The others also eagerly agreed, cheering excitedly.

"Wait wait! You can't all come, we don't have enough bathroom time as it is!" Yusuke moaned, thinking about how he barely managed to get two minutes just to piss most of the time. No one seemed to even notice a word he said, excitedly talking between each other about what to get for Harry. Everyone quickly shooting down Chu's idea of buying him a case of one of the strongest types of demon world alcohol, Ogre Kill. Saying it was impersonal and likely to kill him as Bearer's and alcohol just didn't mix well. Really no one and Ogre Dead mixed well. It even made Chu throw up most of the time and he was a professional super strong alcohol drinker.

"He likes good chocolate and strawberries. He said he really missed both of those things when we were talking about food on the way here." Yusuke suggested.

"Me me! I'll get 'em for him!" Jin insisted before anyone else could claim the idea. He excitedly hopped around with his hand in the air like a small child. Jin mentally swooned, what could be more romantic than Chocolate and strawberries? It was going to be so amazing! He loved both things as well. Jin was sure they were meant to be together! His angel would be so happy! Both things weren't easy to get in demon world after all he was sure he could get both though.

Because Jin decided that he wanted to do a gift on his own everyone else decided they also wanted to and began badgering Yusuke's for other things Harry liked. He didn't really think he know much though. Yusuke knew he loved dogs, he had that stuffed dog or wolf thing called… he was pretty sure Paddy which apparently Jin thought was adorable and had him talking about his old blanky from when he was a child that he still had a shred of. He then went into a whole speech about why the two were so perfect for each other again. Then he told them about Harry's jewelry collection that the bearer had said were all family heirlooms. Then about how he seemed to like jade and leaf green a lot and his love of reading. Then of Harrison's constant boredom with just sitting in the tower all day most of the time. By the end of it Yusuke was surprised at how much he actually knew about the other teenager, probably more than anyone else that had met the demoness in Yusuke's dimension. He had thought it was very little but really he knew quite a bit and telling them of the things Harry seemed to like and dislike really fired everyone up and gave them great ideas for what to shop for.

Yusuke was sure that Raizen was going to be pissed when that bunch arrived. He would have no idea what hit him. He really hopped that Hokushin managed to convince Raizen that they needed like 20 extra bathrooms before then. Yusuke had no idea what month it was in human world but with his luck Harrison's birthday was only weeks away. His bladder was not going to be liking him when they showed up. Man he was likely going to have to start taking a leek on the buildings or something and he was sure he would be getting a smack down for it if he was caught. Fun.

**End Chapter 14**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what it is about this chapter but it doesn't seem as well written as my other chapter to me at all and I am sorry about that. I worked on it for days changing it over and over again and I just couldn't figure out what was wrong with it or if it was all in my head… I hope that you guys/gals liked it though!
> 
> I can finally start to write the really fun stuff after this chapter. Might have a catfight between Jin and Raizen which I think would be amusing!
> 
> I have a feeling that Hokushin will be ecstatic once he finds out that his King has finally admitted to himself that he has a thing for Harry! I can't wait until I can write the chapter for Harry's birthday to! Now I just need to have Raizen and his monks head out to the old castle. I wonder what will be their if anything? You will find out just how vast Raizen's territory really is especially compared to the other kings. Both not even realizing that they are practically Guppies in a fish bowl compared to Raizen. Should I be kind and have public restrooms and a rec-center for the monks or should I be cruel and force them to stick to what they were doing for fun which is pretty much cleaning, training, and weeding the fields and make them have even less bathrooms…? Which I am not sure how they could go without the amount of bathrooms they already have they have so few but I'll try if that's what you guys want!
> 
> I am also adoring my OC Lin. I was not expecting him to be that way at all! I just let my characters write themselves, especially my OCs. I thought he would be all meek or something and he was like hell no, what the hell are you trying to do to me? Stand back and let me write myself as you are obviously an idiot and really are annoying the hell out of me right now. Couldn't even get my looks right! You better get me a stiff drink because this is going to be one hell of an experience lady!
> 
> Please review it helps motivate me to write. It also helps me improve and I often get some of my best story ideas from reviewers! I use bits and pieces of suggestions all of the time! What do you guys think I should do next with my stalkers? Should Harry end up with Raizen or have a twist and have him end up with someone else in the end?
> 
> Next chapter hint: Travels and Blooming love


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 15, ended up a lot longer than expected! It was 12,348 words, not including any of the author's notes! The story is now officially over 100,000 words long! And we now have over 100 reviews! I have been really depressed lately so that made me so happy! We managed all of this in 6 months is all! 
> 
> By the way does anyone want me to draw basic plans for the castle and monk village?
> 
> Also thank you Phoenixfiredragon for drawing me that adorable picture of Harry with Paddy! He was so cute! I have been having some really horrible upsetting things happening in my life lately, I had kind of shut down this last month because of it and didn't want to do anything. It was a real pick me up as it was only the second piece of fan art I have ever got! If anyone wants to take a look at it the picture is named Harry Lupin-Black on Deviantart! Also, a shout out to Kristie on facebook as well for the adorable pic she drew of Harrison when he was getting his picture taken as well! I loved it!

**S** **tart Chapter 15**

"Hey, beautiful, are you waking up? Open those lovely emeralds for me, please, just let me know you are okay. You aren't going to make me sit here and worry are you love?" A distantly familiar, masculine, almost musical voice purred, sounding somewhat confusing and distorted.

Harry hummed, leaning into the gently stroking hand. "D-Dion'sius?" He managed to rasp, trying to pry his eyes open. He wanted to ask why his friend was speaking in such an odd way… Better yet how did he get there? Where was there?

"Who's that? It he delusional?" Dionysius said in an irritated tone, his voice echoing, becoming deeper and gruffer than Harry remembered. Violet danced over the insides of Harry's eyelids.

"Nysius?" Harry managed to hiss between his teeth, completely confused, how couldn't he know himself?

"I'm not sure, maybe? I gave him the strong shit." A growling voice grumbled. It sounded annoyed and somehow very familiar even though Harry was sure that he didn't know anyone who sounded like that, did he? Jagged lines and piercing gold flickered, like the violet, over the insides of his eyelids.

"You didn't tell me that it could make him hallucinate!" Dionysius snapped at the other. Voice now not that of Harry's friend and crush… No that wasn't right, former crush. Harry's mind insisted. A fully formed face flashed through his mind when he heard the voice and it was not that of his teenage friend. Instead it was a wild white haired, violet eyed face of a fully grown man.. no demon. Tattooed with large pointed slightly fluked ears and a playful smirk. It sent Harry's chest fluttering and he still wasn't exactly sure why, the heat he had begun to feel running through his body made it hard to concentrate on figuring out who the other was for very long.

"Ah, he's waking up, fever must have eased a bit. Thank the gods because there is no way in hell I would have let him be moved before he woke up and no way to the deepest pits of Spirit world do I want to stay in this shithole another minute longer, even if I do get the best shanty in this homeless bastards utopia!" The other voice said, sounding less annoyed, happy even.

After several long minutes Harry finally managed to pry his eyes open. Blinking several times to try and get his vision to be less blurred. "Where?" Harry managed to croak after a few moments of stuggling. His throat felt like someone had rubbed the spines of an angry hedgehog all over the inside of it. Something white blocked is vision feeling like long strands of cottony fluff. It draped across his skin. Harry weakly turned his head from the strange dark stitched up looking wall, up. As he tried to figure out what was on him. Memories slowly returned to him, the smell surrounding him being safe and familiar. If he were capable of doing so, Harry would have yelped. The handsome, though not completely human looking face of his protector was leaning hardly even a foot above his own. He looked a bit tired and stressed and maybe even a little jealous. Harry was sure that he was seeing things though. What reason would the demon have to look jealous?

Raizen was sitting closer than one would normally consider appropriate, with hair draped all over Harry's chest and face like a protective cocoon. His face instantly lighting up into an affectionate grin when Harry managed to give the demon a pained smile. He crooned, running a clawed hand over the demoness' face. "How are you feeling?" Raizen asked, discreetly sniffing at the bearer's breath and moving to sniff less so at the bruise on Harrison's neck from the injections.

"Hurt." Harry hissed.

"Try not to fuck him until he can at least sit up on his own, make it more obvious why don't you? That or at least until we get to the castle and I can tell you two to get a room. I don't know about you but I'm about sick of this shit! I need a bath, a real one Raizen. It was bad enough sharing a single shitty bathroom with 52 other people every day for more than half a millennia! Now my shitter is a hole in the ground covered with a piece of splintered wood with a hole cut in it and some messed up crapper-cozy someone thought would make shitting in a stinking sheet hidden hole that I have to share with over 200 other lovey dovey neat freaks, look nicer or be more comfortable or something. I can confirm that it doesn't, it just makes me wonder how many asses sat on it before me that day. I'm not liking that. What if Carl sat on it? That fucker eats nothing but that nasty pickled human flesh and Beastato burritos! I don't want to be stuck in a shitter that he used, that's fucking gross as all Hells! You can't clean that crap!" Lin complained looking positively disgusted.

"That is far more information than needed." Raizen grumbled, sneering at his friend in total revulsion.

"Yeah, well welcome to my world. I deal with that sort of shit constantly and don't even get payed for it! Real shit to, that's why I know what the hells I am talking about!" Lin all but growled.

Raizen didn't even dignify what his friend had said with an answer. Instead Raizen changed the subject. "Is there anything that you could get for Harrison…. Something stronger?" He asked, noticing the pained little pants the demoness was doing.

"Huh, no. No not right now. I'm still brewing up another batch of pain killers and sedatives though. This time I'm not going to dope him up too much. I think that was the problem last time, got him up sooner than it should have. I'm not letting that happen this time. A bit of pain will be good for him… I think, he will be more careful then… We need to get him eating to." Lin said in a dismissive tone.

Raizen grimaced at the idea of purposely allowing Harrison to stay in a state of pain. Though he did agree with his friend. He did not want Harry to be running around…. Or worse, off, on him again. No this would be for the best. Raizen didn't think that he could handle it if Harry ended up running off on him ever again! His chest tightened in sharp panic even at the idea of it. He was sure that there would be no stopping him next time. He would kill anything that got in his way in his quest to find his beloved sub. Especially now that Raizen had decided that he desired to mate with the small fragile bearer. He was sure that he would happily protect the little demoness with the very last breath he breathed. He would do anything for him...

Raizen was sure that what he was feeling weren't just some passing feelings or fancy. He was completely 100% in love with the lovely little demoness and he wouldn't be letting go of him if he could help it. Harrison and he were meant to be, nothing could separate them other than Harrison's lack of agreement and Raizen had been sure that Harrison completely recuperated his feelings.. Well, until he began mumbling some other person's name. He wanted to know who that was, that Dion-something. He was sure Harry had said the name several different ways as he babbled in his half in half out of it state. Raizen wanted to know who that was, no he had to know! Was it some rival for his affection or something?

"Righ' here." Harry managed to whisper in an annoyed hiss.

Lin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I can see that. My healing shack. I can do and say whatever the hell I please. You are lucky I like you because I'd say you owe me a new bed, otherwise. Though your asshole love beast over there is still fitting the bill for me. I want a bottle of the good stuff for this by the way, none of that watery crap!" Lin insisted. Yawning he sprawling himself over an uncomfortable nest of blankets he had managed to snag. Lin couldn't wait to move the demoness to Raizen's tent. Both of his spare futons had been completely ruined, first by an idiot that thought that it would be a good idea to try and go exploring for salvageables where Raizen's, now hidden defensive spike pit was buried under oceans worth of sand. The other was destroyed while doing surgery on Harrison.

Lin snorted, the other monks had managed to save several of their king's bedding pelts and even one of the fine guest mattresses but they hadn't even thought to save any of the beds or operation tables in his healing tower. Priorities. Who the hell risked their life over an old rug and half a dozen identically crappy chipped tea sets that needed to be replaced anyway over medical equipment and things to help with travel, like a hard one, rope? Lin snorted at the memory of the others running around shrieking at each other. The younglings were particularly stupid. He hoped he wasn't that way when he was their age. He didn't think so. The other species definitely got more intelligent and less idiotic with age, Lin had decided. "No being loud, I'm going to try and get some sleep before I start hallucinating or some shit. If you're going to diddle each other, be quiet about it, yeah?" Lin grumbled at the two, pulling a scratchy towel over himself.

Harry's gray cheeks went instantly red, Raizen's as well though his had a purply hint.

"You're such an ass." Raizen said, quickly looking away from the demon and instead focusing on the pretty coloration Harrison's face had turned.

"Know' makes me fun a' parties." Lin mumbled, eyes not even flickering open.

"Yeah, watching you flirting with lawn furniture when you're drunk makes a fun party." Raizen said, rolling his eyes.

Lin didn't respond.

After a few more minutes the other demons breaths completely evened out, Raizen was sure that he was asleep. Raizen's eyes instantly narrowed at Harry. "What were you thinking? You could have died! I thought you were smarter than my idiot heir!" Raizen hissed. Looking both upset and furious.

"Din' want to disappoint 'im." Harry rasped, ears pinned back, his eyes darting to look anywhere but at Raizen's likely very disappointed worried eyes. The feeling of betrayal radiating from the large dominant was suffocating. No way was he going to tell him the truth, that he left for a petty childish need to prove that he wasn't changing… That he didn't need the other demon nearly as much as his body was telling him otherwise.

Raizen growled, "Why to the deepest pits of Spirit world would you thing listening to that moron would be a good idea? Just because you want to pretend that you are something you aren't doesn't mean that you should risk your life to do so! Do you have any idea how worried I was? If you do not care about what happens to you than care about those that it hurts when you are do such things to yourself! I care, so… so much! Don't you get it? You could have died Harrison! Lin said if your rib had even twitched from the spot that it had lodged itself that you would have bled out in moments! Don't you care? Or were you trying to find that Dio person?" Raizen snarled, the questions, were you abandoning me? Am I not good enough for you? Did I do something wrong? Were left unspoken but loud and most definitely clear. Almost heartbroken and insecure seeming.

Harry felt guilty to a degree he couldn't ever remember feeling. It was a choking painful bubbling that nearly suffocated him and he wasn't really sure why. "Dio? You-you mean Dionysius?" Harry mumbled in complete confusion. Wild neon blue hair and equally bright blue eyes flashed through his mind. Unnervingly fuzzy, almost distant feeling. The flutter he had once felt at the very thought of his childhood friend was weak, almost pitiful compared to the warmth inducing burst of butterflies he was feeling squirm around his stomach at the very presences of Raizen, even with the much larger demon chewing him out.

"Dion-Dionysius? Yes… that was the name of the one you were calling for." Raizen hissed in an almost accusing tone of voice, distain oozing from his very being as he spoke the other's name. The very thought of Harrison being potentially interested in another made Raizen want to kill who ever this Dionysius was! Pulverize him and turn him into a pile of lightning fueled ash! There was no way that he would ever admit to anyone that he was jealous beyond anything that would be considered reasonable.

"He-he was my firs' frien, my best one. Ysius was so sweet… and clever to!" Harry mumbled his gray cheeks managing to gain a little color at the thought of his handsome former crush, gaining a little of his old affection back the more he thought about the Siren like being.

Raizen was instantly tense at Harrison's reaction. Jealous beyond what he even thought he was capable of feeling. How dare someone else be considered as desirable if not more than himself to the demoness? It was not acceptable! He would just have to show Harrison that he was far better than that punk! "What else is so great about him? It isn't like he's around or anything!" Raizen grumbled in a petulant tone of voice. Crossing his arms like a small child.

Harry half snorted half coughed. "Are-are you jealous?" Harry whispered both oddly flattered and incredulous. Did-did Raizen like him… ' _ **That**_ ' way? Harry couldn't help but to blush at the thought his stomach making strange squirmy feelings that almost made him feel a little sick.. Though somehow in a good way.

Raizen sputtered his face lighting up in a dark blush. "N-no! Of course not! I am a king! Crap like that is beneath me, you know that! I just didn't think that he was good enough f-for you!" The demon insisted limbs flailing around. Raizen was completely mortified by silly behavior and his stuttering, wishing that he could just hide in a hole. His attraction must have been, brick wall hitting him in the face noticeable, if even Harrison was _**FINALLY**_ noticing it. As he was so gods be damned oblivious to things like that it was excruciating for others around him to watch. Raizen felt like it may have been less embarrassing if he had just loudly announced that he wanted to breed the pretty little demoness! Raizen couldn't help but face palm at the thought. Yeah, that would have gone over great.

Why was he getting so flustered? He may have not been interested in anyone… well… living for quite some time but he had never acted that way around either of the females that he had shown interest in…. Not even Kuroyashi! What had gotten into him?

Raizen had only ever been in two relationships and wasn't considered very old among his kind. I reality he was a considered slightly on the young side. Not physically but sexually which were two very different things when it came to his kind, when he had 'bred' Yusuke's ancestral mother. His kind physically, mentally, and emotionally matured much faster than they reproductively did. Only in the 650 or so years had been completely sexually matured and at an age that most of the males of his kind began to strongly desire to settle down and have Kits. So Raizen wasn't exactly seasoned in the aspect of relationships and mating but he was acting ridiculous and knew it!

He had been nothing but charming and seductive and confident when it had come to such things before but he was nothing but a blubbering idiot when it came to Harrison. He had absolutely no idea what to do now that he had properly accepted his desire and attraction. Yet he hadn't acted that way before at all with the sub. He couldn't understand what had changed besides maybe the lovely scent that made his head go foggy that had started becoming noticeable a few hours beforehand. It trickled almost unnoticeable from glands around Harrison's neck. Making Raizen protective and needy all at the same time.

"Shit." Raizen groaned at the realization. How stupid could he be? He should have recognized such a scent the moment he even got a whiff of it. He had been around plenty of demonesses that had produced similar yet completely enticing-less scents in his lifetime. Even a few Bearers mostly of the beast sort. Shit, this really wasn't a good time for Harrison's body to decide that Harrison was to come into estrus soon. Harrison was at least not in a pre-heat or anything. Crap, it wasn't giving either of them much time… 2-5 months, tops, before Harrison fell into his first heat and that was being generous! That really wasn't much time at all in the scheme of things, especially among demons.

Raizen ran a wary hand down his face. He wondered how soon Lin would allow Harrison to be moved around. It would take at least 28 days straight of running at a pace that his monks could keep up to get to his castle from where they were. With everything that they had to carry it would likely take nearly 2 months of nonstop walking just to get there. After that they had to worry about cleaning the place out and finish building if not have to gut most of it and nearly completely rebuild the entire mountain sized structure.

Mukuro, Yomi, they had no clue as to how large the lower plates actually were, practically endless individually. They were just a pair of minnows trying to play with a big dying fish because they had developed some teeth. They may have been powerful but were considered rather average compared to demon gods, nothing special. They hadn't even taken the time to travel much it seemed as they truly thought, like many demons, that those two ruled a third each of the demon world. That, and were unparalleled when it came to power. Yeah right!

They ruled something that would be comparable to the size of a pinky nail, each. They obviously hadn't been taught anything by their father's either… though for all Raizen knew Mukuro came from a species that's mothers also raised them. As it was a pretty normal thing for powerful dominant god demons to rule vast areas. He himself ruling the most by far. Raizen had simply been the first to actively take over as much as possible, build an army, and build cities and to not simply patrol it like some territorial dog. He raised his territory into not just that but a daunting kingdom with some orderly chaos through his clear minded ambition and untouchable level of power.

Being what Harrison was, in a few hundred years to a thousand at the most and without any training, Raizen had no doubt that he would easily be stronger than the two other 'kings'. Of course not physically but physical strength didn't mean anything among demons if it couldn't also be backed up by spiritual power. Even now Raizen could tell Harrison was very powerful in that aspect. Harrison, even trained, was unlikely to be a problem for his weakest general at the moment but his power had already grown quite a bit from when his blood first burned away. Physically he was probably around a C class demon but spiritual power wise, Raizen was almost positive Harrison was nearly a lower S class maybe even a little higher. Still very behind in his development because of the chained blood. If he had been allowed to develop properly Raizen was certain that Harrison would have already been an upper S class and likely more powerful than Yomi.

"Raizen?" Harry croaked, nibbling his lip.

"Hum?" Raizen grunted.

"I'm sorry. I-I was 'upid." Harry mumbled, ignoring the pain in his side the best he could. Harry feeling bold, reached out and grabbed the other demon's much larger hand and hugged it to himself. He flipped it and lightly run finger tips over Raizen's palm, thoughtfully. "I-I missed you.. a lot. I didn't 'ell Yusuke cuz' I didn't wan' him to be upset but I regretted going as soon as I lef'." Harry admitted, sniffling. He drug Raizen's hand to his face and nuzzled it. Harry hoped that Raizen would forgive him. He didn't know what he would do if the other stayed mad at him. As much as it unnerved Harry, Raizen had become everything to him. The idea of being abandoned by the dominant terrified him.

Raizen frowned at the appeasement gestures the Bearer was displaying. Neck shown, diversion of eye contact, the neediness. Raizen hated that Harrison was behaving that way with him. He didn't want to scare the submissive he wanted him to understand that he had really worried and upset him. Even then Raizen wanted to hold onto that anger, Harrison knew what he was doing would upset and scare not only him but the rest of the tribe as well and he still went along with it. Harrison wasn't that stupid. He knew.

Raizen sighed, nearly melting at the others menstruations. Affection and forgiveness were slowly, reluctantly filling him. The urges to groom and gentle the bearer were becoming almost overwhelming. Raizen crawled as much of his body as he could onto the Futon, forcing himself to resist the temptation to sprawl over the bearer.

"My king? We have brought food." A familiar polite voice said from the entrance of the makeshift tent. Hokushin walked into the low lit space, Touou and Seitei both following him. Hokushin held out a large bowl for his king full of raw meat and thick broth consisting mostly of blood. "Lin has told us that he thinks that you will recover faster if your diet were to consist of more raw flesh and blood than you were consuming and that once we are to settle back home, at the castle, that you should consume small meals of flesh at least 4 times a day instead of your meals of once a day. He believes that your strength will return to you completely in less than 3 years if you do so…" Hokushin explained. Ignoring Raizen's grimace at the thought of being made to eat so much after starving for so long.

"How is Lady Harrison?" Touou suddenly asked, his tone concerned. He held a similar but smaller bowl in his hand to the one given to Raizen along with a little bowl full of mashed beastato's with a blend of herbs sprinkled on top. He glanced with a hopeful look in the direction of his king and his bundled up Lady.

"I'm 'live." Harry rasped to the demon. Making them all almost spill their food as they jumped. Touou rushing to get closer, though not too close as he was sure in the state that Harrison was in that it would agitate his king. Instincts when it came to such things were often hard to fight or predict.

"I am very glad to hear that you are still among the living." Hokushin teased, chuckling, he politely bowed his head to the demoness.

"Hokushin." Touou growled, giving the other demon a look that made Hokushin glad that looks could not kill because he most certainly would have been dead and long buried by the one his friend was giving him.

Harry blushed as his stomach seemed to decide that it was suddenly a good time to grumble.

"Are you hungry my lady? I have brought food and refreshment with for you just in case you were awake. You liked that roast you had at the hotel didn't you? I made you some. I even brought some beastatos!" Touou asked eager to attend to his Lady. He ignored Raizen's raised eyebrow at his odd dotting behavior.

"Here have some broth, if you can keep that down than you can have the beastatos." Touou said. Holding out the bowl for his king to take. Once it was taken Touou immediately sat on the floor at the edge of the mattress. He sat the other bowls on the end not occupied by Raizen's overly long limbs. He sat the rest of his own food around him and patently waited for his king to begin feeding the demoness. Touou was impatient to see if Harrison would willingly feed or need to be…. encouraged… into doing so.

Raizen sat up, sitting his bowl to the side with a long sigh. He wasn't really sure why his friend even bothered, Harrison hadn't been willing all of the other times that they had tried to feed him.

Harry grimaced, "I'm not really in the mood." He mumbled and pulled the blanket nearly over his nose. The idea of eating much of anything at that moment sickening him, let alone what he would be being fed.

Touou narrowed his eyes at Harrison, "My Lady if you do not begin to eat properly action will be taken and you will find the way you are to be fed to be most unpleasant." He pressed.

Harry's ears pinned back, twitching nervously. "Y-yes Touou." Harry stuttered in a meek tone of voice. He had no doubt that the demon would go through with his vailed threat if he pushed it. The idea of willingly eating a person again…. It was just so disturbing! Though what was more disturbing to Harry was that it wasn't nearly as disturbing to him as before he knowingly ate the people roast. More like a discomfort than a full blown, make him want to throw up at the very thought of doing it, thing now!

Harry didn't want to become okay with eating someone. That was wrong! Apparently not to his grandmother but she was crazy and had been taught completely in the Black way. The Black family, as much as he respected his ancestors and had pride in his blood, was demented. They were a bunch of intelligent and talented good looking lunatics! He knew for a fact that even before is grandfather was added to the mix several individuals had pretty openly practiced cannibalism in the family. They were also descendants of powerful crazy Scandinavian and Germanic tribal cannibal kings that ate mostly Muggles… So yeah, his grandmother probably didn't have the best judgement on that sort of thing. To Harry's knowledge he didn't even thing that most of the members of the Black family even believed Muggles were people. Harry's grandmother could have truly thought that she was doing nothing wrong by feeding him people which was probably the creepiest part about it to him. He wasn't taught the way the other Black family members were and his mother even as… eccentric.. As he was thought that the whole family was a bunch of loons and did not approving of the subhuman views they had on muggles. His father was horrified at the very idea of murdering anyone.

Harry slowly reluctantly forced himself to completely sit up. He winced as sharp shots of agony lanced him. His hands trembled as the aftershocks of pain jolted him, though it dulled to something manageable after a few moments. Harry open clenched eyelids and let out a slow breath. Staring at him were three sets of frightened eyes, all three monks looked almost pained, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice they were so ridged.

"You shouldn't have done that." Raizen said, loosening his grip around the other's uninjured side. Harry could feel the vibrations of his voice through the side of his skull.

Harry sat frozen and confused. How hadn't he felt Raizen wrapping himself around him, helping to support him? The other demon even had his head laying on top of his own. "What?" Was all Harry managed to say completely bewildered.

"You fell unconscious for a few moments and shouldn't be pushing yourself like that. You lost a lot of blood!" Raizen chided Harrison. He pulled a messy half untied ribbon from the bearer's hair and leaned Harry against his chest, beginning to gather the lovely mess of silky midnight waves. "Lin has already said that he will not give you as much medication for pain as before. You will need to be more careful the levels of pain could become unbearable for you if you try and move around as much as before. He had to mess with a bundle of nerves to remove the bone piece and it will likely be hypersensitive for some time… And no I won't even try and get him to increase the dosage. You being so well medicated before is one of the reasons that you are in this mess now. Lin has said that if he hadn't been giving you such strong doses than we would have been able to recognize that there was a problem sooner." Raizen explained, no longer angry or upset sounding instead using a calm matter of fact tone as he spoke. The light vibrations of his soothing voice seeping deep into Harry's very skin.

Harry's brain immediately switched from nervous and needing to appease, to relaxed and content. His protector had forgiven him, it insisted. Raizen would keep him safe and protected and cared for. Raizen cared about him. He didn't want to use him like most of the others that he had met in that world. Everyone seemed to have some twisted plans for him. He didn't understand why. He was Harry, just Harry, a bookish boy with more anxiety in new or stressful situations than a Boggart would know what to do with! He wasn't anything remarkable… But Raizen… He made him feel like maybe he was even just a little bit… just to him though. The others didn't really listen to him while Raizen, he almost seemed to hang off of every word he said… He was gentle and patient and no… Harry was being silly! Raizen just cared about him, he was his friend nothing more… Why did it feel like he was getting a kick in the gut when he rejected the idea of the dominant may-maybe liking him.. though… In _**that**_ way?

"Hey, are you alright? Do you need to be laid down?" Raizen asked looking at Harry with a wary expression on his face.

"Wh-yes. I'm fine." Harry said, hardly above a whisper as his chest seemed to hurt far more than before. After eating he was definitely laying back down. The position that he was in was extremely painful. It felt like someone had cut up his insides or something, not just rearranged a rib.

None of the others looked convinced in the slightest, Hokushin being the only one that couldn't hold in an incredulous snort which he quickly tried to cover with a throat clear. Seitei immediately pointing out that Harrison still needed to eat in an attempt to help his friend.

"Is our lady still up to eating?" The level headed demon asked, tone respectful and polite.

Harry hummed in agreement, holding out the arm of his good side.

Raizen scuffed, "Like I'm letting you feed yourself when your hands are still shaking, open up. I am sure that the others aren't going to find this awkward. They had helped you as well when you first came here. Before when you could hardly even move an inch without passing out from exhaustion and pain." Raizen snorted. "And even then you refused the flesh of humans, clamping your mouth shut so tight we feared that you would break those fragile decretive teeth you had back then." Raizen said, sniffing.

Harry blushed looking away from the group of demons, completely embarrassed by the demon's words. He didn't like to think about any of that too much.

"Please just eat." Raizen said, sighing. He held the bowl under the demoness' chin and the spoon of warm bloodied broth to Harrison's lips.

Harry nearly drooled at the smell. His body demanding that he feed. He only hesitated for a moment before gulping down the broth, his body tingled pleasantly with each spoonful. He hardly even noticed the pleased noises that the monks made. Praising him for eating and completely missed the relieved looks all of them were giving him, including Raizen who was smiling. The demon's face was full of affection for the little bearer.

After several long minutes to assure that the demoness would continue to eat the other three began as well. All were in high spirits as it didn't seem like their most delicate pack member was interested in starving himself any longer. It felt almost like a weight had been lifted from all of them as it felt like they no longer had to worry about anything other than their Lady's recovery and the movement of the Tribe.

Hokushin couldn't help but internally bask and excitedly cheering, trying not to blush as his foolish king _**FINALLY**_ realized his feelings for his beloved lady. Now, right in front of him, tenderly Raizen ran finger tips over his lady's delicate lower lip and sucked broth from the digit. Making an excuse that Harrison had missed a spot. Harrison blushed adorably in embarrassment at the move, yes! Bearing his face into Hokushin's king's chest.

Hokushin could not look away from the pair, not even as he ate. He had been beginning to doubt that his king would ever make a move but he finally had and of course, Hokushin had been correct. Harrison and his king were meant to be! Yes! This was probably the best moment of his life. They would be completely adorable together and he was sure Raizen would be an excellent mate to his lady. He would treat Harrison with love and care and affection unlike the others who only wanted to keep him locked away like some rare pet and use him like a broodmare instead of treat him like the sweet normally mild natured person Harrison was! They would have the cutest most beautiful Kits together to! Hokushin couldn't wait until Harrison feel pregnant the idea of getting to help wait on the demoness hand and foot almost made Hokushin want to coo at the adorable picture that his mind conjured for him. "Yes, I am a superior match maker indeed." Hokushin mentally praised himself.

"Hokushin, are you unwell? Your face had become very red." Touou asked, looking at his friend.

"Yes, I am fine just… thinking is all… The food was a little too hot still." Hokushin said, sounding as collected and calm as he normally did. He picked up a pair of worn yellow painted chopsticks again, slowly mechanically eating as he allowed himself to be drug into deep thought once more. Trying to figure out how he could push the pair together faster he had decided that he would likely need to recruit others to help him in his endeavor… The way some of the other monks were betting their trinkets on when the pair mated, it wouldn't be hard to get others to assist him. He really was a great matchmaker.

Seitei gave his friend a tired knowing look and shook his head a bit. He had seen that look in his friend's eye only a hand full of times but that hand full of times had been trouble. He was not going to like whatever crazy scheme that Hokushin came up with, he was positive about that.

**00000000000000000000000000**

A week had gone by and Harrison had been deemed movable much to everyone's delight as they had found out Lin was easily ten times worse without proper sleep along with without a proper bed. No one would have believed such a thing was possible without experiencing it themselves. Everyone that could, fled, at the very hint of him leaving his tent. Even the older demons felt no shame in doing so. His nephew now only sticking around long enough to do what the demon asked of him and left as well.

Raizen and his generals were even practically using Harrison as a meat shield of sorts as Lin for the first time they knew of, had developed a soft spot for someone and it was for the demoness. He was still a bit gruff but practically a sweet hearted gentle tempered thing in comparison to what he was normally like when not around the bearer.

Raizen's tent, like the others was a stitched up mishmash of sheets, but unlike the other tents it had a platform built to keep the futon off of the gravely dirt floor along with pillows and several of his salvaged sleeping pelts. Sitting in one corner of the massive tent was a finely crafted dresser and next to that a table with a large basin wash sink. In the other corner a large gold and porcelain soaking tub. His personal trunk sat near the end of the futon platform and a salvaged throw rug with his tribe's golden insignia was tossed in the middle of the space in what looked to be an attempt to cover up as many of the dusty sharp stones as they could while making it aesthetically pleasing as possible for the eye as well. Raizen had rolled his eyes the first time that he had seen it. His lot were so obsessive especially when it came to cleaning and keeping things orderly…. At least he never had to worry about anything becoming disgusting or things falling into disrepair because of lack of maintenance. The group practically lived to clean and seemed genuinely happy doing so. It was almost like a majority of the monk demons had some sort of obsessive compulsion to keep everything neat and orderly.

Raizen had tested that theory a few times by messing with things, small things. Taking things out of order, moving furniture a few inches, leaving a blanket on the floor. Things of that nature. Not even five minutes later and the lot of them would flood in eying whatever he had done confused distressed looks on their faces looking like they had just seen someone die. They would then go out to tell each other about the 'mess' until none of them could take it anymore and then would fix it to exactly how everything had been before. Even Raizen's own tent wasn't safe from the horde of cleaning fanatics.

Raizen couldn't wait until he got his own area again they were driving him crazy. He knew that Lin was ready to kill them. He had everything nice and clean as he seemed to have at least some of the compulsion but not obsessively so like the others. Things sat around in a homey clutter driving the others crazy. Raizen had heard whispers from the younger demons about how strange Lin was for leaving around such a 'mess'. He thought it was hilarious.

Harry was recovering faster than he ever had before. It wasn't fast at all according to demon standards. Really not that much faster than the average human really, but it was a lot faster than before. What had taken him a month to heal took him a week now. Eating humans couldn't have made that much of a difference, could it? The hunger he often felt wasn't so bad anymore either and he felt like he actually had energy… It still bothered Harry to eat people but it was beginning to feel more like a necessary evil. As much as he didn't like it, it seemed like Yomi and the others had told him the truth. He had to eat people to live or at least be healthy.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Raizen stood at the edge of one of the cliffs the camp overlooked. He looked on solemnly at his crumbled home trying to figure out what he should do. He was sure that very soon that they would have to leave. He ran a clawed hand over his face. Harrison wasn't in the best condition but he was looking better every day unlike before, when they had first got him. It took months for much progress to happen back then. Now though, he was recovering still slowly, but noticeably and well. Raizen felt that they would be able to leave soon.

Raizen felt a bone deep tiredness. He just wanted to get everything over with. The sweet scent of Harrison's maturation wasn't helping as he ached to make him his. Raizen sighed at the sound of footsteps crunching gravelly ground, turning to face his friend.

Hokushin bowed his head to his king immediately jumping into speaking. "My king… We have all agreed that it is about time that we were to leave here and return to the land of Gods. The sands of the west's, Great Desert of Bones, will soon grow cold and we do not have much for a group so large to stay warm or fed if that happens in such a place. Most of us are not built to withstand such harsh conditions as yourself or even our Lady is once he is recovered. Most of the younger pack members are of a tropical subspecies and will be unable to cope at such a young age with the terrible storms and freezing temperatures of the desert for long. If we want to move this year than we must do so now or wait another 4000 or so days for the warmth to seep back into the crossing sands, as you know. The 170 or so day window that it would be safe for us to traverse it this season is already more than half way over and it will still be very dangerous for us to try and travel it for another 15,000 to 17,000 days after the thaw depending on how harsh the desert heat becomes and weather is for that cycle." Hokushin said to his king, worry tinting his words. He fidgeted.

"I have also came to you to tell you that… According to a… friend of ours.. Yomi is now on the move and is being most insistent in his attempts to convince… Mukuro to side with him while he is convinced you are still weak enough to kill through the force of he himself and our other enemy king. If I am not mistake Yomi should not be as much of a pest once we pass through as his species is also more susceptible to changes in temperature, more so than the young. Being in a climate that is so dry should also be very hard on his breathing and dehydrate him rapidly. According to Lin, his kind collect water from the air through special pads of skin lining their mouths and throats to help hydrate in the humid areas they live… which often have little standing water but high concentrations of rain. It is ingenious as they hardly need to drink more than the dew clinging to leaves to live but it is also their greatest flaw. Going through such a harsh place will likely be arduous and maybe nearly impossible for Yomi because of his design, keeping us from having to deal with him… Mukuro on the other hand is a mystery. We have no idea what he is so we must assume that he is able to follow us if he wishes to." Hokushin explained to his king, not enjoying giving him such news.

"Yeah… I was actually just thinking about that…. The travel to my fortress, I mean…. Seitei said he had already sent 350 or so builders ahead along with Koto and his tribe's guard. He says that most of the allied tribes and clans that moved with us last time are beginning to get ready to move with us again. Some of the newer allies are as well…" Raizen began walking back towards the settlement, still speaking. "The Shikagumi and Waterweaver clans should be here within the next two days actually. Nekota also plans to bring his clan to meet up according to the missive I have received, along with Inugetsu's and Jaeger's. They all have said that they should be here within the week… I think we should be getting ready to leave no sooner than the end of the week.." Raizen said turning to his friend.

Hokushin nodded in agreement. Excited to tell the others their king's decision. He was a bit surprised by the tribes agreeing to move with them though. That of course was a major thing and at least three of the six mentioned were deeply integrated in the local economy and politics, actually being from there. The other three were more understandable as two of the clans still had a majority of their members back in the Land of Gods and they likely wanted to join back up with their families. The last had moved all but a few of their members to the eastern lands, leaving behind just enough to keep their territory secured.

Hokushin didn't really know much about any of the individual demons actually, most were known by his king before he had even met him. He had heard rumors about the elusive individuals head of a few of his king's allied clans and they were all supposedly extremely powerful, a few even able to rival Yomi.

"I am sure that Koto and the others should be at the fortress by the time that we hit the road and they will likely have it won back if anyone has occupied it by the time we get there. Probably even starting on the construction of it." Raizen said, a distracted look on his face.

"So I am to tell the others that we are to be expecting guests?" Hokushin asked, looking a little grey at the thought of having so many others arrive when they lived in little more than shanties. They had so much to do!

"That's what I said didn't I?" Raizen said, snorting at the petrified look on Hokushin's face. "Anyway, I have to get back to Harrison. The beginning of his… settling.. Began last night and it is causing him discomfort. I don't want to be leaving him too much because of that. I think I might have Lin take a look at him actually." Raizen told the monk. He did just as he said he would and headed straight to the Healer's tent, just managing to avoid an empty bottle being thrown. He patiently waited for Lin to finish up screaming at a very young member of his army of monks. He wondered if the boy was one of the members that Hokushin had recently told him about being sent to join. He still hadn't completely shed and had a thick peach fuzz all over his face and head though it didn't seem to be anywhere else. Raizen doubted that he was much more than 1000 years old if that.

"You are completely insane sir! Healers are not supposed to threaten their patients and hurt them further! I thought there was some ethical creed than one must abide by when they become a healer? I will be telling our king of your treatment!" The boy shrieked at the already very angry demon.

Raizen flinched at what the foolish boy had said, not good. Shit that boy was going to have the living daylights beaten out of him! What an idiot! Lin hated when people tried bringing up crap like that even though it was true. Lin wasn't exactly a typical healer though, Raizen didn't even think the demon had agreed to such a thing as do no harm to his patients. Either he liked you and didn't let you bleed out on his operation table or he was probably adding a couple extra holes to get you bleeding out faster. Lin had thankfully noticed Raizen before killing the foolish kit.

"Why in the hells are you here?" Lin grouched. Looking completely put out.

Raizen glanced at the bandaged up boy. "Wait outside." Raizen barked.

The young monk demon squeaked, "Yes sir!" The demon said, worship clearly written on his face. He hopped off of the wood table he had been sitting on, holding is stitched and bandaged arm and he scurried from the dwelling.

Lin's eyes turned to slits as he eyed his king. He chewed aggressively on the scalpel's handle he held in his mouth. "What's going on? Why did you send that punk out of here? I was going to beat the shit out of him for questioning me!" The dark marking covered demon bluntly admitted.

Raizen ran a hand through his hair, an uncomfortable expression clearly written on his face. Raizen cleared his throat trying to focus on not going red-faced. "Harrison…. He's beginning to um… he's well. Uh. Bleeding… as in.. you know…? the type that comes from um… Changes…. He woke up last night in.. pain and kind of freaked out when he saw the.. blood on the sheets.." Raizen mumbled too uncomfortable to really even look at his friend. He was startled into doing so at the full bellied laughter the other began to produce.

"If only you could see the look on your face right now!" The other demon cackled, seeming to soak up his king's discomfort. "Here!" The demon said, tossing half a dozen clean towels at his king along with a bottle of reddish tinted dark liquid and some sort of human world foil wrapped sweet smelling thing.

"Towels under him so he doesn't bleed on everything until Inugetsu and his Bearer aunt or whatever arrives. They are likely to have what we need to help deal with his bleeding. The liquid is a mixture of iron and a few other minerals to help prevent him from becoming too anemic, a dropper full per day, and the chocolate is to keep him appeased as bearer's tend to crave sugar when in a cycle as they also rapidly deplete their bloods sugar levels when going through the adjustment. The other Bearers I have met were also moody and mean as shit without it, worse than an already pissy female on her bleeding cycle!" Lin nearly sang, smirking at the positively pained, confused look on his king's face.

"Wait, what? I have never heard any of this before! Shouldn't you at least be taking a look at him? I can't see human world candy really working like that!" Raizen exclaimed, sounding completely flustered as he scowled at the other demon.

"Yeah, I was already planning on it. I need to take care of some crap, before heading over. Give me an hour and I should be over to look at Lady Kuro-Kuro." Lin said dismissive of the half panicked look on his king's face. "Just try not to jump his pretty little bones while I'm not there, yeah?" The demon said a wicked smirk on his face, laughing at the growl he got in response.

Raizen made a 'tech' sound looking ready to punch his friend. "You are such an asshole." He huffed, storming from the tent, pile of items for Harrison in arms. What an ass! He couldn't understand why he even put up with the other demon half of the time. He did nothing but tease and harass the demon king for his undeniable attraction to Harrison. He seemed to have no respect at all for anyone, he had even came up with a nickname for who would hopefully eventually become his breeding mate. For all Raizen knew, as he had never heard Lin use a nickname for someone before, that it could be his way of being respectful, Raizen doubted it though.

The demon king stormed through the camp fuming from his embarrassment, eager to get back to his shared living space. The smell of Harrison, his maturing blood made the dominant almost shiver in delight. He was sure the others could hardly smell the bearer's maturing yet but he could. Raizen's nose was now able to pick up the delightful tang of hormones. Making his head cottony and pleasant and his cock twitch in anticipation every so often. Adoration swelled his chest at the sight of the little submissive sitting up in bed an old looking book in hand and that silly old stuffed dog tucked in next to him. Touou sat by Harrison's side while several other monks practically clung to the uncomfortable looking submissive trying to read. Harrison had a hand resting over what looked to be a water bottle sitting over his abdomen. Raizen remembered how much that area had pained him earlier.

"My lord, have you brought more supplies for our Lady's maturation bleeding?" Touou said, almost beaming with pride at Harrison.

"Yeah?..." Raizen mumbled giving the other demon a disturbed look. Yes Harrison had his a rare milestone but unlike most demon's Raizen didn't really like the idea of celebrating it… To him it was a little creepy…. Though he was in love with Harrison and his views may have been clouded by the fact he knew Harrison would be petrified by the whole thing. He hated seeing the lovely sub upset.

Harry blushed scarlet at how bluntly the large monk demon just simply announced to the whole world what he was going through. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so embarrassed. He didn't even like thinking about the fact that he, a male even if a Bearer male, was bleeding…. From _**there**_ , like a women. It was beyond uncomfortable and awkward. Especially as he hadn't been told by anyone that… something like that would happen to him. And everyone seemed so proud and cheerful about it, eagerly tending to him hand and foot looking at him with these big delighted smiles. It gave him the creeps especially as he had thought he was dying only hours beforehand.

"Raizen, what's going on? You were gone a lot longer than you said you would be… Is there something wrong?" Harry asked, the king, hoping that Raizen would be a good distraction from their mentally unstable tribal members gushing adoringly over him.

Raizen sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the futon, arms still full of stuff. He pilled it into his lap and allowed himself to lean back on the heels of his hands. "Leave." He ordered the others, his eyes gleaming dangerously.

"But sir, I do not understand, should we not stay to tend to our lady?" Touou argued.

Raizen huffed. "Do you think I can't take care of my des-of Harrison?" Raizen hardly even stumbled over his words as he corrected himself. The vibes he was radiating had all of the demons on the edge of fear. It promised pain if they did not comply.

"No, of course not my king. I did not mean to cause you to have that impression. I apologize sir! We will leave." Touou said, sweating. He immediately bowed his head and took his leave. The other monks unhappily following him. Only one hesitated, looking back at Harry. Light gold eyes completely disregarded the annoyed king glaring at him.

"Do you wish for me to leave Harrison?" The tall young handsome demon asked. His markings making him look dangerous and intimidating.

Raizen narrowed his eyes at the disrespectful Kit. "Leave. We have things we must discuss." Raizen insisted feeling mildly insulted when the boy wouldn't even give him a glance, completely focused on Harrison.

"I wasn't speaking to you… sir. I was speaking to Harrison." The demon said, irritation seeping into his voice as he spoke is eyes never leaving Harry's face.

Raizen snarled at the disrespectful brat. How dare he show such disrespect to his alpha? He was the leader.

The young monk-like demon rolled his eyes, snorting. "Sorry, I've had worse. My Uncle Lin's temper makes your's look like a declawed kitten's tantrum. I don't follow anyone and I certainly don't listen to anyone other than Lady Black. If He wants me to leave I'll have to hear it out of his mouth. I was always taught to be loyal only to those that I felt worth my time. Don't get me wrong. I am loyal to this tribe. Even to you to some extent but you don't need protecting nor do you cause me to feel much interest in general, unlike our lady. .. You bore me. I don't listen to those that bore me." The demon said, only glancing at the king for a moment. An aloof expression on his face.

"What?" Raizen growled.

"You heard me." The demon said, cocky smirk on his face.

"Kin. Please, could you just leave us be for a little bit? I want to talk to Raizen alone. I'll show you some of my books later if you do this for me. Okay?" Harry said, tone quiet and full of authority.

"But he-he" The young demon hissed not even able to speak a full sentence. He glared daggers at his king.

Harry gave the demon a sweet sleepy smile. "Please Kin, I'm not feeling great right now. I don't really feel like arguing." Harry said.

Kin stood looking a little dazed his cheeks lightly tinting with purple. He scuffed looking away, a softer smile pulling at his lips. "yeah, alright. I'll keep you to that promise." Kin said, rubbing the back of his head. Walking from the tent, though not before looking at Raizen with an envious scowl on his face.

Raizen sniffed, what a bastard the boy was turning out to be. He had never acted that way before. And that look he shot Harrison…. Raizen didn't like it then it clicked, great. That look, the gooey eyes, Kin was infatuated with Harrison. Ugh, another one to have to keep away! One that was always going to be close being a healer in training himself and the nephew of the ass that kept everyone alive. Raizen groaned and allowed himself to fall back against the mattress much like a pouting child. Everything was just so overwhelming! He knew Harry wouldn't judge him for acting like some petulant child.

Harry slowly put a bookmark in between the pages of the book he had been reading and sat the book to the side. "We are leaving aren't we? I heard the other's talking about us finally leaving for your castle. Some important clan or something left along with Sho and some of the other monks to take it back… Is that true? What is it like there?" Harry asked the king. Giving him his full attention.

Raizen ran a hand through some stray locks of hair, parting it out of his face. "It-it is beautiful. Nothing like this place….. The trees… are different from the ones here, more plentiful and vibrant and so big some demons build entire villages in them! There are many rivers, my fortress has one running nearby. The mountains are breathtaking, covered in fields of wild flowers and forests….

Unlike a lot of this area it isn't very developed there. It can't be really, as the residual electricity from trapped storms fills the air and makes it nearly impossible for most electronics to exist. It is one of the reasons that I could not have much here as… I myself… produce a lot. I simply being in one place for so long have affected these lands. The residual electricity I produce has leached into the magnetic stones in environment here…. As it always does with the few of my kind that still live…

Anyway, I am positive that you will love it there I have no doubt that you will even far prefer it over this old dump." Raizen said, beginning to feel almost homesick at the thought of returning to the territory that he had been birthed near. The memory of the smells of mountain flowers and the perfume of fine wood and ozone still stood out strong and at the forefront of his memories.

Harry smiled, "It sounds amazing." He agreed. He gently wound some hair through his fingertips and frowned. "This place wasn't a dump though. I hate when you say things like that. Like when you call yourself ugly, you are not. You.. you are very handsome in a.. a.. wild rugged sort of way. So don't do that anymore. I don't like it at all. This was your home. I was starting to really think of this as my home to. I don't like the things and people I care for to be insulted even by themselves or their owners." Harry scolded the king.

Raizen smiled the smallest of smiles, his chest fluttering at the demoness' kind words, just like when he had first met him. Raizen was sure that his adoration grew bit by bit every time Harrison did something like that. The feeling of Harrison's delicate clawed fingers running through his hair was pure bliss. How he loved the little bearer so. Something about the way he spoke to him was like a balm to his very soul. He loved how the bearer didn't fill his head full of false complements and praise. He meant what he said when he did such things and had no trouble putting him in his place when it came to somethings even with his shy appeasing nature. Raizen loved that Harrison thought him handsome. Not many did, his kind being considered to look rather beastly.

"We should be leaving next week, maybe a little later than that but not much we are mostly just waiting on those that have decided that they want to come with us back to the lands I and a few of them once were from.." Raizen said after a while falling in and out of dazed almost sleep. Harry's gentle fingers through his mane was soothing and something he most definitely needed. It reassured him that they were in fact becoming closer. Even a few weeks beforehand Harrison had still been so skittish and unsure where he stood with Raizen that he had been too anxious to initiate any physical contact with him let alone do something as intimate as playing with the hair of his fine cottony pelt. It was considered to be a very intimate thing to do among many species of Mazoku as 'manes' were often used much like that of a lion and also grew at extremely slow rates.

Something almost seemed changed in the submissive. Maybe only around him or even the tribe but he seemed maybe more confident, more in control? Raizen wondered if it was simply him finally giving in to instinct which would likely cause less stress or if he was simply getting use to his instincts. Maybe it was as simply as him realizing that none of them were acting and that they genuinely cared about him and wanted him around? Raizen wasn't sure but he liked that he wasn't acting as beaten down he hated seeing the submissive so stressed out and upset all of the time. It could simply be his jumbled up hormones making him act differently to. In a few months' time they would know if Harrison was changed or if it was just the hormones. Raizen was guessing that it was a mixture of the two. Harrison was just too shy and nervous by nature for him to just suddenly be completely different.

Raizen closed violet eyes completely, hardly even noticing the content rumbles of pleasure he was making. Sounding like a massive happy cat. His large frame vibrating the entire platform. Raizen's ear twitched, picking up sweet almost musical laughter, his lovely Harrison's. In that moment even with all of the crazy crap going on in his life, life really couldn't have been better.

"Um, s-sir…. I am sorry to d-disturb you but a group of powerful demons have insisting that they are friends of yours from when you were much younger have shown up. They are demanding that you are to see them…. Do you desire for us to send them a-away or are you to meet them?" Hokushin asked, looking at the two lying in bed with bug-like startled eyes. He covered his face with his sleeve in fear that they would see his excited grin and the blush he felt burning his cheeks. He had to go tell the others about this development, yes, this was amazing progress! He was the best match maker to ever live! They were so happy together already! Yusuke was so wrong about their relationship. Harrison most definitely was not going to end up with that fire demon or that silly wind demon!

Raizen groaned, not wanting to get up. "Did they say who the hell they are? If not send the bastards away." He grumbled, eyes still closed.

Hokushin put his index finger to his chin, narrowing his eyes in thought. "I believe one said his name was-Gah!" Hokushin yelped as he was barreled over groaning as sharp heels trampled him.

"What the hell Raizen? Making me wait like tha'? After all of the other shit you did to me! I married a lug because of you!" The husky voiced woman slurred, taking a swig from a gourd hanging from her shoulder.

Raizen immediately sat up looking at the woman in horror and surprise. How the hell hadn't he noticed her showing up? Raizen grimaced, forcing himself not to cover his nose at the almost noxious odor of alcohol seeming to be permeating from her very skin. What the hell was going on? He hadn't seen her in what, 700 hundred and some odd years? Why had she suddenly shown up? What was with leotard and skin tight pants?

"Sorry Raizen, you know how much of a little spit fire my Kokou is." A much larger, friendly faced demon with horns, a goatee beard, and reddish skin chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. He peaked through the flaps of the tent, too tall to walk in comfortably as it was hardly even tall enough for Raizen to walk around in some spots and he looked at least a few feet taller than the king and that was being conservative.

"Enki, Kokou what-what the hell are you doing here?" Raizen asked, completely stunned.

"Going home of course! Now that you got your head out of your ass things can pick up like before can't they?" kokou insisted, batting yellow eyes at the demon king she stumbled as she tried swishing her lime green hair seductively.

Raizen leaned away from the demoness grimacing. "If it has anything to do with you and me than no, definitely not." Raizen shivered as the woman ran a hand suggestively over his arm. Eew just no. No, how could he have ever had any interest in that thing when he was younger? Ick, and how could she still be interested in him when he broke up with her at least a 1500 years beforehand?

"Wait? What do ya' mean?" The woman yelled, looking completely offended.

"Uh maybe one you just said you are married. Two I already have someone I am interested in and it definitely isn't you and hasn't been you for nearly two Millennia." Raizen said, running a reassuring hand over Harrison's. He had gone disturbingly still and quiet. The smell of terror and stress was beginning to seep from Harrison's trembling body.

Enki's easy smile had seeped away into a disturbed frown. He glanced at his wife, nervous with how she may react to the little demoness laying in their old friend's bed. Enki silently removed himself from the tent in search of help, it couldn't be but he was sure it was. Raizen had a bearer of all things laying in his bed, smelling of blood. He didn't have the best nose but he could smell that meaning that he was likely injured. They were such delicate things, the beautiful bearer was so pale…. As jealous as his wife was he feared what may happen when she finally wasn't just focusing on Raizen and realized another was in his bed.

"Wait, who the fuck is that? You're cheating on me again you disgusting manslut! I'm going to kill her! I'm going to kill all of the whores you take to your bed, then you'll have ta' love me! You'll have ta' love me 'en!" The woman shrieked and stumbled as she became more hysterical, the alcohol looking like it was beginning to really hit her.

"What?" Raizen yelped, looking at the woman like she was completely crazy.

Kokou lunged, ready to smash the pretty little things body to pieces.

Harry sat frozen, his body not sure if it should flee or ripe the female's throat out for threatening his claim.

**00000000000000000000000**

"And why should I team up with you? I have only ever known Raizen to be a man of his word. No matter how much I cannot stand him he is far more tolerable and trustworthy than you. You have double crossed me every time we have made agreements. Why would this be any different?" A deep almost robotic voice asked.

Sitting in a chair across from Yomi was a demon completely covered head to toe. Wearing baggy clothing and bandages around their head with barrier tags dangling from them.

"Because I know that if I don't stick to my side of the deal you will likely cut me down as we battle that damn war god! I have my life to lose and much to gain if we work together. Once Raizen is out of the picture we will both split his lands, riches, and resources and I will gain my greatest prize!" Yomi said, grinning.

"Oh, and what would that be? The bearer Harrison? Yes, I already know all about him. You see… you aren't going to be tricking me out of anything. I don't think you would be the best choice to care for him. Just hearing you speak… I can tell you think of him as nothing more than an item, a prize to be won. I don't think allowing someone with such views would be best for him." Mukuro said.

"Wha- how did you know about him?" Yomi hissed.

Mukuro snorted at the childish tone the other king used, almost like he was ready to throw a tantrum… how pathetic. "My right hand, Hiei. He is a friend of his. Though to tell you the truth the silly boy seems to be quite smitten with him. He says that Harrison seems happy where he is. That Raizen takes 'tolerable' care of him. Though of course he thinks he could do better… Oh youth." Mukuro chucked.

Yomi clenched his hands. "So are you saying that you will not.. help.. Me?" Yomi asked between clenched teeth.

"No, I won't. Though I will be helping assist my apprentice in taking Harrison, in any way that I can. My apprentice seems rather lonely. In truth I would like to meet the little demoness as well. Not much can hold Hiei's attention for long and it is even rarer if he holds any affection for anything. You understand." Mukuro said in a genial tone, uncrossing legs and standing. "If you get in his way I will kill you…. Just a warning… Well, I hope the rest of your day is pleasant." The demon said almost sweetly and turned to walk from the room.

"If you leave now then we are to be enemy's forever more!" Yomi growled slamming is palms on the desk.

"Oh dear, I thought we already were? How silly of me not to realize we weren't after all of this time!" Mukuro taunted, gloved hands held over the spot where a mouth was likely under the bandages in mock shock.

"Get out! Get out! If you do not leave my sight this moment I cannot guarantee that I will allow you to leave my lands with your limbs intact!" Yomi yelled.

The other demon cocked their head, "What do you mean, I thought that you could not see? Been fooling everyone all along…. What interesting news." The demon said, tone that of false surprise. The bandaged demon left after that smirking in amusement when Yomi nearly threw a letter opener into the back of their skull. Mukuro narrowly dodged it, instead the sound of broken glass filled the air. Mukuro full out laughed once gone from the palace at the sounds of horrified screams that could still be heard over the loss of the rare, practically priceless, soul catching vase that had been destroyed.

There was no way that a heartless, power hungry, short tempered brat like that would be allowed to have that Bearer. Flashes of the torture Mukuro had gone through as a child appeared at the thought of the other demon getting ahold of him. No Mukuro's right hand would be a far better fit for such a delicate individual. He was rough and a bit headstrong but the way he spoke of the little demoness Mukuro knew he would be nothing but gentle and kind. Something that Mukuro doubted Yomi even knew the meaning of the two words let alone how to be. If it could be helped Mukuro would never allow such an awful fate to befall the sweet sounding Bearer. After being used his entire life Mukuro would make sure he stayed free from such a horrible existence. Unlike when she was a child Harrison would have help. No man ruled her so certainly no man would rule him.

**End Chapter 15**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the new chapter. What do you think will happen? Is Mukuro good or bad? Really doing this for another agenda? Can't wait to meet the new tribes? Will Harry be okay? Anyone still think Harry should end up with someone else? If so tell me who!
> 
> You can find all of my drawings for this story on Devianart. If you are wondering where I got any of the pictures I use for my stories or my avatars I draw them all myself! I have way more much better pics on there. You can either find me under the name Yuvush or looking at the hashtag HarryLupin.
> 
> IMPORTANT: My computer isn't doing well so I will tell you guys if it has died on me. My mini one has which was nearly 9 years old. This one isn't very old but a jerk startled me into dropping it by screaming in my ear right as I was getting it out and I dropped it on some cement a year ago. I am getting blue screens sometimes now and a bunch of weird glitches so I think it will soon be 'time'. I don't have the money to replace it though and at the moment I can't get a job because we should be moving in a month or two and my grandmother insists that I do not get a job until we do and I haven't had a job in a couple of months but every time I try and get one she insists we 'should be moving in a few months'. It is really frustrating! So I am thinking about opening a fundraiser thing or something so I can get a new computer?
> 
> Please review! Reviews often give me some of the best ideas for my stories! They are also a great pick me up when I am having a bad time. Which I am having an awful one right now. Like don't feel like doing anything but hide from everything right now because of how bad it is getting right now with family matters. It is super stressful.
> 
> When I started to write this chapter I over and over again just wanted to give up but I kept myself going by going back to reviews and reading them to keep me motivated. So thank you all so much for the encouragement!
> 
> Next chapter hint: Moving clans and a jealous pair


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 16, over 8500 words without the author's notes! I hope you all like it! Sorry if it is a bit choppy, I kept getting interrupted during important parts but I don't think it is too bad. You guys finally get some sexy goodness this chapter to! I also had to go to the hospital because my pneumonia got so bad!
> 
> NEW STORY ALERT! By the way I have a new story that has become extremely popular already for the Harry Lupin Series! It is called, Like the Glow of Light-Green Emeralds, and it is a Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover! Harry is being raised by Itachi and is the last of a clan. Please go read it and tell me who you want Harry with! His 'Dog' is hilarious to!

**Start Chapter 16**

Raizen lost control at the woman's attempt at an attack on _**his**_ Harrison. He knocked her flying mid-leap, pouncing on her and bringing his teeth to her neck. Ready to ripe her throat out at the slightest struggle to get away from him. He let lose a deep throaty growl when he felt her attempt to shift her leg, likely to attempt to throw him off. She would not hurt _**his**_ Harrison!

Hokushin had quickly got up and ran to get help. These were powerful demons after all far more powerful than just he, himself could handle while his king was in such an aggressive protective state. He was unlikely to remove himself from the female until she was dead.

"Raizen! What the hell are you doing?" A demon with a beany, grey wings and a reptilian tail yelled, rushing into the tent at the sight of the large demon on top of his friend, Kokou.

"He-he's fucking crazy!" The woman fearfully hissed between her teeth. Squeaking slightly at the feeling of razor sharp teeth pressing even more firmly around her throat.

"He-he isn't. She tried attacking me. Raizen was just protecting me….. He's like that… Protective I mean." Harry whispered, still trembling and wide-eyed a bloom of affection warming his belly a bit though.

"What? Who the hell are you?" The beany wearing demon growled. Startled he hadn't noticed the little demoness before running into the tent.

"Harrison. Harrison Lupin-Black….. Most just call me Harry though." Harry introduced himself, hoping that Hokushin would comeback with some reinforcement soon. He wasn't even sure he could run away in the shape that he was in. Even if he could it would be so embarrassing, blood would likely get all over his hiked up robe and on everything, making it quite obvious what was happening. It was bad enough that the monks knew even if they acted like it was a great thing. He didn't need total strangers knowing that he was bleeding…

"Yeah, well why the hell is Raizen being 'protective' or whatever? We are his friends!" The demon growled. Trying to figure out how to pry the larger demon off of the woman.

Harry's ears twitched as he heard a few other unfamiliar demons rush to the tent. Not smart. It would likely cause Raizen to become more aggressive.

Of course they all barged in yelling demanding that Raizen get control of himself.

Harry bit his lip as he tried burrowing as far back into the bed as possible, not really wanting to be noticed by so many powerful demons. Pain from his abdomen nearly doubled him over as another cramp washed through him. He felt closer to puking than when he had been hurt the last two times.

Ugh, Harry really really wished that someone had explained that such things would happen to him! Hermione had always just said that she just had minor cramps sometimes and craved a box of ice mice or a hunk of Harry's father's homemade fudge which she had somehow managed to get him to send nearly monthly. She would then lounge around with Harry on her off time reading interesting books. She had never said that… her… cycle had caused her to bleed all over the place or caused horrific cramps or a perpetual nausea that almost varied from moment to moment in intensity. Was he just odd or was she the odd one? Or did everyone's cycles very? He really wished that he had read up on such things more! Obviously his family had found it too awkward of a conversation to have with him…. That or they hadn't known and only demon bearers had such issues. He would have thought in his supposedly 17 nearly 18 years of life he would have been told something.

Harry tried to think about anything other than the crazy group of demons in the room. He was sure that Raizen could fend for himself. He was a very powerful experienced demon unlike Harry. Harry was more worried about himself. There was no way that he could fight off such powerful demons, especially with his abilities on the fritz like they had been! He didn't even really know what he was capable of doing anymore as wand magics seemed impossible for him to do anymore and his magic or power or whatever seemed to have gotten very different and possibly even wilder than before. He was positive that he was totally helpless at that moment.

"Who's this pretty?" A tall bat like demon asked, unable to stop himself from hyper focusing on Harrison instead of breaking up the fight. The sweet smell coming off of the lovely person was hypnotic. He gulped hard, feeling almost high off of the smell. That and the smell of warm new blood. His eyes took an almost glazed appearance at the smell of such fine breed fresh blood. It was rare to find such things in the area they were currently in. They were so pretty, unmated with to.

Harry growled low in his chest, or at least as low as he could, when the demon approached him. Bearing small knife sharp fangs at the other his eyes almost looking like they were glowing in the sparse light. His ears pinned back in aggression instead of nerves or fear like they normally were in such a situation. Harry would never consider breeding with-with that whatever he was! He along with that group invaded his territory and attempted to hurt him and upset _**his**_ Raizen!

"Lady Harrison! Are you alright? These assholes have not tried anything have they?" Kin asked, nearly knocking Enki down with the force of his push to try and get through to his chosen ruler. The others were either too stunned that the young much smaller demon so easily managed to nearly knock their groups largest member over to move or still too focused on keeping Kokou who was now openly sobbing, alive.

"He's giving me looks.. I don't like it." Was all Harry managed to growl, sneering at the dazed looking demon.

"We'll have to stop that then." Kin said, a twisted smile suddenly lighting up his face somehow contorting his markings in such a way that he looked far more frightening and fierce that way then when he scowled. Kin flicked his wrist and a startled yelp of pain was heard, pulling everyone from their daze. Embedded in the demon's thick hided stomach was a scalpel. Kin watched the pain slowly register in on the demon's face with sadistic delight, licking his lips at the sight of dark, nearly purple blood oozing from the spot.

"What the hell did you do that for? Are the lot of you loony from all of the years stuck out here or something? You are all crazy!" The beany wearing demon insisted.

"You-you literally just said that? You just said that when you invaded our territory! Attempted to murder the alpha submissive of our Tribe and then have the gull to make any kind of advancements towards him? Chuh* you disgust me. I'm going to enjoy gutting you." Kin said, sneering. The bat like demon suddenly doubled over, wailing.

"Saizou! What are you doing to him?" The beany wearing demon yelled.

"I'm going to fry his organs. Did you know when they are unable to hunt humans it is said that my Lady's species are one of the few that feeds on other Mazoku? Your friend's species in particular as they are rather common in the areas that his kind resides and store the proteins and such from their human pray in their livers very efficiently just in case they are unable to feed for long periods of time. My Lady's kind are able to digest and use the stored fats and proteins and such nearly as effectively as if they had ate a human but with longer lasting results. At least that is what my uncle has told me. He has said that the oils in their livers are supposed to be useful in general for….. Special…. kinds of pain to. Supposedly they have to be cooked before doing anything with them though as they are quite toxic otherwise. I can't wait to see if the rumors are true!" Kin said, an almost maniacal grin on his face.

Everyone in the room paled and shouted out in horror other that Kin and surprisingly Harry who instead looked mildly grossed out. Though it kind of explained the weird mantra going in his head that he would not be looked at in such a way by prey. It kind of freaked him out that he could also possibly be fed other demons.

"You aren't using the oil from his liver on me Kin." Harry grumbled. Yeah special pains. He wasn't an idiot.

"What? But my Lady you are sure to feel much better after consumption!" Kin half whined.

"Eew. No. I think I'll be fine. He smells like an old shoe. I don't eat things that smell like old shoes that haven't had a proper wash in years! Old cheesy things or something beginning to rot yes, shoes from someone with a serious case of foot fungi issues no." Harry insisted, drawing a line. Potions and such were bad enough he wasn't going to willing eat the liver of some stinky creep.

"Yeah, that bastard's pretty ripe smelling isn't he? I'm glad I don't have your nose Lady Kuro-Kuro bet he's rank, right?" Lin asked, smirking from the lip of the mish-mashed tent.

Harry swallowed ignoring the group of enraged looking demons who seemed to be unsure of how to help ether of their friends. "You have no idea." Harry mumbled feeling safer to speak up with the vicious demon nearby.

"It still would probably be a good idea to eat a bit of him. Trust me, his kind produce excellent natural pain relievers." Lin said, eyeing the twitching demon with a sadistic gleam in his golden eyes. He ran his tongue over the handle of the scalpel, he often held in his mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you all a bunch of sickos or something?" The beany wearing demon snapped.

"I wouldn't say there is anything wrong with us… We just like shedding blood a little more than most!" Lin said, laughing in an unnerving way. "Lady Kuro-Kuro isn't… like us though. Our Lady is just a sweet little puppy dog, much more tolerable than the others." Lin said, his tone a bit kinder as he eyed his now flustered looking patient. His eyes widened as the beany wearing demon suddenly lunged at Harrison while a different demon went after his nephew. The oaf standing next to him continued on standing there looking panicked, yelling at his friends to stop.

"Shit. See Kin, this is why you don't fuck with demons faster and stronger than you are!" Lin growled at his pinned nephew. "You better not fuck up my handiwork, I get really pissed off when people mess up the hard work I've put into my patients. Especially my favorites. Lady Kuro-kuro can't handle another intensive surgery at the moment." Lin snarled. Looking ready to kill.

"Lin wait, we are far outmatched. He will surly kill our lady if you go after him! Do not allow your blood lust to cloud your mind!" Hokushin called to his friend Seitei, Touou and practically the rest of Raizen's army surrounded the tent. Seitei nodded while a pale Touou stood with his fists clenched growling.

"This is getting out of control! What is going on in there? Why don't you want me to help Enki? Do-Do I smell blood and… Burnt flesh? Is someone hurt?" A woman with long braided brown hair asked looking worried, pushing her way through the crowd of monks to her friend.

"None of this was supposed to happen! I didn't know! This-this is wrong!" Enki mumbled to himself feeling helpless and so so guilty. They needed to stop. All of them. The monks were just protecting their tribe. His friends were being the aggressors. This was so so wrong! That poor hurt little bearer he was scared out of his mind.

Harry struggled as the much larger demon snatched him up from the futon. He was glad that the Kimono that he was wearing fell as he was lifted. That would have been beyond embarrassing if everyone saw… his parts. He growled fearfully struggling against the powerful grip of the other demon. Yelping as the demon squeezed his still tender ribcage. Harry let out a frightened keen desperate to get Raizen's attention.

"What the hell? How did blood get on me?" The demon grumbled, bewildered looking. His nose was rather poor compared to the other demons in the room. He had only been able to smell the coppery tinge of blood when entering the tent unlike most of the others.

Harry could feel a warm wetness run down his legs.

At the sounds of distress the Bearer made, Enki had enough, it horrified him and absolutely broke his heart that his friends had frightened the poor boy so much. "Let him go! Let him go now! How dare you all behave this way! We were supposed to be guests and you are all acting like a horde of menace! And we wonder why Raizen doesn't want anything to do with us? You should all be ashamed! First barging into here when I was asked you to help me calm Raizen down. Then going after that poor injured little Bearer and now trying to use him like a hostage? I am disgusted! If this is the group I call friends than I don't need any!" Enki finally yelled.

"B-bearer?" The beany wearing demon uttered. Oh gods he-oh this was awful! No wonder Raizen reacted so violently! Before he could rectify his mistake Raizen was off of Kokou and raking his claws over his old friend's face. Almost throthing at the mouth. He snatched Harry away from the yowling demon. Tenderly sniffing at him and nuzzling him.

"Leave us." Raizen barked.

"Raizen!" Kokou sniffled, thick streams of snot and tears ran down her face as she rubbed her bleeding neck.

"All of you, out of my sight. I said now!" Raizen roared. Kokou shrieked when a deafening rumble vibrated the entire tent, thunder. Raizen ignored the wetness he could feel trickle down the bare arm he was cradling the trembling Bearer with. His clawed hand outstretched threateningly sharp nails ready to stab someone.

Raizen's old friends eagerly fled the tent, afraid he would maul them or something with his crazed violent behavior.

"I'll be back in a few…. I'm not going to treat those assholes by the way.. So yeah, if you don't want their faces to rot off or something if it gets infected they are on their own, yeah?" Lin said, watching the group with narrowed eyes along with the rest of the monks many looking furious beyond what words could express.

"Tell them if they come anywhere near here again and I will rip their throats out and feed them to my Harrison." Raizen said, his voice a dangerous predatory purr.

"You really thought I'd tell them anything else boss? You obviously don't think that I know you at all do you bastard? By the way Lady Kuro-Kuro's beginning to bleed through his sleep Kimono. It's the only one we have that was small enough for him so he'll have to go back to using your stuff again… I mean unless you want him wearing Lu's stuff…. but I doubt that and it would still be large on him." Lin said, smirking at the growl of distaste his king produced.

"Yeah, right. No I'll let him use the one I'm wearing now. I never actually use it anyway." Raizen said.

"I think I will have the other's get some water for the both of you to clean up." Lin decided out loud.

"That won't be necessary." Raizen hissed

"Yeah, whatever…. Just don't be too noisy!~" Lin nearly sang, his smile perverse.

"Shut up!" Raizen snapped at his friend, a dark blush instantly lighting his cheeks.

"Yeah-yeah. Whatever. I got some new none patients to torture! See you in an hour or so unless those assholes decided they want to do something… unadvisable. I'll tell the others to fuck off for a while to!" Lin laughed, walking from the tent and closing its flaps on the way out leaving the two still highly stressed out demons alone together.

**000000000000000000000**

Harry was happy to cling to Raizen, eagerly nuzzling the large dominant. He was still so embarrassed by the… bleeding now that he had his head about him. "You don't have to give me your top, we could probably get this clean… Or I could get out one of my robes…." Harry mumbled trying not to focus on the fact he was bleeding and bleeding on Raizen. This was beyond any embarrassing situation he knew how to deal with!

Raizen snorted, "No, I'm supposed to take care of you _silly thing_ …. I'm not doing the greatest job lately…" Raizen grunted. The smell of sweet hormone laden blood was so thick Raizen could taste it. He wanted to taste it. The real thing that is. Wanted Harrison to know he was _**his**_. Not just his charge but that he desired for him to be _**his**_ mate. Maybe he would….. Then all of these other dominant demons would leave _**his**_ lovely one alone.

Raizen laid Harrison back down in the spot he had been before, ignoring the layer of towels. Raizen began grooming Harrison running a soothing tongue over smooth flesh. Sniffing at Harry's shoulders. Raizen allowed Harrison's hormonal cocktail to fuel him, give him some bravery. He clumsily untied his boots and shucked them to the ground. He then straddled Harrison gently nipping at delicate flesh along with still running his tongue over Harrison, attentively grooming the demoness and leaving him in a content daze.

The weight of the much larger demon felt wonderful against him. Harry felt so safe and content he was nearly asleep after several minutes of meticulous grooming his eyes drooped. Harry had missed this. Raizen's wonderfully right weight lightly pressing against him and the gentle scrape of the dominent's tongue and the soothing rumbles that's vibrations filled his tiny body in such a right way he couldn't remember ever feeling this safe and cared for even with his parents. How he adored his protecter, his Raizen.

"R-Raizen what are you doing?" Harry was tore from his sleepy daze half squeaking half moaning as Raizen began lapping at his inner thigh. Raizen gently pulled both of Harry's legs farther apart eagerly lapping dark blood from the submissives thighs, groaning at the taste of it. He shuddered as he felt himself harden. He didn't want to wait for Harrison to fully mature nor come into season he was just too beautiful he smelled so wonderful no Raizen wanted to take him now! Now now now! He wanted to leave his mark on him so everyone else knew that the beauty was taken, that they were meant to be. He wanted to be able to fill his belly until it was ready to burst and he want to make _**his**_ Harrison's petite body swell with his Kit. A strong beautiful little kit just like Harrison, their little princess. A beautiful little son that would stay with them forever. A son that they could love and one that would never break their hearts and leave them like most dominant offspring did. He would surely be as sweet and beautiful and kind as his mother, Raizen was sure!

Raizen licked his lips at the thought of his Harrison with a round belly, of making him have a round belly full of his kit. How much they would love it.

Harry squirmed not sure whether to offer his ass to the dominant or to allow his embarrassment to take over and hide himself from him as Raizen panted, eagerly licking higher and higher. Eventually he began to get _deeper_ Harry couldn't remember ever really getting hard before. He felt his slender cock perking up, filling with blood. Harry whimpered at the amazing overwhelming musky odor Raizen was beginning to produce. It made his ass clench excitedly his body urging him to roll on his belly and demand Raizen fill him with something and to make sure Raizen didn't remove it until he was stuffed full of a baby.

Harry knew from a very young age that he wanted to be a mother, that he would be one. He wanted lots of babies to tend to and love. He had always been jealous of his 'auntie' Hycinthus with all of his beautiful babies. Harry didn't even have a sibling to help take care of. He had no one to focus any of his need to nurture and Hycanthus had 8 children he could focus all of his love and affection and need to take care of on. Harry remembered crying a few times as he began to get a little older. Unable to even have a pet to fawn over as his mother was a kind loving parent but Sirius wasn't exactly… attentive or completely all there all of the time and had absolutely no commonsense. Getting a pet would have practically been an instant death wish for any poor animal chosen.

Harry gasped at the feeling of Raizen's tongue taking firm insistent laps over his crack. Harry hardly even noticed when Raizen pealed his Kimono from his backside and hiked it up so his whole lower half was on display. His cock red and dripping clear fluid bouncing every time Raizen adjusted him in an attempt to shove his tongue deeper.

"Raizen." Harry whimpered, panting. Harry compulsively swallowed. Wildly clawing their bedsheets when Raizen let out a deep rumble that sent sparks from his ass to tip of his violently twitching erection. Harry felt like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. It was so hot. He felt like he was burning but in a way that Harry never thought was possible. It was so so good. His belly clenched with want. "Please!" Harry moaned not really sure how to express what he wanted. He eeped at the vibrations of Raizen's breathless chuckle.

"So eager for me? If I had known that you would react this way I would have shown you my desire sooner." Raizen purred, gently wrapping his clawed hand around one of the legs over his shoulders and petted it. He pulled back wanting to brand the picture of debauchery into his mind. Nearly doubling over in his arousal at the sight before him. The sight _**he**_ had created.

Harrison was a panting mess. His lovely face bright red with beads of sweat running down it. His hair tousled around him in such a way that Raizen could see several marks he didn't know existed on Harrison's face. His gorgeous well-bred markings dark and starkly standing out against his torso as well as running, in a beyond arousing pattern form his abdomen to his groin, sticking out more as his crotch blushed dark red. Rosettes ran from lower belly to cock and pair of stripes ran from hip to ass. It was magnificent.

Raizen licked his lips, the taste of blood still cloy on his tongue. Sweet and slightly flowery with the metallic tang of iron and Harrison's overabundance of hormones bringing a slightly bitter aftertaste. He wondered what the sweet smelling almost clear fluid _**his**_ beloved Harrison's dick was drooling, would taste like if his maturing blood already tasted so delicious?

Raizen smirked, leaning down he immediately latching onto the demoness' cock, not giving himself or his submissive the chance for second thoughts. He groaned at the taste of the sticky liquid, ignoring Harrison's shuddering belly and overwhelmed keens of pleasure. He carefully, but eagerly suckled like a half starved kit at a teat. He wanted more, he wanted every bit that his Harrison could give! If he had known it was going to taste like that he would have never waited so long! Raizen eagerly ran a trembling hand over Harrison's mounds enthusiastically snatching Harrison's sacks once found and firmly rubbing them in-between his fingertips, eager to make him produce more of that sweet cockswelling fluid.

"Raizen, Raizen. It's-it's I can't!" Harry babbled, making needy mewing noises and writhing. He had never felt such pleasure in his entire life! It was so so good so much so that it was horrible. Too much for him and his completely unexperienced body. Harry's claws pierced through the sheets like scissors through tissue paper. He desperately reached up running clawed hands over Raizen's impressive mane tugging at it in an attempt to ground himself. He gurgled, wildly squirming when Raizen began to purr around his cock. A look of pure contentment was clear to see on the king's face as he watched Harry unravel.

Raizen reached down, tugging at his lower garments in an attempt to release his leaking erection. The pain of fabric rubbing against it becoming too much to bare! He shuddered as his cock sprang out pelting Harrison's backside with little pearly pre-cum droplets. Raizen immediately grasped himself, eagerly stroked himself head to root in firm aggressive strokes as he continued his greedy sucking, eying the pretty sight in front of him with lust and reverence. He was sure it wouldn't be long as his mouth was flooded with more and more little sweet tasting droplets and Harrison's belly began to twitch and quiver faster and harder.

"Raizen I'm-I'm!" Harry whined, feeling like a valve had sprung and a sudden overwhelming pleasurable relief swept through him. White clouded his vision as Harry let out a long keen.

Raizen moaned eagerly drinking down the little bit of fluid released from his submissive's cock. After a few moments Raizen released the softening erection from his mouth and slid Harrison's legs from his shoulders. Raizen crawled over Harrison, eager to feel soft skin against his aching erection. He enthusiastically rutted against Harrison's smooth skin, groaning at the feeling of his spit slickened groin. The look on his lovely face, dazed and blissed out was more than the large alpha could take. He had done that. He had pleasured his chosen life mate. Raizen couldn't remember that last time be had felt such a primal pride in himself. How he ached to bite his breeding mark into _**his**_ Harrison's flawless flesh, show everyone who Harrison belonged to, who he would always be with! Then no one could take him away and Raizen would never be alone again. Neither of them would be after they made it to his fortress across the sands and once they got there he would lock Harrison in their chambers for days. Rutting a kit into his beautiful body, assuring his claim, giving them both something made of their love for one another to raise and nurture and adore. Harrison would be such a wonderful gentle mother.

Raizen rocked his hips furiously against Harrison's panting against Harrison's ear. He nuzzled his cheek against the gorgeous riot of curls splayed almost artfully around the bearer, like a silken inky halo. He was _**his**_ all his. Raizen was so glad that Harrison was brought to him. He was sure he would have allowed himself to starve if his lovely one hadn't been found. "Excited again, already, my pretty virgin sacrifice?" Raizen whispered in Harrison's ear, eagerly nibbling at the lob sending zings of pleasure into Harrison's awakening erection. His reply was a needy whimper.

"So pretty… and _responsive_." Raizen praised, licking a strip over Harrison's ear, making him jerk up against the dominant.

"uhn… Touch my ears to." Raizen pled. His eyes rolled back into his head at the nervous gentle touches the submissive began to run his fingertips over his ears with. The dominant demon viciously ground down against Harrison's cock when the submissive became bolder, messaging his ears with firm rapid strokes. He enjoyed the squeaks he was getting. Raizen could tell that Harrison was already once again near his end. He was as well.

Raizen smirked and found the spot he was looking for behind Harrison's ears pushing down and rubbed in a vigorous circular motion. Harrison went totally wide eyed and silent his mouth help open in a mute scream his arms dropping to Raizen's shoulders. Drool trickled down his pretty chin as he arched against his alpha. Raizen allowed himself to let go after that, growling he released himself all over Harrison's groin and belly, marking him. No one would be able to mistake him as being available now. The perfume of their rutting would be strong and apparent for days if not weeks. Harrison looked so so pretty all gassy eyed. More beautiful than he ever imagined. Raizen couldn't wait until they had properly mated, when they could become as close as physically possible. He pulled away gently guiding Harry to lay on his belly. Raizen stood for a moment not caring who saw the cum smeared across his cock or belly as he untied his sash and yanked his pants off completely. He had never worked up the nerve to lay completely naked with Harrison yet. Raizen longed to cuddle with Harrison, to be close to him with no barriers between them. The evidence of his marking proudly splattered across both of their cocks and bellies.

The king draped himself over his love, careful not to put too much weight on Harrison's injured side. His limp cock resting on Harrison's silken thigh. For him it wasn't about sex anymore it was being together, strengthening their bond. How he loved Harrison. Their bodies pressed together without anything separating them soothed the king. His eyes drooped as he began to run his tongue over Harrison's neck and shoulders. He rumbled contently. Raizen couldn't remember the last time he had felt so content and happy. Harrison had accepted him, he couldn't be any happier if the other two kings suddenly dropped dead and his idiot son suddenly became less so of an idiot.

Raizen smiled slightly, blushing when Harrison offered his neck and begun to make a content little submissive purr himself. Gently grasping Raizen's forearm and pulling it under his head, using it like a pillow.

Harry couldn't remember the last time he felt so content and safe and loved. Raizen's gentle grooming and reassuring weight on his back was heavenly. He was so happy, he never thought Raizen liked him that way but the king did. His brain clouded up with thoughts of beautiful white haired, green eyed babies as he cuddled closer to the demon king. Loving the furnace like heat the large male was producing. Harry nervously reached up and tilted his pulling Raizen into a clumsy kiss. He squeaked as Raizen eagerly deepened it, chuckling as they pulled away for air. He blushed as Raizen forced him to look him in the eyes. Nearly gasping at the look of pure adoration and… love he saw shining back at him like he was his world and the moon and the stars and everything it made Harry's chest feel like it would simply burst. Raizen really loved him. He hadn't been imagining things. Harry happily purred, giving the king another shy kiss.

Neither notice the flushed monk who stumbled from the tent with a blush and a dazed delighted expression on his face. He needed to tell the others what he had just witnessed! Yes, he was indeed the best match maker in all of history! Hokushin knew that he had something important that he had to remind his king of but he was now drawing a total blank after the….. Interesting.. things he had seen. The monk shook the nagging feeling away. He had to tell the others of his wonderful discovery!

**00000000000000000000000**

The Shikagumi ended up coming earlier than expected, much earlier. About a day and a half earlier. They had also seen the end part of the brawl that had gone on between Raizen's old friends and the monks and they were not pleased, offended on Raizen's behalf.

They were a small clan of noble elegant looking demons. The clan consisted of maybe 30 members though had at least 5 times as many humans with them about a 3rd of them were cuffed on long sprawling chains.

The breeding males of the clan had massive magnificent antlers sprouted from their heads with lovely ornaments and trinkets artfully hung from them and exotic paint like stripe and spot markings running over their faces. Their species, even though resembling deer, was much like some species of reptile or fish in the way that they changed 'gender' instead of changing from female to male they changed from 'breeder' to 'breeding' male depending on need in the clan and if they became interested in another. Whomever was more dominant would become the alpha male causing major body changes including losing the ability to ever bear a fawn, a major muscle and growth spirt, the ability to produce viable sperm, and the growth of massive antlers along with gaining attractive markings.

The breeder males sported much smaller dull and unimpressive looking antlers wrapped in beads and ribbons in an attempt to stand out more, most had the same shade of tawny brown hair. Even so they had elegant features and most would be considered very lovely.

"Is my friend done with establishing his dominance over his… female.. yet?" An ethereal looking male asked, taller and even more attractive than the rest of the unnaturally beautiful clan. He sounded slightly unsure if he was even saying the proper name for the fairer sex right, though he also sounded amused. He let out an unnaturally beautiful musical laugh as Hokushin stuttered, bright red.

The deer demon or at least deer like demon ran a slender clawed finger through his almost luminescent bright gold colored hair. Tucking it behind a long thin rounded ear. He cocked his head only slightly to the side, careful not to over balance his stunning set of massive pearlescent antlers. "It is fine. We can wait to see him of course. We got here early, I doubt between us and those hooligans that he was expecting anymore visitors so soon! A cup of tea would be nice while we are waiting for Lord Raizen to calm…. We have brought some I am sure that you will all quite enjoy! It comes from our personal main house gardens. It is the same blend that I try to send our king every year or so….. My name is Shikago by the way. I am leader of this clan." The demon explained.

"My name is Hokushin sir. This is Seitei and this is Touou." Hokushin explained. Pointing to the left and right of himself. "We are our king's loyal generals." He told the group politely bowing his head.

"It is nice to meet all of you. Raizen so enjoys talking about you in the rare letters we have received from him since his decline in health. I am glad that he has begun feeding again. I was very worried about him, we all were! It is rare to meet someone like him with such a kind, honest and honorable disposition. Especially for a pure breed Thunder god among his species as they are often so very vicious and unruly in their territorial fueled lust for death and destruction." Shikago said, smiling a genuine genial smile.

"We thank you for your loyalty to our king. He is indeed and kind and honorable ruler. We would never follow any other." Hokushin said with affection. He cared greatly for his king, he also thought that Raizen was becoming an even better king in the short time that Harrison was with them. He was so pleased! Finally his king was showing appropriate interest and he was still being so gentle to.

No matter how awkward it would have been Hokushin would have stepped in immediately if Raizen had attempted to mount their beloved soon to be queen. Their king could seriously injure him if he attempted to breed with him before Harrison's first heat as his body was in the middle of a major change to allow him to begin ovulating and carry a kit. But his king was nothing but careful with Harrison the entire…. Incident. His king was rarely overly rough or cruel in anyway and he was always fair when it came to everyone.

Hokushin was surprised when Raizen sent for his son so soon after everything that he had done…. He hoped that the heir came back soon…. They wouldn't be able to delay in leaving in the next week. There would be far too many demons to feed in such a desolate area otherwise. He could see that the Shikagumi had brought their own food, likely brought some to share to. But that wouldn't feed thousands of demons and they would not willingly impose in such a way they were a polite race after all.

Monk demons could go quite some time without eating. Years in fact without being effected too badly but that was only when they were much older, like Hokushin, Touou, and Seitei's ages. The young Kits needed to eat at least bi-weekly if they did not want to sicken or begin to lose strength and they needed to eat quite a bit if they were only to eat every other week. The only younger one that didn't have to worry about that too much was Lin's nephew as their species was the only built to live in extremely harsh environments with little food or water. Those two were apex predators and survivors among Monk demons, considered to be very dangerous. Kin could probably go a week without water in a heated desert with ease at his age and a month or two without eating more than a few small lizards though he likely wouldn't be in the best shape after such an experience he would be in far better shape than the other young monk demons.

Hokushin had decided that he would need to check into their stores and how far along their food orders were when he was done assisting the Shikagumi clan in settling down for the evening. He was sure that the rest of the week was going to be beyond stressful for everyone. At least he would likely get to see…. More _**things…**_ happen between his king and their beautiful lady Harrison! He definitely wouldn't mind catching them doing… _**things**_. Like that again!

"Is there anywhere in particular that you would like us to set up our camp?" Shikago asked, cutting through Hokushin's mussing.

Seitei cut in. "No, of course not. If you would like to follow me I can show you a nice spot that I have had the kits clearing of pebbles and such since we heard of the missives that had been sent to us. I hope that it is satisfactory." Seitei politely said, leading the large group away. "If you would like I can have a few of us help set up your tents. It has to have been a tiring journey after all you have been traveling for nearly two weeks, already." The monk demon said.

"No-no it is fine! Our favored will get everything ready for us, right Izuma?" The deer like demon cooed to a well-dressed human servant trailing behind him with his head respectfully bowed. The early 30s looking man immediately looked up at the demon smiling eagerly. "Of course my lord! We will have everything done for you as soon as possible. We do not want our lords to have to worry about such menial things!" The man assured them in an almost horrified tone of voice. Like the very idea of them having to do manual labor was a great sin. "We will of course take care of everything for our lord's friends while we are able as well. Those above us should never have to do such mortal things!" Izuma said in an adoring worshipful tone of voice staring at Seitei with an excited grateful expression on his face. Like being in his very presents was a gift.

Seitei found it to be a little unnerving especially as it sounded like the man was wanting to take away his work. He quite enjoyed tiding everything up. "No, that is fine we enjoy cleaning." He assured the human.

"What? No, No! I must insist that we clean for you! A higher being such as yourself has no need to do such things!" Izuma insisted, horrified. The other unchained humans nodded with equally horrified expressions, like he had just said something akin to blasphemy.

Seitei frowned. "We do so every day. We like doing such activities it is soothing!" Seitei tried to explain.

"Nonsense, we clean, we will take care of everything!" The human insisted.

Seitei narrowed his eyes. He had a feeling this was going to be war. Great, Touou wasn't going to be pleased, especially when it came to their king's tent. Touou was very possessive of the roll of being Harrison's personal caretaker. The other's would likely have total breakdowns as well if their work was taken away. Especially the young.

**000000000000000000000000**

"So Yusuke, am I the only one that has noticed that none of your father's monks have gotten in contact with you yet? I mean Harrison's alright… Right?" Touya asked. A concerned frown on his face.

"Eeh! I-I actually have no idea! I actually kind of forgot about it with the tournament going on! You guy's know I have the frign' attention span of a gold fish… Now that I'm thinking about it other than the monks that were sent to be on my team…. The grumpy old ass didn't send the ones that were originally supposed to be on my team by the way except for Lu… now that you've mentioned it.. No one has talked to me about Harri or when I can go back since Harri was taken to the border! I don't know what the hell is going on and the other 4 seem pissed off at me! Hardly even talk to me unless we are in the tournament. Thank God this shitty one sided thing only has the final round left! Can't wait to blow this popsicle stand and get the hell out of here!" Yusuke grumbled.

"Remember, we're goin' with ya to! Harr's birthday is in what, a couple of months? It would be a nice holiday away from this annoyin' shithole full o' buttons and lights an tha' like, yeah?" Chu insisted. He liked the money he was making but not the pisshole people they had to deal with on a day to day basis. The whole lot of em' were snakes.

"Yeah, I wan' ta see me angel as soon as can be, I do! I be' he misses me, he does!" Jin dramatically sighed to himself. Completely love sick.

"Oh, I am sure he does. I am sure he misses _ **all**_ of his friends!" A male voice, Kurama, interrupted the group. Flashing an accusing look at Yusuke.

Chu narrowed his eyes at his fox demon friend. He didn't like the way he had been acting or speaking to everyone as of late… especially when it came to the sweet little sheila. Something… just wasn't right with their friend anymore… he hated to think it, but Chu didn't think that they could completely trust Kurama anymore. He forced himself to let out a laugh, "Yeah, we miss Harr to! Don' we! Nicest little sheila I'd met since I was an ankle biter quite tha beaut to!" Chu said, grinning, pretending not to notice the second or so that the fox stared him down with an unnerving murderous glare before controlling himself and laughing as well.

"Yes, Lady Harrison is very beautiful isn't he?" Kurama said, nearly purring over the Bearer's name as if he could taste him by speaking it.

"Yeah, Of course he is! I mean aren't all princesses supposed to be hot and all that jazz? Who would want to be a prince charming for a chick that looked like the back end of an ass? No way in hell would I want to waste my time and risk my life like that for an ugly skank!" Yusuke announced, leaning back into the hotel room's sofa.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Of course you would come up with an explanation like that and manage to explain it in an even more uncouth sounding way than necessary." He snorted.

"It's all part of the job." Yusuke joked.

"Yusuke." Kurama said fondly, shaking his head.

"Hey, is it normal for full grown monks to be squealing and freaking out because… that's what your monks are doing….? Saying something about being right and it's finally happening? I think the short one fainted.. He kind of just spazed out like he was having a seizure or something and kind of uh… fell over… not sure if he is breathing anymore… do you think he will be okay?" Rinku asked pointing over his shoulder with a mildly concerned look.

"Um…. Probably? I'm not really sure. It isn't like they come with a care manual or anything. I mean they do weird ass shit all of the time. I can't even toss my shit anywhere or it ends up disappearing in some weird organization system or washed! That dark blue shirt I was wearing, yeah, this is that shirt. It got washed so many frign' times, apparently wrongly by the wash service at the hotel, it turned baby ass blue on me!" Yusuke grumbled pointing to his now pastel blue shirt. "They have a tendency to panic over stupid shit too and squeal like frign' teenage girls every time they get ahold of Hokushin with that weird ass crystal ball thingy! Get all dreamy eyed and everything. It's disturbing as hell! And they clean like everything, all of the time! I swear they nearly orgasmed on the spot when they found out about working vacuums and not having to use a broom while we were here! They are in love with that thing! Fight over who gets to use it and everything all of the time! Chi and Lu had a full out brawl over it last evening! I bet they use it at least once every hour when company isn't around, even at 'night'!" Yusuke complained, completely creeped out by the Monk-like demons weird vacuum obsession. He had even caught them adoringly petting it and he swore he overheard Lu sweet talking it. He shivered at the thought.

"Wait is tha' why this place is always practically shinin'?" Chu asked with a raised eyebrow. Looking around at the uncomfortably clean space.

"Uh, yeah, isn't that pretty obvious?" Yusuke said.

"Isn't anyone wondering why they are shrieking like that? I mean maybe that monk, Hoku-what ever has some really juicy gossip! I heard Monk Demon's as a whole love themselves some juicy juicy gossip!" Suzuki purred with devious gleaming curious eyes. He really wanted to know what was being said. It had to be good if one of the demon's actually fainted!

"We are not spying on weirdo monk demons that have no lives." Shishi growled at his friend.

"But juicy juicy gossip _darling_!" Suzuki whined.

"Suzuki they literally have no lives, they have some disturbing fetish for vacuuming and are _**fighting**_ over a _**vacuum cleaner**_. They obviously don't have anything worth anything in their lives if they have to stoop so low. I don't want to know about any other weird creepy things they talk about! For all we know that monk is telling them about someone cheating on some nasty old used up broom with a mope or something!" Shishi half gagged, shivering in revulsion at the disturbing pictures his mind so unhelpfully conjured up.

"First off, you know you are supposed to call me the _**beautiful**_ Suzuki! Secondly, I very much so doubt that a broom scandal would be that unusual in a place so devoid of _carnal pleasure_. Come on sweet heart, think outside of the box! There is no broom story worth fainting over! Especially as this whole group of guys seem pretty vanilla, if you know what I _**mean**_ ~! No! Something else has to be going on here. Something _**spicy**_! We need to find out what is going on this very moment! I will simply die if I do not figure this out! I need my gossip fix Shishi, you know how I get if it isn't satisfied!" Suzuki moaned.

Shishiwakamaru rolled his eyes but transformed into his tiny Imp form with a disgusted grimace. "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it! I'm on it!" He hissed not looking happy in the slightest.

"You are a doll!" Suzuki gushed.

"Burn in Hell." Shishi snarled, flying away to the room the monks were hiding in.

"I love you to Shishi darling!" Suzuki cheerfully called to his friend.

"You know the both of you have a fucked up relationship right?" Yusuke said, uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck.

"What, because I can manipulate him into doing anything I want without even trying? Nah, that is just an idiot that cannot see the gorgeous golden collar around his pretty pretty neck. It cannot be a 'fucked up relationship' as you like to so vulgarly put it without any actual _**fucking**_. The moron cannot seem to get it through his lovely head that I am very much available and interested… A pity really but hey, at least the part of the relationship where the drop dead gorgeous blond gets his way all of the time down, right? And that is the part I like most!" Suzuki laughed, a devious smirk on his face.

"I-I don' think I'm drun' enough for this chat…." Chu mumbled, holding his head between large palms. A look of feeling awkward and uncomfortable was clearly on his face as he began to pale.

"Um… I don't even know if I am old enough for this conversation….."Rinku complained, cheeks red.

"Yes… I do not think any of us are old enough to feel comfortable with this conversation…" Kurama agreed, eagerly gulping the tea he had prepared himself in an attempt to focus on anything but the graphic details of his friend's interest in the purple haired demon. He was not ready to hear such things about what his blond haired friend wanted to do with his purple haired friend…. He would surely be disturbed for days after this!

**End Chapter 16**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter for Not the Place I was Hoping for! Sorry it took so long I have been in and out of the hospital with a really bad case of pneumonia!
> 
> My computer also decided to be a jerk and delete most of this chapter a few hours ago and freeze up on me so I had to rewrite over 3750 words of it. I think the first time around it sounded better but I couldn't really remember all that I wrote so I rewrote it the best I could, sorry for the long wait!
> 
> IMPORTANT: So my computer is acting awful. I finally put up a GoFundMe page to try and get it replaced as it is getting so bad. Like I think it will die in the next few months bad! I have absolutely no money left, I had tried to save up some money, I had less than 35 dollars left, but I seem to be very sick lately and I had to literally use up my last dollar on antibiotics the last time I went to the hospital so there is absolutely no hope that I can pay for a new computer for pretty much ever.
> 
> EVEN IF I MANAGED TO GET A JOB I HAVE SO MANY THINGS TO PAY FOR RIGHT ESPECIALLY MEDICAL BILLS WHICH ARE SO HIGH RIGHT NOW I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I AM GOING TO PAY THEM! I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GET A COMPUTER FOR A MINIMUM OF 6-8 MONTHS SO THAT MEANS I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY OF MY STORIES FOR A MINIMUM OF THAT AMOUNT OF TIME TO, MOST LIKELY LONGER. I have a really hard to get rid of form of walking pneumonia and have had it for probably at least 3 weeks now and I still have it. I was told if this dose of antibiotics doesn't get rid of it I am going to have to go back to the hospital and get intravenous antibiotics as they have already used 2 very strong 'Z Packs' on me. It's miserable. I think the antibiotics are starting to make me sick to.
> 
> ANYWAY, IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP ME GET ANOTHER COMPUTER SO I CAN CONTINUE WRITING FOR YOU GUYS/GALS YOU CAN FIND THE LINK EITHER ON MY FACEBOOK PAGE OR GO TO GOFUNDME DOT COM/ YAZZIYOUDAYDREAMER! You can find a few pictures of my messed up computer on there to along with the story on how it got messed up which will likely piss people off as it wasn't an accident and it was because of a jerk at my college and the school wouldn't enforce anything and told me to leave it me.
> 
> I still have a few chapters before there is absolutely no going back on who Harry is with so tell me who you want him with and sorry for the sloppy smutty scene I haven't wrote anything like that in I think a year so I am very out of practice! 
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think! It really motivates me when I am this ill and gives me great ideas for later chapters or different stories!
> 
> Next Chapter Hint: Attraction and Forgotten in travels


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 17! Sorry it took so long everything crazy that could happen has happened in the last couple of months! Hopefully the fact that it is 13,072 words long helps out with the forgiveness a bit. Every time I have decided to stop it the last few days has ended up failing and I would add another 500-1000 words or so. I finally decided that I could end it yesterday night. I corrected it all yesterday to but I was too exhausted to post it. I was going to actually have this posted way earlier today, as in around 8am but I kind of slept in later than I have in months. No one woke me up like they normally do. Instead I managed to somehow sleep in until nearly noon. In my defense I stayed up until nearly 4 in the morning correcting this.
> 
> By the way FANTASTIC news at the bottom notes!

**Start Chapter 17**

Raizen and Harrison were in absolute bliss, so much so that they had fallen asleep to the soothing sounds of each other's content rumbles and purrs and Raizen's insistent grooming.

The idea of leaving _**their**_ nest, when Raizen woke, didn't appeal to the large dominant in anyway. So he continued to carefully lay with his lovely desired. Rumbling in gratified ecstasy. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy and complete. Not even with his beloved human lover he had been willing to die over. He had been foolish. Raizen had been convinced that no other could compare to her, that no one could understand him like her nor make him feel as strongly as she had but he had been dead wrong.

Raizen was certain now, certain that Harrison understood him far better than anyone ever had. He knew how to sooth the beast within and how to make it burn with passion so strong that Raizen nearly lost his mind. Harrison could effortlessly come up with the right thing to say to cheer him up or put a smile on Raizen's face and make his chest flutter. Harrison was perfect just thinking about the little black haired beauty made the gaping hole in Raizen's aching chest fill completely and a sufficatingly strong adoration fill his entire being. He felt as if he could die simply from the very thought of separation from the little submissive. During the time Harrison was away, Raizen was certain that he would die from the agony of being apart as his love had already been so strong for the other. He had simply, foolishly, tried to ignore it. Like something so perfect as their true love could be ignored? Yeah, right!

Raizen let out a sleepy yawn full of sharp teeth, nuzzling his cheek against his Harrison's lovely soft silken pelt. His ears moved in a lazy attempt to pick up on what may have woke him as whatever it was obviously wasn't considered highly dangerous to him or he would have been wide awake and attacking before the more rational side of him even knew what was going on. It took a few moments to realize that their blanket was no longer there. Raizen let out another yawn and sniffed the submissive's hair.

The king carefully adjusted the two, draping as much of his body over Harrison as possible without pressing on his damaged ribs. He didn't want his delicate love to become cold, as he often did. Raizen couldn't wait until they were back at his home across the sands in the mountains of his Kithood. He would dress his Harrison in only the finest and warmest fabrics and pelts. Raizen would then hunt only the softest furred beasts for their new nest and provide his hopefully by then, pregnant mate, the finest materials to stuff it with.

Raizen was surprised by the way Harrison's hair was getting. Normally only demon's that were expecting produced such hair or those that had a strong desire to nest. Raizen smirked into the soft locks, his beautiful one, how he desired to fill his gentle maternal little submissive with a kit. He could tell that Harrison's hair was already starting to thicken and was just beginning to fluff up in preparation for nesting. Raizen was sure his would begin to do so as well once Harrison fell pregnant or once they began to build a nest for their 'den'. But Harrison's body must have already been set on having a little one filling his belly that cycle, on his very first heat.

Once it got thick and loose enough the hair specifically grown for nesting would begin to fall out, if they themselves, didn't carefully rake it from each other's heads before then which would prompt another grow or two from the specialized hair. They would then use it to stuff the layers of their nest keeping it far warmer than if they had simply filled the layers with feathers or scratchy wool and far far softer. Raizen knew that he could sleep practically anywhere though he preferred sleeping somewhere comfortable and found Harrison's budding nesting abilities to be fantastic already. Though he had already noticed the maternal way he seemed to transfix on the arrangement of their nest. Raizen was sure that once Harrison's was swollen with their Kit he would become a master nest builder with how obsessive he was about such things already.

Raizen couldn't help but fixate on the very thought of making his love plump with the little one they would soon create together. He was sure that Harrison would be radiant with new life growing strong and healthy inside of him. Raizen could imagine Harrison being in total bliss with their love growing inside of him. He remembered the envious tone that the little bearer used when he spoke of a person he knew that had many offspring not too long ago. Just by listening to the tone Harrison used Raizen had no doubt that he was desperately jealous of them even if he tried to pretend he wasn't. Harrison really wasn't the best liar or at pretending.

The more his sleepy mind thought over it the more Raizen realized truly how nurturing the bearer was. Little things here and there that Harrison seemed to be unable to control sometimes. Like his obsessive need to almost baby the tribe's peach fuzzed monk demon kits and his obsessive and strange behaviors he had with that stuffed dog thing.

Raizen was sure that if given the opportunity that his love would eagerly speak for hours about what he called, 'babies', if Raizen were to express his interest first. His silly one seemed almost embarrassed about speaking about such things in front of him. Though Raizen knew he hadn't really spoke about such things. It was not because he wasn't interested in Kits like Harrison probably thought, but more because he really didn't have much reason to bring such things up without making it awkward. Raizen had felt at the time that he had a little too much interest in having a Kit with who he was trying to convince himself was someone he should not be feeling such interest in. What an idiot he had been.

The demon king wished that he had allowed things to take its course properly from the start. Harrison could have already been marked and mounted for the first time months before the start of his body's maturation they were so fully compatible. It may be frowned upon but it would have been worth it. The time between Harrison's maturation and heat would have been torture for Raizen as his body would have burned to rut with his lovely one but at least Harrison would have been his and they would have both been so happy and Harrison would have never left him and wouldn't have almost bleed out because of it.

Raizen felt his eyelids droop whatever it was that had been bothering him seemed to not be coming back. He thought about retrieving the lost blanket as recently 'nighttime' was becoming frigid and from the temperature drop it was likely late evening if not early night. It hardly fazed Raizen at all but he was sure that Harrison would enjoy the extra warmth even as toasty as the king was keeping him. The scent of Harrison's fine bred blood clung like a perfume to the dominent's nostrils and a wetness clung to Raizen's blazing hot abdomen. The demon didn't care though. He decided that he was far too tired to do anything but cuddle his lovely soon to be mate and drift off. He was sure he would wake if Harrison began chill though, with his hot body helping keep his submissive warm it was unlikely that he would. The king decided once they both woke he would help clean up the demoness and get them both something to eat.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hours later Raizen was startled awake by a strange strangled noise. His first instinct was to check Harrison, afraid he may have harmed him by caging him with his body. Harrison was huddled under him, curled up in a little ball nice and warm and still snoozing away looking completely relaxed. Raizen realized he must have heated up a bit more during the night to keep his love nice and warm as he felt a bit hungry and a little overly warm. He let out a yawn showing off his razor sharp canines.

Violet eyes slowly looked away from Harrison when Raizen heard stuttering. They narrowed at Touou who was standing with his face bright red looking moments from fainting. Seitei stood next to him looking a bit uncomfortable. He pried the food tray from his friend's hands and attempting not to look at the pair on the bed as much as possible while Touou was staring at them. The Monk demon seemed unable to look away as he stuttered.

Raizen growled at the demon. Huddling over Harrison further, not liking another seeing the beautiful form of his bearer mate. Harrison was _**his**_ and only _**his**_ to see fully. No one else was allowed to see Harrison's lovely bare flesh but him!

Touou suddenly seemed to snap out of his stupor turning to snarl at his friend, uncaring that he was also his king. "Why was I not informed that my lady has been violated in his maturation? No less by our king!" Touou hissed, pointing an accusatory finger at the crouching demon.

"Calm yourself Touou. Our king has not penetrated our Lady. He would never do such a thing while Lady Harrison's body was still readying itself to be bred. He knows the damage that it could do….. They just did…. Other things." Seitei said in a highly uncomfortable tone, unable to even look at the pair.

"And how would you know how our beloved lady was….. taken?" Touou growled, still red faced.

Seitei coughed into a closed fist, really wishing that Hokushin was the one there and not him. "Hokushin…. He has informed me of…. _**Things**_.. he saw last night. He has assured me that he would have stepped in… as one should if our king were to become…. More… _intimate_ with our Lady." Seitei reluctantly assured his friend.

"Wait, Hokushin was watching us?" Raizen asked, a startled highly disturbed look on his face. He tucked an upper thigh length strand of his white hair behind his pinned back ears and out of his face.

"Y-yes?" Seitei almost squeaked, backing a way a little as he was unsure what his King may do with that knowledge.

"Wow… I literally have no idea how to react to that….. Other than feeling freaked out that I didn't even notice… And pissed that he saw what is mine." Raizen grumbled, yawning again. He couldn't care less if they saw him naked as long as they didn't get to see his Harrison that way. He completely ignored Touou and the daggers he was glaring at him. It wasn't like the over protective demon would have ever been interested in mounting Harrison, though even if he were Raizen would have likely done something awful out of jealously. Raizen couldn't understand why Touou was so upset. He adored and loved Harrison and would do anything to protect and please him. He was of excellent bloodlines, was of a powerful Mazoku demon god species, and was attractive and unmeasurably powerful even among his kind. Raizen could not see how the other demon could find fault with him. Hokushin, the creepy pervert seemed to approve of them as he could have easily broken the 'mood' last night if he hadn't.

"Wait who saw what?" A voice eeped from under Raizen. Harry tried to curl up in an even smaller ball out of pure embarrassment, not wanting to be seen in the least after the revelation.

"Um, no one…. of course no one saw you my Lady!" Touou immediately assured Harrison. He was sure that his poor coerced Lady would be humiliated if he were to find out anyone had seen Raizen taking advantage of his newly awakened instincts!

Harry squeaked, "This is so embarrassing!" He moaned, feeling like his entire body had gone bright red. "Can you guys just… uh leave us so we can at least get dressed or something?" Harry asked, unwilling to even peak at them he was so embarrassed.

"What but my Lady! I don't think that leaving you with… _**him**_. Is a good idea at all!" Touou insisted in a protective mother hen tone of voice, glaring at his king.

Seitei immediately grabbed the sleeve of his friend before he could approach their king, "Of course my Lady. We will just leave the food on the dresser. Please tell us if you are in need of assistance. By the way, my king, the Shikagumi clan arrived yesterday evening and have requested they see you after breakfast." Seitei said, his tone polite and tired. He half pulled his friend to the dresser to sit the food down and nearly dragging the other, somewhat larger demon, out of the tent grumbling and complaining.

"I can't believe Hokushin saw us! I know he did! I don't think I have ever been more embarrassed in my life!" Harry groaned. His face felt like it was on fire. He was sure it was bright red. Today was just going to be terrible, he just knew it!

"Yeah… not what I was expecting to hear today..." Raizen reluctantly agreed. Sniffing at Harry neck. "Come, let's have a bath, you will feel better after." Raizen said, running a clawed hand over Harry's abdomen.

"But we'll have to have them fill it up for us then." Harry groaned, burying his head under a pillow.

Raizen snorted. "I am a storm god, I think I can handle filling a bathtub."

"It would still be cold though." Harry pointed out.

"Not if I shock the hell out of the water before we get in or I could just radiate energy or something to warm it up." Raizen said. Running a claw over Harry's exposed back.

"That sounds dangerous." Harry said, frowning.

"Dangerous? What do you take me for? Some out of control kit or something?" Raizen huffed, looking mildly offended. Lightly messaging at Harry's sore belly, making him groan in discomfort.

"We can bath together." Raizen crooned, immediately going into tending mode. Wanting to do anything that he could to at least ease his developing mate's suffering. He was so pleased by the little Bearer's progress from the fearful pathetic utterly lost thing he had once been into the magnificent sweet playful, leader… at least when interacting with the tribe, 'alpha submissive' he had become. Being a weak waif of a kit before and now in a few short months would be a gorgeous fully matured demoness deep in heat and with luck not long after content and heavy with Raizen's Kit.

The demon was sure Harrison would look just as lovely and regal carrying his offspring, if not more so than he always effortlessly did. Raizen couldn't wait to care for him so swollen. So needy. He had been quite surprised when he realized it but Raizen quite enjoyed dedicating himself to caring for Harrison. In truth he found it to be soothing being needed. Though he doubted that he would have felt that way if he were being forced to tend to anyone else.

Raizen ran a claw teasingly over his lovely one's hip making Harry mew. "I am sure you will feel so much better after a bath it should help a great deal with the pain.." Raizen purred, slowly pealing himself away from Harrison. He had to do so quite literally, as blood and cum had dried between their skin and caused discomfort. Raizen nearly grimaced a little as the dried fluids pulled at his crotch hair. An odd twisted pleasure zinged through him at the thought that he was so thoroughly identifiably marked by his desired mate's scent and fluids. It was unmistakable to any with a nose, he was Harrison's and Harrison was completely _**his**_. It was a divine smell to the king. It was a shame that most of the scent would be gone once they bathed. The bed would likely, even stripped, smell rather strongly of them though.. He couldn't let Harry sit on the soiled sheets or towels like he would prefer as doing so had a high likelihood that the little submissive would become very ill. The demon almost wanted to pout over how unfair it was.

Raizen had finally claimed his desired in some way and in a matter of minutes he would once again smell completely unclaimed and any dominant demon could think that they could get their grubby mits on Harrison. Raizen hated it. If he were able to properly claim Harrison than no one would dare think of trying to take advantage of him or of foxing him away. Raizen's scent would practically ooze from Harrison's pores and his bite would be scarred stark and permanent on his lovely skin. Plain as day over his bonding glands. Just thinking about it made Raizen's teeth almost itch in want.

Raizen stood running his clawed fingers through his hair before stretching and rubbing his face. Raizen walked over to the tub the monks had set up and cupped his hands together over it. A slow but steady tink tink tink began to resound through the makeshift room before water was suddenly almost exploding outward and down from the large demon's cupped hands.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Harry exclaimed, sounding excited.

"Huh, yeah. It's easy. I have been able to do that since I was a young Kit. Nothing really special, it's just materializing water." Raizen said, yawning again.

"Demons are able to do so many things without needing a focus that others often have trouble doing with a focus or is considered impossible. It's amazing really, if you think about it." Harry said, sounding almost wistful.

Raizen immediately turned to eye Harrison, trying not to be too obvious. He wasn't a fool. Raizen was certain that Harrison had slipped up and hinted at something to do with the humans that he had been around. It would make sense. Most humans had a very hard time using elemental type abilities or materializing/summoning things if they didn't use something to force their energy through. Often times it was impossible for even the best trained spiritual energy users to do more than use their energy to either strengthen their bodies or to produce energy waves and balls to shoot at people. Demons had very different energy and many had adapted over hundreds of thousands or even millions of years to be able to control specific elements or to have particular abilities. Like himself and his ability to create and control terrible lightning storms effortlessly.

Raizen decided to act like he hadn't heard a thing. He was sure that he would end up arguing with _his_ Harrison again about not telling him what really happened to him in the human world and he really didn't want that happening. He hated upsetting the little bearer and he hated getting upset with him he felt awful anytime he got angry with him or raised his voice. Raizen was sure that Harrison would eventually slip up or give in and tell him about it. When that time came he would torment and eventually feed the disgusting lot to his likely pregnant mate. Nourishing he and their forming kit on the beasts that held him captive for so long. Raizen smirked at that thought. What great justice that would be.

Raizen emptied his palms of the last droplets of water. He shook out his hands over the tub. It took only a few moments of concentrating energy into his fingertips to get the water to perfect temperatures, a light steam wafting off of the top of the water. Raizen then took a wooden bucket from under a vanity of sorts and dipped it into the almost overflowing bathtub. Tossing a washrag and pouring a little cleaning oil into it. He sat it next to a stool sitting by the bathtub.

"Let's clean you up. I do not want you becoming ill because I was neglecting you." Raizen said. Grinning at the sight of his mate's bright red cheeks as he eyed Raizen's nude tribal marking covered form. Particularly his impressive dried fluid covered cock. "Like what you see?" The demon king teased. His reply was an embarrassed squeak and a bit of squirming.

Raizen hummed in delight at the reaction he got, sniffing at the air. A hint of flowery arousal caressed his senses confirming what he already knew. "You are adorable." Raizen purred. Loving the way Harrison eeped at his declaration, covering his delicately featured face. Even though it was said to get more of a raise out of him than anything Raizen really meant what he had told his beloved desired. He really did find most things that the Bearer did to be absolutely the cutest things ever. He of course would never allow another soul to know that he thought such things, being the terrifying demon god king that he was but Harrison was not one to blab about such things.

"I never thought I would hear something like that from the gruff king of demons." Harry said, still flushed from embarrassment though he couldn't help but smile a little at the affectionate praise of the demon. Even preening a bit. He could not understand how anyone could think Raizen was ugly, especially when he smiled. Especially when he smiled _like that_ … at him…

Raizen walked over and snatched the bearer up, careful not to cause him discomfort. He then sat Harry down next to the stool. The smell of blood heady and thick in the air and beyond enticing for the dominant demon. "Lean against me if you need to. I'm going to cleanse you." Raizen murmured, leaning down he grabbed the bucket and sat it down on the stool. Pulling the rag out he squeezed the excess water from it.

Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting but what came next sure wasn't it. Maybe Raizen running the rag over his chest or something. He really should have seen it coming. Raizen efficiently running the rag over Harrison's ass and between his cheeks. Ignoring his startled yelp and carefully rinsed the rag in the bucket before continuing. Purring at the breathless little moans Harrison produced when he switched from back to front, shamelessly teasing the beautiful little demoness by vigorously 'brushing' against his pretty slender cock with the hot wet rag and his rough palm.

"You are gorgeous like this." Raizen complimented, appreciatively eying the lovely markings on his desired mate's skin and the red tint that was being created by his embarrassed pleasured flush.

"Raizen- 'barrassing me!" Harry mewed. Panting.

The demon king chuckled. "Such a shy thing, just your dominant tugging your dick and you get all red cheeked and meek. I should suck you off in the middle of camp. Right in front of the whole tribe! Let everyone see that you are _ **mine**_. I bet you would be so red one could mistake you for an Oni hybrid. Maybe you would even feint of embarrassment as I drank you down? Your alpha completely dominating you, claiming you, for all to see." Raizen purred. Smirking as his submissive whimpered and needily nuzzled his free hand.

Of course even though Raizen enjoyed seeing the reactions of the little bearer when he said such things he would absolutely never do such a thing to him. First off he never ever wanted another to see his gorgeous submissive exposed. Secondly Raizen would never humiliate him that way or be so cruel. He knew such things would bring unimaginable amounts of shame to his beautiful well breed chosen. It was fun to tease him though. And now that they were to be a breeding pair he was already beginning to love seeing Harrison's flawless skin bloom and to see his swollen cock twitch and become painfully red looking, dripping heady smelling fluids. Raizen licked his lips, remembering the delightful taste from the day before and the look of almost painful bliss on Harrison's face as he sucked his useless vestigial cock dry.

Raizen cleaned the rag a few more times deciding to finish up as quickly as he could, his mouth full of saliva as the need to pleasure his submissive. To swallow his slender little cock down and make Harrison tear up and make those adorable needy little noises, overwhelmed him. Once done Raizen immediately grabbed the bucket sitting on the stool and sat it on the floor snatching his squirming, soon to be life mate up, and sitting him on the stool. Raizen dropped to his knees, and Immediately latching onto the submissive's cock and acted almost like he was trying to suck the life out of it.

Harry squealed, startled by the sudden pleasure. Thoughtlessly, he wrapped his legs around the demon king's shoulders and snatching the demon's wild locks in his delicately clawed hands. His back arched almost painfully as he panted. "Raizen, Raizen!" He almost sobbed as the demon purred around his erection. Harry felt almost like he was choking as he tried to speak.

Raizen nuzzled the beautiful demoness' thigh delighted by the responsiveness of the pretty submissive. He eagerly ran his tongue over Harrison's dripping slit. He still couldn't believe that he had won over the affection of such a gorgeous, perfect, kindhearted, well-bred demoness. It was like a dream. A very very good dream. Raizen ran his fingers over Harrison's small sacks, careful not to injure him with his claws. It was a dream that Raizen refused to share with _anyone_. Harrison was his. They would become a monogamous breeding pair.

Raizen had already begun feeding Harrison his specialized hormones which were produced by several species of Mazoku. The ability was most prevalent in the demon god species of Mazoku. They produced such hormones to prevent others from claiming and impregnating a chosen bearer mate, in a sense chemically sterilizing them from being able to mate with any other but themselves. Though both Harrison and Raizen's different species submissive/dominant mated pairs were not known for accepting anything other than a monogamous bond it was still possible for a pair of dominants to breed with Harrison if they were not most species of higherbred Mazoku. Raizen's species was always monogamous when given the chance to breed with a bearer, like Harrison's, and would mate for life. Becoming very possessive and protective especially before they were able to properly claim their chosen life mate. Once claimed by Raizen, Harrison would be unable to be claimed by another or impregnated by any other. Raizen couldn't wait to see his beloved one's hole dripping white and shoulders scarred from his claim. The idea of another even being about to think about claiming him filled him with anxiety.

Raizen rubbed firmer at the velvety sacks between his fingers. He aggressively run his tongue over the firm flesh in his mouth and groaned around it at the light tugs of his mane. Raizen was in heaven, the strong scent of his desired's arousal and near heat scent and the wonderful noises the little bearer was producing were almost an overload to the demon king.

He was such a good dominant pleasing and pleasuring his submissive so well. Raizen sighed feeling completely content, moving his freehand to steady Harrison by holding onto his waist when he stiffened. Sweet useless pre-cum quickly began to trickle from Harrison's erection's hot slit. Raizen eagerly swallowed the fluids down. If he were able to he would have smirked as Harrison's legs tightened around his shoulders and his claws almost dug into his scalp. One last light squeeze and Harrison was shuddering, belly twitching, face flushed and pulled back in pure pleasure, panting. His minuscule amount of sex fluids spilling onto Raizen's awaiting tongue, who eagerly sucked the life out of the slender organ.

Raizen didn't think that it was possible to find anything more beautiful than his Harrison at that moment. He was absolutely stunning. Raizen's chest swelled with pure adoration and pride, feeling almost in awe. He had done that, he had made him feel so much pleasure. No one else would ever see him in such a state or be able to make his darling submissive feel such pleasure, _ **ever**_ , but him.

Raizen slowly pulled away, focusing on Harrison's face. He didn't want to forget a moment of what he looked like. Raizen purred as Harrison began to run his fingers gently through his mane. Harrison's eyes eyelids hooded and sleepy. Looking so sweet.

Harry laughed a little smiling in a way that made Raizen's stomach flutter and had him fighting a needy whine. "I wasn't expecting something like… that.. so early. Warn me next time? Not complaining at all, that was… _**very**_ enjoyable. I'm still a bit tired out from before… still very new to this as you know." Harry said, blushing a bit running his fingers over Raizen's cheek affectionately. He couldn't understand how anyone ever thought the demon was even slightly unattractive. Raizen was so so much more attractive than those boys in school. They had nothing on him. His handsome markings, his blush inducing exotic looks, or his kind, encouraging, protective personality. No, Raizen was the only one for him.

Harry never felt like he was really anything before. He didn't feel beautiful and he didn't fell particularly important even when others insisted that he was. He was simply the grandchild of Lady Black. People wouldn't dared upset him because of that fact. Not because Harry was the Heiress or because he was important or that anyone really need him. He was just meek, needy, fearful, bookish Harry. But with Raizen… The way he looked at him, Harry felt like for once he was beautiful and his opinion really mattered. Raizen needed him and loved him for him not for who he was related to and Raizen thought he was beautiful, every bit of him. He saw him and loved him not just for his looks but for every bit of him. For once... he-he felt really truly special.

Harry missed his family terribly but the idea of leaving, Raizen, who he was sure was the love of his life…. No matter how much older he was than himself, Raizen, was technically a young demon for his species. The thought of leaving their tribe, Touou and the other monk demons as well, made him feel physically ill. Being there felt so right and being with Raizen more so like he was the other half of a puzzle or something.. It felt perfect even if it was pretty weird feeling to know that he would in a way end up as Yusuke's step Mom, Grandmother? He wasn't sure but he never wanted to leave Raizen he knew that much.

"Wouldn't be any fun then if I told you what I was planning on doing every time would it?" Raizen muttered, acting almost as if he were basking in Harrison's gentle attention.

"I love you, you know that right? I'm so glad we found each other. Though I do think you're making quite the deviant out of me." Harry teased, his eyes full of love for the demon king. Laughing as the demon turned a reddish color.

"Wow. I am truly fantastic!" A very excited male voice very nearly gushed.

Harry 'eeked' in horror.

Raizen quickly stood, guarding Harrison from view. "Hokushin this better not become some sort of sick habit! I do not like others looking upon my submissive so casually! He is _ **my**_ mate and he sure as hell isn't liking it either! Now get the hell out before I rip your eyes out and crush every damn bone in that body of yours! We are not going to be used to live out what ever fucked up fantasies you have because your sex life dried up with that dick of yours centuries ago!" The king growled, pointing his claws threateningly at the other demon.

Hokushin rolled his eyes. "I assure you that my extremities do indeed work and have not 'dried up' though I do not see why that is your business, my king. And I just came in to ask if you needed us to boil up a bath for the both of you but I can see you already have that covered among other more… interesting things. I of course had to stay to make sure you did not get carried away, as I did before." Hokushin said, clearly staring at their nude forms as best he could.

"I care a great deal for my lady and do not wish for him to get hurt as he has not completely matured yet. I only stayed because I have his best interest at heart." Hokushin explained, his hands tucked in his sleeves as he smiled pleasantly at his friend. Inside he was completely spazing out. Excited by what he had witnessed and heard. Hokushin had suspected that his lady had been harboring returned feelings for his king for quite some time… an agonizing amount to be honest but hearing it said out loud after such a… heated display.. Well, it had Hokushin a little hot under the collar!

Hokushin couldn't wait to tell Lu and the others all about it! It was just like his young master's graphic novels that he and a few of the others had become hooked on…. Well, it was more a, these looked alright and then the two volumes of action packed Manga were literally read by practically everyone in the tower that had been shared with the young prince within a week.

Everyone insisted that more had to be procured so Hokushin volunteered to go to human world to get the next books in the series…. At that time he found romance Manga and… explicit Yaoi.. which interested him, quickly becoming a guilty pleasure and exploded into an almost obsession for him along with a majority of the other demons in the tribe. They didn't have much else to do really but train and keep everything orderly so it was easy to get invested with such things for them. He still couldn't really understand the strange dynamics that the humans used in such stories as they didn't really have dominants and submissive in many stories much like some of the elemental based species of demons and lesser species. It didn't matter though, that humans were odd, often times silly creatures as he had learned but, they sure could write and draw some _**steamy**_ things!

How Hokushin wished he were any good at drawing. His king and soon to be Matriarch would make the basis for a fantastic romance manga! Of course, Touou, was the best at drawing out of nearly everyone in the tribe but he would never agree to draw such a thing. Seeming almost to heavily disapprove of his lady breeding with their king even though before they had shown such interest in each other the demon had insisted that no other would be good enough for the demoness. Kin was also a very good drawer but no way in the far reaching plates of demon world would he ever ask such a thing of him. He was more likely to get his throat ripped out by the young dominant's bare teeth then to get him to agree to such a thing. Especially as he seemed completely enthralled by Harrison, himself.

"Yeah right! Best interest my ass. I am not an idiot Hokushin." Raizen said snorting, eying his friend with a creeped out expression on his face. "Get the hell out and let us bath in peace… Before you traumatize Harrison any worse than you likely already have. I know I am feeling pretty disturbed and violated at the moment and I am pretty uncaring as to how dressed other's see me." Raizen grumbled, holding back a shudder as his friend seemed to nearly leer at the two now.

"I am sorry my lord, my lady, I did not mean to cause such discomfort to the both of you. Have a nice bath." Hokushin said, bowing his head. Completely ignoring the disbelieving dirty look Raizen gave him. Hokushin gathered the soiled linens from the raised futon and gave them one last long look before leaving. Raizen had been sure that he simply did it to buy more time, not because he actually wanted to do them.

"He needs to stop doing that!" Harry squeaked.

"Yes, much more and it is going to start being physically throw him out of our den, creepy. That would be awkward to have to ban him from being near our denning area if you are pregnant and we need someone to assist you if I get busy with an emergency or something. And Touou… ugh he has quite the stick up his ass sometimes. He is going to be such a pain when you are with kit. I will probably have trouble getting a moment alone with you!" Raizen sighed. Easily picking Harrison up, who yelped and stiffened once the king went to sit in the bathtub with him.

Harrison was unable to control the nervous whimper that forced its way from his lips once water touched his skin. He couldn't think once it was to his hips. He was going to drown, he was going to **die**! Harry wanted out, he needed to get out! Was all that played in his head. He didn't think before lashing out, he needed out, out, out! Right that moment! The feeling of terror suffocated him. This was too much water.

Raizen hissed in pain, careful to force Harrison's arms to his sides and completely confused by the crazed fearful behavior. The noises that the demoness was making were horrible terrified whimpers and warbles. Like he thought he was possibly going to die. The demon king was at a loss for what to do. Raizen knew that Harrison wasn't a fan of water but he never acted like that around it. He hadn't made him sit in a tub full of water before though. "Shhh. Calm down. It is alright, I won't let anything happen to you I promise beloved one." Raizen crooned, speaking in a far softer gentler tone than one would think possible for the normally gruff demon king.

Raizen sat Harrison in his lap firmly holding him to himself and running his hands over his arms and through his hair. He even began to purr in an attempt to calm him. Harrison's head was barely above water making him even more fearful. Though Raizen was easily able to keep parts of his arms and shoulders above the water even while sprawled out.

The king frowned as Harrison sat wild eyed, stiff in his lap, panting. Even as he tried gentling him and speaking words of affection to the submissive Raizen felt a burning fury. This wasn't normal behavior. To his knowledge there was absolutely no rational reason for Harrison to have such a fear. He had never heard of the species Harrison was of having an aversion to water. He was absolutely out of his mind frightened of it! Those humans must have done something to him involving it and most likely more than once to get a reaction like the one he was having to water. To the deepest bowels of Spirit world he wished that Harrison would just tell him who had tormented him so he could have them retrieve before leaving and do the same to them! Starve them, and hurt them, and torment their minds until they shattered, like what they must have tried to do to his darling little Bearer.

Raizen still couldn't understand how anyone could do such horrible things to such a sweet, gentle, loving individual let alone a meek, fearful, innocent little Bearer like Harrison! Raizen couldn't see any reason in it! It wasn't like Harrison would have been any good to a human unless maybe for parts but they didn't even try harvesting anything from him! Raizen couldn't really see any other reason that they would have him. Maybe simply for the sadistic pleasure of knowing that they had rendered what would have been an extremely powerful demon completely helpless? Even then, Harrison wasn't designed for fighting and his nature made him none combative or aggressive. Whatever the reason it infuriated Raizen that whoever had done such awful things to his mate wasn't being punished for it. He didn't deserve such stress and fear over something so every day as a bath!

Raizen carefully reached over, grabbing a pot of his specialty grit scrub and a bottle of his bathing hair oils. Humming at the nostalgic scent wafting from them as he removed the lids Raizen sat them and the bottle down on a small stand to the side of the bathtub. Quickly scrubbing his skin and hair with the scented grit and doing so with Harrison as well though much more gently. Raizen then sat the pot down, covering it and picking up the bottle of lightly scented sandalwood hair oils, eager to mark Harrison in some fashion. He rubbed it through their hair. Working tangles out. Hoping that the gentle rhythmic motions would also help calm _**his**_ Harrison a bit.

The demon king was surprised when his hair was easier to get through than Harrison's though it was rather rare for him to ever get a tangle and he had crazy but perfectly straight hair unlike his desired mate. Raizen wiggled his fingers through silky damp locks eventually removing the tangles created from their passionate night.

Raizen grimaced as he finished, not wanting to have to upset his beloved submissive. The demonic storm god cupped his hands together beneath the steaming water, bringing it over Harrison's nearly relaxed head. "Stay calm, I am simply going to be rinsing your hair out now." The demon king quietly explained. Harry tensed as Raizen allowed the pleasantly heated water to fall from between his massive palms. Harry dug clawed fingertips into the dominant's exposed skin and causing good sized cuts to form. "sh-sh, settle down. See? Everything is fine." Raizen said in a deep bellied rumble, aching to lap at his Harrison's lovely face and to gentle him all day long. His precious one, he felt so guilt for making him so frightened.

It was a relief for the both of them when they were finally finished. Raizen loved water but found it to be extremely stressful and unenjoyable to force his submissive to endure it. It was almost nauseating with Harrison so fearful of it and he found it to be entirely unpleasant.

Raizen rouse from the water. His hair's natural water resistance making it hardly even damp as he stood, the water dramatically rolled from it like a waves over rocks. He made sure to securely hold Harrison. The demon king was not willing to leave his submissive in the water any longer than was necessary. Harrison was already far too stressed out for Raizen's liking.

"Lets get you dried off." Raizen said, sitting Harrison back onto the stool. The room was cooler than he had thought when they had woken up. He didn't feel particularly bothered but he was certain that Harrison would be. His fragile body preventing him from regulating its own temperature could quickly become dangerous if he were to stay wet long.

"Damn it, where are they?" Raizen grumbled, looking through his drawers. "What a pain! They must have forgot to bring us some new towels. I will just have to use one of the spare nesting pelts for you." Raizen said after several minutes of looking. He snatched one of the smaller courser pelts from a pile near the raised futon. It wasn't like Harrison was going to be using it in their new nest. It wasn't good for much of anything other than warmth. It was definitely not high enough quality for Harrison to find suitable for a nest. The king turned to his pale nearly purple lipped mate. He was hunched in on himself looking extremely uncomfortable, likely in pain from his maturation and already freezing. Raizen hated to see him that way, so fragile.

The king quickly dried the bearer off after, careful not to rub too roughly with such course material as bearer's skin was easy to irritate. Even so, Harrison cringed and his skin became a little red as Raizen helped dry him. After that, Raizen, tossed the pelt aside and picked out a much softer, larger pelt from the pile. He picked Harrison up from the stool and laid him on his belly, face down on the futon. He hoped that it would give him at least a few minutes to get some new towels for Harrison before he began to bleed all over it. Raizen laid the soft beast pelt over the submissive for warmth. He then pulled on his pants, tying the sash to them, and forgoing his customary boots and knee guards.

"I will be right back, alright? I am just going to go get some towels and if possible a few new blankets as well, for you. It is getting cold out sooner than I was expecting." Raizen said, tucking the pelt carefully around Harrison's sides and made sure to stuff a pillow under the bearer's still tender ribs, who rewarded him with a relieved sigh. Raizen bit his lip, his ears dropping. Harrison wasn't acting at all himself. No sweet smile, no assurances, just distant almost traumatized look. Raizen felt like the worst dominant alive. "Alright... so I will be back in a few minutes... alright?" The demon king said, shifting awkwardly before leaving.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh, Lord Raizen, it is so nice to see you! Wearing as little as possible, as always. Would you like to join us? We have brought superb meat stock. They were specifically breed to be delightfully tender even when worked. Have you met Izuma yet? He is head of my favored. He is a very hard worker and will get you anything that you wish. He's sweet like that." Shikago said. Smiling at the stressed looking king. His delighted smile slowly turned into a frown. "What is wrong?" The deer like demon said, tilting his head slightly.

"Nothing... It was nice to see you to... I need to find Seitei. You seen him? I can't find something I need." Raizen said, looking around in a distracted fashion.

"Oh, well Izuma can get it for you if you like? What do you need? I am sure we have it." Shikago insisted.

"Huh? No, it is fine. Trust me you don't want me to use your towels. They will be ruined in a few hours." Raizen explained as vaguely as possible.

"I want to see Raizen! Let me see him! He needs to understand that we didn't know!" A man yelled.

"Not on your shit stained life. If I didn't want to see the drama unfold between your ass rot lot and the hopeless romantic moron I would have gutted you last night! Now shut your damn mouth before I change my mind! I really like poking holes in insignificant assholes like you! I'm sure lady Kuro-kuro would love snacking on something that could ease some of the pain he's in! Your idiot friend right here would be a delight." Lin told the demon.

"You bastard! What kind of fucked up freaks is Raizen hanging around?" The demon hissed.

"Uncle, stop talking about this." The voice of Kin growled through the tent wall.

The sound of laughter filtered through. "Settle the pits down, alright? Sorry cupcake, but Lady Kuro-Kuro isn't going to be into some little shit like you! I mean why the hell would he want some Kit with peach fuz on his practically knotless dick? We aren't like the Gods brat and even if we were Lady Kuro-kuro's kind in general aren't anything like us. It was kind of inevitable that he would end up with our King. From what I know his kind is rather similar in a lot of ways to our king's. I mean good example, you don't have a mane like our king something one of his kind are always looking for. Your ears aren't connected to your cock either. Touching them isn't going to make you jizz your pants or anything. And even if he looked past all of the crap that's sexy to his kind, we don't have the right personalities to be considered viable breeding mates. And that limp dick of yours would be half useless knocking him up." Lin said, sounding almost like he was mocking his nephew.

Raizen rolled his eyes when he heard a snarl then a crash and some more laughter. What an idiot! That brat had no chance against his uncle. If he actually put any effort into fighting Lin was probably just as good as Hokushin if not better at least when it came to skill he could possibly take on his heir even and keep his snarly ass alive. The bastard could at least get a cut or two in with even himself in the state he was in and Raizen could likely take on both Yomi and Mukuro at the same time now and not worry about serious injuries or extreme exhaustion.

Raizen ignored the raised eyebrow that Shikago aimed at him. "I better take care of this before Lin gets out of hand. He has some major blood lust issues when he gets worked up. Being forced into confined spaces with so many others probably hasn't helped." Raizen explained with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, I would think so. I am surprised that they do so well really, with how aggressive that species normally is. I would think that it would be nearly impossible to keep them around so many others. Especially of a species with so little aggression." Shikago said.

"Lin and Kin are a special case... sort of. They can keep control of themselves and as ornery as Lin is he's loyal and is a pretty decent friend when it counts, he's an asshole though." Raizen said, smirking a little, moving the released flap of the demon healer's makeshift tent. "What the hell are you doing?" Raizen groaned, an almost pained expression on his face when he saw the pair of monk demons.

Kin yowled, wiggling as Lin tugged at his ears, his arms pinned underneath him as Lin sat on his back. "Little shit tried shanking me! 3rd time this week, ungrateful little dick! Bastard, I was trying to help your flat ass! Treating me like some asshole.. Listen to your elders moron! I'm keeping you alive." Lin snarled, kicking at his nephew's head.

Raizen shook his head looking mildly horrified. Damn those two were crazy. He cringed a little as Lin gave his nephew's ears a hard tug, feeling mildly sick to his stomach. He didn't think that monk demons had ears nearly as sensitive as he did but still, that had to hurt like hell, something like that would have been debilitatingly painful for a demon like Raizen.

"Yeah I tried to stab your ugly ass! I'll do it again to!" Kin shouted.

"You little! I'm helping you stop resisting and listen to me for once!" Lin snarled.

Raizen ran a hand over his face. "Really Lin? Same level as the Kit? How old are you 1000?" Raizen grumbled.

"Hey, I resent that! He's being a total ass! It isn't like I was the one that was trying to carve up the ungrateful tiny prick! Though I wouldn't mind doing that now!" Lin growled, sounding completely offended. A sadistic contemplative grin slowly making itself onto his face as he chewed the scalpel's handle in his mouth.

"No, you aren't killing your nephew." Raizen said in a dead panned tone of voice, crossing his arms.

"I didn't say anything about killing him! A few holes may shut him up for a while though." Lin huffed, rolling his eyes.

"You are insane! I swear if you do that to me I'll cut your throat as you sleep!" Kin snarled, desperately squirming. A panicked expression clear on his face.

"Lin." Raizen stressed in a disapproving tone.

"Yeah-yeah, no fucking up my nephew. You're a total fun killer! Acting like you're my sire or something. Bet your going to be fun in bed to! Sorry Harrison, already fucked ya' once tonight I have rules against pounding a hole more than once a night, too messy. Oh, you need to cum? Dick feels like it's going to fall off? Sorry, I'm cock king and I'm off duty, I'll blow you tomorrow because I'm a asshole that has to regulate everyone's fun." Lin hissed, glaring at Raizen as he let his nephew up. He looked almost like he was pouting as he crossed his arms.

Raizen growled, flexing his claws. "First off, never talk about such things again. We may be friends but I will ripe your tongue out if you ever do that again. Harrison is not some whore! Two that was a major over reaction and about two completely different things! You were literally going to stab your nephew possibly to death or near death..." Raizen pointed out. Shaking his head. He really needed to get back on track though. He didn't want to leave his Harrison alone longer than necessary.

"Anyway, I was not coming by here to argue. Do you know where Seitei is? We have run out of towels and Harrison is in need of more. If you do not know where he is than can you at least tell me where to go for more? I do not like leaving _**my**_ Harrison alone for longer than necessary especially in this state." Raizen said, trying to ignore the other demons in the room. Enki's pleading looks and Souketsu's demanding stare.

Lin immediately was all smiles much to the discomfort of everyone else. "Oh, why didn't you say so? I could have gotten you some towels, got plenty of them the wimp over there nearly bled out when I decided to become a selfless saint last night. Idiot started flailing around while I was stitching his guts up. Tore them all out. I had to put them in 3 times! Lucky he passed out when he did because I was about to poke some more holes in him and leave his ass on a cliff or something and cut out his liver for lady Kuro-kuro." Lin said pointing over his shoulder at the gargoyle like demon laying unconscious on the floor. "Anyway, I have at least a dozen left overs you can use. Touou went overboard... like always. Take as many towels as you think Lady Kuro-Kuro will need. I should be getting some more in less than a hour the way the others keep obsessively stocking my shanty." Lin said in an uncaring tone, flatulently waving his hand in the direction of a massive stack of pristine looking towels.

"Thanks." Raizen said, immediately walking across the space in less than a dozen strides, snatching the stack and quickly leaving, eager to get out of there. The whole situation was beyond uncomfortable. He couldn't face his old friends yet. If he did he was sure he would kill them or at the very least beat the living daylights out of them. Raizen also really didn't want to be around Lin when he was in such a mood. Normally someone ended up murdered or tortured when he was behaving like that. He really didn't want to have to see that or really more specifically, listen to their screams of pain. Raizen was glad the demon considered himself as a friend. Even with him much weaker than himself he was certain that it wouldn't be a good idea to have him on his bad side.

Raizen was so focused on his escape that he nearly ran right into Shikago who was standing just outside of the tent. The deer like demon was holding the flap open, eying the group particularly Lin with a look like he had no idea what to think.

"Is this Harrison the one you were bedding? May I meet the demoness that has so caught your favor?" Shikago asked, following the king back the way he they had come.

"Yes, I guess, just wait outside until I say that it is alright to come in." Raizen agreed after several long moments.

"My king, Inugetsu's clan has arrived! Demoness Gekkoka, insists on seeing you." One of the younger monk demon's called to his king.

Raizen groaned. "Alright, let me at least get Harrison all settled and taken care of." Raizen insisted.

"No, I will do so my king. Gekkoka is very impatient. You remember how he got the last time?" Seitei stressed. Making Raizen blanch.

"I see your point... Alright, I guess I will go play dancing monkey for a while." Raizen groaned.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

"You are beautiful my lady. May I please have the pleasure of hearing your name?" Shikago asked, looking at Harrison like he thought him the most interesting person in the world. His opalescent antlers were so large Harrison was sure that there was no way the unknown dominant would have been able to walk totally upright into the tent without completely shredding it. Harry swore that the demon's gold hair literally sparkled in the nearly nonexistent light of the tent.

Harrison sat red cheeked and uncomfortable as the other demon practically latched onto his hand.

Several minutes beforehand Seitei, much to his embarrassment, had come in and had immediately 'assisted him.' Helping to dress Harry in one of Raizen's tops which looked more like a Kimono on him and hung all over the place. The Monk demon then laid towels down, picking Harry up and laid him on them. Seitei had pulled the backside of the robes up before laying his lady down and propped him up with pillows. Sitting Paddy next to him and delicately arranging blankets and pelts around him. Harry had been so embarrassed that he could hardly even look at the other demon. Seitei had thankfully left after hearing that the rest of some clan had arrived and they needed help setting up camp, leaving Harrison to relax completely alone... at least that is what he thought... He was half asleep, his eyes completely closed, when he realized someone was there. Harry was normally so alert, he couldn't understand how he didn't notice the demon hovering inches from his face!

Breath on his face, an unfamiliar scent, Harry nearly let out a panicked shout as he opened his eyes. Pale metallic gold eyes staring back at him nearly nose to nose. The guy obviously had no idea what personal space was.

Shikago was completely enchanted, at least by the appearance of the exotic male submissive. He had heard rumors that King Raizen had found interest in another. He had trouble believing it though. More so that they would be able to get him to eat again or have him cause such a catastrophic storm. Only someone extraordinary in his opinion would be able to do such a thing as after so much time, Shikago, had been convinced that Raizen was truly resolved to die. He was sure that had to be special to make the demon king live again though.

"I-It's Harrison... Harrison Lupin-Black. Yours?" Harry managed to say without a squeak.

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Shikago, I lead the Shikagumi clan." The demon explained in a polite tone of voice, giving Harry a smile so unnaturally perfect and face flattering that it would have made Harry question if the other were a Veela if he were to meet him back when he thought himself to be a wizard with some creature blood and if the demon didn't have antlers. Yes, Harrison still found Raizen to be far more attractive. This demon's beauty was almost eerie.

"It is nice to meet you, Lord Shikago. Raizen has sadly not gotten the chance to tell me much about the demons that are to travel with us. He has been very busy with the others, trying to get everything in order for us to travel before it is too dangerous to do so." Harry said, trying to sound as polite and articulate as possible, forcing down his nerves. He would give the other no chance to get upset or angry with him or cause a spat between the demon and his Raizen.

"That is a shame, Understandable though. I would think that he would be extremely busy trying to get everything sorted out in such a short period of time, especially while leading such a large tribe. I do not have such troubles at all. We are mostly stress free. Our old lands are very beautiful, with ponds and such and flowers all around our compound. Our new ones were beautiful as well but nothing like our valley lands. I miss them very much..." Shikago spoke looking wistful.

"They sound positively lovely." Harry agreed with the demon, though internally grimacing a bit at the very thought of going somewhere with so much water around. Especially in the realm of demons. He was sure it was infested with dangerous things that would happily drowned him or eat him if they got the chance.

The dominant demon's face brightened at Harrison's words, "You must come and see them when we return! I have found no one that has not fallen in love with them. I am sure that it will be hard to even get you to leave them once you have laid your eyes upon my great clan's lands!"

"Of course, if Raizen is alright with it.." Harry said, smiling at the demon. He felt a little bad that he was pretending to want to go but he didn't want to hurt the demon's feelings either. Harry was sure that Raizen would not want them to leave their territory once they got to the castle and settled in. There was no way that they would be leaving to the other demon's possible drowning hazard... even if it did sound nice.

"You smell like you are unmated. Why would you need to ask our king for permission to do such a thing?" The demon asked, sounding almost upset.

"Well, he will be my mate in a couple of months. I'm not going to just run off somewhere without him." Harry said, sounding a little offended. He was never going to do such a thing to Raizen again.

"How-how are you sure he is right for you? You are very young. There may be another more suited to you... Gentler, more considerate... Has far more time for you.. Would take impeccable care of you." Shikago crooned, eying Harry in way that made the Bearer blush, something he had noticed he was doing a lot lately.

"I am very happy with Raizen." Harry managed to say.

"Well, maybe that is because you have not been around other dominants enough. Perhaps he is not the right one for you! One should not take the first that they meet or get to know as their mate. One should try and get to know many before deciding." Shikago insisted, still smiling.

Harrison was beautiful a truly lovely exotic looking demoness. His eyes shone far more beautifully than any emerald Shikago had ever seen. Or even demonic gem, his hair looking like it was of finer quality than the threads of Shikago's finest clothes and his scent reminded him of a rare finely crafted perfume. He was truly a beautiful little demoness and he was unmated. Shikago was sure he could woo him it was rare that he ever didn't succeed in gaining the things he desired, Shikago knew his own beauty and he knew how to use it. He didn't like doing such things when the demoness he held interest in was his very own king's desired... but Harrison was by far one of the loveliest individuals that Shikago had ever laid eyes on and he did love beautiful unique things more than anything. What if it was just the demoness' youthfulness that was tricking Harrison into mate with Raizen? Maybe Raizen really wasn't the right one for such a lovely little gem?

"What the hell are you doing in here? Why are you holding my Harrison's hand? What has gotten into you?" Raizen snarled in a rapid fire fashion. He felt both confused and protective. Harrison looked extremely uncomfortable. That demon better not have been coming on to him. Raizen would beat the living daylights out of him, friend or no friend, no one would disrespect him or his soon to be mate that way. They may not have been a mated pair and the scent of their none penetrative coupling wasn't nearly as strong as before the bath the two took together but it was still plenty obvious enough to smell!

Shikago smiled, digging his nails into the fabric of his sleeves as he tried to control the panic building inside of him. How could he ever even think of trying to woo the chosen mate of such a powerful demon? Shikago may have been a powerful demon but he wasn't even near the same league as Raizen and that was with the demon king still extremely weak! Raizen may have been different in temperament than other's of his species but Shikago knew that he could be just as vicious if provoked. The enraged, protective aura coming off of the king was almost choking in its strength.

Shikago swallowed. Perhaps he shouldn't try to steal away the only thing that may get him killed? No matter how lovely. Why did he have to be interested in the only individual that was unattainable to him?

"Hello my king, I was just keeping our future queen company. I was telling him about the lands that my clan is from. As you know they are very beautiful." Shikago said after a few moment, trying to sound as friendly as possible. He forced away a nearly compulsive swallow wanting to cramp his throat in his nerves. He had never seen Raizen in such a state about anyone before. Did he truly love the submissive?

"Yeah, we were talking about his lands." Harry agreed but not without shooting the golden haired demon a dirty look. He may have been pretty oblivious most of the time but he wasn't an idiot. He was very obviously interested in Harry and he wasn't. The only reason Harry decided not to say anything to Raizen was because he had a feeling Mr. Deer may end up 'missing' or something if Raizen found out. He seemed pretty pissed off. Though this time instead of freaking Harry out or upsetting him Harry couldn't find it in himself to feel anything but affection and attraction. His sweet, powerful, handsome dominant would never allow anyone to try and separate them! Harry was sure that if the situation wasn't so uncomfortable that he would likely feel a little more than a delightful heat zip through his lower belly.

"Yeah, your lands... Gorgeous." Raizen said in a flat tone, his lip curled. "I need to talk to _**my**_ mate now." Raizen hissed, flexing his claws.

Shikago paled, "of course my king!" He said, quickly scrambling to stand. He had to lean at such an awkward angle to make his way through the tent without tearing it that he looked ready to topple over from the weight of his own antlers. Once he was outside of immediate hearing range of the pair Raizen gave Harry a raised eyebrow.

"What in the deepest bowls of Spirit world was up with that?" Raizen grumbled crossing his arms.

"I don't really know... One minute I was almost asleep, next one he was an inch from my face asking me my name and telling me about his home... It was weird. Yeah, only word I can really come up with, weird." Harry said, still feeling confused.

"Yeah, right." Raizen said, snorting, his frown smoothly shifting into a smirk. "Like that was the only thing he was talking about with you! I have some excellent ears... And I really didn't even need to use them to be able to tell you weren't just talking about greenery." Raizen said, letting out a laugh when Harry gave him a sheepish, wide eyed look. "So I take it you are not interested in ' _expanding your horizons'_ with any other dominant anytime soon? I really thought that guy would have been more of a smooth talker. Practically hit you in the face with a hammer with that one! Don't worry I'm not going to kill the bastard. It would make me feel like a total dick as pathetic as his attempts at wooing you were. The way he did it, not at all how to get your attention! Unless he was looking to have you run off screaming." Raizen teased, grinning as he almost slunk over to climb on the bed and lay next to his Harrison. "Heard about Seitei to."

Harry groaned. "Don't even mention it! Never again. I think I rather wander about in my starks before going through such humiliation again! I don't think I will be able to even look at him for at least a week... Maybe a month!" Harry snuggled into his dominant's side feeling warm and content and betrayed. "Eew, why do you stink of-of I'm not sure what but it's kind of like a dog but something else to...? I don't like it though! Ugh, go change if you want to lay with me!" Harry growled, feeling like he wanted to retch at the unfamiliar scent rubbed all over HIS Raizen. He wrinkled his nose feeling oddly irritated and suddenly a little angry.

Raizen grimaced, "Sorry about that I didn't even think that his scent may bother you as he is also a submissive... Gekkoka is the aunt of the clan leader Inugetsu... He has a.. touching problem. It's really rather disturbing how interested he still is after all of this time... I thought it would have died down a bit after so much time. Gekkoka is a very nice demoness but I have never been able to find interesting in him. I thought that he could be helpful to you though." Raizen explained, immediately getting up to remove his hastily put on top and his pants.

"You didn't have to get undressed for me." A tall elegant dog eared man purred. He had long dark chocolate colored hair highlighted with white and silver here and there and had, like his nephew, four cream and white colored Akita-like tails to match his cream and white ears. The man's smooth milk colored face had burgundy markings around his eyes and three stripes down each side of his face, making his pale blind looking lavender eyes nearly glow. The beautiful demon was dressed in a bright purple kimono with large white and pale pink daisy print and long flowing sleeves which he held to his lower face, his eyes not leaving the nearly naked form of the king.

Raizen immediately snatched a top from his drawer, haphazardly tying it. He was glad that he had already put some pants on before the demoness had entered or he may have had to pry the unwelcome seductress from his body. Even worse he would most definitely feel the ire of his chosen breeding mate! Harrison was already fuming at the demoness' fixation on him. He was sure Harrison would attempt to rip the other Bearer's throat out if he dare try anything, something Raizen found to actually be very sexy. It did upset him a bit that Harrison couldn't see that he was by far a superior submissive and that he had no need to worry about Gekkoka as he would never be able to be of even a slight interest to the demon king.

The dog demon huffed, "why did you do that?" He sniffed.

Raizen gave the demoness a dour look, immediately walking back over to his shared bed, sitting on the edge of it. He lightly ran his clawed fingers over Harrison's hands in an attempt to calm him.

Gekkoka gave Harry a mildly interested look. "So this is the one that you asked me to see? Why hadn't you told me that it was a bearer? That was not nice, stringing me along! A Mazoku, I doubt he would be interested in a threesome! Why did you bring me here if not to disappoint me?" The demoness said with a suffering sigh.

Raizen twitched giving the bearer a disbelieving look. "How did you get that from me asking you to help my desired mate with something? Especially after I specifically said I wasn't going to sleep with you?" Raizen asking in an incredulous tone.

Gekkoka shrugged, fanning himself. "How was I supposed to know you were not just simply trying to surprise me or something? I do like being seduced by tall handsome well bred Mazoku kings. I mean we have been going at this dance now, what, 5-600 years? I thought that maybe you had decided it was finally time or something?" Gekkoka said waving his hand.

"Uh, then I must be completely oblivious to my own attraction as, no offence since I like you as a person, but I have no sexual interest in you..." Raizen said, beginning to look highly uncomfortable.

Gekkoka rolled his eyes. "Well you could have just told me a while ago, no big deal! I think this handsome wolf fellow has a thing for me anyway! He's a little young but he's going to be head of the Obsidian blood pack soon... What was the reason you wanted me to see little green eyes here?" The bearer asked. Completely ignoring the fuming look Raizen was giving him.

Forcing aside his irritation Raizen began to speak. "I um... Harrison... He... what do you do if you have... bleeding issues and you are a bearer? I've never really known a Mazoku Bearer who has made it to their maturation... We have no idea what to do... He hasn't really been about to do anything but sit here since it started." Raizen mumbled, looking completely flustered. He felt like some Kit, getting all nervous and uncomfortable taking about something perfectly natural. Though Harrison looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up, bed and all from the start of the personal conversation.

"Really? I had not realize that the Higher bred Mazoku Bearer's were so rare. I guess you can just line some under garments with rags? I only do that if I really have to though. I do prefer things that human women use though... Tampons." Gekkoka said in a nonchalant tone.

Harry immediately sputtered his face feeling so hot he was sure someone could cook an egg on it. Raizen give him a curious look.

"And those are?" Raizen asked.

"Well they come in convenient boxes and they are individually wrapped. You push them from a tub and put them in your-" Harry cut in frantically waving his hand and shaking his head.

"No, no, no don't you dare! I am not putting one of those... _**anywhere**_!" Harry squeaked. This whole conversation was completely humiliating! Oh gods it was bad enough when Hermione would talk to him about that stuff but this was a whole different level of uncomfortable and embarrassing! Talking about... lady... Bearer what ever stuff, in front of his dominant mate, he couldn't think of anything more humiliating!

Gekkoka snickered behind his fan, "So you know what they are? Then what, are you embarrassed of talking about it or your dominant hearing about the fact you have to put them where you bleed? A Women up her vagina and Bearer in his backside? I mean you are still developing so you would need something small so you don't tare your reproductive lining but I assure you that you may still safely use one. Nothing embarrassing about not wanting to be stuck to the bedroom as you bleed especially when you cannot do anything fun yet!" The demoness said looking at Harry like he thought he was some adorable little baby.

"Oh gods just let me bleed out!" Harry moaned, trying to cover his ears.

Gekkoka full out laughed at that. "Your so innocent, it's darling! Your so cute, I swear you could be my nephew's pup, even if you are too old. He would be so mortified! You would be smothered in cottonwool! I do not think that I have seen another who gets nearly this flustered besides my nephew!"

Raizen felt mildly embarrassed and mortified on his mate's behalf but amused as well. Harrison acted like he was facing death or something. He couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle.

"Shut up Raizen! Don't laugh about this! This is so embarrassing! I am not putting cotton balls on a string up my arse! Ugh, think of Touou! Just imagine what he would say. He would probably be reminding me to change them all of the time or something, I could never live it down! Or Yusuke!" Harry whined. Instead of getting the reaction that he wanted Raizen laughed even harder, to the point it looked painful. "You're awful! At least Touou would be feeling terrible for my embarrassment!"

"And I thought that kings were supposed to be mature acting." Gekkoka said with a mischievous smile. "Oh well, moving from this side of the plate may leave us without the ability to send anyone to the human realm for may months or even years so I am going to need to stock up. Have anyone we can send with the guard? I always send him, the look on his face is hilarious when he gets back."

Raizen gave the demoness a dark grin even as Harry continued to protest. "I definitely have someone in mind."

**End Chapter 17**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you guys/gals like it! Took me long enough to write it, I know that much! Anyway, so any ideas on who has to do such an embarrassing task? I still don't know how I came up with this.
> 
> Awesome announcement! I waited a week to make sure it works well, I wrote a majority of this chapter on my NEW computer! I convinced everyone to just help me pay for a new computer instead of get any gifts for me as we are all so broke there was no way that we could afford even a crappy computer unless we didn't get the kids presents but several people helping out a little bit would add up a lot more. The only reason that I even managed to convince them to do it with me is because of the little over 100$ that was so generously donated to me on my GoFundMe page! I had a little over 170$ including some old gift-cards I found to contribute, I literally emptied my savings account after that so I am beyond grateful! I found an amazing computer on sale for 399$ which was normally around 600$ the specs are amazing and it is way better than my old computer! It has 12gigs of ram amazing sound and an AMD quad core processor comparable to a Core 5 Intel processor! This is literally the best Christmas gift I have ever got so thank you so much! I have absolutely had no issues with this computer and I have made sure to use it heavily every day! Nothing crashes or deletes itself after I save it. No getting shocked or blue screens! My games work amazing on it! I am not going to mention your name as I am not sure if you are okay with that but this chapter is completely dedicated to you, even as strange as it is! I am so happy!
> 
> By the way does anyone know about art school stuff? Is my stuff good enough to get accepted or maybe even a scholarship? Just curious. I really want to go back to school but as everyone knows I am broke, I don't even have emergency money anymore as I spent it all on the new computer that I really really needed if I wanted to continue writing!
> 
> Next Chapter hint: Traveling and Tasmanian Tigers


	18. Chapter 18: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the long awaited chapter 18. It is actually part of an even bigger chapter of over 17,500 words without author's notes! I decided that it would be best that I split it into two parts. I am working on chapter 19 right now which will be the chapter that they finally make it to the castle and Harry has his heat. This chapter is 8474 words without any author's notes!
> 
> NOTICE! Next week I will be posting the second part of this chapter. And hopefully the week after that we will have the chapter everyone has been waiting for, the castle and Harry's heat starting so he and Raizen can have beautiful little muffins together. Freaking out over it!

**Start Chapter 18: Part 1**

"I would gladly head to the human world for our lady, my king. I have a major... supply run.. to do anyway before we leave. Is there anything in particular that you need me to get?" Hokushin asked.

"Well, Gekkoka has told us of something that should help Harrison with his bleeding so he isn't stuck to sitting around all the time. They are called-"

"If you are going to talk about my... issues please don't do it in front of me! Ugh, so embarrassing!" Harry cut off Raizen, cheeks bright red. What was he thinking? Sending Hokushin? That was way more embarrassing then sending Touou! At least Touou was sympathetic and didn't seem to be spreading things about what was going on. Hokushin gossip levels were easily on par with Draco's! _ **Everyone**_ would know what was happening if Hokushin was sent!

Raizen rolled his eyes. " 'Issues'. I still cannot understand why you are more embarrassed about this than I am about talking about it. I'm the dominant. I should be the one unable to say a word." The king teased. Yelping when Harry dug a claw into his side.

"I also had no idea that I would ever end up bleeding like some bloody girl! You did! Sorry I still don't really know how to react to it! I'm still trying to get use to it... No one ever told me that something like that would ever happen." Harry growled in a testy tone of voice. Harry pouted, glaring at the chuckling monk. His eyes narrowed into slits.

Raizen stood, rolling his eyes, and led the demon from the tent. "As I was saying, Gekkoka, has told us of something that should help Harrison with his bleeding, especially while traveling. They are called tampons. Gekkoka has insisted that his personal guard will know exactly what ones to get for Harrison and shall show you as he will also be going to stock up on the ones that Gekkoka also requires. You will have 3 days to fulfill this task and how ever much money that you may need to acquire such items for _ **my**_ Harrison." Raizen explained.

"Understood my lord." Hokushin agreed. Trying to hide the excitement he was feeling. He couldn't wait to see what strange and interesting things that he could find. Unlimited funds, he was sure that his king wouldn't care if he picked up a few extra things as long as he got what was required. Maybe he could even find the rare 8th volume in the 'Kitty Kitty Pretty Boy' series while he was at it? Hokushin had to force himself not to make the noise of excitement that was threatening to claw its way from his throat. Then they would have all 23 volumes in the series! Yes, how could his day get any better than it already was?

"I am giving you the power to pick up anything that you think we may need, like always. Just remember we have much to carry so try to be careful how much more we add on to our load." Raizen insisted, pulling a small bag from his sash and tossing it to his friend.

"Of course my lord." Hokushin said, bowing his head and tucked the bag into his robes.

"Good." The demon king muttered distractedly, eager to get back to his soon to be mate. A strong desire to stay as close as possible to _**his**_ Harrison. His instincts to protect and bond and groom stronger than even a few days prior. How Raizen adored his Harrison.

With Seitei taking care of most things for his king, Raizen hoped that he and Harrison could get some time alone. Having so many unfamiliar demons around was causing his little submissive to become stress. Especially, as so many females were now within smelling distance. The Waterweaver clan were primarily females though didn't behave in anyway like the average Mazoku female. Even so the clan of nearly all females had Harrison on edge even with the reassurance that they did not carry the same aggression toward Bearer's as many Mazoku females did. Even when told that they would be kept away from him and even Raizen, Harry was still on edge and uncomfortable. Because Harrison was so distrustful and fearful of the females Raizen couldn't help but lash out aggressively towards the females making it even more imperative that they stayed as far away as possible. Even knowing that they had no interest in causing violence towards a Bearer, Raizen, felt quite edgy allowing females so close to his beloved submissive. Thankfully his long time allies understood that such instincts were firmly planted in to his very bones.

"I am assuming that I am to leave this evening as you wish for me to complete my task as soon as possible?" Hokushin asked his king's retreating figure.

"Of course... The parasite has been on you since yesterday, right? You should be just weak enough to get through the barrier by now... Just... be careful to get away from here as not to kill the leech or damage it with the distorted magnetic field around here from the energy that leeched into the stone of this place. End up stuck in the human world or something!" Raizen grumbled back, immediately turning twisting back around to head back to his and Harrison's shared tent.

As Raizen entered the tent Hokushin let free the delighted grin he had been holding back. He was sure to have lots of fun! Maybe he would even mange to find something other than the delightful seductive manga that the humans had made equally as engaging while he was in the human world? Having the assistance of Gekkoka's guard would be very useful as well. The demon seemed to know much more about the human world than himself. Not something that was all that surprising as his kind, like most Mazoku, didn't often try straying much from the demon world unless they were interested in hunting.

As Hokushin served one of the most prominent kings of the deepest bowls of Demon world he had little reason to ever leave. They had humans breed in Demon world specifically to be eaten by the high/higher class Mazoku and Raizen was a generous king when it came to food. They were able to eat as much as they desired and had very little need to hunt anymore. Instead, they were able to focus their energy on serving their King and now their Alpha Dominant's submissive. Who was coming into his maturation and was considered a far higher priority to most of the tribe than even their king. The tribe was quickly transitioning. With the impending mating between Harrison and their king the tribe would likely shift to a matriarch controlled one. Raizen would still be king and would take care of all of the stressful dangerous things but Harrison would have total control of the what happened at the tribe's 'home' his word would be law.

Hokushin nearly chuckled at the image that flashed through his mind. Their Lady ordering them all about like some shrieking banshee. He very much doubted that something like that would happen. Harrison just wasn't the demanding nitpicking type. It was more likely that Touou would be the one demanding that everything be perfect for his beloved queen. Demanding perfection and likely causing quite a few kits to have nervous break downs under the stern demon's constant berating. Hokushin was quite certain his friend had developed some sort of Paternal imprint upon their sweet lady and would happily put anyone through hell that upset his Harrison in the slightest.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

Hokushin made his way through the settlement of mish-mashed tents, heading to the camp of the refined Aka Inu. The demon was unable to force the smirk from his face as the contented purrs and rumbles he heard while passing the King's tent repeatedly played through his head. Hokushin was more than sure that they would be a breeding pair by the beginning of the cold season in the mountains that they would soon be relocating to. He was also sure his king would have been doing his best to swell his lady's belly with a kit that very moment, regardless of guests, if Harrison had been fully matured.

The demon was more than pleased with the progress of his king and their beautiful lady. He couldn't wait to tend to his sweet lady, heavy with kit, practically helpless and in need of assistance. Not being as needed as before was quite upsetting. The thought of his king having a melt down and possibly lowering himself to simpering to his swollen mate would also surely be quite the entertainment as well. Hokushin was excited and more than a little impatient at the prospect of his Alphas having a kit! Surely if it were a bearer it would be the greatest beauty, having the elegance and kind cuddly temperament of their lady. Hokushin internally gushed at the picture his mind came up with of Harrison lovingly mothering a tiny needy little thing, clinging and mewing.

"Hokushin, are you listening to me?" Touou impatiently growled.

"What? Sorry I was... Daydreaming. What is wrong?" Hokushin asked, nearly jumping when he finally noticed how close the two were.

"I said, why are you not with our lady?" Touou hissed, eye twitching. His teeth grinding together as he tried to act composed.

"Oh! Well, our king is sending me to the human world to get supplies for our lady." Hokushin said with a smug quark of his lips.

"What?! Why are you to go? I am better suited, I know how to best tend to our lady!" Touou snarled, his face turning an unflattering shade of purple-y red.

Hokushin put a hand on his hip, no longer even trying to find a resemblance of modesty. A wicked grin took over his face as his voice oozed with braggery. "Apparently our king does not think so. He has even told me of something specific that is required for our lady's bleeding!" Hokushin said, pride practically dripping from his very being, being given such an important task for his lady, while Touou was left in the cold. Harrison's most beloved Monk. Surely he was being held in higher esteem than the other now. Soon he would be the one cooing over his lady and getting to serve him. Maybe he would even get the chance to organize their laundry!

"What?! Lady Harrison would have told me of such a thing if he was in need of it!" Touou insisted. A vicious sneer on his face.

"Likely not, he seemed rather embarrassed about it. Our king himself had to tell me!" Hokushin said almost fondly.

Touou growled deep in his throat, becoming flushed, "No... Lady Harrison would not do-do such a thing..." Touou hissed, sounding nearly betrayed.

"Yes, well why else would I be being sent to the human world?" Hokushin said gleefully.

"What ever... just... just remember to at least get our lady a new brush while you are at it! Our king's does not go through his hair well." Touou grumbled, turning away. He would not allow Hokushin to take his spot! Lady Harrison was his to care for, he would never give that up!

"Of course!" Hokushin said, suddenly sounding distracted. Rather inappropriate things began flashing through his mind. He wondered if human's had anything to help encourage breeding were those... toys... real that he had seen in the mangas he had read? Wait... there were so many humans... He had seen several ridiculously young kits... no ba-babbies? Babies that was what Lady Harrison called them. Babies. Anyway he had seen several that surely were far younger than appropriate to leave a den the last time he had made a little... shopping stop in the human world. Where did they get their clothing and supplies at? Did humans have stores for those sorts of things like they did for everything else? Gods around him, if their were he had to find one! Yes, this was indeed going to be absolutely amazing!

Hokushin ignored Touou's indignant grumbling as he eagerly left with a hurried apology.

Could his lady use some of the things that human's did, for his offspring? What did human's use for ba-bies? What was available for pregnant humans? Hokushin had to know! Wait, did pregnant humans have a different diet than normal? What did pregnant humans even eat? Surely not each other, as lady Harrison would be gorging on them to keep up with the demands of a kit. Humans, like most sentient creatures, didn't really strike him as being approving of cannibalism. Was it just instinctual knowing what one needed for a human or did they have to be taught, if so, who taught them?

The curiosity was absolutely killing Hokushin! Now that thoughts of the strange prey creatures filled his mind he had to know, everything! He wondered it if would be considered odd or outright rude to ask such things. The idea of going to the Shikagumi's humans to ask such questions quickly came to a halt at the thought of potentially being rude. If he was to learn anything than surely the very place a majority of the human population lived in would have information. They had entire stores dedicated to fictional acts of intercourse! Of course they would have something available about something as important as one's offspring. Especially as attached as the females he had seen seemed to be of their babies and how elaborately they had dressed them. The little ones were obviously highly valued to human parents and well loved.

**000000000000000000000000000**

"You are Hokushin, am I correct?" A tall aristocratic looking dog like demon with long dark brown hair in a ponytail over his shoulder, a straight well formed nose, and almost sharp looking cheekbones asked. The dog demon stared with intensely focused eyes. Eyes that looked much like the others in the clan. Pupil-less and pale to the point of almost looking blind with only the slightest hint of blue making the fact he even had irises noticeable. The demon sat by a fire seeming to wait for a kettle hanging over it to boil.

"Yes... Not to change the subject right away... but where are your ears and tails?" Hokushin asked in a distracted tone of voice. Pure confusion lacing it as he eyed human looking ears and the void space where at least a tail or two should have been. It was a disconcerting sight.

The other demon smirked, removing a golden charm from around his neck. Instantly he changed, a pair of silver tipped dog like ears were twitching on the top of his head, the human ones gone. Two tails were twined behind his back and a maroon strip appeared over his nose. "Humans are easily frightened by things not like them. Madam Gekkoka came up with this himself, he's very skilled with creating cursed objects. My name is Teiji, by the way." The demon said looking slightly pained at the mention of the very person he was in charge of protecting.

"I see... as you probably know, mine is Hokushin...You are... clever..." Hokushin praised, quickly getting past the pleasantries. "Are you ready to go to the human world? We were given a deadline of 3 days to exchange what my king gave me for human world currency and to get the things that we require. If we do not get what we need by then and back, than we may have to catch up to the others as everything should be packed up by then. My lord would not wish to dally as the deserts cold is setting in sooner than expected." Hokushin explained to the other demon.

The demon snorted. "That should be no problem. We should be back by tomorrow night." Teiji said, tossing the charm back over his neck.

Hokushin raised an eyebrow. "How so?" He asked giving the other a skeptical look.

The demon pulled a key ring of cards from his pocket, "Have you ever heard of-" Teiji dramatically held out one of the plastic cards with a self satisfactory look, "Walco-supermart warehouse? There is nothing I have not been able to find there."

"What? How is that possible?" Hokushin asked, eyes wide.

"Humans are incredibly lazy but are willing to walk around for hours if they can find a good deal... They also love things that one must pay a fee for, being part of exclusive things... and buying in ridiculous levels of bulk, especially to buy something in bulk. Their logic is why would I want to buy one if I could have 50? Idiotic but useful." The demon smugly said.

"And?" Hokushin responded not sounding particularly impressed.

"I so happen to have a membership for that silly human establishment, platinum. 1000 tampons in one box instead of having to pick up 15 separate boxes of them, 30$ instead of 120$. I have saved over 100,000$ on that card alone over the last few years! I set a coupon record last year to!" The demon bragged suddenly getting an almost manic look to him as he spoke about couponing and saving money. "I am hoping that I will be able to beat my old record this time around." The dog demon said, suddenly holding up a massive binder that was bulging.

"Okay...?"

"I have saved over 1380 coupons for this trip! I should be making over 250$ by the end of this!" Teiji bragged, running his hand over the binder tenderly.

Hokushin couldn't help but look at the other demon with an expression that clearly conveyed his thoughts that the other demon was quite insane. "I thought that we were only going to be picking up the... tam-pon things and possibly a little extra. Not a 1380 of anything worth..." Hokushin said. Feeling alarmed. He of course wanted to pick up a few 'manga' and possibly a game or two or something to... encourage procreation for his lady but nowhere near that much! It was completely ridiculous! He and the others most definitely were not carrying all of that stuff if that's what the dog demon was thinking! Hokushin and the monk demons were of course polite but they served Raizen and now Harrison. They, like himself, were only willing to carry what was necessary for the both of them and themselves.

"What, and let everything go to waste when we no longer are able to go to the human world?" The demon said in a disbelieving tone of voice and laughed a short husky chuckle, like Teiji actually thought Hokushin was joking. He of course, wasn't.

Hokushin sighed, grimacing. Deciding that it was probably best if he just stayed quiet... at least until the demon had lead him to where he needed to be. It was surely not a good idea to displease the one that was supposed to be assisting him. Especially when it came to things that involved his Lady's health. Hokushin plastered on his best agreeable smile, "I see your point! Indeed, I believe that it would be most intelligent to get as much as possible for your Clan while we are in the human world! You are very clever to use such methods as not to waste any money on the humans. Surely you are better at doing such methods than I could ever be!" Hokushin said, praising the other demon as best he could, trying not to grimace. Ugh, never again. He would rather repeatedly kiss Lady's Harrison's backside over this.

The other demon almost seemed to preen at the praise of his intelligence and 'ability'. "Yes, very few appreciate the skill in getting a good deal! I am glad that you can see such things!" Teiji almost seemed to purr.

"Yes... Of-of course!" Hokushin said, laughing awkwardly, running a hand over his shiny hairless scalp. "So... Should we get going? We cannot go through the barrier here. It would be too much stress for the parasites so if we want to get to the human world at a reasonable time... We shall have to go a minimum of half a day's run to be safe. Though I am sure it will feel like no time at all!" Hokushin said trying to sound polite and excited. He could already tell the run there was going to be mentally... exhausting... hopefully no more coupon weirdness but he really had a feeling that it wasn't going to happen the way he wanted it to.

"Yes! I nearly forgot about that! Just let me get ready. I shall meet you at the edge of my clan's camp. By the red dwelling." Teiji said, ecstatic.

"Alright, I shall be waiting." Hokushin eagerly agreed. Happy to finally get out of there. He felt incredibly impatient. So much time wasted talking of ridiculous things. He would have surely had a better time sitting in Lin's tent, trying to convince him to clean up his atrocious living space!

**000000000000000000000000000**

Much to Hokushin's annoyance, over a hour later, after he had already told everyone that they were about to leave, the demon he had to go with hadn't shown up. He didn't show up until nearly two hours after he had told Hokushin that he would meet him. The other demon's of the Aka Inu clan had begun staring, as if possibly suspicious of him just standing there. Hokushin didn't blame them, he would find that to be odd and suspicious as well if it were him watching some relatively unfamiliar demon standing in the middle of his lord's camp.

When Teiji finally arrived he was dressed, in Hokushin's opinion, inappropriately. Much like young lord Yusuke had been before Touou had managed to fox away his awful human world garments and burned them. Hokushin couldn't help but to openly grimace at the way the other demon looked. Wearing white almost skin tight jeans, a red button up long sleeved shirt, black jacket, and red scarf along with polished upper calf-length black boots more suited to one of those human pop stars than a warrior... Even his hair was tied to the side in a stylish ribbon... Teiji looked like a mess! Not at all like a proper respectable guard or servant of a main family. How shameful!

"You didn't get changed?" Teiji asked, visibly startled.

"Of course not! I am more under-dressed than I would like as it is. My best robes were lost in the flood." Hokushin immediately replied. Feeling a bit defensive. He was by no means dressed badly but the clothing that he was in were not nearly as fine as he would have liked when representing his king or even tribe in such a place. He was the second hand to the great demon king Raizen after all and wanted to look it!

Teiji raised an eyebrow. "You look ridiculous." He said in a flat tone of voice.

"Yes, because looking like some mysterious boy band pop star Seme from some inappropriate homosexual human novel is any better!" Hokushin mentally snarked. smirking as he imagined the other demon turning red and sputtering, horrified.

Instead of saying what he was thinking Hokushin gave the demon a sheepish look. "Really? I thought that I looked fine!... I..I am not among the human's enough to really know much about the way that is considered normal to dress there. I have... little need to go the human world much." Hokushin insisted. Oh, he had been enough and read enough to know what was considered being attractive clothing to humans but it was far from what was considered to be so among his kind. He was perfectly happy with what he was already in.

The Teiji curled his lip a bit. "Well, it definitely is not what you are wearing... Huh.. I highly doubt that anything of mine would... fit on you though. We'll just have to get you something in human world." The demon decided with a decisive nod.

"Of course." Hokushin agreed, digging his nails into the insides of his sleeves, completely insulted.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

The run from the settlement was as Hokushin dreaded. Filled with nothing but talk of coupons and discount strategies. It would have been fine if it had been directed at anyone but him. Instead of being the brilliant demon that he was Hokushin made a grave error. Instead of accepting the other monk demons that offered to escort them to the chosen location Hokushin had insisted that it would simply be easier to just meet them there in a day or so.

Hokushin only agreed to bring one of the youngest of the peach fuzzed kits as Touou insisted upon him. Touou had somehow found favor in him and the kit had gained so much favor from Touou that he was now essentially an errand runner to their lady Harrison. It was a position to be envied among Monk demons, especially the kits.

The dog demon of course wasn't interested in speaking to someone so low as an errand boy though. Apparently, the rather manic sounding talk of coupons and such was completely aimed at just himself. Hokushin internally fumed, wishing that he had just allowed Touou to take over the order as he had wanted. He was sure that the other demon would have enjoyed such talk far more than him. And what was he supposed to do with the wide eyed fuzzy young kit that reminded him more of a young chick or puppy than anything close to useful? Hokushin hoped that he could at least get away from the pair long enough to buy some of his beloved Yaoi manga!

"Hokushin sir! You have finally arrived! We have been waiting for quite some time!" A short dark skinned peach fuzzed kit yelled to the three, grinning. Standing near a pile of rocks was a little over half a dozen monk demons. Only two proper older adults. The rest of them where eager eyed fidgeting peach fuzzed kits. Excitedly chatting with each other like a group of elementary students about to go on a field trip.

Stopping in a cloud of dust Hokushin stared at the group, confused. "What is going on here?" He asked. Hoping that this wasn't what he thought it was.

"Our king thought that this would be a good trip for some of the young ones to get to see the human world. Especially, as we shall be unable to go back for quite some time." A tall more Mediterranean skin toned monk demon with prominent dimples explained. He was practically beaming with pride at the group of wide eyed kits seemingly completely oblivious to what he was even saying.

"Of course he did." Hokushin said, running a hand over his scalp. "Alright. Well let us get going! We would not want to fall behind schedule." Hokushin cringed at the delighted squeals he heard from mass of excitable monk kits. This was very much so not his day. So much so, he decided.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You're terrible!" Harry scolded, lightly pushing Raizen even as he was unable to keep his amusement from his voice.

Raizen smirked, "Well, the shit shouldn't have been eyeing my beautiful mate nor the body that belongs to him." Raizen all but purred, flipping himself from sitting position to cage _**his**_ Harrison. His face oddly open and tone playful. Raizen leaned down and sniffed, suddenly beginning to vigorously rub his cheeks against Harry's shoulder and gave it an experimental lick.

"As I thought," Raizen muttered, grinning and giving off an air of both pleasure and humor. He pulled back to look a nearly purring Harry in the face. "Eager aren't we... Mine?" Raizen asked smugly. He pinching a nearly unnoticeable lump in Harrison's shoulder making the Bearer groan in a mixture of discomfort and odd relief as the odd tension he had been feeling for a few days suddenly released. "Not even bred to me yet and you are already producing so much marking oil for me your glands are nearly so full they would have begun to ooze without pressure to them... You must be so eager for me to make you mine. So receptive, we will surely have a kit." Raizen insisted in an adoring praising tone. His pupils suddenly dilating as nearly clear oily fluid dribbled onto his waiting palms. Smelling so strongly of mate and claim and maturation that Raizen could hardly even think for a moment.

Raizen eagerly ran the oil slicked fingers through his mane of hair, once he was able to function again. He purred in delight at his trophy. The other dominant alphas uncomfortably close by would surely seethe with jealousy! That his beautiful soon to be mate would be displaying so many signs that normally only already fully matured often times already mated and possibly bred submissive did. He would surely be very fertile and eager to be bred once his mature first heat kicked in! Generally very rare among Bearers, especially among Higherbred Mazoku. It normally took at least a few hundred years to produce a kit with a Bearer. Raizen couldn't be prouder nor more excited! They would hopefully have a kit first heat. His Harrison having it in their denning chambers, latched to his chest, in no more than a decade! He couldn't wait to be a proper parent his Harrison would be a fantastic mother!

Raizen forced away the thoughts of kits when he saw the confused look on Harrison's face. He gently grabbed Harrison's twitching hands and smeared some of the oils onto them, then eased them to his head. "Don't you want to mark me?" Raizen rumbled, his eyes hooded but an element of calculation shone clearly in them.

Harry's cheeks flushed, "Yes." He whispered, his breathes becoming little pants. His hands automatically inched to Raizen's head. Nervously, he began threading his fingers through the dominant's hair, rubbing oils behind Raizen's ears and against his scalp. Making the storm god purr in absolute pleasure.

Raizen eagerly reached out and carefully squeezed Harrison's remaining gland and allowed Harrison to use the oils to coat his mane as thoroughly as possible. He enjoying having Harry play with his hair and being marked so affectionately. And to think, he would have never been able to experience the contentment and happiness of having a mate of his own. Of having his sweet gentle Harrison, if he had continued to deny their perfect compatibility with one another he would have happily allowed himself to die. What a complete and utter fool he was. The very idea of it now... it made Raizen almost feel physically ill. No, Kuroyashi didn't hold a candle to his mate, his Harrison. Raizen would never leave him, not ever.

An oddly content feeling swelled Harry's chest as his scent clung to Raizen like a cloy shroud. Raizen was his and no one could seduce him away now! Harry eagerly nuzzled the larger demon attempting to cover himself even more in Raizen's attractive musky scent. A feeling of absolute security enshrouding him.

Raizen was consumed by a feeling of adoration as Harrison ran sharp claws delicately through his mane of hair, careful to not catch on the skin behind his ears. A look of pure concentration making his big poison green eyes impossibly wide and twisting his lips in a way that Raizen thought was cute. Raizen quirked his lips in a small smile and leaned down placing an eager kiss to his Harrison's lips.

Harry froze at first. He was startled by the sudden change of task but happily kissed back after a moment, moaning in arousal and clinging to the large dominant. He whimpered as Raizen's tongue entered his mouth, carefully avoiding Harry's blade like canines. Harry whined, feeling his slender cock filling with blood and his hole spazmed with the need to be filled.

"At this rate you are going to be in heat before we can even get to our denning chambers." Raizen muttered, pulling away only slightly. His expression hungry and tone burning with anticipation. "Be with our kit before we can even properly break in the denning chambers." The king purred, his warm breath ghosting over his Harrison's skin. He ran his tongue down and over then began to nip at Harry's moist shoulder blade, carefully, gently worrying it between his teeth. Raizen moaned at the taste of the hormone rich oils, smirking against his love's flesh as he heard flustered mews of pleasure and relief. The scent of arousal and precum egged the dominant on. He pulled away, licking his lips. "Those... weak inferior alphas... they will hear your pleasure as I rut a kit into you, fill you with my seed. Show them that you are mine." Raizen nearly growled in his excitement.

Harry shuddered as he felt the dominant's pants bulge, growing impossibly large and hard. It surely must have begun to hurt. He had no doubt that his Raizen would swell him with a fat healthy baby all theirs'.

"You are so beautiful." Raizen rumbled, pulling the blanket placed over Harrison's hips back, licking his lips again. Eager to feel smooth soft skin.

"Excuse me? What do you think you are doing to my lady?" A furious voice rang through the tent.

"Wha-"

"You will not be allowed to take advantage of my delicate innocent lady before he has even fully matured! How disgraceful. I will be removing him if you can not control yourself!" Touou snarled.

Harry couldn't do more than utter an embarrassed squeak. His erection immediately flagging. He felt almost like a parent had walked in on them, how awful!

Raizen simply rolled his eyes like a petulant teenager. His mouth full of saliva at the thought of being able to taste his Harrison. "Right." He snorted, leaning down for another kiss.

"Raizen! What are you doing! We-we can't!" Harry squeaked red cheeked, no longer focusing on Raizen his eyes were completely zeroed in a furious looking Touou, shaking with what looked to be a bottle of something cleaning related firmly in his grasp.

"M-My king!" The monk demon growled in a warning tone.

Raizen barely even payed the demon any mind his lips brushing against Harrison's slack ones. And then he had something in his eyes. Something that burned! Raizen hissed, wiping furiously at them. "What the hells Touou, did-did you really just spray that crap at me?" Raizen asked, his tone filled with indignant disbelief. He crawled his way off of Harry, still rubbing and grabbed the washing basin from the dresser and filled it with water. Raizen then frantically splashing water into his eyes and dumped it over his face. His third eyelid inactive as his guard was completely down. He ignored the annoyed growl Touou made at the sight of his king carelessly dumping water all over the beautiful expensive hand made rug.

"Yes, yes I did my Lord. I told you that you were not to take advantage of _ **my**_ lady before he has even had the time to mature properly and you blatantly ignored me and his discomfort! I am highly displeased with you right now! Upsetting my poor lady!" Touou insisted, his tone clearly dripping with disapproval. "Come my lady you will be staying with myself and the others! The Kits will surely be pleased to have you nesting with us as my king can not seem to control himself." Touou cooed. Sounding almost excited by the idea of his soon to be queen denning with them. It would surely cause the stern demon less stress worrying over him when he couldn't be in the same area to assure his king did not take advantage of his dear innocent lady!

"Wait, you cannot be serious." Raizen laughed, snorting disbelievingly.

"I am." Touou said, his eyes narrowing, almost daring Raizen to push him.

"You are not separating us, he's _**my**_ mate!" Raizen insisted.

"Not yet." Touou countered. Trying to ignore the clear strong scent clinging to his king. Marking oils. Though they were thick with the scent of Maturation. Clearly he was making the right decision! Being around Raizen was obviously far too... stimulating for his sweet lady especially as attracted as he was to... his king if Lady Harrison was already producing such substances while he was still maturing. He was obviously making his poor sweet innocent lady far too hormonal! The fact that his king had allowed Gekkoka to wheedle his way into seeing his lady obviously meant that the alpha was too cotton headed from hormones to even think properly. A disgraceful shameless submissive like that! What was his friend thinking, exposing his poor oblivious pure lady to such an individual?

"Grab your reassurance nesting doll my Lady, the kits surely have your nesting pallet set up as you like it now." Touou crooned. He leaned over and instantly wrapped Harry up like a burrito, Darting death eyes at his king.

Raizen stood stock still, the dripping basin still in his hands as he stared with a look of confusion and disbelief. "W-wait this was planned?" He barked. Eyes darting around as he realized the pair were no longer there. He let out a small stressed noise, panicked at the idea that _his_ Harrison, _**his**_ love was no longer where he should be, with him. Safe.

**000000000000000000000000000**

Touou calmly walked through the maze of tents. The normal hustle and bustle of the other monk demons, nonexistent. The patchwork of over sized tents almost looked deserted as they moved past so few other monks on their way to the demon's own shared tent.

Harry couldn't do more than lay in the other man's arms. Feeling oddly stressed and small. Strange foreign smells filled the air reminding him that unfamiliar demons were around. Harry didn't like it. Only Raizen and _**their**_ Monk demons should be around him, be there. _**Their**_ tribe, not all of these intruders! It wasn't safe!

"Here we are my lady." Touou murmured quietly to Harry. The demon was trying his best to make everything as calm as possible. Sitting on a slightly raised platform in the middle of the tent was a pallet being primped by at least a dozen Monk demons. Half of them were a mass of energetic, excitedly whispering Kits.

"My lady!" One kit excitedly screeched when he caught sight of the pair. Forcing himself from springing up when an older Monk demon gave him a stern look.

"We have arranged the nest as best as we could. I am pleased that our lady is to be staying with us so we can better tend to him." The elder monk demon said, nearly cooing by the end. His Lady was so adorable and vulnerable looking. He most definitely needed their utmost care! This was going to be wonderful! The thought of Madam Gekkoka glanced through his mind. There was no way that such interactions could be allowed, the demoness was surely terrible for his sweet gentle motherly perfect bearer lady. Convincing his king to insist upon Harrison getting human-world products to stopper his maturation bleeding like some upper plate heathen! Having there darling lady walk about on his sacred bleeding, allow him to walk about _ **unaided**_ , absolutely barbaric! Unneeding of their care, it was horrific! What other awful thoughts would that devious demoness put into his delicate lady's mind? That he was to sweep himself? To tend to his _ **own**_ laundry and not allow them to tend to him? The tanned demon's skin went nearly gray at the thoughts that decided to torment him. Surely it was the thing of nightmares!

Touou parted the crowd with a single hard look. Taking his Lady to the pallet and lifted the blanket, unwrapping Harry and carefully adjusting him. Doing his best to make him comfortable. Even snuggling Paddy up against Harry like a doting parent, unable to help himself as his adoration clearly radiated from him.

"Aaww! Lady Harrison looks so cute! He's so so, delicate!" A kit with almost bottle glass blue eyes gushed standing at the end of the pallet with a doey look. "Hokushin is surely going to be disappointed when he learns of what he has missed!"

Touou and the other matured adults gave the excitable kits what could only be described as death glares as they instantly got loud and surrounded the pallet. They would need to keep it quiet for a few days so there dear lady could settle into the new nesting place or would likely reject it and Touou was unwilling to allow that. His Lady was not to be put back in where they could not have at least one person watching him at all times because his... enamored king couldn't... keep control of his urges.

"Do you have everything you need, are you hungry?" Touou asked, nearly vibrating with anticipation.

"Y-yes." Harry managed to squeak. Not liking being stared at by over a dozen pairs of eyes. That was never comfortable even though he knew most by name. A majority helping to tend to him during his bleeding and when he was injured. He wasn't supposed to be here though. Harry was supposed to be in his and Raizen's shared nest snuggling and dozing and being groomed and-and doing... other less appropriate things with his dominant. He didn't feel safe. Nothing smelled of him here. Not a single thing and nothing smelled of _**his**_ Raizen either and somehow that was even worse, scarier. He wanted his Raizen!

"Here you are my lady!" Touou said, eagerly holding up a bowl of freshly made chunks of meat and livers that were ever so slightly grilled with Harrison's prescribed herbs and a thick 'broth'. Touou's chest swelled with pleasure as Harry eagerly dug in. His stomach nearly cramping in hunger as the scent of blood hit his nose. His body demanded he replenish the minerals necessary for blood production.

The kit's made excited noises unable to help themselves. Not even when the matured adults gave them stern looks. Though they themselves looked rather star struck as Harrison ate the food prepared especially for him. Nearly unable to help themselves from gushing like kits over how much he needed them to take care of him and over his absolutely adorable _**bearerness**_!

"Look who I brought! Our king asked me to take him to our lady! Me!" A peach fuzzed kit, shorter than the others, called to his tribe mates. He pointed to himself, nearly gushing over the fact that their alpha dominant had asked him of all people to escort him!

Raizen stood, leaning against one of the poles holding up the tent. His arms were crossed glaring down the group of demons. He specifically narrowed his eyes in on Touou. Displeasure clear as day across his handsome, slightly more filled out looking face.

"Toodlie!" Touou growled. Twitching.

The kit looked at the angry faces wide eyed and confused looking. "What?" He whimpered.

Raizen nearly fell over at the name, letting out a startled bark of laughter. "Oh gods! What the hells is up with what you are naming the-these kits the last few generations?! I thought when he introduced him-himself he was joking!" The suddenly almost hysterical sounding king stuttered.

"I am unsure why you find such a name to be funny. It's a respectable name my lord he is the 3 time great grandson of Toodlie the Feral Beastato slayer." One of the older Monk demons pointed out. Looking a bit embarrassed for the kit.

Raizen snorted. Forcing himself back on task. Monk demon's could be such strange creatures and he really didn't have the patience to put up with their shenanigans at the moment. He want his Harrison back in their nest that very moment where he could insure he was safe and happy and with him, where he belonged.

Raizen's eyes darted over to his future mate, who gave him a look that set both his loins and cheeks a blaze. A look of love and sunny adoration and want all wrapped into one. Raizen wanted to pounce on him and rut them together until they didn't know where one started and the other ended. Those beautiful luminescent green eyes looked at him like he was _**everything**_ in his world. Raizen was hardly able to hold back a rumble of worshipful affection. Surely giving the submissive what Yusuke would teasingly call 'puppy dog eyes' or 'gooey eyes' unable to help himself. Raizen moved forward with predatory purpose. Ignoring the annoying mutterings and protests of his Monk demons. The mother hens that they were.

"My king." Touou growled dangerously, eyes constricting into thin slits. Groaning when Harrison, his sweet at the moment unhelpful Lady, let lose an affectionate mew. The look on his face practically screaming his delight at the sight of the large thunder god demon. He leaned back, head tilted ever so slightly in offering. A clear invitation for their king to join him.

Touou gritted his teeth he would clearly have to step in as his king hardly even had to look at him and Harrison was eager to invite him in, acting totally smitten. It was obvious by the confident way his king approached, tilting his head almost playful as he seductively smirked and eyed his Lady like a tasty morsel, that he felt no hesitation. Clearly understanding what power he had at the moment.

Touou's face reddened with indignation. Harrison would not be leaving with his king! Clearly the dominant was using his Alpha charms to muddle with his poor oblivious lady's head. He obviously couldn't trust his own judgment at the moment. "Our lady is to stay here with us!" Touou barked warningly. Bristling at the amused huff Raizen let out. Now invited by his desired, Raizen was completely unfazed by the monk demon's irritation. Touou Swatted at king's outreaching hand.

Raizen gave the other demon a disbelieving look. Staring at his hand along with the rest of the demons in the room, eye twitching ever so lightly. Touou was so so lucky that he wasn't only an important essential member of Raizen and Harrison's shared tribe but also a good friend. If he were nearly anyone else Raizen would have put them in their place so fast their head would have spin. Knowing that it was Touou being his obnoxiously uptight self, Raizen, just gave the other demon an annoyed grumble. He would never admit it out loud but he was already almost starting to regret sending Hokushin to the human world. At least he would have been able to help keep Touou and his strong almost paternal seeming instincts under control. Even if it was only for his own disturbing gain... entertainment? Raizen wasn't particularly sure on the details of it... He really didn't think he wanted to know. But he, at least, wouldn't be having this head ache causing, severe stress inducing situation on his hands.

Were they insane? Removing his Harrison from the safety and comfort of their makeshift nest? It was already stressful enough for his beautiful little submissive as it was. With them having all of these different demon tribes and clans around. Surely it was worse, having to change location to somewhere not nearly adequate for nesting. Harrison had been established in his tower, their den, his sweet scent painting everything possible with his claim. They would not be separated again. Especially not by his own tribe. Raizen didn't want to upset Harrison by being aggressive toward Touou though and the other demon surely knew it. Harrison adored their tribe, even as annoying and odd as they were and Raizen was sure by the behaviors he had showed towards Touou, Harrison liked him most. Almost exhibiting some minor imprinting like behaviors when around the other demon. It was frustrating to no end. Hokushin had better get back before his given time. No way would Raizen put up with crap like that when they began to pack up! He and Harrison were a pair and they would not be split up for even a moment! Not again, never again!

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

"Quin, what did I tell you? Stop wandering off! We had to search the entire store for you, again! This was the fourth time! If you wander off again I will be forced to put a leash upon you just like I had to with Rin-Rin and Harold, do they look happy?" A frazzled looking Hokushin asked pointing to the nearly bored to tears looking peach fuzzed kits he had on short monkey backpack child leashes that looked entirely too small for them. "Do you want me to have to do that? Then you do not get to do anything that you want to at all!" Hokushin said, not nearly as calm sounding as he would like to be. At that point he didn't really care though.

"Nooo..." Quin muttered, crossing his arms, pouting.

"Then you stay right next to this collecting basket at all times. You do not wish for me to tell our lady how much you have upset me right?" Hokushin stressed, it was already the second time he had to use such a threat to make the brood behave.

The kit paled and gave a quick nod. "Of course not! Please don't tell him!"

They had been in that fantastic horrible store for nearly 7 hours by that point and they hadn't even been able to start their shopping. The other monk demons were too worked up and either terrified or excited and making a scene or wandering off. The worst were the cousin kits, Dai and Bai. Both were having total nervous break down tantrums over things they wanted and had them at least half a dozen times already! To top it all off Teiji was more interested in flirting with the sample kiosk workers for coupons, then helping out or shopping. It was completely up to Hokushin to get everything under control before everything got any worse than it already was. Hence the leashes for human offspring locked on two of the monk kits. Once Dai and Bai were found than they also had a pair of turtle leashes with their names on them as well.

Surely this trip couldn't become anymore trying than it already was... Right?

**End Chapter 18: Part 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! So hopefully everyone liked this part! I am going to be super busy after this week or so and that is why I decided to split the chapter previously over 17,500 word chapter in two just in case I can't get the next chapter done before then. Though, I feel more motivated then I have in a really long time because this story is finally at the point where Harry is going to go into heat and have his glorious babies! Feel like an ecstatic parent! I am heading to college the 22nd and still have a lot to do so I won't have much time to do anything for a while but I will try my best to get the next chapter, which will have Harry in heat and the castle, done before leaving.
> 
> If you want to stay up to date on what I am doing or how far along I am on a story, have questions, or just want to talk I am on Facebook all the time and update on there nearly daily! I am on there along with on Instagram under the name Yazziyou Daydreamer! I am putting my art on both places to along with on my Deviantart Account which you can find me under the name Yuvush on there! I am super friendly and talkative so don't be afraid to talk to me! I do art requests to!
> 
> IMPORTANT. Since I am going to college please don't be mad if I don't update every couple of weeks or even monthly for a couple of months. I will try to but I can't guarantee that I will be able to while I am getting use to a job and school at the same time. I wish I didn't need to do both at the same time but I have to because food is too expensive even with the meal plan with my gluten allergies... Art supplies are also super expensive... Anyway I will try and plan out 1 day a week that I use as my free day but that may take a while. I will update everyone on my facebook what is going on. Hopefully everything just works out and I end up with an open day or part of a day. Cross your fingers for me! :) Either way I am sure I can at least find a few hours at the very least a week to write if I am swamped.
> 
> Please review! It really helps to motivate me and often gives me great ideas for the future! Especially now as I am so tired all the time getting ready to head off to school! 
> 
> Thank you everyone that congratulated me on getting into school! I am really happy and excited and will try my very best while there! Can't wait until I can draw my manga!
> 
> Next Chapter/Part Hint: Torment, vacuums, Baby things, and beloved guests


	19. Chapter 18: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is part 2 of chapter 18. It ended up being 9,882 words without Author's notes after corrections. Please tell me if there are any spelling errors or something sounds odd. I am exhausted lately and my have not noticed some stuff. I am heading to college Tuesday and have been running around like a crazy person and have been practically passing out the moment I get home. I am sorry it has taken me so long to get this up I should have gotten it up over a week ago!
> 
> Chapter 19 is done and is a couple pages into being corrected. It ended up being over 10,000 though so it is also about 20 pages long without corrections so give me a few days more of waking up ridiculously early to get that finished!

**Start Chapter 18: Part 2**

Hokushin aggressively ran his fingers over his scalp and began to push the cart. He was going to make things most unpleasant for his king for quite some time after the hellish trip was over. He looked over the list that he had snatched from Teiji while he was busy shamelessly trying to woo a sampler employee into giving him a free bottle of some sort of body washing fluid. Scanning over it with a pained groan. Why to the deepest pits of Spirit world would they need 58 scented candles? Or 121 jars of pickled beets? Who would ever even contemplate eating such a thing? It sounded disgusting and not just because he was a Mazoku!

Hokushin wrinkled his nose. Why would they be getting such a thing anyway? They were there to get 'Lady products' and possibly a few... less than appropriate books. Maybe some games for the kits and some of these Chocolate bar snacks like his lady had complained of craving for the last few weeks, but they didn't need anything else! They would already have to de-construct camp and carry everything that they had left, through a desert!

Hokushin flipped the page, going wide eyed at the sight of that side being completely filled. He stopped his walking and flipped that one, then the next and the next until he had gone through nearly half of the little notebook. 12 and a half pages. Hokushin sputtered, horrified. They were not getting 75 gallons of cow milk! Disgusting! Nor 102 bags of dog food! Was this demon insane? They didn't even have dogs! Hokushin growled under his breath, just done with everything by that point.

His eye twitched when Harold dared to make a whining noise under his breath and tried tugging at his leash. He ignored the looks people were giving them and forced himself to politely smile. Hokushin gave the leashes a discreet tug that nearly sent the pair of leashed heathens barreling into the cart. Hokushin counted the kits holding onto the cart. Good, they had actually listened and none had wandered off again. Well other than the ones already gone and the demon was half way to a permanent good riddance with them.

Much to Hokushin's relief and disappointment Touou's favored kit behaved perfectly. He would surely be proud of him once he heard how well the kit had behaved. Almost shaking with effort to continue to listen he stood next to Hokushin. The young demon did his best not to look around too much as the temptation to go off and play with the strange human things was likely to the point of torturous. Hokushin himself felt similarly, but he was an adult and he could not allow himself to become a terrible example to the kits like the other two obviously were. He was ranked just below the Alphas of the tribe after all and behaving in such a manner could destabilize the kits to the point of irreparable trauma. Sometimes Hokushin really hated being so high ranking. Things would be so much easier otherwise.

Finally Hokushin found a small area in the list dedicated to his lady. Alright, he needed to get the ultra thin, slim fit tampons. That made sense, they did not wish to damage his lady's maturing channel. Surely with as much bleeding as he was doing, they wouldn't be of use for very long periods of time... Hokushin couldn't really see the point in them.

The matured monk demon led the kits, still with him, through the store. Thankfully the part of the store that had the things needed for his lady wasn't full of things nearly as interesting as the area they had been in, keeping the kits mostly in line.

Hokushin's mouth flopped open when they got to the nearly football field length isle with a sign above it advertising feminine products. The entire warehouse shelf was full of different brands, sizes, and types of lady time things to the point he wasn't sure how he would ever find what he needed. How did the humans even get to the top shelves? They were over 15 feet from the ground! Better yet how was it even possible for them to come up with so many different varieties of the same exact things? He growled under his breath clenching his eyes shut in an attempt to calm down a little. Yup... He was pretty sure it was just making him angrier. Yes, it definitely was...

"Please assist me in locating the ultra thin and slim fit tampons along with the... Comfort... Chick sports.. Heavy liners." Hokushin said, raising an eyebrow when he realized Quin was in the cart, curled up in a tiny uncomfortable looking ball, sleeping. Unable to hold back an audible annoyed grumble. The demon clenched his teeth and muttered to himself. Surely the others would now begin to whine and complain about him getting to sleep while they had to stay standing.

Hokushin knew he should have just grabbed that one cart meant for massive litters. He would have been able to fit at least two at a time then. It would have been so much easier to deal with them if they could at least take a nap. Several of course hadn't slept for nearly a week, making for cranky kits. What was he thinking?

Hokushin massaged the bridge of his nose. When the fifth kit with him, Dimplin,(A terrible name in his opinion) let out a keen, sounding like he was revving up for a full out wail of envy. "Do not even begin that behavior unless you wish for Lady Harrison to hear about how poorly you behaved! Surely, he would be glad to hear about how his beloved Grooming Kits are behaving in such a manner."

The group of kits immediately made noises of protest. Herold, Dimplin, and Rin all looking nearly in tears. Touou favored kit was too busy doing as asked and searching the shelves to know what was really going on. Much to Hokushin's twisted displeasure, if the kit kept up such excellent behavior he would be telling his long time friend and lady of it. Even as much as it annoyed him Hokushin would not have a behaving kit be punished. Touou would surely develop an even larger head than he already had over his favored kit's perfect behavior while his lady would likely preen over the kit and show more interest in mothering the Monk kit then doing gush worthy things with his king. I problem, in the Monk Demons opinion.

"I believe I found them Hokushin sir!" Touou's preferred kit excitedly called out to the elder demon, forcing the demon from his brooding thoughts. "They are over here." The kit said, pointing at one of the shelves in front of him.

"Alright, I am coming." Hokushin uttered back, not sounding particularly enthused. Now all he had to do is get himself a decent yaoi manga, his lady something sweet to snack on as requested, and possibly get the kits something to entertain themselves. Not because he thought they deserved it but because he wasn't sure if he could take listening to several hundred kits whining and complaining and howling about being bored and not liking this or that because Hokushin was sure they wouldn't. It would be a very stressful experience for them to be in a different environment, making the lot of them annoying and painfully needy. He was sure that he was simply thinking in such a way from irritation but he really didn't care at that moment.

Looking at the list and back at the neatly stacked rows of boxes he was able to see that the kit was correct. He had found both items they needed. Of course the boxes they needed were on a shelf nearly 12 feet up. The tampons and liners came in strange quantities. Boxes of 5, 15, 30, 65, 100, 430, 1000, and 1726. First off did female humans bleed so much that they would ever need over 1000 tampons in a human world year span and if they did, even the thin ones, how were they able to survive such bleeding for such frail creatures? It wasn't like many demons who adapted to quickly regenerate lost blood. It wasn't unusual for humans to die from blood lost from rather minor things like cuts and lose of lesser things like hands, sometimes fingers even! Did they simply store such items for a life time? Hokushin shuddered at the thought. Surely they would begin to break down after a decade or so being human world plant matter!

Hokushin forced such thoughts from his mind. He needed to finish up before the kits began throwing tantrums again. How would he get to the bulk box though? Surely he would frighten the humans if they came across him elongating his neck long enough to knock a box down...

"We can't-" Rin began whining, he was doing it.

Hokushin elongated his neck and knocked several boxes to the floor uncaring if he accidently knocked a few down that were unnecessary. Retracting his neck to it's normal length and grabbed one of the boxes the size of a moving box, tipping it to read the front of it. He sighed in relief when it was the right one. Hokushin uncaringly tossed it in the cart cringing when Quin let out a shriek. Dimplin eager grabbed a box of liners and tossed it on the confused kit, making him cry out in pain. "Ugh, help me gods of patience and kit management!" Hokushin muttered under his breath and rubbed at his temples as the pair began screeching at each other after Quin launch one of the boxes back at Dimplin's head. How were either old enough to lose their fur, let alone old enough to be allowed to travel anywhere?

The frazzled demon decided that he should probably get another box of each just in case. Hokushin wished he had listened to Teiji about getting one of those huge builder's pull alongs. Between sleepy kits, bulk boxes, and what ever else they may end up getting he didn't think that they would have nearly enough room. Hokushin grabbed one of each from the ground and gave Quin a pointed look, forcing him from the cart without even having to speak. After placing them into the cart, Hokushin crossed his lady's... lady things from the list. All they had to do now was get something sweet for their lady. Get some entertainment for the others(For his and the other matured adults sanity). Then, see if he could find any thing interesting to read.

**0000**

The group went wide eyed at the display of cleaning supplies they saw. Even Hokushin was unable to control himself when he saw one of those things, a-a Vacu? No vacuum! Yes Vacuum, a marvel of human ingenuity! It had been all any of the other monk demons, with their prince, had spoken about. They had even shown them how it worked a few times, sucking up dirt, crumbs, and all sorts of other things into an easy to empty canister. What? They could actually try them out?

Hokushin gushed, nearly knocking down one of the matured adult monks that were supposed to be trying to track down the remaining kits. The demon was instead, purring over an exquisite machine he had just used to vacuumed display crumbs with off of a patch of black and pink striped shag carpet. Hokushin didn't even care though, to happy and excited to bother feeling angry with the other demon.

Hokushin couldn't have cared less what everyone else was doing at that time. He was quite literally so excited to try one of the machines out he nearly sent Rin and Harold barreling into the floor in his haste. Forgetting that he even had their leashes around his wrists.

The pair didn't even whine as their eyes lit up like they had just been told they were assigned to watch their lady Harrison for a whole day all on their own. Excitement thrummed through the whole group at the thought of being able to try out one of the strange cleaning contraptions that the others told them about. Each demon scrambled to one of the nearly 2 dozen display vacuums set up for testing out. In the middle of two isle sized rows were rows and rows of every type of flooring a person could ever imagine. To the sides were shelves full of bottles of labeled liquids, goo, and solid containers of things like crumbs, dried dirt, and cheeto dust. The kits looked near ready to faint in their excitement, Hokushin was even feeling a little dizzy he was so worked up. It was a Monk demons paradise.

The demon scrambled to find the button the other's had told him about. He nearly flailing out of sheer enthusiasm when the upright quietly growled to life at the flip of its plastic switch. Hokushin dumped an adornment of dirt and food particles onto a rug, forcing himself not to recoil in anxiety and purposely causing a disgusting mess. He could hear one of the kits shriek in horror as he struggled to dirty one of the display carpets. Hokushin turned to see Touou's favored kit frantically run his chosen machine over a white carpet a fierce look more suited to a manically cleaning Touou clear as day on his baby cheeked face. Like he was going to viciously annihilate every spec of dirt that dared be in existence. The other's also shrieked making panicked squeals all around Hokushin.

Hokushin ran the vacuum over the filth like one was supposed to with the human contraption. Eyes widened in amazement as it ate up every last speck it went over. Adrenaline spiked through his veins at the sounds of crunching and the sight of a perfectly cleaned floor, filling him with such a thrill he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so alive! Hokushin clutched his chest as he was nearly overwhelmed with the energy charged feeling zinging through him. The bewitched demon nearly mindlessly spilled part of a container of cheetos onto the flooring and repeated. Doing this over and over again with the rest of the demons. He didn't care about the reactions of the humans around or of what the others were doing as his whole body filled with the tingling feeling of ecstasy. Every nerve firing in pleasure.

The entire time, Hokushin tried his best to not think about the fact that there was no way that they would be able to bring even a single vacuum with them. Their king's natural electrical field and magnetic effects making it impossible to even think about using such a thing. And the very few things that they could use at the moment would likely be impossible to soon. If not because of the mountains that they were moving to than because of their king's recovery causing his abilities to become far more potent again. As long as no one said anything Hokushin could continue on allowing his mind to fill with fantasies of vacuuming castle floors until they left or at least until they ran out of things to vacuum. It was not meant to be though. Just like with everything else, the kits had to ruin the precious happiness filling moment.

"I want one of these things!" One of the kits announced. The others immediately agreed. Rin rushed over to one of the shelves holding boxed vacuum cleaners and grabbed one. He purposefully marched over to Hokushin. "I'm getting this one!" He announced to the demon, trying to figure out how to fit the contraption's box into the cart.

Hokushin froze at the kit's deceleration. Cringing as the others rushed to get their own vacuums at the other kit's insistence, not wanting to be without. Hokushin pushed his vacuum upright until he heard a click and he flipped down the switch to turn his machine off. Oh, this wasn't going to be fun, not at all. Why wasn't Ji Heng taking care of the explanations? Why was it always him that had to deal with upset kits? Hokushin's eye twitched as he heard the other matured demon let out a sudden devastated sounding sob... Yes, matured... Hokushin had trouble controlling his annoyance.

"What is wrong with Ji Heng, sir?" Touou's favored kit asked.

Hokushin groaned, feeling absolutely put upon. "You see... We can not get anything that is run by electricity... As even if we had the proper equipment to run it our king's natural electrical field would immediately make them unusable."

The kits gave Hokushin infuriatingly blank uncomprehending looks, clutching their chosen vacuum's boxes to their chests like children with teddy bears.

"We _cannot_ get the cleaning machines. They would be unusable." Hokushin finally explained in a flat tone of voice after several minutes of listening to sobbing and being looked at with uncomprehending stares. He ignored the indigent shrieks and wails from the kits. He stepped over Quin as he threw himself on the ground in the worst melt down Hokushin had ever seen from a kit. Taking a deep breath Hokushin took out the notebook and pulled a hastily written on scrap of paper from his robes. He flipped the page in the notebook and started to walk. Uncaring at that point if he had just left the group of angry temperamental kits behind. Ji Heng was there, they could all sob and throw undignified infantile tantrums together for all he cared. Hokushin had, had enough with embarrassing situations to last a _eon_ or more thank you very much! Hokushin wasn't going to be putting up with such terrible behavior anymore. He had real things to do and it wasn't like he wasn't upset as well! He wanted one to, just as much as them. Unlike them he didn't have a total melt down and scream and beg like a den kit though!

Hokushin looked between the lists, trying to see if he could find the things his lady had requested on the dog demon's list. 2, he had found 2 things. Something called a Reesles cup? And Dovely chocolates which Hokushin assumed was just a brand of chocolate. Other things on Harrison's list were strawberries/Chocolate covered strawberries, chocolate biscuits, what ever those were? Hazelnut chocolate, marshmallow spread, Strawberry jam, cake, and chicken nuggets?

First off what was a chicken nugget? Which sounded disgusting to the Monk demon. Secondly Why was his lady requesting such foul things? Overly sweet things like chocolate and strawberries were bad enough but his lady requesting slimy disgusting bird bits? He must have lost his mind! Hokushin decided feeling his throat spasm a little at the very thought of eating such a thing. He curled his lip and pulled out a pen he had gotten the last time he had been in the human world. Hokushin immediately scratched off the nuggets. He wasn't sure what was up with them but he most definitely wasn't going to make his lady sick by allowing him to consume human world bird meat.

Surely there was candy display somewhere near by. They had to have gone past at least a couple dozen just looking for hygiene products for their lady. Hokushin was still not even sure if Harrison would even like any of the things that he had requested anymore. A full blooded Mazoku's taste-buds were completely different from a humans. Rarely eating more than human flesh and occasionally beastatos if they were lucky enough to get a hold of some domesticated ones and a few other things. Depending on the species they may also eat other demons but that was very rare. Harrison was of course from one of the very rare Mazoku species that did. Most Mazoku weren't big fans of very sweet things though.

Hokushin knew that his king didn't care much for such things. The only two things that he could even think of that were exceptions were a type of mildly sweet berry that had a bitter tang to it that could be found in the surrounding forests occasionally in their territory and a rare dark red honey from a very dangerous demon world insect, Giant Golden Hell bees. A honey that had their king literally drinking it he loved it so much and rolling about on his bed like a content cat. The honey was so toxic, if a human were to consume it, they would die in a matter of 10 to 20 minutes, their throat and lungs becoming paralyzed.

Hokushin and most of the other monk demons had similar though not as limited tastes. They loved their teas, a spoonful of sugar every great once in a while, lightly sweetened pastries but not much more than that. Though most were also unwilling to try much more than what they normally ate.

Hokushin worried that Harrison wouldn't like the same things that he use to. He would be so sensitive to any sort of diet change at such a stage in his life. Though what if the reason he craved so many sweet things was because of his maturation? What if he needed it like Lin insisted. Now that he thought about it, Lin had insisted that Raizen feed his lady something sweet to calm him down. And had told them that his lady had trouble keeping his blood sugar up with such blood lose.. So maybe the reason he constantly craved such things wasn't because he still thought he had a human palate but because he really needed the sugar boost? Hokushin sighed, he would get his lady what he requested if he didn't eat what he got him than there were surely others that would be happy to... Even if it just ended up being prince Yusuke eating it all. Hokushin was sure his young lord would most definitely not object!

Hokushin grabbed a bag of Reesle cups, a pack of 359, surely that was plenty! Then grabbed 2 mixed bags of 420 Dovely chocolate. That would be more than enough for his lady. Probably exceeding more than he would ever want or need. Now all he had to do is get the preserved Strawberries like requested. After that he could go and look for things to entertain kits and try to see if he could find his Yaoi mangas and they could get out of there and he would never be doing such a thing again in his lifetime if he had any say in it! The whole time had been a total nightmare that he would like to forget very much, but surely wouldn't for thousands if not tens of thousands of years!

After grabbing a few jars of, preserved sweet smelling red gunk, Hokushin headed to the back of the store which was the only place he could think of that he hadn't seen yet. On his way there he made sure to make the biggest arch around the area he had left the kits in that he possibly could.

The monk demon felt his chest relax a little the longer the kits were away from him. Almost to the point he was beginning to feel near peaceful. Teiji was surely in the produce section still trying to seduce products from clerks and the kits were likely sobbing and throwing tantrums with the vacuums still. He wasn't sure where the others were but it no longer mattered he was alone and finally getting what he came to the store in the first place to do, done. In reality it should have taken them less than a hour or two to get what they needed and to get out.

The smells of lavender and talcum powder filled the monk's nose as he passed an isle, intriguing him. A look of wonder filled Hokushin's eyes as what the isle was full of, registered. Formula and disposable diapers and wipes and creams to sooth sore bottoms. This is where humans got things to take care of their kits. Infants. That was what they called them.

Hokushin picked up a strange can that said 'sensitive stomach infant formula'. He made a startled noise as he read the back. They had powdered substances that they could feed their offspring with? How was that even possible? Hokushin had never heard of such a strange thing in his life! Humans truly could live off of the most bizarre of foods! How was this even considered edible to an infant? It smelled terrible! No wonder humans were able to survive on nearly every squire inch of human world they were truly abominable freaks of nature! Delicious ones, but still abominations. Hokushin immediately put the powder back on the shelf eyeing it distressingly like a Spirit beast would suddenly burst out of the can and maul him. His eyes lasered in on an advertisement above a shelf of water bucket sized bottles.

Hokushin grabbed one of the hefty bottles by its top and read what it said on the back. Hoping that it wasn't some freaky human thing to be consumed like the other one. Instead it sounded like something that could potentially be very useful for his lady in the near future. Lotion to help prevent skin tearing and to help with stretch marks while impregnated. Hokushin would definitely get some of that! He managed to rearrange the cart well enough to set one bottle in, grabbing another just in case.

Hokushin wasn't sure how long he took looking at each product individually before freezing and then gushing over the rows of manual pumps and bottles for nursing kits. Imagining getting to help his lady feed the little one when it was birthed. Hokushin knocked several into the full cart, uncaring how many he ended up with along with a 30 pack of bottles and nipples. Hokushin nearly chocked when he exited the isle right into a space full of baby clothes and adorable tiny stuffed toys.

The demon's cheeks coloring as an endorphic feeling flooded his system. He felt like he cheeks had set on fire as his mind went hazy with thoughts of his beloved lady taking such good care of his future little lords or lady. He was sure that his Lady Harrison would have been rushing around positively adorably, like a child in a candy store if he had come with. Gushing along with Hokushin over the cute little Nesting Reassurance dolls and clothes.

Hokushin awed and held a hand to his chest. He rushed over as he spotted a onesie with a crown on it that said 'I'm Ganna' be Your King' on it. Silently screaming at the pure perfectness of the onesie. He had to get it! The grammar was terrible but it was absolutely adorable! He carefully laid it on top of the overflowing cart and skimmed through the rack grabbing two more similar onesies. He made an audible noise similar to a dying rabbit at the rack he found full of colorful sparkly princess themed tot clothes. Easily imagining his lady grooming a preening over a healthy plump little Bearer kit with big green eyes and fluffy shock of white hair. All needy and helpless and sweetly mewing for attention and affection. Yes, Hokushin needed such a thing to happen so bad! He much rather have a gentle, adorable, affectionate little Bearer lady then an aggressive, aloof, brutish little dominant lord to tend to!

By the time that Hokushin was done collecting clothes every inch of his cart had cute little baby clothes hanging from it or were overflowing it. Purples and pinks and yellows and pretty bright blues of all shades. He was quickly sucked in by tiny soft plush 'Reassurance nesting items' Remembering his lady's obsession with them. Yes, it would probably be considered manipulative but Hokushin was sure that Harrison would be more receptive to nesting if given such items and would produce and even heavier cocktail of hormones than he already was.

Raizen and Harrison weren't the only ones that wanted their lady to have a kit immediately, in fact it was a common topic amongst most of the monk demons. Anyways, seeing his lady nesting was always an endearing sight. Remembering that his lady seemed to have a fixation on canines Hokushin picked out as many as he possibly could find in the pile adding a blond long haired goat with stripes to represent his king. After that Hokushin grabbed a set of teething rings and blocks having to hold them with his arm fully extended just to keep them balanced on top of the pile in the cart. He had to look to the side to even see where he was going.

Things repeatedly fell as he tried to browse through the maternity clothes oohing and ahhing over the different things and styles they had. Though the swim suits were a bit... ugh. The memory of an already severely over weight infant swollen woman walking out of the changing room sucked into a suit that was obviously at least 3 or 4 sizes too small was a horror that refused to leave the poor demons brain.

The female's back side purple from lack of circulation and looking nearly cleaved in half the strip of cloth that was meant to hid unmentionable parts was so tightly lodged between her crack. Much to his horror the same could be said with her front as well. What was even worse was that the suit looked ready to tear around all of the massive lumps she had. And although over weight and with matted pony tailed hair, even Hokushin was able to see if in properly sized clothing she would be considered pretty among humans. A curvy beauty even. But with what she was wearing... From what Hokushin could see it looked like it was trying to shrink wrap her breasts off the swimsuit was so tight. Surely the woman was endangering her kit!

Though the way The woman flexed and posed in the mirror and her... more than poor hygiene made him suspect the woman wasn't thinking about such things. The stench wafting off her was putrid, making him feel close to vomiting anytime she moved. A young couple with a set of little ones seemed to also be a bit horrified by the woman's behavior as well because they pointed and whispered as the woman walked from the changing area and grabbed a bag of some type of triangular cheese covered chips from a display and began eating them. She used a display toddler table like a chair. Hokushin had no idea how to react.

The female, likely the mother, apparently was not happy at all the made a stifled shrieking sound as the woman flopped her legs apart, uncaring that their was a toddler and an infant big enough to hold themselves up, staring straight at her.

Hokushin shuddered, he could already see how this was going to turn out even though he was trying to not pay attention to it. Glancing form the rack of clothes he was looking at every so often. The mother looked ready to claw the woman's eyes out and the father looked like he was ready to either start yelling or get someone to do it for him.

Hokushin decided he wasn't going to be sticking around to find out what would happen first. He was certain that he would end up getting drug into the likely full out brawl and really didn't need to be getting involved in human things. Dealing with Yusuke was already bad enough as it was on his best days let alone after he had been tortured in human world in a human world store of all things for 20 or more hours! Hokushin wasn't embarrassed to admit he very clearly fled from the scene, practically ran really.

"Where have you been Hokushin sir! I-I was looking all over for you! I turned around and-and you were just gone!" A kit, Touou's favored said, sounding traumatized. Great.

"Is all that stuff for our lady when he has a kit?" The monk kit asked, completely forgetting about his horrible ordeal at the sight, completely in awe. His eyes becoming impossibly wide as he excitedly began to coo and enthusiastically fawn over the things Hokushin had picked out.

"Yes it is." The demon replied, almost hoping that he could somehow lose the kit again so he could finish up what they had originally came their for. Hokushin himself was a little embarrassed that he had allowed himself to get so sidetracked. Hokushin began to walk, hoping that maybe the kit would get sidetracked and he would lose him. It didn't seem meant to be though as the kit managed to keep up with him. Walking so fast he nearly need to trot to keep pace.

"By the way Hokushin sir, Ji Heng sent me to get you. We have the others now and they are waiting in the very back of the store in the book section. Master Kiyomizu Ai and a few other master story artists have arrived, apparently early, for book signing! Rin came across them as he was trying to find a restroom!" The kit squealed, stopping Hokushin in his tracks.

The matured demon immediately turned, a deathly serious expression on his face. "Here? Where? Never mind, just lead me to them!" Hokushin demanded. His tone sounding almost like it was a matter of life or death.

The peach fuzzed monk kit jumped a little at the almost manic tone used, "Of course Hokushin sir! This way!" He instantly pipped, pointing to an isle to their right. Yelping and the other demon nearly knocked him over in his haste to turn.

**000000000000000000**

"Hey, haven' them monk's been quiet for a hell of a' long time?" Chu pointed out.

"Well.. Yeah. But I mean isn't that a good thing? Their crazy as hell." Yusuke said, burger inches from his lips.

"Are ya' sure they're even here anymore? I mean they haven' used that vacuum once in a' least 3 days. Lu and Tangu haven' had a single bloody soapy screamin' match over it or anythin'." Chu said.

Yusuke paled, "Shit, you're right! They should have had it already, it's like clockwork! Crap, crap, crap, Hey, short stuff go check the freak shows room!"

"He doesn't have to. As I suspected... Raizen summoned them back. Apparently they thought you would notice their absence right away and come across their note to you to return as soon as you came back from hanging out with this group. They obviously put too much stock into you." Hiei said, chuckling mockingly.

"WHAT? First off how did you get in here shorty?" Yusuke hissed, pointing aggressively at the small fire apparition. Groaning and dropping his hands in defeat as a thought struck him. "Crap... I don't get it why where they brought back so fast? The tournament finally started up again."

"Yes it started up again because Yomi has finally been able to suck up enough of his damaged ego to come out and about again. Haven't you heard Urameshi? Raizen is apparently getting ready to move his _**entire**_ tribe. He even has several prominent tribes and clans coming to meet up with him. In his rage the king destroyed his entire city of towers. It is now completely unlivable and the area is unlikely to be able to be built on again for at least a few thousand years. How don't you know about your own tribe?" Hiei mocked.

"Hey, don' be a prick yeah!" Chu growled.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "How doesn't he know about his own tribe?"

"Well... It could of been 'cuz those freaky monks were more interested in their vacuum then talking." Rinku muttered. Shuddering at the creepy behaviors of the adult demons. He as a kid really wish he hadn't heard some of the creepy infatuated sounding things that they would whisper to it when they thought they were alone. Gross, gross, gross!

" That is likely... true..." Hiei relented.

"So why did you show up anyway? I doubt you would come all this way just to be an asshole to me. So what's going on other than me being abandoned?" Yusuke grumbled. Hands twitching.

The small demon snorted. "Well I thought it would be obvious. I have decided to come with you to meet up with your tribe. I still have not been able to have a proper conversation with Harrison. He is a top priority of mine." Hiei said, giving Yusuke a look that clearly conveyed that he thought him a dumb ass even as his cheeks pinked a little at even mentioning the demoness' name.

Chu snickered. "Oh! You like the hot little Sheila don' ya'? He's a hell of a looker, ain't he?" He teased.

"Shut up clown! I don't have to answer to you!" Hiei immediately barked. Glaring blood red eyes at the laughing mirth eyed Mad Max looking demon.

**000000000000000000000**

It was a dream come true as Hokushin lay his eyes upon the stacks upon stacks of Yaoi mangas, many of which he had never seen before. He was in heaven! Sitting at a table chatting with his tribe mates was Ai Kiyomizu! The Ai Kiyomizu, saucy magenta haired prince of boy love himself! Next to him he believed was, Mao Ine, an up and coming Yaoi Mangaka. They had two of her books. Love of a Fox, And Foxing around at Midnight. Both superb and the information on demons surprisingly accurate. Hokushin did not recognize the other three though, who were 2 women and a man... he was pretty sure at least.

The first thing Hokushin noticed was the strange smell of the group, excluding 1. That, and the feeling of not great power but some decent spiritual and... demonic energies.

"I'm so flattered that fellow demons love my books so much! I really tried to be as accurate as possible while writing them. I mean I know that nearly all of my audience is unaware humans... but that doesn't mean I'm going to make random things up! I had no idea that monk demons would even be into this sort of stuff!" Mao Ine preened, smiling and chatting up the group. Ignoring the nervous feelings her instincts were trying to force on her at the potentially dangerous foreign scent. They had been nothing but polite and lovely the whole time.

"Of course! I couldn't put down either book we have until I was to the end! They were excellent! Momo was so elegant and clever! Manipulating and testing all of the dominants after her bearer kit lady! Lady Hoshiyo was so delicate and adorable and sweet! His personality reminded me so much of our own Lady Harrison, even with him being a fox demon!" The dimpled, olive skinned matured demon cooed.

"I'm still just surprised that there are demons writing these!" Quin excitedly chirped. Rin nodded in agreement, distractedly skimming through the third volume in the series.

"I'm so glad you like them! I love all of my characters so much! Hoshiyo is such a little cinnamon roll! I admit, I heavily based him off of what I heard about Lady Mokoshi. My mom was originally from a lower family of the, at least in demon world, relatively well known Fox demon clan that he rules." The young woman explained, pushing back a strand of curly sunset orange hair.

"Oh! I thought you smelled like a fox! No wonder the information was so accurate and masterfully done." Ji Heng exclaimed.

The golden eyed girl blushed at the complement.

"Not trying to butt into your conversation or anything but I couldn't help but catch you saying something about your own 'Lady'? So you like serve someone or something?" A young woman with cropped purple dyed hair, standing close to Mao, asked. She was leaned over a stack of unpack boxes of books. She smelled human.

"Don't worry, it's cool. I know all about demons and stuff. No idea what a monk demon is other than what Mao knows, which is that they serve other demons and are pretty rare. Anyway, I am like Mao's friend and stuff you know the whole BFF sharing... Helps I'm able to do Carrie crap with my mind." The girl explained after getting unsure looks. Blank stares followed. "I'm a physic." She said plainly after that, immediately the demons eyes filled with understanding. She rolled her eyes. Didn't they watch TV, she swore Mao said they had a form of TV and electricity in quite a few places in demon world. Though the group didn't exactly look like they were particularly modernized, for from it really. Man, she swore she had seen those emblems stitched into their robes before. Where were they from?

"Harrison, that is our Lady's name! He is wonderful!" Quin finally answered, eyes practically sparkling at the thought of his perfect lady. Uncaring if he should speak about such things or not. More than happy to brag about his beloved Alpha Submissive.

Rin made an excited noise at talk of his beloved lady. "Lady Harrison is the most beautiful Bearer I have ever heard of or seen!" He pipped in.

"He has long hair that's so soft it is like feeling the softest silkiest bird down one could ever find and it's between curly and wavy!" Harold eagerly added.

"And it's the strangest color! Black, I've never heard of a demon of a similar kind to his kind having pure pitch black hair before! Even our king had only heard about a few legends!" Quin added. The other's nodded and made noises of agreement.

"His eyes are strange to, green, I swear they are so bright that they glow! No gem could ever compare!" Touou's favored kit passionately insisted.

"Lady Harrison is the most beautiful and delicate." Mai, said.

"He's so sweet and gentle and petite." Dai continued.

"And he's very thoughtful." Mai added. Making the others gush over the perfectness of their soon to be queen.

"He is quite amusing as well. As you can see our lady has everyone around him wrapped around his little finger as the humans say, though he does not even know it. Even our king had no chance in his attempts to resist his charms. I doubt I have ever seen a more compatible and happy pair than they. It is very entertaining to watch out king fawn over every little thing our lady even says! And he mother's everything!" Hokushin finally said after the others began to babble almost incoherently over their beloved lady. He himself unable to help himself as adoration filled him at the very mention of the kind little demoness. It was practically an automatic response for a Dominant that adored a Bearer, especially for a Monk demon, as they felt very deeply for their tribe mates and the group practically worshiped the ground their beloved Alpha submissive walked on.

"Awww, he sound so adorable!" A girl a the very end of the rows of tables exclaimed her hands to her cheeks.

"They sound so cute together! They must be so in love!" Mao squealed. "I wish we could have seen them! I'm so sad now!" She pouted.

"Me to!" Ai, who Hokushin had learned was the grandson of a powerful physic from spirit world, whined.

"I thought there were only 3 kings in demon world though." The man at the end of the table pointed out.

"Well there are that are well known." Hokushin corrected.

"Yeah, but aren't you wearing the crest for one? I swear I saw something similar when I was a kid." The guy said.

"I noticed it to! I swore I saw it in a book or something!" The Girl with cropped hair exclaimed.

Ai laughed and leaned back in his chair, glancing at his phone. "That's because it is the symbol used by the King of Tourin Territory. As in the top dog. They serve the honorable fasting king personally, right?" Ai, asked smirking knowingly.

"Yes we do." Hokushin said, tone prideful.

Ai's face slowly twisted into one of realization. He made an excited very unmanly squeak. "Wait that means that-that he's in love! That's even cuter! The whole deep mysterious tough guy actually ending up being a teddy bear!" He wheezed, not slowing down to even breath he was so excited.

"That's the best!" The girl at the end squealed.

"Someone has to write a story based off of this! It would be amazing!" The purpled haired girl demanded.

"How did they meet? How did they know they were in love with each other?! We need details, I need details! What does this king guy look like? I can't believe we are talking to real royal servants! They like our books!" Mao heaved, looking nearly manic as her yaoi fangirl kicked in.

The kits backed off a little looking a bit unnerved by the looks in the author's eyes... and Hokushin's. How eagerly he was to go into detail about how he had helped save their lady and about how he was injured. In their opinion exaggerating how dreamy their king was. He most definitely didn't have any beauty marks under his eyes or glistening magenta eyes. Nor did he look as if he was gliding on pillows of air as he walked... He most definitely didn't wear beautiful robes embroidered in gold and lined with fine silks that drug across the floor like a shimmering portrait like Hokushin had insisted. They were lucky to get a top on the dominant let alone such a ridiculous thing!

They happily left with an entire cart more full of books, all signed. Hokushin had even managed to get a hold of all 4 copies of the 8th volume in his beloved 'kitty kitty pretty boy' series that were only available for sale at the event that was being set up and was being planned for the next day. The personability and politeness of the monks demons, like in most instances, winning the group over. Hokushin doubted that they would have been so friendly with them if they had known what Monk demons really were. Human eaters. They had all made sure to be careful not to let the fox smell the human flesh on their breath. None of that mattered though because the whole mismatched group wanted to write about his king and lady! He was so excited! Master Ai had even given him his address so he may possibly get a hold of him! It was truly a dream come true for the bored gossip loving demon.

They didn't take long in the game section. Hokushin grabbed conveniently warehouse boxed games in sets of 24 and hastily tossed them on a skive he had commanded Touou's favored to grab as he was the only one that he even trusted a little at that point to follow what he told him to do. Hokushin also loaded his overflowing extras onto it, deciding that he very much preferred the contraption over his cart for boxes and wished that he had grabbed one hours beforehand, even if it was hard to maneuver. Finally they could leave after being in that hell for at least a full human world day. Ugh, Hokushin just wanted to go home and clean for a while... Then he wanted to organize their beautifully blooming Yaoi library by subject then alphabetically and sleep.

"Wow, look at that!" Dimplin eagerly pointed out. Watching an elderly man dressed in a cream and red uniform stack boxes of some sort of large cleaning thing. He eagerly darted over to the man and display, trying to figure out what the product was.

Hokushin made a pained noise akin to that of a ran over cat.

"Amazing! Real life monks. I haven't seem one of your folks outside of the local temple in ages! You aren't dressed like them folk though. My cousin became a monk. Wasn't really good at it...," The man paused looking around like he was trying to make sure no one heard him. "Liked the ladies too much if ya know what I mean." The nearly bald headed man whispered, letting out a sudden laugh. " Anyway, what can I do for you gentleman?" The man asked. Completely without filter.

"What are these things?" Dimplin asked before Hokushin could apologize to the man for bothering him. If looks could maim Hokushin's surely would have brutally de-armed the kit and beat him over the head with his own extremities.

"Dimplin!" Hokushin hissed, unable to control himself.

"Oh, no, it's okay. These things right here are what we used before we had these fancy vacuum cleaners with their fancy electricity! You kids have it easy, when I was a boy my mother use to make me crawl on the floor with a lint roller when she decided she had to have one of those posh Europan rugs~. Piff*" The old man snorted in distaste, wagging his bony finger at the monk kits.

"Any-who. These ones-" the man said pointing at a green box, "Are really good for picking up dirt and dust and hair from carpet. The red boxed ones aren't nearly as good on carpet but good for things like wood and tile, the capacity isn't as good either but they are still pretty decent. Then you have your swiffies which are better for quick messes and picking up everyday dirt. The best one we have though is the Mr. Sparkly. It has a spinning head, double capacity dust pan, bristle cleaner brush, and can be used on both tile and carpet. You can even clean up spills with this baby!" The elderly man said in what could only be described as an enthusiastic salesman tone of voice.

The monks were fanning themselves by the end of the speech, Quin fainting from being so overwhelmed. They stepped over him in their haste to get to the stack, used to random fainting fits from other Monk kits. It was a pretty common thing after all.

Hokushin feel a clawing pain in his chest when he tried turning away. They would have to carry all of this stuff with them if they were to get it...

"Not that look Hokushin, not that look!" Andreas, the matured olive skinned monk demon insisted.

"We-we cannot. We already have so... s-so much to c-c-carry." Hokushin chocked out. Feeling like his throat wanted to swell shut on him at those words. He flinched as the monk kits immediately began to rev up for another mass tantrum. Mai and Dai flushed red from the top of their heads all the way to their hands at the very least.

"But-but I want one! I want sire! I want my Sire now!" Dai wailed, puffing up his cheeks like an angry 2 year old.

Hokushin twitched. "Fine! Get them! But I'm not carrying any on the way!" Hokushin snarled, unwilling to listen to another minute of embarrassing whining or tantrums. He would not be the one explaining why they literally had an entire display full of something that they didn't need when they got back... Though as compensation he was definitely receiving one of those Mr. Sparkly things! It was like his king had given him the absolute worst of the worst of the tribe to deal with! How were they going to even get all of this stuff back home?

Hokushin discreetly snatched a box, eyes on the distracted kits. He shoved it under the pills of nesting kit clothing. He was still angry..

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Getting out of the store had taken an additional several hours of pure torture. Hokushin was most definitely back to his first opinion of not wanting to ever come to the human world again, especially to go shopping. Teiji was furious. Instead of getting the record breaking shopping trip like he wanted he ended up getting 2 carts full of different bottles and boxes of 'samples' apparently they had come just in time for their biannual sample polyzoa in the produce section. He also had 3 skiffs full of human food. One full skiff was just fast perishables, some of it from the refrigerated section. Hokushin had wondered how Teiji planned to get all of that eaten before it spoiled. He wasn't really sure what the Water weavers ate but they, nor the Shikagumi would be of help to them. They did not eat such things.

They were thankfully able to get out before the morning shoppers got in. When they all were finally able to leave it was still dark out. It would be easier to get to their requested tunnel under the cover of night.

With Raizen's rumored growing power Spirit world wasn't too willing to say no to him when it came to much of anything as long as he stayed in demon world and peaceful. Making him happy was a high priority now as he was a genuine major danger to anyone who crossed him.

The group that kept the tunnel open stared with gaping mouths as they arrived both earlier than expected and with... borrowed carts and skiffs. Among them was prince Koenma himself and Yusuke's red pompadour haired friend. Being himself, Koenma couldn't help but ask question after question about the things they had gotten. Pausing with comically large eyes on the assortment of graphic books they had bought. Choking and face blazing. Kinky freaky demons, the lot of them! Eeew, he was so disturbed! He wanted Mr. Teddy Bear right that moment, and his blanky he would need both to get over such a traumatizing ordeal! He didn't even know that someone could comfortably have something that big in them let alone two! Shudder*

"You-you can leave. Everything is fine here." Koenma managed to squeak out. A green cast to his skin.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

By the time the group got back to Raizen's camp most of the food was near thawed even after adding ice to it. Becoming a dripping mess. It was already apparent that everyone was beginning to take down the none essential tents as many were already tied up and ready sitting in neatly pilled stacks on the ground.

Ahhh, the peace of home. Hokushin was instantly more relaxed. He let out a relieved sigh then nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of screaming and a ferocious roar. The demon was quick to run to the source of conflict, to make sure no one got hurt... though he wouldn't have minded if something happened to the whole group that he had been dealing with for more than a day and a half.

Hokushin literally face palmed at the sight before him. Touou wagging his finger at their enraged nearly feral king screaming about inappropriate behaviors and innocence of his lady. Harrison looked ready to burst into tears over the two and clearly giving Raizen Puppy eyes. And Raizen was crouched protectively over his adorable muffin.

Hokushin rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Touou my friend we are in assistance of you. Dimplin has knocked the collection out of alphabetical order as we were trying to put things away. He has surely put the system in _**disarray**_!" Hokushin exclaimed, holding a hand to his chest.

Touou gasped immediately rushing past them with a hurried call of 'watch them' to his friend. Pure panic on his stern face. Oh, Hokushin would _**watch**_ the pair alright. He smiled, this was far more enjoyable them having to direct and unload things.

Raizen and Harrison were so into each other neither seemed to notice the intruder in their tent. Raizen had carefully positioned himself to lay over Harrison. Rumbling reassuringly and running his tongue over soft skin, grooming his love. Harry quickly went slack, becoming sleepy and calm. He nuzzled against the dominant's petting hand and began purring back in contentment, almost in a happy daze.

Hokushin was hardly able to control the adoring 'manly' squeal that wanted to resonate through him at the sweet display in front of him. Truly no one could ever be as good as he at matchmaking! The kits produced from their pairing would be an absolutely beautiful exquisite creatures to behold! He was sure. Hokushin didn't think he could ever even come up with a better outcome than the two pairing off together. He was convinced it was true love, like he had read in the Mangas! They two were always meant to be together, forever.

"Hokushin sir, where do I put these?" A young matured monk asked. He nearly made everyone in the room jump, startled. Well, not Harrison as he was nearly asleep and hardly able to keep his eyes open he was so relaxed. Perfectly gentled by their king.

"Oh, are those for our lady? Sit them over in the corner." Hokushin muttered, pointing after plucking a paper wrapped tub on of the top box. He was careful not to upset his king as he approached dangling a tampon wrapper in Harrison's half asleep face. "My lady we have retrieved the tampons that were requested." Hokushin said, smiling politely. Stepping back as Harrison suddenly flailed, shrieked and went red as a tomato.

"What are you doing? Dangling _ **that**_ in my face right in front of Raizen! I'm so embarrassed now!" Harry squeaked, bolting straight up and nearly knocking Raizen to the floor.

Harry glared as the demon king began to laugh. He snatched the paper wrapped thing from Hokushin's hand.

"You keep getting so worked up over this. It's adorable!" The demon teased. Uncaring if Hokushin was still there. He knew better than to spread such words around. And-and he couldn't think of any other way to describe he love. He was simply the most adorable, beautiful, easy to fluster creature in existence!

"It's not!" Harry immediately denied. Even as his belly fluttered at being complemented by his handsome dominant.

Although he wanted to stay and watch to see what would likely turn into something wonderful and steamy Hokushin left. He decided, with a heavy heart, it would likely be best if they hid all the extra things that they had gotten until they could figure out what to do with them. Hokushin also definitely wanted to make sure that his lady didn't see his gifts until they were close enough to their new home. So that Harrison wouldn't spontaneously go into heat early or something no matter how much he wanted him to. There was no way that they would be able to travel if that happened.

"So," Raizen purred with a playful expression, "You want to show me how you are going to put it in? You know I would love a show-" The demon ran a clawed hand over a warm smooth globe, licking his lips, "from you, anytime." Raizen purred eyes going dark with lust. He grinned a toothy grin at the embarrassed needy mew he got in return. He ran a clawed fingertip over his Harrison's quivering moistening hole salivating at the scent.

**End Chapter 18**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright hope everyone liked this one! The woman in the kids section was the only way that I could think of to get Hokushin to stop obsessing on the baby stuff. I feel like he would really want to avoid an extreme Wal-martian type of throw down event.
> 
> Next chapter did end up with our long awaited for, Harry in heat and finally some full out Yaoi scenes! Super happy! They are also at the castle and Harry is pissed off about the bathroom situation for he and his monks! And Raizen's a sweetie pie in it, at least to his Harry.
> 
> IMPORTANT! So heading to college Tuesday. I have been running around trying to get everything done as soon as possible. I will try to get an update done on other stories within a couple of weeks if possible. Chapter 19 will be done for this right away as all it needs is corrections. I am not sure about other stories but I do have the next chapter for 'Like the Glow of Light-Green Emeralds' up to over 1000 words now and the new chapter of 'Setting a Hurricane of Feelings Ablaze' is up to over 500 words. :)
> 
> If you want a nearly day to day update on what is being written/how much is being written or what I am drawing/doing then look me up on facebook. I am always giving updates how far along I am on my facebook page under my pen name. I also am happy to chat, help you out with writing or ideas, or answer questions! I use feedback all the time from conversations on there in my fanfics and art! I also post my art on instagram under my pen name and have a deviantart account under the name Yuvush. I am always taking requests on there!
> 
> Please review! It really helps motivate me, also tell me what story you would like updated next! Reviews normally give me inspiration and help me a lot of times when I am stuck! Sometimes suggestions even help me with writing other stories. I often use feedback to help me write!
> 
> Next Chapter hint: Cat fights, an Arrival, and Nesting


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up being 11,871 words without author's notes! 
> 
> IMPORTANT
> 
> Sorry it took so long but I had to go back and add nearly 2000 words of content and I also started college and it is crazy as hell! Super super busy and still finding a job so yeah. I am totally wiped out by the time that I get back to the dorms! I am so sorry for that everyone! The weekend is coming up though and I have tried to get everything done in advanced so I know for sure I will have time on either Sunday or Monday because I already finished up the homework assigned for my one lone class on Mondays and Wednesdays!
> 
> On Tuesdays and Thursdays I have over 8 hours worth of class, great schedule I know. Sarcasm* And on Friday I have one 5 hour class. I am the only one I know with this crazy schedule. I am hoping that I can get a job at the school.
> 
> So here is the promised chapter, I can't wait for the next one!

** S ** **tart Chapter 19**

Harry was happy that he had been able to be useful to his tribe. Able to use his trunk to hold quite a bit. At the same time he had gotten the chance to see a mass of demons, including Raizen, freak out! He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard. Thinking that he had some sort of either super strange super powerful talent hidden from them or that he had picked up a rare cursed item. How ridiculous. He couldn't do more than zap someone. Apparently the ability to expand objects to such an extent was extremely rare. Only a few species could do such a thing at all. Either way he was just happy to help his monks. He did take an odd pleasure in showing the other tribes traveling with them that he was able to assist and provide help to his beloved monks.

**00000000**

Harry had quite liked being able to move around once he had gotten use to the feeling of something that was essentially a cotton cork shoved into unmentionable places, he didn't even know existed.

Within a few days everyone either returned to camp or had arrived from destinations far off. Harrison had more than a few stare downs with a submissive of the clan of some sort of big cat demon that had shown up last. Nami was his name and he was doing his best to steal his Raizen away. Though, such a thing would never happen. Raizen very clearly had no interest in the cutesy cat eared demoness. Making his distaste known on more than one occasion. Even so, Harry had found himself to be becoming a possessive lover. He was more than a little irritated by the intruder even though he didn't feel nearly as intimidated by him as he did the females, or even the beautiful, tall, and charismatic Gekkoka.

His mark was on Raizen, their relationship was more than secured. The dominant even eagerly encouraged Harrison to mark him with his oils practically the moment his body even began to refill the glands around his neck. Eagerly scenting himself in Harrison's fluids and tasting them in an addicted manner. It wasn't unusual for Raizen to rut them together after tasting him. Thick blobs of sticky cum spurting from an overly hot, oddly red and swollen looking cock. It was truly looking more uncomfortable, possibly bordering on painful, every day. Even so, Raizen didn't smell of sickness nor did he act too uncomfortable. Just obsessed with nipping and kissing and consuming marking oils, going so far as to suck at Harrison's glands... His appetite for.. sex fluids had also becoming insatiable. Making Harrison sore on more than one occasion.

Harry didn't think it was possible but he was sure that the smell of Raizen was becoming better and better to him, completely irresistibly, _**his.**_ The demon king's frame that had begun to steadily filling out had suddenly began to do so much faster than before. Lin had mentioned something about getting ready for breeding. Either way it was making the, in Harry's opinion, extremely handsome demon even better looking than before, younger and healthier. His already impressive mane was beginning to gain a lustrous shine to it, his markings a little brighter colored. Harry felt blind sided, almost faint at the sight of what was to be his mate. So overwhelmingly attracted he could hardly breath around him. Blushing like some crushing little girl and sucking in a squeaky breath anytime the demon gave him a heart melting smile of affection.

Harry couldn't stand leaving the warmth of the other demon for even a moment. He himself eager for the dominant's bites and nips and kisses. Harry didn't think it was possible to feel more in love with someone. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this demon. He couldn't even contemplate the idea of not being with him. Of being back with his parents, it hurt too much. No longer the idea of never seeing his parents again, but leaving this, his tribe, this world, but most of all _ **his**_ Raizen. The future father of their ba-Kits. Raizen _**would**_ be the father of his kits and Harry didn't think it was possible to feel any happier and in love than he already was. He practically glowed around the other demon, just as Raizen seemed to gain more life just by drinking in the sight of his soon to be mate.

Even with the little strumpet trying to get between them, Harry, finally felt content and loved, unafraid of the pathetic conniving demoness. He would rip the little harlot's throat out if he dared to try anything. Though Harry was sure that Gekkoka would put the demoness in his place faster than Harry or Raizen could think to spell their own names. He was quite vicious when he had decided he didn't like something and surprisingly, he really didn't like little tarts trying to break up relationships especially with those he liked. He may have been a flirt and had no issues with sleeping around but he wasn't by any means a home wrecker nor one to sabotage a developing relationship. He found it to be pathetic and tasteless.

The nearly infertile demoness had taken quite the shine to Harrison much to Harrison's monk demons' absolute horror. Harry had been just as surprised as them when he realized he was beginning to really like the demoness as he got to know him. Even with his flirty tendencies and bed hopping and blunt inappropriate teasing, actually especially because of it. Everything about the demoness reminded Harry of a more elegant and refined version of his mother. The demoness was easily as 'eccentric' as well and Harry loved it, even though Gekkoka could be rather embarrassing.

Gekkoka was nothing like his nephew Harry had quickly found out. Inugetsu was very serious dominant, with a shielding nature, obsessive nit-picky tendencies, and the ability to easily get flustered and embarrassed by his Aunt. Clearly mortified by his behaviors. It was like watching a mixture of his uncle Lucius and his father combined when the pair interacted. It was hilarious!

In truth, Harry couldn't help but see the demoness as funny and charming no matter what he did (And a bit crazy). Some how he was just able to do that. Harry envied his ability. Even walking across the sand and stone Gekkoka managed to look as elegant and poised as ever. The demoness never seemed to tire like Harrison did.

Even though nearly completely healed Harry had an embarrassing amount of stamina compared to most of the other demons. Much to Harry's embarrassment he needed to be carried quite a bit of the time. The heavy long sleeved robes and fine cloth shoes given to him didn't help any. The soles were flexible and thin. It made it easy for rocks to dig into his soft nearly callousness feet and the robes weighed him down severely.

The pain in his belly randomly stabbing him from maturation and the rubbing of his tampons also caused Harrison extreme discomfort if he moved very fast. Even the useless weak cat demoness was able to keep up better! Harry could only keep at a jogging pace for a very short time without agony lancing through him. He couldn't have been more thankful for his beloved Monks or more embarrassed over his need to be carried by them with so many unfamiliar demons around.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry glared at the demoness trying to cozy up to his Raizen. He wished he had something to wear that wasn't nearly dragging on the ground. Though, Gekkoka had on his favored purple kimono with white flowers which nearly reached his ankles. That was even with it knotted at the waist and he wasn't having any problems! His kimono was lighter though. Harry huffed, twitching in rage as he saw Nami try to run his stinky arm over his Raizen who had moved farther up to talk with the clan alphas about how to pass through the canyon that he said would be in view within a couple of hours. Not much longer and they would be at their new denning territory.

"He's doing that _**again**_?" Gekkoka hissed, coming up to walk beside Harry. The joking smile he had on his face, fading as he immediately spotted Nami from the spot next to his favorite little darling. A look of pure fiery filled his eyes. Harry had become his person. Gekkoka adored him and wanted him to be happy. Raizen made him very happy, Nami on the other hand, didn't. The arrogant rude snot of a boy seemed to have made it his life's mission to smear Harrison. He disrespected and belittled the pair's tribe and to try and quite literally shove his dripping hole in the demon king's face. The demoness was as disgusting as he was pathetic. Gekkoka had never had to try to force himself on someone's cock to get their attention, nor would he. The very thought made his stomach roll.

Natural specie's and likely loyalty monogamy aside, why would a demon like Raizen want something like that when he already had someone he intended to have offspring with? That was everything one imagined when they thought of a well bred Bearer? Someone who didn't act and look like they were still suckling a tit. A demoness who threw a tantrum over actually having to walk and hissed over Harrison being carried. Even going so far as to try and force clanmates and Harrison's own Monk Tribe to carry him! Harry, who was going through a painful difficult maturation having to be carried otherwise he could become damaged. Harry who still insisted on walking as much as possible even as his adoring tribe of monk demons were _**delighted**_ to carry him. Insisting that Raizen was to manage the tribes and clans. Just the behavior of the monk demons towards Harrison was enough to tell anyone that was around him that he was a kind and worthy mate for their king. They worshiped the very ground the little demoness walked on after all. It was hard to gain such affection from such loyal distrusting creatures.

"Rai-zen~ they won't do what _ **I**_ want! That's not faaair! Why do they listen to _**him**_ and not meee?!" Nami whined. Doing his best to rub his scent all over the dominant. The young demoness did his very best to entice the dominant male. Raizen was an amazingly strong demon with more authority than anyone he had ever met or ever would. He had to have him! Nami didn't think that he should have to settle for any less than what he wanted. He was the only bearer in his clan, brother of the clan head! He was important and beautiful! How was he supposed to live with the demon if he couldn't even get his moronic servants to listen to a single simple order though? The stupid ugly _**creatures**_ , why were they willing to listen to that-that no good stray but not him? How did _**that**_ even count as anything worth breeding with anyway?! They found him nearly dead, tainted by the human world. It wasn't like him, not special, a brilliant gem like himself. Like big brother always adoringly confirmed. But even brother was giving that stray longing looks! He hated him! He hated him! He-he was the special one, the one that should be looked longingly at, not that pathetic frail mousy thing!

Gekkoka made sure to put a polite smile on his face before confronting the demoness, reminding himself to not destroy that adorable face with his claws. Even if he had tormented and disrespected his friend... Who in his opinion really needed to grow a pair... Now being around Harrison he understood what made Raizen fall in love with him. The sweet pup was just one of those sorts of people that was able to melt ones heart and light up a room at the same time. Gekkoka had begun to adore the little demoness. Beginning to feel almost as if he were his own blood. Like Raizen. He wouldn't let some dripping hate spitting hole hurt Harrison a moment longer. This had gone on long enough and- Harrison was suddenly not there anymore.

Gekkoka frantically looked around for the other demoness. Startled when he caught sight of the furious little beauty weaving through the crowd of demons. The little demoness was moving faster than Gekkoka thought possible in his condition. Snarling by the time he got to his mate and the demoness as the cat, clearly, in front of everyone, attempted to rub his crotch against the large dominant as Raizen tried speaking to Shikago. Before either could react Harrison was tearing the other demoness from _**his**_ Raizen's person. Clamping razor like fangs over the cat's arm as the confused frightened feline tried pushing Harrison off of him, hissing.

Nami shrieked Shirley, "Get this _**thing**_ off of me now! Raizen kill _**it**_ now!" The demoness wailed. Furious tears began running down his face. Tainted by gutter trash! Disgusting! He yowled in pain as Harrison managed to get a good grip on his arm sinking canines deep into his flesh. Panic began to set in as he realized Harrison's teeth were cutting through his skin like butter. The sharp prickling pain quickly became a deep burning agony as powerful sharp crushing molars began to get a hold of his flesh. Nami immediately dug sharp claws into Harry's back, cutting deep divots, making Harry let go in a startled gasp of pain. The cat immediately made his move and took the opportunity to dig his heel into Harrison's sensitive abdomen smirking in satisfaction at the wide eyed wheeze he got. Surely Raizen wouldn't want the trash now.

Nami huffed, his eyes slanting in jealous confusion at the fuss the monk demons made. The group sounded both panicked and murderous. Why didn't they worry over him? He's the one that got attacked! He was the one that was worth anything now! That black haired, green eyed, freak of nature wasn't anything! Those idiots should have been worshiping him now!

Just as Nami was about to set them all straight he gasped for air. Frozen in place at the pure murderous vibes suddenly filling his very lungs. He had to fight himself just to lift his eyes to the source of the deadly chocking feeling. Raizen. The whites of his eyes had gained a pinkish tint to them. Filled with so much overwhelming blood thirst and want for the kill that Nami had to force back a dry heave from the pure force of the demon's gaze. Aimed at him, completely him. No! Raizen had to be falling in love with him! He was beautiful and seductive and perfect! He was the best! Raizen must be angry with _**it**_ , not him! He must want that nasty _**thing**_ dead, finally for what it did to him! Surely! Rai-Raizen loved him? Raizen he was finally in love with him! Wanted him, only him! Now they would all have to listen to him!

Nami was so caught up in his delusions, smelling even stronger of foul lust than before that he had given Harrison enough time and frankly reason for Harry to completely snap. The smaller demoness shook off the pain and pounced on the other demoness again, slashing at his face he pinned the other demoness on his back. Dirt and rocks digging into thin printed fabric. Harrison easily snatched the other demoness' throat between his deadly teeth, digging in without the slightest effort. He snarled like some wild beast as the cat demon let out a frightened yowl. Harrison didn't care though, he would kill it. It needed to die. It was a danger.

Nami frantically kicked and clawed, tears in his eyes. He began panicking, gurgling, as Harrison squeezed and cut superior teeth through skin and flesh. The taste of the other young demon's blood on his tongue was sickening in flavor. Preventing Harry from biting much deeper. Harry couldn't let go though. This other demoness was most definitely a threat.

It was as if something clicked in place in Harry's brain, his instincts forcing there was to the surface. The demoness was dangerous. Threats needed to be dead... Yes, dead, dead, dead! Raizen was _**his**_! His! This tribe was _**his.**_ How dare this intruder disrespect them? Ordering them about like they _ **belonged**_ to him, like they were a bunch of unloved dogs? Stressing out _**his**_ sweet kits.

This creature, he was a lesser demon, less than prey! The taste of the tart's blood foul, even through Harrison's molten fury, told him that much. Harrison's rage was also the only thing keeping him conscious, as even with it, the pain he was in was throw up worthy. Just as he was going to deliver the killing chomp, ignoring the demons around the pair trying to split up the fight, Harry tasted bile in the back of his throat.

Harry quickly let go and heaved. Vomit splattered next to the badly bleeding demoness' head. It ended up squelching wetly over beautifully styled hair.

"You will never get near my mate again nor will you _**ever**_ disrespect my monks. They are my family you slut, not your-your playthings!" Harrison rasped. Woozy and weak feeling, Harry didn't fight as Raizen snatched him up crooning to him. The monks were quick to crowd. Their eyes full of a mixture of horror, worry and worshipful awe.

Touou's face was filled with absolute disbelief and horror. His ears still ringing with blood thirsty snarls and vicious hisses.

"What are you going to do about this? Look at my sweet brother!" Nekota shouted. His fingers tightly clasped around the younger demon's neck to control the bleeding.

"Your brother? Look at my lady! This is not his fault! It is that-that shameful brother of your's that is the issue! Causing him such stress by upsetting the kits. Disrespecting his claim on our lord, even when it was clear they were to be a breeding pair! He is completely honor-less, kicking lady Harrison in the abdomen while he is still developing! Thankfully, he is so far along or our lady may have become infertile much like I am sure that _**undesirable**_ one was planning!" Touou yelled back, shaking head to toe he was so angry, no, positively enraged. Ignoring the scandalized inhales of breaths around him.

Touou pointed at the demoness, "He is the foulest example of a bearer I have ever heard of! My lady is the one who is sweet. A benevolent _**matriarch**_ who is gentle, loyal, and caring, and kind! He is the embodiment of a _**dignified**_ and respectable well bred Bearer! Not that-that foul tempermented _**thing**_!" He exclaimed.

"Th-that's not true! I'm perfect, I'm the beautiful one! Who car-es what you say you're just some lowly carpet sweeper! " Nami hissed a wetness slightly gurgling his words. He shot up in an instant lunging, claws whipping every which way. He would kill that gutter-trash, then Raizen wouldn't have his mind all muddled up and would want him!

To the surprise of everyone Enki, the giant red skinned demon, saw it coming and wedged himself between the demoness and Harrison. Yelping as claws dug like mini daggers into his pecks. He let out a pained groan as he felt his back get slashed open as well. Harrison trying his best to stay pin cushioned in. The injured demoness was hanging off one side as Nami hung off the other, both bleeding. Harrison's reaction had been pure reflex almost immediately he lost the strength in his arms and legs. Going completely limp but unable to detach his claws from the ridged, pained demon's back.

Touou, right away was on one side. He carefully assisted his fellow shaking monk demons in removing their lady. Raizen snarled, purely bestial at Nekota, keeping him in place to assure he didn't get the chance to harm his Harrison.

Lin knocked monk kits aside screaming at them to get his medical kit and then yelled simply because he was so enraged he felt ready to explode. He took the other side of Enki's shoulders. Not nearly as carefully with removing claws. Glaring at the bloodied hissing lunatic flailing around as Enki yelped and teared up. The giant of a demon doing his best to cage the angry demoness. Raizen stood looking confused and distressed and like he wanted to murder the whole clan of big cat demons involved yet comfort and hide his beloved little demoness love away.

"That bitch!" Lin growled, at the sight of deep cuts up and down Harry's body. He carefully carried him away, needing to get away from the slut and his limp dick of a brother less he surgically removed limp dick's tiny bits and shoved them down the little cock hungry leg flopper's throat. Probably would have liked it. Lin decided with a disgusted grimace.

**000000000000000000000**

Lin was ready to kill. No, for the last time he would not take a look at the rude little whore's wounds! Trying to tell him of all people what to do? Were they really that superior feeling or just idiots? Especially after fucking up his Lady Kuro-Kuro? He had literally just gotten him all healed up and doing well, being all majestic and shit and the snoot had to go rubbing his disgusting hole all over Raizen's dick! Clothed or not, what in the hells was the cotton headed idiot thinking? Of course he was going to kick his ass! Lady Kuro-Kuro may have been practically saintly when it came to kindness and patience but he wasn't some Mazoku female, that was _**his**_ man that the demoness rubbed his ass on! Priss was lucky that he got that cheap hit in or his obnoxious whiny ass would have been dead! From the look he had seen on Gekkoka's face. Lin wouldn't have been surprised if a little accident happen involving the cat. The fierce looking demon smiled a moment at the thought of the demoness viciously jerking his arms, the cat's head between his gouging claws.

Right after that fight, Lin had quickly realized his lady was going into shock. Blood dripping from between his legs. Thankfully, well depending on how you looked at it, the reason he went into shock was because of the pain he was in. Kicking him had caused the newly placed tampon to go through the weakened lining blocking his reproductive organs. The lining was already slowly eroding as he matured but he still had at least a month or so left before it would have been safe to puncture. Thankfully their hadn't been any damage to actual organs. Even so, until he healed Harrison was going to have to be watched carefully for any signs of infection. The way Raizen was behaving it was unlikely such a thing would happen. He had refused to leave his mate for even a second. He was already starting to become extremely volatile towards the cat demons.

Lin was still pouting over the fact that everyone acted like he was crazy when he insisted they burn the lot of them. How was that over reacting? The bitch could have seriously hurt lady Kuro-Kuro! He had literally done a total patch job on him and he was over reacting? Right! When the humans thought they had gotten a hold of witches they burned those mothers! The real ones packed up and hightailed their asses out of there. Or got their satanic dicks in line and stopped fucking folks up. Fire was always a good tool to put assholes in line. It made perfect sense! Really it did!

**00000000000000000000000**

Raizen hadn't been exaggerating when he spoke of how beautiful his home territory was. Trees as far as the eye could see with massive flower filled prairie fields and lakes dotted its landscape. The smell of the trees around them was divine. Much like Raizen's sandal wood smelling concoctions, but more subtle. Even still, Harry's nose became a little stuffed up, unused to so many flowers and smells around him and his sensitive nose.

The weather was colder than what any of them were use to. It didn't bother most of the demons but it did Harry and some of the younger monks. Much to Harry's annoyance Nami was prancing around in fancy looking little booty shorts and a thin silken fabric top. Doing his best to rub his lack of difficulty regulating his body temperature in Harry's face, while keeping his distance.

The cat was likely trying to entice his idiot Raizen into not trying to maul him to death at the slightest movement towards his Harrison. The look was ruined by the rivers of snot dripping from the cat's nose and nearly swollen shut eyes. The fact that Harry had managed to knock out two of the cat's front teeth probably didn't help matters. Much to Harry's, many of the monks, and secretly quite a few of the other cat demons, delight. Apparently, it would take months if not an entire demon world year for them to grow back.

It was too bad that the brothers ended up so bratty acting. Quite a few of their cousins were actually easy to get along with. Nekogawa, their middle brother of all things, was quite charming and nearly as strange and eccentric as Gekkoka. Harry genuinely felt that he would miss the demon once they left to settle somewhere probably pretty far away. If Harry didn't end up missing him he was sure that Gekkoka would with the playful flirting and banter that was constantly being thrown at one another, much to Inugetsu's embarrassment.

Harry had also found he was a fan of the Shikagumi Carriers. The group was always kind and pleasant. They were a regal, bubbly, delightful bunch always eager to include him in their conversations. Touou was much more approving of his interactions with that group then with Gekkoka and his new cat friend. Monk demons could hold a strong grudge against others as a whole and the almost paternal demon most definitely held a grudge of the strongest sort against the whole cat demon species as a whole.

The one thing that Harry wasn't too sure about with the Shikagumi Carriers was their constant need to touch his hair. It happened a lot, practically every moment they were around him. Complementing it and his unique coloring. They almost obsessively groomed him, cooing over his lovely eyes and pure exoticness and uniqueness. For some reason it felt creepy when anyone outside of his Raizen and his tribe said anything about it. He preened at their affection and complements... he kind of froze and felt uncomfortable when anyone else was doing it.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This place is god awful! How in the frign' hell are we supposed to live long enough to get through a desert? God damn monks and their assholish ways! I can't believe they left without me! A note, a frign' note is a all I get?" Yusuke ranted.

"Nah, we'll be fine as long as we don' get ripped apart by some sand sharks or somethin'" Chu assured, perfectly calm sounding.

Yusuke flailed snarling at the Aussie sounding demon. "Shut up you! Mr. God damn horse sized Tazmanian Tiger cowboy! Not a god damn thing has made any sense since I agreed to let you help me!"

"I keep tellin' ya' tha' beasties are common as a beer at a barbie where I'm from! I once won a case o' Ogre Kill in the races as an ankle bitter, had a great tiger back then, Leonard was his name! Wha' ya' really have ta look out for is tha' scaly beasties. The' Can be a real issue out here." Chu laughed.

"It's true. The creatures out in areas like these are highly dangerous. I still can't believe that there was something beyond the desert out here!" Suzuki agreed, dramatically sighing. Yelping as the creature he was riding on hopped over a lose stone.

"I've never been Happier ta' be able ta' fly in me life, I haven'! No way I'm gettin' on one o' those snarlin' bitten' things! They don' look natural a' all!" Jin insisted, giving the creatures distrustful looks. Before darting above the group, searching for water.

"Yes... Well no one likes being around you either but they endure." Hiei said, looking slightly offended. He quite liked Emperer BloodyPaws. Who he found had an endearing murderous quality to him. He would never admit it but he found the way he tormented his prey to be quite adorable. He was sure that Harrison would squeal over the beast in his somehow not annoying way.

"Oi'! I see trees up ahead, I do!" Jin excitedly called down to the group.

"Good! According to that awful map they drew us we should be close then." Kurama pipped up, an odd smile twisting his face in a way that made Chu's stomach twang. A sickly distrustful feeling churned his guts... Or was that the alcohol?

"What, really? Finally!" Yusuke cheered, grinning ear to ear much like most of the others in the group.

"It should be easier ta' track 'em once we're in there. Hopefully we're only a' couple a' days from catchin' up to them now!" Chu said, taking a celebratory swig from his best bottle of Ogre Kill. At the same time he did his best to ignore the queasy feeling filling him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It took longer than expected to get to Raizen's abandoned castle. The Shikagumi left to go back to their lands, eager to reunite with the rest of their tribe. The mass of beautiful blue skinned red haired semi-aquatic demonesses that made up the Waterweaver tribe also left. They had, by far, the longest way to go to get back to their territory. Jaeger and his clan had gone ahead without the group days before they had even left, impatient.

Harry had thought Hogwarts was an awe inspiring sight. But in reality, compared to a God Mazoku's castle, Hogwarts had been a toy house! Raizen wasn't joking when he said it was a mountain. Like most demon dwellings the outside wasn't that impressive looking... outside of it being a giant mountain carved away at the front into rough towers with slits for windows. That was pretty impressive in Harry's opinion. Monk demons along with a group of demons who were dressed very much like samurai were running around with supplies building large buildings at the base of the mountain. Others hung from ropes carefully chipping away windows.

Sitting in a grotesque pile near the intimidating doorway were at least a thousand bodies in various states of mummification. Even so a feeling of rightness, of home filled Harry the moment he laid eyes on the place. Helping take his mind away from the slight burning and discomfort that had begun to fill his hole and cock early that morning.

**0000000000**

Harry wanted to take back everything he thought of the place. It was a maze! A horrible horrible one! One that had way too few bathrooms! Who forgot to add bathrooms in half of a mountain? He _**would**_ have more bathrooms! Harry had over a thousand monk demons in and out of this hellish maze of a place all the time. _**His**_ monks weren't going to be peeing themselves... again. 5 times already in the two days they had started on the inside and they weren't even moved in yet! Why would anyone do such a thing? No, this needed to be fixed. His monks were getting larger bathrooms to! And larger living quarters! Harry wasn't going to have his family stuffed together like a bunch of sardines, especially his fuzzy babies!

Harry growled, irritation filling him. He knew he should have listened. Harry should have stayed out until it was ready but the need to mark what was his was overwhelming to the point of irrationality. To learn his new territory. To find a place to den. The need to nest was no longer just a little itch like it once was instead an all consuming need just as much as having Raizen nestled between his legs, making him cum until he cried out in pain and satisfaction, to mark him. Instead Raizen was more focused on trying to intimidate anyone that came anywhere near him. Even as Harry ached to be bred and made fat with a kit, infuriating!

"My lady! There you are we have been looking for hours! King Raizen is very distressed over your disappearance. You should not be down this way. The only thing down here, from what I understand, is the decoy treasure room and the spike pit." Seitei called, a look of relief on his face as he approached.

"Spike pit? Really? That's ridiculous! Tell Sho that I want this way blocked off immediately until we can figure out how to fix that. Who ever drew up the plans for this place was a sadistic wanker! From what I can tell their aren't even any bathrooms on this side of he mountain! The whole side, I am ready to wet myself! I want bathrooms installed immediately! I don't like this place at all. I nearly feel in a hole, Seitei. A hole that appeared out of no where right in the middle of the floor! It had to have been as deep and the throne room tower was tall and that isn't and exaggeration! I thought I was going to die! " Harry ranted, following the other demon back out of the maze of hallways.

Seitei paled as Harry continued to rant about how unsuitable the place was for nesting and kits. Nearly chocking when Harry insisted he wouldn't be staying there. Instead that he would figure something out. That was definitely not good. His lady could not reject this place! For once he felt like chewing out his king.

The person to design the palace was Raizen, completely Raizen. He thought the lack of bathrooms and sprawling confusing hallway systems an amusing way to torment would be intruders. Practically the whole place was set up to do so and it had done a good job. Nearly 1200 bodies had been found, some so old they were near the point of being dust. Other's had mummified because of the dry cool consistent temperatures. Most were at least a couple hundred years old while a few were from the last 20 years or so. Apparently the place was considered unlivable because of the many hidden pits of death and traps and things within. Seitei was sure that with some heavy cleaning, filling in of deadly pits, and curse breaking, because clearly his king had cursed practically every inch of the place, it could be a perfect place to live!

"Raizen!"

"Harrison! I was so worried about you!" The demon cooed, desperately pulling his mate to himself. Yelping when he felt sharp claws dig at his side in an attempt to escape.

"This place is horrible! There are spike pits I was informed." Harry hissed.

"Yeah, I added those forever ago, I was a bit of an immature youth." Raizen chuckled a little.

"I was stuck in there for hours and hours! I nearly fell in a hole Raizen. A hole that appeared out of no where! I thought that I was going to die! My baby fuzzies could die in there! My kits Raizen! On top of all that I had to go to the bathroom for I don't even know how long. There are no bathrooms! My monks need bathrooms... I need them! I can't be having kits in such a dangerous unsuitable-unsuitable place!" Harry insisted, suddenly feeling like he needed to bawl his eyes out.

"Of course! Anything you want." Raizen immediately agreed half afraid he would be rejected if he didn't. He never even thought of something dangerous or scary happening to Harry because of the curses and such he had placed. He never thought that Harrison may reject his home, not consider it suitable to have kits in. Though the Monk kits, his lovely Harrison's Grooming Kits, were now banned from going inside as more than one had, not paying attention, nearly fell into various pits... That or almost got guillotined wandering around... Yeah.. Maybe the set up wasn't the best for his new lifestyle. "Calm down, I'll go in and take care of everything myself." Raizen murmured, lifting his sobbing mate up.

"I need to nest and I can't and I-I just really need to. I feel really hot and gross and-and I really just needed to pee but I couldn't find a bathroom!" Harry went on unable to control himself or the sudden tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Raizen walked them into their tent and carefully laid Harry and himself on the bed together."Anything else?" Raizen asked rubbing at Harry's back in a soothing manner, a hint of teasing to his tone as Harry began to settle down a bit.

Harry rubbed at his eyes like a child. Exhausted from his outburst of hormonal emotions. "I'm really hungry and I need to get cleaned up I bleed through bad."

"Alright, easy things to fix. You go to the bathroom and I'll get out some stuff for you to nest with and get some stuff for you to clean up with, then we can get something to eat." Raizen said, giving Harry a peck on the lips purring in delight when Harry eagerly tried deepening the kiss. His scent was almost unbearably good.

Not much longer and Raizen would be viciously rutting his beautiful ones body with his cock, filling him with a kit. He could already feel it. Disoriented and muddled and territorial, even as he tried to pretend he wasn't feeling that way. His body had finished up ridding itself of any incompatible genetic material well over a week before hand. His knot was more developed, his sacks large and full, nearly purple in color, to the point of almost being painful. Even his scent glands had begun to swell a mixture of natural modification for breeding a Bearer and Rut.

Raizen licked his lips as the scent of marking oils filled his nose, his cock twitching in interest. Raizen was confident that they _**would**_ have a kit by the end of this. His loving sweet Harrison would be the most attentive gentlest of mothers. It was almost physically painful to wait to see that smooth soft fleshed belly rounded with their love.

He was sure Touou would do something to try and sabotage him if he were to know Harrison was going into heat earlier than expected. Within the next few hours the smell would be strong enough for the monk demons to tell that instead of Harrison possibly going into heat within a week or two, still early, it would be in the matter of a day or so if Raizen could help it, hours. He would just need to feed him an extra potent dose of his hormones. Though a tent was really not a suitable place to be for a Breeding Heat. It was about the only thing that held the demon king back. It was wrong, wrong, wrong! They needed a proper denning place, quiet and private and dark and full of soft things to woo his Harrison. That thought filled Raizen with urgency as he took a deep wiff of Harrison's scent, making his nether regions flood with burning heat. He needed to fill him and bite him and and-

"Raizen, get off I can't think when I smell you right now and I really need to pee!" Harry insisted, squirming away from the delicious smelling dominant. Hole clenching with want. Harry grimaced as blood trickled from his hole. He thought he was done bleeding! Harry darted from the tent to go to the bathroom, not noticing as Raizen's pupils turned to pin dots.

The demon king shuddered, running a clawed hand through his mane of hair. He forced himself to his feet, ignoring the ache between his legs. He needed to settle his Harrison. Feed him and clean him and make him feel better and taste him and rut a kit into him, shove his cock in until Harrison could practically feel it choking him and and- no. He needed to calm down. Just take care of Harrison.

Raizen pulled a washcloth from a dresser drawer and filled his wash basin with warm water. He tried his best to ignore his growing arousal, the heat that made him itch and ache to thrust himself into his Harrison's likely more than willing warm hole. His heat was close, within a few days. He could be patient. He had waited months. Surely he could wait a measly 30 to 60 more hours?

"God damn it old man! What the hell, leaving me behind you prick! I rode a frign' Tasmanian tiger creature just to get my abandoned ass here! Do you know how fucked up it is now?" Yusuke hissed.

Raizen twisted around, startled that he hadn't noticed his own offspring's approach. Wait... Was that what was nagging at him? He swore that something had been missing.

Yusuke nearly fell on his ass at the sight of his old man. He still looked no where near 100% but he looked a hell of a lot better. Younger, much younger. Instead of looking like he was at least in his 40s he looked like he was in his early 30s maybe even a little younger. His cheeks no longer looking sharp and sunken nor was his body nearly as concaved as he remembered still painfully thin but not skeletal. Even the demon's hair and markings were different brighter and healthier looking. Some markings that Yusuke had never even seem before were clearly visible along the kings shoulders. A stink came from the king that had Yusuke wanting to cover his nose and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The scrappy prince suddenly was filled with odd nerves. He scuffed at himself. _**Intimidated?**_ Why the hell would he suddenly feel intimidated by his bastard of an old man?

"What the hell happened to you? Got a spa treatment or something? I'd be getting my money back if I were you, it didn't help with the stink. Made it worse actually!" Yusuke snarked.

Raizen smirked, "It's called the, stop starving yourself treatment, nice right? That and bulk up for rut diet. Sadly the 'stink' is a bit of a side effect brat." Quite proud of how strong his scent smelled, his Harrison smelled of arousal at the slightest whiff of it, trembling with wide needy eyes. He was a viral attractive powerful dominant and was eager to broadcast it to anyone that may think to dispute such a thing.

"Rut? What the hell is that, like a deer or something?" Yusuke said, looking completely puzzled. Nearly forgetting his anger for a moment.

Raizen frowned at that question, trying not to full out grimace. Oh hells no, how did he not know anything about rut? He was definitely not going to be telling him. Especially when he was so young. It still felt strange that Yusuke wasn't even quite two decades old yet in human time. It was kind of freaky. If he had been birthed from his Harrison the boy would still be exclusively a nest Kit, nearly blind and deaf still, suckling at a tit most of the day. Tiny and squeaking and completely helpless. The image left bile in the back of Raizen's throat at the very idea of explaining such a... matured thing to his offspring. Nope, nope wasn't doing it. Hokushin was supposed to tell the others that Yusuke was to come back with them, he was the one to have to tell him of such things.

"Uh, hello?" Yusuke grumbled.

"Ask Hokushin. He knows more about such things than I... he is also the one that was supposed to tell the others to bring you back with them." Raizen said, a blatant lie, but he didn't give a damn at that moment.

"Wai, so is Rut like a parent talk thing?" Curiosity now consuming the easily distracted former detective. Though he tucked away the knowledge that it was in fact Hokushin that screwed up. Already trying to come up with some sort of revenge.

"Yeah... Lets go with that. That is exactly what it is..." Raizen snorted, trying his best to not show how uncomfortable he was. The fact his Harrison hadn't returned to their tent nagging at him. The need to keep him as close as possible fogging up his already hormone addled brain. Just keeping conversation with his fool of a decedent was wearing on him.

"My king, Yusuke sir, has brought intruders. They seem very familiar with our lady." Seitei called into the tent politely standing with his hands clasped at the entrance of the stitched up dwelling. He tried his best not to show how tense he was. He was sure he recognized both the young fire demon and... The fox. Especially the fox... Yoko... Yoko Kurama the thief fox. Even hidden in the skin of a human boy he would never forget that stink. That twisted clever beast.

"Take me to them." Raizen immediately barked, walking briskly past his sputtering progeny. The instinct to assure himself that they weren't a threat to his claim on Harrison running too strong to fight at that moment. The others still around were invited by him, he knew them and that they were not foolish enough to try to woo his Harrison unlike this group.

"Of course my king." Seitei immediately agreed. Feeling much more comfortable now that his king was feeling the same way about the situation. Or as close as he could while being so close to rut. It was already bad enough that the other group had managed to cling on and didn't look like they were interested in leaving anytime soon.

**000000000000000000000000000**

Harry had been both confused and embarrassed beyond what he felt possible when he realized not blood was oozing down his thighs and making a total mess but clear sticky slick. Only a few large drops of red filled his underwear. He was completely soaked through. Harry sat down unsure what to do. He knew that someone would need to use the bathroom soon though. It was one of the only functional so far.

"Hey! Get your ass finished up in there! I have to take a piss!" The familiar agitated growl of Lin filter through the door.

Harry squeaked, doing his best to clean up the fluids.

Before Harry could even cover up his embarrassment Lin burst into the bathroom ready to beat someone to a bloody pulp. "I said get your ass-" Lin froze mid rant.

"Lady Kuro-Kuro... What the hells are you doing?" He asked, immediately softening.

"I-I" Harry went bright red, unable to even speak properly he was so embarrassed.

"You-you smell like reproductive lubricant... Lots of it." The demon pointed out. Making Harry blush even worse. He raised an eyebrow like marking at the puddle he realized his lady was trying to discreetly wipe up. A line of it dripping from a fine boned ankle. It immediately clicked. "Settled down. I'll have some freak clean that up or something. Get your ass stripped and cleaned up, I'll find you something to wear. Something to line your underwear things as well. I would suggest going back and laying down, it looks like you're closer to heat then I thought. Your body is over producing slick." Lin said. Sounding surprisingly calm his tone almost kind as he almost managed a reassuring smile.

Harry felt like his face was on fire. He couldn't believe Lin of all people had walked in on him cleaning up his own... fluids.

"Hey, its fine. It's a natural process. Nothing to worry about or be embarrassed about. You're just hells of a lot more hormonal then a lot of Bearers are their first heat. Your body doesn't know to deal with shit yet so it's going crazy and doing freaky crap to you. Trust me I rather deal with this than a hormonal little stiff pricked dominant going into rut for the first time, it can be disgusting. Strutting around smelling like cock rot and pissing on everything in sight, then you have 'em that can't stop diddling themselves and have to cream them up." Lin grumbled, grimacing in pure disgust at the very thought of dealing with a young dominant producing too many hormones. They were disgusting little assholes. At least they weren't Higherbred god Mazoku he had to deal with though. Dominants going through their first rut or two could be total hell as hormonal as they got.

**000000**

It didn't take as long as Harry had thought it would to get all cleaned up and dressed. Though it had been difficult to clean the slick slime from himself. Trying his best to not rub any sensitive spots too much as his body was practically screaming to be pounded into. It took practically nothing the last few days to become almost debilitatingly aroused. He could already tell his glands were beginning to fill again. Harry couldn't remember the last time they had been allowed to be so full since he started producing. Probably since Raizen noticed them. Harry walked out of the bathroom and waited for Lin. The clothing the monk had given him was of a standard monk demon sort. Large and baggy on him but not ridiculously so like they normally were. So the demon had likely either given him some of Lu's or some from one of the smaller kits. Either way he was grateful.

Harry's stomach growled loud enough to make half a dozen monks stop and rush over to him. One of his favorite Peach fuzzies, Haru, insist that he would bring him something to eat. He was such a sweetie. Harry couldn't help but nearly tear up at how thoughtful his Kit was. As the young demon left Harry couldn't help but fuss over his Yo, one of the youngest of the monk demons. He was quite small for his age and just seemed weaker than the others. His motherly instincts seemed stronger than ever, insisting that he mother the kit and smother him in attention and affection. To protect him and nurture him.

"Harr'! There you are ya' beauty!" An exuberant voice called. Laughing happily, even as voices called out in outrage.

"Chu? Is that you?" Harry squealed excitedly, head swiveling so fast he felt dizzy. Ignoring his monks protective circling Harry pushed passed them to greet the exuberant but kind twin pony tailed demon. His need to protect his territory from intruders not flaring up in the least around the demon.

"O' course! Who else would it be?" The demon teased, grinning at the little demoness. "Wow, you're looking better ain't ya' beaut? I think ya' may 'ave even grown a little." Chu complimented. Making Harry blush in pleasure. Eager to look his best for his Raizen.

"You are sickening." Hiei hissed walking up behind the large Mad Max like demon.

"Like your stalking isn't." Touya snarked at the fire demon. He was in full agreement with the alcoholic demon, Harrison looked much healthier. His hair was shinier, he looked like he wasn't nearly as bony, and his skin was nice and pink. And his smell... it was truly delicious.

"Angel! I was missin' ya bunches 'an bunches I was! Lookin' prettier than a the prettiest 'o flowers in summer ya are! I'm so glad tha' we all got to see ya!" Jin excitedly said, practically pouncing on Harry and eagerly hugged him. Pupils dilating ever so slightly at the wonderful smell coming off of the bearer.

"What do you think you are doing?" Raizen snarled, storming over he was quick to get between the pair. His scent a great intimidating stench to the newcomers.

Harry didn't act even slightly bothered by the behavior. His cheeks flushed a little at the head clouding musk leaking off of his mate. It made him feel almost compelled to touch him somehow. To be close as possible to the White haired God. He nearly purred as the massive dominant possessively tucked him against his side.

Harry eagerly snatched his Raizen's hand and nuzzled it. Smiling up at the demon genially. "These are the demons I hung out with when I was in Yomi's territory. They are very nice." Harry said. Pointing at Chu. "That's Chu he's fantastic and he helped teach me how to play some demon card games. That one there is Touya and I think he is Jin's best friend. Touya is a male Ice maiden demon. That one there is Jin and he's a sweetie pie and can control wind. Then there is... Suzuki... right?" Harry asked a little unsure making the blond haired demon huff.

"Of course! And it's the beautiful Suzuki!" The demon grumbled, offended.

"The beautiful Suzuki. And the kit that is with Chu most of the time is named Rinku~" Harry cooed. Making the boy give him an disturbed look. "And lastly, Hiei, who is the first demon I ever knew! He's a powerful fire apparition!" Harry explained.

"Wait! What about me?" A tiny sprite like creature wailed. Furiously trembling head to foot.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there... um... Who are you again?" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

The little creature growled, transforming himself in a flash of light into a very attractive young man of a little above average height with purple hair and horns. "Shishiwakamaru! I am _**the**_ Shishiwakamaru!" The demon hissed petulantly.

"Yes, because he's going to know your name if you emphasize it like it is some gift to the worlds." Hiei muttered, rolling his eyes.

Kurama stood silently, stiff as he noticed Raizen's hand make its way to his desired mate's lower back. Rubbing in an overly familiar manner. He tried his best not to gritted his teeth together as he watched Harrison lean into it. What was going on here? He needed to find a way to sabotage this, what ever this was. To stop it that very moment! Harrison was his and he would have his kits! Not this sickly old... or who use to look like an old bastard! Surely it wouldn't take much to unravel such new threads. Surely Harrison was behaving in such a way because of some sort of compulsion from his heat clogging his beautiful head.

"Yeah, we're friends of Yusuke an' were gettin' to know Harr' here. Sweetest little demoness I've eva' met!" Chu chimed in, trying not to pass out from a heat attack. The smell of marking oils, rut and impending heat hitting his nose. If his nose was right then... Yusuke's old man and... and Harr' were going to be a breeding pair. He felt like his mind had been blown. That was just-just crazy! No wonder the bloke had been so upset! They needed to trod carefully. Raizen would surely tear his friends a new arsehole if they tried encroaching on his Bearer mate. A Mazoku of that caliber near rut especially with their desired mate around, was more dangerous than just about anything Chu could think of. Yusuke was probably going to have a fit. Shit would that make Harr' his new mum? Chu had to bit his lip to prevent a laugh from hysterical snicker from escaping.

"I see." Raizen said in an unimpressed tone of voice. Arm firmly around his Harrison's waist, eyes never straying from the challenging blood red pair staring up at him. The monks stood frozen all around, waiting for their King to rip the group of attractive interested intruding demons apart. The air was completely charged with tension.

Harry tried to not mew in need as _**his**_ Raizen possessively rubbed his fingers over his hips and tailbone. The tension that normally would have made him scurry away from discomfort had Harry more than a little toasty under the collar. Lust and adoration filling him at Raizen's protective, possessive behavior. He was Raizen's completely and utterly and Raizen was completely _**his**_.

Harry nuzzled his mate's side, he would be such a good father to their kits. Love them and protect them and take care of them all so so well. The itch to nest once again filled his brain strong and persistent. He had to nest. Suddenly having anyone but his Raizen around was completely overwhelming. He needed to nest somewhere warm and quiet, alone with his Raizen. So empty, too empty.

Hiei was furious how dare that old man touch his desired mate in such a way? Harrison was his not that old fart of a demon! "Harrison, I have come to tell you that find you to be a desirable mating partner and wish for you to accept me as so." Hiei announced. Surely Harrison would happily pick him.

"I wish for you to be my mate as well... I know that I wasn't the best to you... I should have protected you better but I promise if you accept me that I would gladly die for you! Please come back with me!" Kurama insisted as well. Bowing his head apologetically.

"What the hell man? Why didn't you tell me green eyes, and you had a thing going Hiei? You to Kurama?" Yusuke exclaimed, eyes the size of dinner plates.

Raizen shook with fury. It couldn't be true! Harrison had begun to produce marking oils, purring so sweetly at the very sight of him. A very possessive part of him immediately was filled with a need for confirmation. What if that was true? What if his Harrison had actually gone to Yomi's territory to meet up with these other males because he desired one of them? The very thought of it made it hard for Raizen to breath, his chest feeling like it would shatter into a thousand tiny pieces from the hurt. No-no-no Harrison was his, they were soul mates! He would kill them, rip the head off of these pathetic lesser males! A deep dangerous growl resonated through Raizen's chest. The growl of a furious possessive predator. Making the monk demons make sounds of terror and flee.

The enraged growl startled Harry from his frozen stare of incomprehension. The sound of possessive rage making Harry tremble, chest fluttering. The mantra loves me, protects me, mine-mine-mine, firmly playing in his brain. Harry had to bite his lips at the feeling of warm slick oozing from his hole. His cock twitched and hole trembled with absolute need as Raizen pulled him as close as possible Harry wasn't able to even hear what anyone was saying after that. He was only able to here his Raizen sweetly snarling, possessive of him.

Harry nearly fell over. He was completely confused when Raizen was suddenly not there anymore, supporting him. Instead on top of not desired with red hair for some reason even though black hair challenged him. His handsome mate, protecting him, his-his. Love him, love him most. Nest-nest-nest. Harry felt like he was going crazy with want... no, need. His whole body felt like it was on fire aching strangely.

Harry bolted, doing his best to collect as much as possible from his and _ **his**_ Raizen's shared bed. Gathering only the softest of their shared furs and blankets. Nuzzling them to his cheek at the delicious scent aggressively slathered all over them. Too many around-too many around-too many!

Harry trembled, cheeks quickly turning a bright red as he panted. Careful to avoid others. He felt like he should do something else but-but... no he needed to make them a nest a quiet alone nest. Eventually Harrison ended up deep inside of the castle in a place untouched by anyone but his dominant. The smell of recent scent marking coated the walls of the entire hidden wing, leading Harry and his excellent nose inside. Harry walked through the barren living space, finding it much too large for his liking. No it wouldn't do for a nesting place. His legs twitched as he wondered into another room, also unsuited. The room at the end of a hallway connected to the room on the other hand..

Harry couldn't help but purr, rubbing his side against yet another wall. The urge to unroll the rug sitting in the corner and roll around on it was almost overwhelming. _**His**_ Raizen was so good to him! Sitting in a neat pile on a large shelf were an assortment of soft pelts and blankets. This place was much more suited for kits. Their kits.

Harry eagerly drug out the pelts and things carefully arranging them just right, feeling proud of himself as he managed even on the stone floor, to make it plush and warm and comfortable. Even as his skin felt like it was on fire. An eagerness to show Raizen his nest filled him as Harry wandered from the rooms as he realized he hadn't told the demon what he was doing. Harry shuddered, he needed to be so full so so badly.

**000000000000**

It didn't take long for Harrison to bump into the frantic demon king. Desperately searching the hallways with flared nostril and half crazed eyes.

"Harrison! I was so worried I-" Raizen stopped mid-sentence, snatching up the little bearer and greedily sniffed at his neck. His thickness immediately stiffened, eyes glazing.

Harry squirmed from the demon's arms ignoring his warning growl. He eagerly led the demon to the place he had found. At the same time Harry thoughtlessly pulling off the tunic he was wearing as he entered the nesting chamber's threshold. Crawling into his new nest. Harry yelped as Raizen eagerly ripped the borrowed pants down, underwear and all off of him and eagerly threw them aside. The demon barely managed to keep himself from simply cutting the boots from his feet, frantically untying them as fast as he could, shucking them to the side. Raizen stood for a moment removing his pants then the demon was immediately right back on Harry.

Raizen's erection was fat and full of blood already, dripping hot milky liquid from its swollen tip. The dominant trembled at the scent of fresh slick and growled in approval as _**his**_ Harrison rolled onto his belly, dripping hole postured perfectly in the air.

Raizen snatched beautifully marked hips in his sweaty clawed hands and eagerly dug in. He forced his tongue into his Harrison's dripping wet channel, coercing the newly matured lining open as he worked him with his tongue. Spearing him deeper and deeper, making the little bearer wail. So good so perfect. Raizen's hips began to involuntarily hump against the velvety softness of the furs, weeping onto them in a steady stream. More-more-more not enough, not right.

The large dominant pulled away and wrapped his much longer legs around Harrison's making sure he couldn't squirm away as he lined himself up. His-his-his needed to put a kit inside-be inside-inside-inside. Raizen curled his body over Harrison's, saliva dripping down his chin as the need to bite, to mark, began to take hold. Raizen's relatively inexperience body was overwhelmed with sensation as his thick head was jammed into Harrison's fluttering hole. Raizen choked, moaning in choked delight as Harrison keened. "So wa-warm! Wet." Raizen stuttered. Pupils blown. Raizen shook, laying his head on Harrison's shoulder too submerged in sensation to even move. So good, so right. How could just that little bit already feel so much... much more? Better than it had with the Human? It took a few moments before Raizen was even able to comprehend that Harrison was babbling, begging so beautifully, so submissively, perfectly for him. _**Only**_ him.

"More, more! Please, need it, need so much!" Harry yowled like a needy cat. His hole spasming almost hungerly around Raizen's thick erection, making the dominant involuntarily jerk his hips, spearing him deeper into his love. The sound his Harrison made, mewling ever so sweetly. Made Raizen eager to do so again and again until he had a quick brutal rhythm.

Harry shook, letting out delighted mews and whines. His dominant- his-his-his taking care of him. In out in out. Full-empty-full-empty, getting fatter inside of him. It hurt but the pleasure of being filled more than made up for it as his mind began to completely fog over. Kit-make his belly full need it so so bad!

Raizen eagerly slid in deeper and faster with each thrust until he bottomed out. Wet squelches filled his ears just right, mixed with the soft mews and needy whines even after just a few thrusts he felt himself beginning to swell up. Raizen eagerly took his Harrison's dripping flesh into his hand messaging and twisting just like he loved. He grinned at the mess he had made of the bearer, nearly sobbing in need. No other male would ever do this to him. No other male would be able to once he finished up. Harrison would only be able to bare his Kits after this. No one but him would be able to satisfy his beautiful body. Pride and pleasure took hold of the dominant's body as his Harrison let out a low sobbing groan and wetness spilling over Raizens hand.

Velvety insides ululating around Raizen so perfectly. The demon whined, growling as he snapped his hips forward again and again, in and out in and out until Harrison was squirming in discomfort. Whimpering and trying to pull away from his forming knot. That wouldn't be happening. Raizen forcefully jerked his hips using his upper body to pin Harrison. His enlarged sacks noisily slapping against slippery skin.

It started as a full sensation, too full burning almost.

Deep deep deep, Raizen forced himself in to the root, nearly howling in delight at the feeling of release. He latched onto the familiar raised gland biting deep enough to pierce it, making delicious sweet fluid gush into his mouth.

The demon drank it jerking eagerly into Harrison. Nearly lifting he other's hips from the nest in his eagerness to impregnate and claim. Painful pleasure jolted through both of their bodies.

Heat splattered Harry's insides and a sudden calm filled him, a rightness. Harry couldn't help but desperately nuzzle Raizen's chest and arm as the demon began to lap at his bit wound making him feel oddly fuzzy headed and numb. He let out a squeak as his slender cock let out an unexpected spirt.

"That can only happen with me now." Raizen purred into Harrison's ear, preening. He jabbed a spot behind Harry's ear, forcing another involuntary ejaculation. Making Harry jerk forcing another jet of seed to empty into his wet slick channel. Raizen shudder, smiling as the tremors eased. He licked his lips early sucking the fluids from his fingers. He circled a nipple, hunger in his eyes. They would be producing a Kit that heat even if Raizen had to rut him through every _**second**_ of it.

**000000000000000000000000**

Raizen was eager for another round once his knot had deflated. Aggressively suckling at hot puffy nipples. Skin slapping against skin as Harrison clawed at him, legs wrapped around hips as thrusts meet each other. A hungry little cock rubbing between their bellies, hot and swollen and ridged. His needy hole practically sucking on Raizen's massive rut swollen dick, eager to drink down his viral sex fluids. Begging to be impregnated as the dominant's body demanded he didn't stop until his delicious little bearer mate was fat with seed and smelled only of him and pregnancy and sex.

Raizen thrusted at a brutal pace. Feeling so right, their bodies melding as one. He had thought rutting with Yusuke's ancestral mother had been lovemaking. Had felt perfect. The sensation was truly a ghost of pleasure compared to this. It was perfect togetherness in its purest form. He had never felt like he belonged so much than in the moments inside of his Harrison, their bodies writhing together in the sensual seductive rhythm only a deeply connected mating pair could truly ever pull off. Passion and love rippling through both of them so perfectly. In such a right way that if his mind wasn't so occupied by rut and the desperate need to thrust and swell with kit, Raizen would have been debilitated with emotion, adoration. He loved Harrison most. More than anything or anyone.

The demon shuddered as he felt muscles begin to flutter around him. The sting of balls against wet skin a hot aching pleasure in itself. So close! Raizen greedily sucked swollen nipples into his mouth carefully rolling them between teeth making Harrison weakly squeak, tired and startled. Becoming too exhausted to react much after 3 other rounds. Raizen eagerly jabbed a clawed finger behind the tired demoness' ear and viciously rubbed. Grinning as the little demoness arched his back letting out a hoarse shriek and clenching around Raizen who eagerly buried himself as deep as possible between his sore mounds.

The king hummed contentedly as he felt himself release again, filling up that warm passage even more. Rumbling happily as he let loose spurt after painfully pleasurable spurt into the wonderful heat. The place where he would make their little one grow. His mate, his love smelling so good beneath him. His wonderful scent mixing and taking on hints of his own so perfectly. Even so a calmness slowly rolled over the demon king. The mind numbing urgency to rut and bit and mark fading ever so slightly from his mind. Raizen rolled them onto their sides, carefully curling himself around the exhausted Bearer beginning to carefully lap at his blood crusted bite marks. Feeling so warm and right.

Raizen hissed as his overly sensitive sex let out another spirt, trying his best at getting comfortable as Harrison's body automatically spasmed around his flesh. Rumbling in discontent as he heard it, a loud stomach growl, he had forgotten all about feeding his beloved one. He would need to go hunting once untied. Surely his delicate submissive would need nourishment, how would Raizen expect his thin frame to be able to carry proof of their love if he didn't even feed him properly? No, he would make sure to properly feed his Harrison, allow him to gorge himself until sick for the Kit that may be growing in him already. Or soon would be. Protectiveness and choking adoration swelled Raizen's chest. He just loved the little bearer so much. He was so happy his monks had found him and that they would be making a life together. Raizen rumbled cupping Harry's smooth belly at the thought of their little on possibly starting to form inside. He was sure they would soon have something of both of theirs to love together. Soon his Harrison would be a sweet loving mother.

**End Chapter 19**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the chapter, finally, hopefully everyone liked it! Lot more of this sort of stuff in the future and finally, Babies! I'm freaking out over this so bad. I want my muffins to finally have little muffins of their own so bad!
> 
> Sorry I didn't update sooner I have a really crazy school schedule that has been exhausting me already. I will have a few days over this weekend that I will be able to write some though as I got ahead in a couple of classes with things just so I could start to write again. 
> 
> You can find me on Instagram and facebook under my pen name and Deviantart under the name Yuvush. I constantly update my stories and art on facebook and the art now on Instagram to so if you want to keep super up to date with me I suggest watching me on facebook if you are just interested in my stories. 
> 
> I am always open for commissions especially now as I am officially a broke college student! I also take requests all the time... I have been updating my Instagram a lot with my daily class doodles so I will likely pick a few from my requests to do while I am mentally dying in class. 
> 
> I plan to start working on some of the characters for my stories by the way, I already did a rough sketch of a chibi Gekkoka!
> 
> Please review! It keeps me motivated to write especially as overwhelmed as I am feeling right now and normally gives me really good ideas for my stories!
> 
> By the way what should I update next?! HAVE UNTIL THIS WEEKEND TO CHOSE! PLEASE TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS!
> 
> Next Chapter Hint: Hot aches and Jealousy and Hungry mouths to feed


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter ended up being 7302 words without author's notes! 
> 
> Sorry I took so long, I have been super busy with school! I am nearly done with the next chapter for Like the Glow of Light Green emeralds to!

**Start Chapter 20**

Raizen rumbled in sleepy contentment. Running clawed fingertips up and down lightly bruised marking painted hips in attempt to sooth _his_ Harrison's aches. He shushed Harry as he pulled out once his knot finally deflated. The scent of seed and slick was cloy, almost sticky and clinging to the dominant's nostrils. Announcing his virility and victory, his superiority among the others interested in his Harrison. Raizen couldn't help but be consumed with the image of his mate's body filling out and rounding with their Kit. A beautiful flush filling his Bearer mate's cheeks and little nubs darkening, then swelling and dripping delicious thick sweet milk. Sprawled out in their nest, eventually becoming practically helpless as he grew with kit.

Raizen forced such thoughts from his mind, though with difficulty. No! He would not allow himself to get lost in rut once again. He had plenty of time for that later. Instead, he needed to go hunting for his Harrison. Raizen's poor sweet Bearer mate needed to be fed before they became frenzied again. He still couldn't believe that he had forgotten to have a human ready for consumption when he was already aware of how close his mate was to heat. How irresponsible of him!

The demon king forced himself to leave. Dragging himself to his feet reluctantly. It wouldn't be hard to find something to eat. They had a surplus in the beings. Even so, it wouldn't be hard to find a few feral colonies that small bits of his tribe had been keeping any eye on for him while he had been gone. The humans had apparently flourished while he was gone and had even began to fight amongst themselves for territory. Regularly fighting against each other and the demons hunting them.

Raizen licked his lips at the thought of hunting for his Harrison. The last time he had properly hunted had been nearly 700 years beforehand. A while even for a Mazoku to go without doing something so instinctually integrated into their very brains. Lightning ran through his nerves as the excitement of finally hunting filled his entire system. Taking care of his mate and possible kit.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

The feral humans were more clever than Raizen had expected. Even nearly managing to trick him into falling into a pit filled with the poison covered horns of some local soul beast like monsters. Though unlike most demons that they had dealt with Raizen was far from stupid and was much faster than most of the creatures they normally interacted with. He rarely fed on those that smelled of another or smelled of kits and he most definitely didn't eat kits.

He wrangled up a young male, smelling less of bitter tasting testosterone than the rest of the excitable males in the bachelor group. He was less muscular but of a good size, prettier, smelling delicious. He was a eunuch. A planned food offering from the start. Raizen wondered how old he was when his testicles had been forcibly cut from his body and how he had serviced so long? Though, it didn't really matter. Raizen grimaced as his belly demanded to be fed as the wonderful scent glazed the insides of his nose. Harrison was to eat first the demon reminded himself. He couldn't wait to feed his love such a delicious treat. Harrison would surely be _**pleased**_ with him. Be eager to reward him, bounce on his aching knot until he was fat with their kit. Raizen grounded, nearly doubling over as his mind unhelpfully vividly conjured up the image making the demon have to breath in a shaky breath. Trying to settle himself. Yes, no matter how much he wanted to eat the boy he wouldn't consume a drop of blood before his Harrison got a chance at it.

Raizen, himself, could easily eat five to ten times as much as Harrison in one sitting. Though with his starvation he knew not to. The demon could still eat far more then his much smaller mate. He would allow Harrison the best bits. They had a possible Kit now to think about even if he wasn't with kit yet Raizen was sure to try his best.

Pride zinged through the demon as he carried back his prey. His Harrison would see how _good_ of a mate he was, how _**worthy**_ he was! No other male was worthy of such a sweet perfect mate like _**his**_ Harrison! Raizen confidently strutted through camp, ignoring everyone's startled shrieks and questions as he returned to their ' _ **den**_ '. The only thoughts running through his head were to please and care for his mate by bringing him food and to slide back into the bearer's slick cum filled mounds. So focused on his task he hardly even noticed when his own ancestral offspring tried stopping him, demanding an explanation of what was going on.

**000000**

"Yusuke sir, I do not recommend showing any aggressive or dominant behaviors at the moment." Hokushin cautioned. His hand firmly wrapped around the prince's wrist to prevent him from attacking the feral acting King. Eyes trying their best to avert their gave from his kings... assets even as internally he was shrieking like a crazed fanboy.

"Aggressive? The bastard's running around in his birthday suit! He's got a loincloth covered guy tossed over his shoulder like he's going to start up a threesome or something with the noises I hear earlier and has obviously been fucking like beyond reasonably levels with the crust built up! I want a god damned explanation! What the hell is going on here? Why did he attack Kurama then suddenly leave?" Yusuke growled, teeth firmly clenched in anger.

"Yes... Well, I am assuming by the scent clinging to him that Lady Harrison has finally fallen into estrus..." Hokushin said, cheeks tinting ever so slightly.

"E-Estrus?" Yusuke questioned in a dubious tone of voice.

"Yes, such a thing has tipped our king into his rut. He is running on mostly base instinct at the moment, a very dangerous time." Hokushin explained.

"Wait, I don't even know what any of this even means!" Yusuke hissed.

"Basically tha' means tha' they are goin' at it like rabbit's an' probably needed a snack or some'thin'..." Chu spoke up rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably and letting out a short pitiful laugh.

"W-Wait, are you saying that the old man is...-" Yusuke froze and went gray. No way! Eew Eew eew! This couldn't be happening! It couldn't! The old man and Harri? That was just too weird, totally wrong! Harri was his _**friend**_! A really good friend! Getting... getting possibly fucked by who was essentially his _**dad**_. How the hell did that even happen? It couldn't be true! He had to be hearing things, imagining them. Chu of all people, his buddy, hadn't just told him that. He must be hallucinating or something. It was the only thing that made any sense!

"Yeah... I coul' smell it on em'... When I met im the two are more tha' a little friendly wit' each other." Chu admitted, face as red as a ripe tomato.

"WHAT?!" Yusuke squeaked. Face ashy and eyes wide.

"You really had not noticed such things Yusuke sir?" Hokushin asked incredulously.

"No! Of course not!" Yusuke insisted.

"Really?" Lin snorted in a dead panned tone of voice. Slipping out of his tent.

"Gah! Lin don't sneak up on us like that you psycho!" Yusuke hissed, giving the demon a nervous look.

The demon smirked, showing off razor like canines around the handle of his scalpel. "Don't worry I won't hurt you... at least... not _**much**_ ~" Lin mocked. Snaking his tongue over his lips. Eyes gaining a cruel mirthful gleam. "I'm sure the future will be plenty torturous for you. I am sure getting to listen to those two bare backing it for the rest of your days will be far more traumatizing than anything I can do to you! Fucking and moaning and _begging_ all night, _every_ night." Lin emphasized with a truly evil grin. Laughing at the ill look that bleached his king's offspring. It was too easy to force a reaction out of the young part demon. Oh, he would enjoy tormenting the little prick for endangering his lady. Oh, the things he came up with while separated from the moron! Endorphic bliss filled him at the very thought of them! The pain he would cause him. But truly nothing he could do could compare to the trauma that the rutting of his Lady Kuro-Kuro and their king could to the brat. If only he could cause him such anguish. It didn't mean he couldn't make it worse though more painful, horrific! Feed off of the torment like a parasite for his own pleasure.

"Shut up! I-I don't want to here that! I knew the geezer was a total creep when it came to Harri!" Yusuke growled, covering his ears. Feeling ill at the very thought of the two... doing anything like that together. Harrison was nearly the same age as himself! Only a year or so older! This-it was just all so messed up! Did that mean that he was now the-the-the ancestral adoptive son of Harrison? No no no! He-he was definitely going to be sick if he kept thinking along those lines! He flinched at the delighted twisted sadistic look Lin was giving him, radiating cruel glee.

Hokushin couldn't control the amused smile that wanted to slip onto his face. Lin was being very... unkind to the boy but Yusuke did have it coming. He was the one who put their lady in danger... though Hokushin wondered if Harrison and Raizen would have ever mated if such unfortunate happenings hadn't occurred. What was he thinking? Of course it would have! Raizen and Harrison were a destined pair! Like the true love pairings or the soul mates in the mangas he loved to read so much! How romantic!

**0000000000000000000000**

Raizen preened as he saw his beautiful mate wide eyed, the only thing visible was his face and wide poison green eyes filled with relief. The glazed luminescent orbs practically gloaming him with adoration and want. The smell of them all mixed together was heavenly.

Raizen was eager to offer mate his gift. To provide for him and their possible Kit beginning to grow inside of him. Raizen rumbled happily as lovely _**mate**_ eyed prey. Instead of pouncing like he had expected mate went wide eyed and rejected his gift. Instead mewling for cuddles and alarmed need for comfort.

Raizen stumbled, felling almost physical pain at the other's rejection. Mate had refused... he-he _refused_. But he needed to eat! Lovely one was too thin, physically weak. He needed to feed. If not for himself than their possible Kit inside of him. He couldn't understand why mate had refused. Like before, when he was sick and too weak to even be trusted to stand and walk on his own. No! Raizen would not allow Beloved one to become that way again, _**never**_! Mate had never experienced having live prey before... Could that be the problem? Raizen vaguely wondered as he watched mate cringe and make alarmed squeaks at ever little twitch the human made. Was that it? Mate didn't- he hadn't been taught anything about hunting or feeding on prey so he didn't know how to properly act?

That was okay. He didn't need to know how to hunt as long as Raizen was there to take care of him. Raizen laid the disoriented human as close to their shared nest as he dared and bit. Cutting through flesh effortlessly, ignoring the pathetic struggling below him for the minute or two the young man frantically struggled and gurgled. Raizen pulled away, licking hot blood from his lips and chin. Letting out a an inviting trill to try and encourage Harrison to join him. Raizen padded over on all fours to his Harrison when the other still refused. The tricky dominant, even with a confused cotton filled brain, filled his mouth with the ruby liquid oozing from the wound on the human. Mouth full of blood eagerly put his lips to his mate's, encouraging him to taste the sweet red liquid. Rumbled contentedly as his Harrison's pupils turned to pinpricks. "Eat." Raizen cooed, tenderly running claws through silky buttersoft locks. Smirking at the red tint that had begun to creep into his Harrison's scleral. So beautiful.

**000000**

Pleasure filled every inch of Raizen as Harrison rolled over squirming in discomfort from his bloated belly. Ready to burst at the seams from the amount he had ate. Raizen hadn't allowed himself to eat to that point. His priorities more on things of a _sensual_ nature rather than food. The demon king had eagerly bottomed out in Harrison's sticky slick hole hard and fast and viciously over and over and over again he knotted the submissive. Unsure of how long they had even gone at it. It could have been days. Maybe even longer. Loving the sweet mewls and whines of pleasured discomfort his Harrison produced.

The demon couldn't help but eye Harrison's abdomen hungrily. Absolutely _aching_ for a kit to fill it. Their kit.

Raizen adoringly ran his tongue over taunt skin. Loving him so much. No other could evoke such emotion within him even addled from rut, though, much to his delight, it wasn't effecting him nearly as strongly as it should have been anymore. The same with Harrison and his heat.

Raizen pulled Harrison to himself, puzzling the little bearer to his body. He leaned over and lapped at his belly. The urged to keep him clean and content filling the demon. Raizen lightly traced patterns over the mildly distended flesh excitement filling him at the realization of what the clouding already leaving their minds may mean. Likely meant. He grinned, placing a kiss on the exposed breeding mark available to him. Happiness nearly drowned the older demon. The very thought of something made of _**their**_ flesh and blood growing inside of _**his**_ Harrison was nearly overwhelming it made him so happy and excited.

The realization that they were laying in a pile of cum crusted furs suddenly refused to leave Raizen's mind. No-no-no! He needed to get rid of them. To replace them with something clean. What if they caused an infection? The same with the corpse! Raizen couldn't allow such hazards to be around his mate and he couldn't leave him on his own while so vulnerable especially with other alphas around.

"Raizen?" Harry muttered, voice raw and scratch from continuous rounds of wailing.

"No need to worry." Raizen assured him, his voice a husky growl.

**000000000000000**

Not long after, with Harrison as cleaned up as possible, Raizen led him out of their den. Corpse wrapped up in the filth covered furs. Crusted beyond cleaning. Raizen couldn't wait until he could discard the foul material and return to hiding his mate away. If Harrison wasn't already carrying than he was more likely to be if he was in a safe calm environment. Raizen wanted all of their things to be moved to their new den immediately. He wanted that so he would not need to leave and his mate would be able to feel content and reassured.

A strange unhappiness filled Harry as Raizen insisted that he leave the safety of their den with him. He more than liked it there, he loved it! It gave him plenty of room to move around if he were to feel stir crazy and it was quiet and hidden. He felt so vulnerable outside of it and unclaimed, unsafe. Harry just wanted to go back and cuddle with his Raizen in their nest where he had smelled so much of Raizen, only Raizen. It didn't help that he was so sore he had trouble even walking. Harry had to admit to himself that it smelled much better not having a corpse rotting in the main living space right next to him anymore. Harry forced his mind from such thoughts, suddenly feeling very nauseous. He still couldn't believe he ate someone! He couldn't remember much but he remembered enough that he could infer what had been done to the poor thing.

Harry held his hand to his mouth and a rolling wave of sick washed through him. He need to be sick almost overwhelming.

"My Lady!" An overwhelming roar of voices excitedly called, forcing Harry from his thoughts. Kits rushed forward crowding their king and now queen.

Harry trembled from head to foot from emotion. _**His**_ Kits! _**His**_ babies! Harry ignored his pain the best he could, unwilling to let them see him in distress. Harry gushed over his Kits cooing and purring. Snarling dangerously as Raizen fixated predatorily on his Fuzzies, snapping the demon king from his irrational behavior. They were their Kits!

Harry was instantly back to fawning over the wide eyed fuzzy creatures. Where was his Haru? His best behaved fuzzy! Harry needed to find him he couldn't let him stay out in the open like that, all vulnerable. It was dangerous.

"My King! My Lady! You have finally come back out to rejoin us? But it has only been a couple of weeks. Not nearly long enough for the bond to settle. Is there something wrong? Is our Lady alright?" Hokushin called, rushing over to take a look. Harrison was significantly smaller than their king and many species of Mazoku were known to be extremely rough during breeding, especially younger dominants. Worry filled the demon at the thought of his king accidently harming their lady. The smell of blood and sex filled the demon's nose, making him feel even more concerned. It must have terribly painful for his little Alpha submissive to be walking! What was Raizen thinking? Harrison should have never been removed from settling after heat so soon! What if he was with kit?

Protectiveness surged up inside of Hokushin, a strong need to protect and hide away his potentially carrying lady. Touou nearly knocked him and the other, younger monks, flying out of the way in his haste.

"My Matriarch! What are you doing out and about? Did-did he injure you?" The demon said frantically checking the demoness over. Uncaring of how his touching and scenting aggravated their king. How dare the brute defile his beloved Lady in such a way! Then finally having his way with his Matriarch the demon didn't even do a good job of taking care of him. Dragging him out in the middle of his settling. How did the idiotic demon think that their lady would ever begin to feel safe if he didn't even have the chance to settle in with the beast?

Harry nearly gushed at the sight of his Touou an odd fuzzy rush muddling up his brain. His family all around him! The terror that had begun to claw at his chest began to fade a little at the sight of the paternal demon nuzzling absently into the crock of Touou's arm. How had his scent faded so much? No he needed to fix that! He should always smell of him! Touou was his!

Touou immediately gushed as his lady scented him. Adoration bubbled up in his chest. His lady was so sweet! So adorable and regal and completely Bearerish. Touou went stiff at the scent of blood and sex on his Matriarch. Anger filled him at the very smell of his King's mark on his lady. Harrison was much too small and innocent and young to be bred let alone by his king! Ugh he would never be able to look at his lord the same way again!

No one was good enough for Touou's lady not even Raizen! Touou decided that he would make sure that the other demon would be able to understand his level of dismay and displeasure if that was the last thing that he did!

The demon monk ignored his king's jealous possessive growls, the way the sky began to swirl with storm clouds and his embrace of Harrison. Passive aggressively making one's point was what Monk demons did best.

"Touou, you are going to get everyone killed!" Hokushin hissed. Bug eyed staring up at the sky.

"I reject him! Our lady is much too young to be mated!" Touou stubbornly insisted glaring daggers at his king who had begun to nearly throath at the mouth in his rage. The whites of his eyes beginning to change to a dark pink as he threw the pile of soiled pelts and human parts to the side in his anger. Making a jealous worried rumble. Harrison could be growing their kit at that very moment and his idiot monks were keeping him out in the open even longer than Raizen was already forced to! Couldn't they understand Harrison was his and he needed to be guarded away somewhere safe and dark and quiet? To keep him safe from all of the alphas around? Touou. How dare he disrespect him? Raizen felt muddled and angry and wanted to hurt him for such a challenge to his mateship!

Raizen prowled over giving his friend a clear threatening bare of his teeth before snatching Harry up. Nuzzling him and crooning over him making Harry happily purr and cuddle back. While Raizen gave Touou a clear look to back off. Two could play such games. Raizen carefully held his love, even while mostly instinctual he was incredibly gentle with the demoness. He confidently walked through the crowd of Confused and frightened monk demons to their tent. The need to stuff his mate nearly unbearable. First though they would have to collect something to nest with again. He would leave the mess for the monks.

Harry clung to Raizen as they left the crowd of Monk demons. Once again feeling terrified and disoriented and utterly exposed. He didn't like it, not one bit! Relief flooded him as the familiar smells of their temporary nest filled his nose. Safe, it was a safe place even if the scent in it had faded a bit.

Harry was instantly on the bed rolling about as best as he could with the terrible pain in his backside. He instantly burrowed under the remaining blanket. Feeling safer under it and its stifling warmth that smelled so much of Raizen and himself. Raizen was quick to gather up what he wanted from the tent. Rummaging through a trunk he had filled with the pelts he had started collecting even before he had admitted to himself that he desired to make Harrison his. Raizen's nest offering. The demon had saved only the very best of his pelts, subconsciously collecting them for Harrison. They would be what made up their nest. Possibly even the start of a denning nest in which Harrison would swell in, heavy with kit. Raizen couldn't help but feel like he would burst with the pride he felt and well a bit of lust to, imagining a naked Kit swollen Harrison sprawled out, markings taunt and clearly visible across his belly, giving him come hither eyes across butter soft pelts. Raizen's checks flushed a bruise purple at the thought. He couldn't help but to sneak a heated glance at the small delicious smelling lump Harrison had made of himself in the middle of the bed. The demon king still couldn't believe that he had been willing to let nothing between them happen. That he had been willing to deny it all of that time! What had he been thinking?

"Harrison, I have the pelts." Raizen said in a husky purr. Internally preening at the inviting little mewing noise his Harrison made. His Harrison was going to be such a good mother! Raizen easily picked up his Harrison, blankets and all with one arm. As much as he was tempted to join Harrison he wouldn't allow himself to give in to the urge. It wouldn't be any good for Harrison. No they needed to go back to their den and Harrison needed to properly nest and settle or they would never leave the flimsy tent. Raizen wasn't willing to allow that to happen. They would not be spending the rest of their lives living in a tent.

Raizen ignored the indignant squawks Harry made, smirking in amusement until Harrison threatened to refuse to allow Raizen to have sex with him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Days went by in a haze of contented grooming and passionate rutting. Their bond perfectly settling. Harry couldn't have been any happier, nor Raizen.

Neither had idea how much time had gone by when suddenly the monks were piling in carrying furniture. Acting almost like they didn't even notice their king and queen.

**000000000**

Harry squeaked in embarrassment, too much of his mind returned to him to be able to brush off his nakedness... and the fact that he was covered head to toe in dried crusty sex fluids. He couldn't let Touou see him that way! He couldn't let his kits see him that way either! It would be completely embarrassing and probably traumatize both himself and his fuzzies for life! Harry looked up at his standing mate, expecting him to show signs of feeling similarly. Harry went red as the king simply yawned and began to walk to the doorway.

"I better go tell them where I want everything." Raizen grumbled. Yawning and scratching at his side. Why did they have to start now? Why couldn't they just wait for him to tell them when to bring everything in? He was have such a nice time grooming his Harrison to!

"You clean up first then!" Harry insisted, red faced as he eyed the dried white around the dominant's groin and across his chest.

The demon looked down at himself rolling his eyes and huffing like the very idea of cleaning up was too much of a bother. He looked back at his Harrison, covered in his dried fluids, and licked his lips. Pride filled him at the very sight of his mate being so thoroughly claimed by him. So visibly claimed. No one could say that they didn't know that Harrison belonged to him and only him even with a pathetic nose like his once friend.

"Raizen." Harrison stressed, narrowing his eyes at his glaze eyed mate. He was suddenly on his feet, sprinting to the adjacent bathroom, stomach rolling as a horrific scent filled his nose. Harry whined, hand over his mouth as he sank to his knees in front of the toilet.

"My Lady! We have come to see how you are fairing and have a treat for you!" Hokushin called into the bedroom, sounding excited. The scent hit Harrison even stronger, putrid and like fermented garbage sweet. Harry gagged, stomach cramping in protest at the horrid scent! Harry couldn't hold it back. He heaved until his organs felt ready to be forced up. Shuddering and sniffling in discomfort as it seemed almost never ending.

"Shuuush, it's alright. I'm here love." Raizen cooed running cool clawed hands over his mate's back. He ignored Harry's flinches as he began to rub the smaller male down with a wet wash cloth. Purring to him in an attempt to keep him calm. His brain refused to let him stay that way, dirty with his cum. Not good for him. To vulnerable at the moment much too vulnerable!

Confusion filled the demon king at the sudden frantic thought such things didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was his poor beautiful queen was suddenly unwell! It frightened the demon. The last two times he hadn't been at full health he had nearly died!

"My king? Lady Harrison?" Hokushin called, worried.

"Matriarch?" Another voice called, near frantic.

"Go away!" Raizen growled, unwilling to deal with the pair. He didn't want them anywhere near his ailing mate. He paled as Harrison was suddenly dry heaving, nearly writhing as he heaved harder than Raizen thought physically possible for his petite body to even handle.

"Stop! Ma-it stop!" Harry sobbed gasping in great gushes of air.

"Lin! You are needed in the Denning Chamber!" Touou bellowed, trembling as he watched Harrison heave with everything his small body was worth. His king sitting naked and helpless beside his mate carefully carding long fingered claws through the submissive's pelt. With the other hand the demon king began to rub at the demoness' belly, likely in an attempt to calm it. Touou forced himself to pretend he wasn't able to see the possessive sexually received bruises and 'love' marks all over the beautiful young demoness' otherwise flawless body. He couldn't let himself think about such things, otherwise it would be almost like seeing his own kit with rut wounds and that was far too horrifying a thought to allow himself to comprehend.

"What's going on here?" Lin snarled stomping into the bathroom uncaring of what was going on. "Shit, what the hell did you do to him you Monster dicked moron?" Lin grunted, holding a hand over his nose at the stench of cum and Demon god musk coming from the pair. Eyeing the pair with an annoyed twitch.

"Nothing! He was suddenly just... sick." Raizen muttered, fussing over his nearly sobbing mate who had finally stopped throwing up long enough to begin to finally breath a little more evenly.

"I am coming back in." Hokushin announced.

Harrison immediately began turning gray, holding one hand over his mouth and another over his nose as the horrible smell filled his nostrils and clung like a piece of sticky rotting fruit.

"I brought you something my lady, maybe... it will make you feel a little better?" Hokushin said. Holding out the jar full of preserves.

Harry's eyes watered as he recoiled at the disgusting scent coming from the innocent looking jar. His head was immediately back in the toilet as he desperately tried waving the other demon away.

A smile slowly twisted Lin's scowling face. He let out a barking laugh and snatched the jar from the other demon. He ignored his king's growls and the other two's indigent cries. As Harrison came up for air Lin shoved the jar under his nose. Eyes lighting up as Harry began to nearly convulse at the scent.

Raizen snarled, turning on his friend in frenzied rage, dragging the writhing body of his Harrison away. "Why are you laughing? What the hells is wrong with you?" The demon king snarled.

"Don't be pissed, it's a good sign." Lin said almost cheerily. Holding the jar up. "Hey, one of you, take this and make sure not to bring it back, it will make him sick." Lin ordered.

"Of course! I knew that my Matriarch shouldn't have been eating such foul brightly colored human world plants! I told you Hokushin!" Touou hissed, snatching the jar from the healer and pointed an acusitory finger at his friend. He held it out in front of himself like the slightest chance of even touching it would possibly kill him.

"You smell disgusting, clean up you demonic dildo! Hokushin go grab our king and Lady Kuro Kuro some clothes." Lin demanded, crinkling his nose at the smell coming off of his king. Like road kill. Ugh, demon gods!

**000000000000000000000**

Harry grimaced in discomfort, letting out an uncomfortable whimper as Lin palpated his belly and abdomen. The vomiting had made him sore. He didn't like it. Anyone but his Raizen touching his belly. He would have never allowed it if Lin weren't one of his most adored beloved monks. Harry huffed, suddenly feeling irritated and hungry. He didn't like his stomach being so exposed.

"How has Kuro-Kuro's behavior been? Has he been eating more? Anything unusual?" Lin asked, pushing down, making Harry growl.

Raizen's eyes were fixated on his submissive. "Harrison has been feeding far more than before... he... he's been ravenous." Raizen's eyes grew heated. "I have hunted for him at least a dozen times since we became a breeding pair." The memory of seeing the little submissive wolf down the prey he gladly hunted for him sent heat through the demon's loins. Providing for his mate. "He's smelled so good to. Somehow he keeps smelling better and better. Sweeter. But not like heat, somehow just as good though... Harrison has also begun to fixate on nesting and we both are especially enjoying grooming each other." Raizen said, gradually looking more and more distracted as he eyed his Harrison's beautiful clothed body and took in his heavenly scent.

"So.. You really didn't pick up on what is going on with all of that did you?" Lin snorted, rolling his eyes. His palm rested over his lady's abdomen. "I'm pretty sure Kuro-Kuro has caught with Kit. It will be probably at least a month before I can confirm it, being a pregnancy between demon gods, but the way our lady feels and what you have told me, I am damn sure he is." Lin explained.

Raizen shuddered at the confirmation that he had put a kit in his beautiful mate's belly. He couldn't help but to preen, pulling the startled looking submissive to himself and to rumble in delight. "I had suspected, but I haven't ever been around another demon god while heavy with a kit before." Raizen admitted. Their's! _**Their**_ kit to love. He had _**made**_ that, first heat! The demon king couldn't help but to feel pride in himself. He was a good fertile dominant! Raizen eagerly nuzzled his Harrison. Crooning happily.

"So, I'm-I'm going to be a Mum?" Harry squeaked, voice crackling with emotion.

"Of course, you are going to be a wonderful mother to our kit! So sweet and gentle!" Raizen murmured, cupping his mate's flat belly. Adoration zinged through the demon king so strongly he felt nearly crippled by it. Harrison was going to be such a good mother. So sweet and loving and attentive. They would love their kit so so much!

Harry eagerly ran a hand over Raizen's. His chest growing warm and swimmy in delight. He was going to have a baby-a kit! Harry was sure Raizen was going to be such a good dad. He would protect, and take care of, and love them both so much! Raizen already took such good care of him and was so sweet and thoughtful even if the demon king would venomously deny it! Harry couldn't wait to see Raizen cuddled up with their little one! Harry felt himself go misty eyed at the thought. He hadn't been feeling right but the possibility of a kit hadn't really passed through his mind. Gekkoka had repeatedly told him that it was unlikely to have one during his very first heat, Bearers normally became more fertile over time, as they fully matured and grew. The young demoness nearly glowed in happiness. He hardly even gave Hokushin a glance as the strange demon made a sound similar to a dying rabbit in his excitement.

"I must go and tell the others!" Hokushin muttered to himself, gushing in delight. His lady was going to have a kit! An actual kit! The demon couldn't help but start to sniffle, rubbing at his eyes as tears began to pore from them in his happiness. It-it was going to be so perfect and adorable with their Lady it's mother and Harrison was going to get so big with kit, he would definitely need them again! Surely it was a time to celebrate!

"Get yourself together, you fetishy freak!" Lin growled, giving his tribemate an almost disgusted look. He then glanced over to the strangely silent shaking Touou. Raising an eyebrow like marking at the strange acting demon. "Hey, you going to be sick or something?" He asked the oddly pale monk.

"Kit?" Was all Touou could manage to utter, sounding near stricken.

"Yeah, Kuro-Kuro's having an ankle biter." Lin said, rolling his eyes as he played with the scalpel hanging out of his mouth.

"NO! He is far too young! My Matriarch doesn't do such things!" Touou denied holding his head with wide horrified eyes. He had much rather been able to keep up his charade of being able to pretend his lady wasn't being fully bedded by his king for at least a few more centuries! He didn't want to practically be a grandparent so soon! His lady couldn't be more than a few thousand years old! Maturing younger than he should of from a lack of proper parental hormones and stressful circumstance and being chained in a human body! Practically a Denning kit still! This was Raizen's fault! All of his fault! That dastardly seducer of a dominant! At that thought Touou narrowed his eyes at his king.

"I want a cake, Raizen. With frosting and strawberries." Harry insisted out of the blue. Making Touou freeze mid-ranting-breath.

"Yeah, no you don't." Lin snorted, an amused gleam in his eyes.

"What do you mean? Of course I do!" Harry said, giving the demon a puzzled look.

"Nope, not unless you want to be sick." Lin teased.

"Wha-

Hokushin nodded regretfully. "Lin is correct my lady. The jar I brought you was filled with the red-strawberry fruit that I had gotten for you."

Lin nodded. "It was. Besides the fact that I am sure that crap is terrible for you, it seems like your body doesn't want anything to do with it while you're pregnant, not surprising."

"What! Cake may not be the best for someone or frosting but strawberries are super good for you! They have lots of vitamins in them!" Harry scowled. How could the supposed healer say such a thing? Everyone knew that strawberries were good for you! Besides, they were delicious!

"Yeah, but not ones good for a demon or at least a pregnant mostly carnivorous higherbred Mazoku demon goddess. Human world foods, especially plants besides tasting disgusting aren't good for Mazoku at all." Lin explained.

"But all of my favorite foods have fruit in them!" Harry exclaimed not pleased in the least.

"Yeah, and it's a wonder why your growth was stunted and you were so ill when we got you." Lin taunted, hands on his hips.

"Cut it out Lin." Raizen grumbled, running his clawed hands over his Harrison's belly protectively at the thought of his Harrison unknowingly eating something that could have ended up harming their Kit.

Lin sighed at the beat puppy dog look on the demoness' face. "You can still eat that chocolate crap if you want though, not much but a little bit. It shouldn't do anything to you or the kit in small amounts, though you might not like how sweet it is. Us Mazoku in general aren't fans of sweets. You''ll likely be more sensitive to it while carrying kit."

Raizen glared at the other demon. Harrison shouldn't be eating anything from the human world! It wasn't safe or good for him! His species were deep plate dwellers exposed to the human world far rarer than even Raizen's own. Who knew how his mate's body would react to the plants and such from the human world? Mazoku were meant only to consume flesh and the occasional demon world plant.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Come on! You keep Harri cooped up all of the time! Don't you want to train with us?" Yusuke said.

"He isn't doing anything like that! Harrison is too fragile for that!" Raizen snarled, pulling the small body of his mate against himself.

Yusuke snorted. "Yeah right, too weak to hang out with us but he's fine to spear with your dick, right?" Not noticing how Kurama went stiff next to him.

"Shut up boy! You don't know anything!" Raizen barked. He wanted to bash his moronic offspring's head in. Little bastard, sassing him so disrespectfully! Around his pregnant mate. He was so lucky that Harrison was there.

"Reall-y? What don't I know~" Yusuke mocked. Smirking at his ancestral father once he realized what was going on. This was the best!

The demon king ground his teeth together, narrowing his eyes. Before a dark crafty smirk similar to his idiot son's filled his face. "The same cock that spilt into and swelled your human something or other great grandmother with offspring has successfully bred my Harrison." Raizen said proudly, sure Harrison would forgive him later on even as the demoness squeaked in embarrassment and elbowed him. Raizen grinned at the small startled noise that escaped Yusuke's obnoxious gapping mouth.

"W-What?"

"My Harrison is with kit." Raizen said, smug smile on his face as he casually picked up Harry and nuzzled his face against butter soft silken hair. Umm, it was growing in so nicely. Just a year or so and it would be ready for its first 'shearing'.

"Really? But-but he's-he's look at him! He's like what, my age?" Yusuke chocked.

Raizen recoiled, "Of course not! Don't say such things! He is a purebred! If you were a full blooded demon you would be a pathetic helpless Nesting Kit suckling at my chest." Ignoring the wide eyed look Harrison gave him.

"Eew! What the hell are you talking about?" Yusuke squawked.

Raizen smirked, his eyes gleaming cruelly in amusement. "I nearly forgot. You don't know do you?"

Hokushin coughed into his closed fist, cheeks heating up.

"Let me ask you a question... How do you think that Dominant's of our kind keep their kits alive when it is difficult enough to keep them the females from ripping them out of their bodies long enough for them to be birthed?" The demon king asked coyly. Running a finger over Harrison's exposed throat looking to be more than enjoying his offspring's flabbergasted expression.

"You can't be implying-"

"I am." Raizen purred. Mischievous light to his eyes as his idiotic offspring flailed in horror, shaking his head in denial and disgust.

"So you... you're both going to be... um like that when you know... the brat pops down the tube?" Yusuke asked, his voice hoarse as he awkwardly pointed his thumb at his nearly catatonic friend. Trying not to think about his old man being with someone young enough to be his sibling. His friend no less.

"Of course not!" Raizen barked, looking mildly horrified at the very idea. Insulted at the very idea of his son thinking such a thing. As if Harrison would end up being some horrible neglectful mother! How dare the insolent little ass? And speaking of his sibling in such a manner. Having more than one offspring was incredibly rare! The moron should have been delighted at the very thought of having a sibling. Practically tearful over such a thing!

As the pair of hard headed dominants continued to bicker neither noticed the cold enraged expression that had taken over the fox's face. This couldn't be happening! Harrison with another's kits? No-no-no! He would have to take care of this mistake immediately. He was sure that they could be so so happy together... No, that they would be! "He may be powerful but I doubt even a demon king could shake off the sweet poison made especially for him." Yoko whispered so seductively, lovingly almost. Yes, surely he wouldn't be able to detect it before it was too late, before he had a taste of the deadly toxin. Before it had the chance to burn through his nerves and strangle him with its comforting cookie like aroma, sweet fruit, and roasted nut like flavors.

What was up with that sudden malevolent look on the fox's face? Hokushin had to force his smile to not twist into barred teeth as he couldn't help but to narrow his eyes at the fox demon in distrust. It was a good thing that he had keep such a close eye on the other demon after all, he decided. No one would dare hurt his king nor carrying lady, EVER.

**End Chapter 20**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally done with it! Sorry if it isn't my best edit, was super tired and I kept falling asleep! Please tell me if anything sounds odd or needs corrections!
> 
> Discovered a hilarious anime called Nanbaka! Definitely recommend it!
> 
> I am super excited right now! Trying to think up how to progress the story Suggestions would really be appreciated! My baby having babies!
> 
> Please review! It really helps motivate me especially now and gives me ideas for my stories!
> 
> Should I start drawing more for this story again?
> 
> Next Chapter hint: Tea and Moodswings


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally have the new chapter done! Yay, no more writer's block! Over 8400 without Author's notes!
> 
> Read author's notes below to find out some interesting stuff!

**Start Chapter 21**

"What the hell? My shirt's all torn up! Who did this?" Yusuke snarled, holding up shreds of golden yellow fabric.

"Calm yourself sir." Hokushin said, sipping at the bitter liquid between his palms, Coffee he believed it was called.

"Calm down? That was my best shirt!" Yusuke complained.

"At leas' ya heart wasn' torn inta' a thousin' pieces, it wasn'! I'm _**never**_ ganna' love O'gain!" Jin exclaimed, pulling a blanket over his head.

"But it was my best shirt! What am I going to wear now?" Yusuke whined, ignoring his friend.

Touou growled as he entered the room. "What is all of this complaining I am hearing? Get dressed! Our lady is to be celebrated and you are not messing this up!" The demon hissed.

"I would if I could! Like I just said, my god damned shirt is destroyed! I was sabotaged!" Yusuke insisted, stomping over to the demon and shoving his shredded shirt in the tall stern demon's face.

"What? You moron! Why would anyone try to sabotage you? You already do a good enough job of doing such things to yourself on your own!" Touou barked, teeth bared in annoyance at his young lord. How could the fool mess even this simple task up? Putting on his good clothes!

"I mean there were other shirts all torn up too but mine was the only really nice one!" Yusuke hissed. Glaring at the shirt.

"W-wait what? Show me! Where were they?" Touou demanded.

"Bipolar much?" Yusuke muttered. "Fine." He grumbled leading Touou from the room, down a hallway to the equivalent of a coat closet and opened it.

Piled up in a corner were several articles of shredded fabric arranged neatly in what looked to be a comfortable little nest.

Yusuke made a startled noise as Touou lunged past him making a horrifying gushing sound so unlike the grouchy demon, it was frightening.. Well more like horrifying.

"So this is where my things went!" Touou exclaimed, absolutely delighted sounding as he carefully lifted a strand of torn fabric. His lady loved him most! Making his first little practice nest out of his things. How adorable! Touou felt nearly tearful in his joy. Only his things! He smirked pridefully. Wait... But he used his idiotic lord's shirt as well... Ugh! How dare that obnoxious punk try to steal the love of his matriarch from him?! This was his, damn it! "How dare you!" The demon snarled, turning, pointing dramatically at his young lord.

"What? I didn't tear this crap up!" Yusuke insisted, holding his hands up defensively.

"My matriarch should have just wanted my things, not yours!" Touou hissed. Feeling near boiled alive with his jealousy.

Yusuke gave the demon a completely confused expression. "Wait, what the hell are you even talking about?"

"Are you a complete fool? How could my lady like you enough to want to nest with your things?" The demon complained, vein in his forehead beginning to throb. He ran a hand over his face. Clearly exasperated at the irritating blank expression on his young lord's face. "Mazoku bearers will sometimes create practice nests, particularly when with kit. They like to use things that smell of those that they are very _**attached**_ to, if possible, normally a _**parental**_ figure." Touou explained, his cheeks gaining a flush of prideful delight even as his eyes narrowed in anger at his charge.

"Aww, so Harri really does like your obsessive motherhenning!" The loud mouthed half demon snickered. "Wait, so if Harri ripped my shit up to does that means he likes me just as much?" Yusuke teased.

Touou was the picture of indignation. "Of course not! It is quite obvious that my beloved matriarch likes me most! Look at how many articles of my clothing he has used for his nest!" His voice becoming higher in tone and adoring near the end.

"Yeah, isn't that about all of them though?" Yusuke asked.

Touou flushed red, "Of course! My Matriarch adores me!" He sniped. Furious that the brat would even try to imply that his lady didn't utterly adore him as much as he adored his sweet kit laden Matriarch! The nerve of that disgrace of a half demon! Implying his lady didn't feel bonded to him. It made Touou absolutely furious.

Yusuke gave the raging monk demon a look that implied that he thought he was crazy before deciding to give up. The whole lot of the creatures were bonkers in one way or another. He was certain that not a single one of the creatures was sane. Even Seitei, who was probably as normal as the things could get, had some issues. Mainly his completely over the top need to keep everything organized and perfectly clean inside of the palace and the newly finished living quarters. And don't even get him started on the freak show brats. He didn't even know where to start with their brand of crazy! Dealing with them made Yusuke suspect that they were born total maniacs and gradually become less insane as they got older... Leading Yusuke to believe that Seitei must have been _old_ as hell, like shitting dust old!

"Fine fine, Harri likes you most~ Now, can we get the hell out of here and get this party started? I'm starving to death here, getting all skin and bone over here before your very eyes!" Yusuke grumbled, grimacing as Touou adoringly gave the shreds a few last adoring finger pets as the boy finally admitted Touou's superiority. The demon nearly preened. His lady's platonic love was all his now! Touou was most adored out of all!

**0000000000000000000000000**

"I win!" Harry said triumphantly. The only one unsinged by the deck of Exploding snaps he had found in his chest that morning.

"What kind of games do humans play? This seems extremely dangerous for such weak creatures!" Hiei insisted. Looking at his cards like he thought they would latch onto him and detonate.

"This is nothing compared to some of the things that was commonly played where I'm from!" Harry laughed, basking in his victory. Not minding when wandering hands ran through his buttery soft pelt and a large familiar warm body pressed itself against him. Harry relaxed against his Raizen, allowing the larger demon to carefully pull him into his lap. Nearly purring as his mate's hand began to possessively, carefully, cradling his oddly hard belly. Harry couldn't help but to snuggle against his Raizen happily pressing the demon king's hand firmly against his abdomen. Harry abruptly stood, sniffing the air. Ugh food.

Harry grabbed a bowl and filled it with meat, only meat. He was nearly constantly hungry now and nearly exclusively craving human flesh. Harry grabbed a fork, gluttonously digging into the still warm food. Harry hummed happily at the flavor.

"You have a little something there." Raizen teased, padding up behind his mate. He ran a finger over the demoness' cheek and sucked the bloody juices from his finger. "Why didn't you tell me that you were hungry? I would have gotten you food if I had known." Raizen said, running claws through velvety hair.

Harry shrugged taking another bite. Completely content with his Raizen grooming him and wolfing down as much as possible. The urge to nest and take a nap began setting in. Harry slipped away as Hokushin began speaking to his king. Harry didn't even think, he simply snatched the cozy Touou smelling blanket conveniently draped over the back of a chair. For a moment Harry wondered why such a thing was in the meeting chambers but then ignored it. He was simply happy that it smelled of his favored Monk and was soft. Harry happily nuzzled against the fabric, purring.

Had found a nice dark little space in the back of a closet a few hours prior. Harry couldn't help but preen at the little collection that he had managed to make. Smelling of his Raizen and Touou and several of his other beloved monks. The instincts to shred and tear and nest were quick to kick in completely. His nesting was careful and meticulous as he arranged everything just right. Harry happily rolled about in the small space rubbing his adored one's scents into his clothing and skin feeling sleepy and safe. Harry yawned, curling up in a tiny ball before falling fast asleep, his nose buried into the warm fabrics.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Warmth filled Raizen's belly at the sight of the adorable little nest his Harrison had created. The fright and distress that the demon king had been feeling drained away almost immediately at the sight before him. His Harrison curled in a little ball hidden away sleeping. His mate's scent had been easy to follow and find, sweet and cloy, delicious. Raizen couldn't help but grin at the sight. His lovely little demoness mate already after only a few months of being with kit was nesting in such a manner. It pleased the king to see such behaviors. As he had suspected, Harrison was going to be an excellent mother.

Raizen left for only a few minutes to grab a bowl of meat for Harrison just in case he woke up as he was always so hungry as of late. He then sat it aside before crawling in to join his mate not exactly comfortable being so large in a closet but he fit well enough. Normally Bearers were left on their own in their 'secret' little nests but Raizen didn't feel very comfortable with leaving Harrison alone with a potential danger around especially outside of their denning chambers.

The demon king carefully draped himself around the small body of his mate. Rumbling contentedly as the soft sweet smell of pregnant bearer filled his nostrils. Raizen's chest tightened to the point of near pain as adoration filled him a choking all consuming sort of adoration. He would gladly do anything for him. For them, Harrison and their kit. Raizen began running his tongue over his Harrison's neck in a smooth practiced manner, finding a sleepy comfort in the activity. Keeping his Harrison nice and clean and content. Raizen didn't think he could be any happier than he already was other than when the kit was birthed. They would love it so so much.

**00000000000000**

Nerves filled Kurama. Did they suspect him? Why did he hesitate? It wouldn't be hard. Give them his poison and Harrison would be his... But what if he missed something? What if the toxin was too strong for the beautiful Demoness and ended up damaging him? He, like most others hardly knew much of anything about the genus of Mazoku Harrison's species was from... let alone about what he actually was so he had to more guess at what was 'safe' for him. Kurama didn't want to hurt Harry he just wanted the thing inside of him, being used to trick him into staying with the beastly king, to be gone! He-he just wanted the parasite to be dead is all. That's all. Then they could.. No. Would be happy together! He would make Harrison so happy and they would have lots of happy adorable little kits together and everything would be alright then. Neither of them would ever have to worry about being alone... and yet he.. Looked so happy. So happy without him... Was what he planned to do... what he was going to do.. Right? Was this the right thing or was he deluding himself? Sometimes.. He felt like he was the bad one... That he was turning into the monster...

No! He couldn't think that way. They would be a mated pair once Raizen was gone. He-he needed to do it. Kurama couldn't wait any longer or those nosy monks might figure out what he was up to. The way they eyed him was unnerving... like-like they knew that he was up to something. It didn't matter what he did they just wouldn't relax around him.

Kurama had heard that Monk demons were in general rather untrusting creatures normally only ever trusting members of their tribe, rarely ever other species unless they were led by a powerful demon. Always some sort of rare Higherbred Mazoku. He didn't know much else about them though. Maybe they were just untrusting of him because he smelled sort of like a human but wasn't a descendant of Raizen or maybe because he had been working for Yomi? He hoped that they would calm enough that he could put his plans in action safely and effectively.

It had been several human world months after all and he swore that the creatures had thwarted him time and time again. Redirecting him, surprising him, distracted him with annoying tasks that they clearly could have easily done all on their own. He wasn't certain but it sure felt like that was what was going on. At the same time it seemed like the others had been given basic chores for being allowed to live with the tribe. Unlike them though, he seemed to get more and more convoluted chores as the days went by. Raizen's most trusted monks watching him, scrutinizing him... At the very least the group of older monk demons didn't like him... He did attack their king at one time though so maybe it was simply a grudge.

Kurama forced such thoughts from his mind. He was just being paranoid. Phycing himself out again. There was no way that they were able to pick up on what he was doing, what he was planning. He was a master tactician. Brilliant even. The only issue was him. He was likely the most intelligent individual even there, there was absolutely no way that they would even suspect something was going on let alone be actively watching him... A smile curled his lips. "Should get rid of them before anything else happens. It would be easy, so easy." Yoko whispered. A dark twisted something brewing in Kurama's guts. They wouldn't suspect a thing. With that in mind Kurama set out retrieve the wooden box he had stored his supplies in. Hidden just outside of the settlement. Yes, this would be too easy. He was just thankful that his friends weren't much into tea so they were unlikely to fall under its deadly toxins like everyone else of any significant power would.

**00000000000000000000**

"I love you but please, please, make up your mind already! I have been moving furniture around for hours." Raizen pled.

"It-it just needs to be p-perfect and-and it doesn't feel right!" Harry sniffled.

"I know, I know, I do not mind doing this.. I just do not want you to stress you or the kit out anymore than necessary!" Raizen immediately assured Harrison cringing when Harry suddenly began to hysterically sob, babbling about being a irresponsible mother.

"I do not want you saying that! You will be a fantastic mother! The best. Here, just, I will move everything wherever you want me to, no complaints I promise! Don't be upset!" Raizen all but begged, concern clear as day on his face. His face flashed to panic as Harry began sobbing about him being such a good sweet mate. It took a few minutes for the demon king to realize Harrison was releasing ridiculously happy adoring pheromones. He gave Harrison a confused incredulous look. Was this one of those pregnancy hormone types of things that he had heard about? If it was Raizen hoped that such things didn't happen often because they were pretty disconcerting. He couldn't stand when Harrison was upset in any way.

Raizen decided to give up on rearranging the furniture as Harrison continued to carry on. He picked the little demoness up and carried him to their shared nest. Immediately draping himself over the other and started swiping his tongue over him. Making reassuring rumbles to try and settle him down the best that he could unsure of what else he could do. He pulled off pesky clothing once Harrison began slow down a little with his distressed sounds. Raizen wasn't even sure if his mate was happy or sad anymore with how mixed up the two scents smelled on the bearer.

Raizen eagerly lapped over perky nipples carefully running a clawed finger over one. They were getting darker and puffy. He side eyed Harrison's face when he heard an uncomfortable hiss leave his lips.

"They're sore." Harry grumbled, sounding much calmer than before. Though his face flushed with embarrassment.

Raizen couldn't help but to grin. "You will be producing milk soon." The king purred. "I can't wait to see our kit being fed by you. He's going to be so small and sweet and helpless and we will love him so much. Take such good care of him!"

Harry squirmed, panting and nibbling his lip. He could feel his cock beginning to rise from his trembling thigh. He let out a little gasp as Raizen began to nip and kiss down his chest to his belly, licking at it with lazy wet yet firm laps. He couldn't help but grind down as Raizen's breathy chuckle vibrated through him. Whimpering as fluid began to leak from his erect tip and hole.

"So sensitive, I didn't think that it was even possible for you to get _anymore_ so." Raizen rumbled teasingly, licking his lips. "I was apparently wrong." The demon chuckled, carefully easing a clawed finger inside of his mate feeling the wetness of his tight heat. "Beautiful." The king muttered, lapping at the sweet fluids. It had to have been nearly a month since the last time they had rutted. So unbearably long. He had only been able to stick around long enough to drain marking fluids.

Raizen had simply been too busy reestablishing himself in the area the last several months to be able to spend much time with his mate. It was stressful for the both of them. He was sure that it was why Harrison was nesting so much, hiding away. He had no time to reassure him or their bond. Making him feel guilty. Like a bad mate. Thankfully he wouldn't be having those problems anymore. As he had brutally 'removed' the last of the troublemakers that he had been able to find in his territory. He would now be able to stick to the den with his swelling mate, caring for him and loving him so well.

Raizen leaned down and nuzzled at the delicate markings on _his_ Harrison's thigh. "So beautiful. I think your markings are becoming darker as well." Raizen mussed, licking a firm line up to the bearer's erection, greedily taking it into his mouth without the slightest hint of warning. He had to hold back a chuckle when the submissive writhed and snatched the back of his impressive pelt, tugging deliciously at the back of his scalp. Raizen made sure to give his Harrison a firm swipe of a tongue over his velvety little sacks getting a delightful half wail half whine from his lovely one. Raizen rhythmically stroked beautiful dark markings as Harrison became more and more worked up sending a zing through the smaller demon. The bearer ground into his teasing knuckles and mewled adoring endearments. His sweet fluids fattening Raizen's cock so perfectly. Visibly, though only lightly swollen with their Kit, their little one. Raizen was so happy. He ached for _this_ to be close to his love. To be able to smell and taste and sense the evidence of their love and devotion to one another.

Fluid spattered The king's tongue quite unexpectantly. He rolled the sticky substance over the muscle with a 'cat that got the cream' sort of grin as he pulled away and swallowed, lapping firmly at the tip and squeezing gently at spent testicles to try and force every last drop out. Raizen nearly pouted when it was all gone. He had been hopping that Harrison would begin producing more of the delicious substance once he was with kit. That didn't seem to be the case. In fact he was pretty sure that the opposite was coming to fruition. Who would really care when soon he would be able to taste an even better treat? The thought of it nearly had him popping a knot right there, it would be delicious and oh so enticing! Licking the last droplets from his lips and claws, Raizen shuddered with need at the thought.

"Rai-Raizen, please! In-in me, I want you _**in**_ me so bad!" Harry stuttered after a few minutes, even with Raizen sucking him to completion it still wasn't enough, wasn't right. He needed him in him, so deep he could practically feel the older demon in his throat. To be as close as physically possible to him and their kit.

"Poor thing.. I have been so _**neglectful**_ as of late~ I'm sure you're aching for my knot. My personal little cock warmer," Raizen teased with a coy grin. Eyes smoldering. "Slide right into that lovely wet heat anytime I want.. I'm sure you will be screaming, _**begging**_ , for me to put another kit in you while this little one is still wet! Aching to stay _**full**_ and _**gravid**_ with our love." The demon king purred, pulling himself out of his pants. Raizen took in a shallow inhale of arousal at the needy keen his lovely Harrison made. His chubbed cock leaking hot globs of preejaculent at the enticing needy sounds the bearer made.

Raizen only fumbled for a moment after seeing the look in those luminescent green eyes. His erection too slick to get a decent grip on it before he felt a familiar warm slickness and bucked his hips feeling Harrison's tight insides easily accepting him, almost sucking him in really. "Even your Breeding Lining still welcomes me so... Ugh, sweetly, _**mine**_!~" Raizen cooed, lovingly running clawed fingers over slick tainted thighs.

"C-can't help it!" Harry panted, pulling a willing Raizen close. "Keep thinking about you being a Father to _**our**_ Kit." Harry admitted in a breathy tone of voice, before swiping a tongue over the dominant's lips. "Want to see you taking care of our kit. G-Going to be-be such a _**good**_ Daddy to it. You'll love it _**so**_ much!" Harry moaned, panting in need at the very thought of Raizen nuzzling and cuddling a tiny mewing newborn. He demandingly pulled the demon king into a sloppy kiss.

Harrison's previously limp penis was back to full hardness, being near purple and dripping at the thought of his Raizen helping take care of their little one as he was swollen with their next litter. Raizen was going to be such a good parent, Harry was certain!

Harry squeaked and clung to the much larger demon letting out a jumbled mess of sobs and moans and praises as Raizen suddenly began frantically rutting into him a wild look in his violet eyes. Possessively nipping marking glands and demanding that he be a good boy, to accept all the Kits he could swell his womb with. He was everywhere, inside of him, kissing and biting, and his wonderful weight was on him in all the right ways. Rubbing his scent into his skin. Harry whined and spread his thighs the best he could wanting his mate's knot to be as deep as possible. Is heels clamped down on the demon king's back and claws raked as Harry felt a familiar burning bliss. His walls messaging the sex inside of him so right. Harry let out a long contented moan as his Raizen suddenly surged balls deep and froze, becoming nice and big inside of him. His burning hot liquid clinging to Harrison's insides perfectly.

The Bearer purred when his mate cupped his abdomen and began kissing and licking at his neck so sweetly once calmed a bit. He didn't think that it was possible for him to love anyone more than he loved _**his**_ Raizen. Harry nuzzled against his mate, enjoying the furnace like heat radiating from him in his sexed out bliss. By that point he hardly even noticed his purring too sleepy and contented by Raizen's grooming to even care. Harry couldn't wait to meet their little one. He was so Happy that they found each other, they just fit together so well. Like they were meant to be as cheesy as that sounded.

**000000000000000**

"Here, I made this tea _**especially**_ for all of you. I thought it would be nice with the cold weather beginning to set in so firmly." Kurama said, giving the group of demons a friendly smile. Face screwing up in confusion when Harrison sniffed at it and almost seemed to turn green. The demoness quickly pushing it as far away from himself as possible then held a hand over his mouth. A few of the monk demons visibly wrinkled their noses. It quickly became apparent that the group was breathing through their mouths.

"Man this smells awesome Kurama! I might even drink some." Yusuke enthusiastically exclaimed, about to gulp the tea down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you brat."

"Huh, why not?" Yusuke bristled.

Raizen snorted, eying the fox demon. "Because... It's poison. Hanger's Veil is deadly toxic to most. It wouldn't do much to me but give me a headache and possibly a bad stomach ache but it will likely either _**brainwash**_ you like it does to some lesser demons or kill you in an _**excruciating**_ manner." He growled, though smirked at the red head who had a deer in the headlights look on his face. The demon king glanced over at Chu who had already been eying the cup suspiciously before he had said a word. The demon may have been a little clingy with his mate but Raizen really did like the rowdy fellow.

"I believe that I smell some Bloody spindles as well. Though I'm not very familiar with such kinds of desert plants." Raizen said, giving Chu a pointed look. Several monks hissed looking ready to kill.

Chu let out an uncomfortable almost pained laugh. "Yeah, thought so... I ain't got the best a' sniffers 'least compared ta a Mazokie' of your breedin' but I got a good enough o' one to smell somethin' like that. Had it all over where I'm from." His face hardened as he got up, glaring at the pale spirit fox.

"I neva' thought ya would go this far Kurama... I know ya like Harr an' all but to try and... what kill? Control his tribe an' kill his Kit? You obviously ain't tha bloke I thought ya were." Chu said, running a hand over his face.

"What?! Poison what is everyone talking about? Harry's baby? What is going on?" Yusuke shouted at the group. This couldn't be true! Kurama was a good person he would never hurt someone for no reason!

"Is-is this true fox?" Hiei hissed. The air becoming hot and dry around him.

"Hiei I-"

"Is this true? You would poison Harrison? I thought you had a moral compass. More of one than me at least. I desire him but even I would never do this! Harrison has chosen his mate freely it may not feel-feel _ **fair**_ but it is how it is." Hiei snarled. Pointing as he spoke. "And you weren't going to just poison _**them**_ you were going to poison _**us**_ as well. Your friends and allies!"

"Yeah! Wha' kind'O friend are you, I say! Not a very good one I do think, I do!" Jin barked instantly jumping to his feet.

"He's not in his right mind! Look at him! Raizen is clearly controlling him to gain a powerful offspring! That thing is a _**monster**_!" Kurama snarled, eyes turning a bright gold color. As he aggressively gestured to the frozen wide eyed bearer huddled against that trembling demon king.

"If ya think that me Angel would be controlled so easily than you're a right fool, you are! Harry might be o' tiny sweet little thing but he wouldn' put up with nothin' of the sort! Why can't ya accept tha' he's happy? Harry's goin' ta have an adorable kit, he's, with a good mate. Can' you see how good Harry an' Raizen are toge'ther? They go toge'ther like a PBJ, they do!" Jin said. Glaring at Kurama. Almost seeming to dare him to argue against him. Even though his comparison was rather silly.

"You don't know! He is gentle and crumbles at the slightest sign of upsetting someone. He is weak. Easy to take advantage of."

Lin was immediately on his feet and looked ready to brawl... That or torment an unfortunate patient either way he looked crazed and terrifying and no one was willing to step in because frankly they wanted to live, thank you very much! "Don't you dare insult my Lady Kuro-Kuro that way thief bastard! I let this go on a bit longer than necessary to see how your friends would respond, can't let any traitors sticking around... but.. I won't put up with you spewing such things about Kuro-Kuro!" Lin growled, viciously chomping on the scalpel handle in his mouth. Trying to give his lady Bloody Spindles, he had been just itching to grind these intruders into the ground, especially this one. The slimy lying fox how dare he try to hurt Kuro-Kuro! He paused as the ever polite Touou lost his composure and stood. This could be good.

Touou couldn't take anymore. No one insulted he sweet, gentle matriarch! Such blood lust radiating from him that it had everyone's hair stand on end. "You know nothing fox! You have not seen him in such _**pain**_ that he couldn't sit up without losing consciousness! The way he endured it... You will be careful to weigh what you say next about my Matriarch because he is most definitely _**not**_ weak! There is a difference between being gentle and kind and none conflictive and being weak! Neither thing has anything to do with the other."

Raizen gently ran clawed fingers through his mate's hair trying his best to calm him and himself down enough to deal with the situation. Harrison was a wreck. Raizen shook with the effort not to go after the other demon. How dare he upset his mate? How dare he try to hurt him, to hurt his mate, his kit, both of his kits, and their tribe. Their family! They were all _**everything**_ to him. He would destroy him in the most painful way possible once he had calmed enough to think properly. Fear filled him at the stress his Harrison was feeling. He couldn't let it get any worse, they would surely lose the kit. The stress of danger would send Harrison's body into rejection mode. Higherbred Mazoku's pregnancies were incredibly delicate, Mazoku god pregnancies far more so. Especially in bearers. Raizen frantically gentled his mate, crooning sweet nothings as the others yelled around them. Harrison made a noise, _**that**_ noise, the worst sound a Bearer could make. A noise indicating horrible desperate distress and Raizen couldn't take it anymore he needed that fox out, away from his vulnerable terrified mate!

" _ **Leave.**_ " The king demanded.

"W-what? My king?"

"Leave and never return here. If you do I _ **will**_ kill you. I will give you one chance to live be wise about your decision. I would rather not have to upset Harrison anymore than he already is." Raizen rumbled, eyes gaining hints of pink in the sclera. His scent a crushing intimidating wave. Oh he would still kill him. Just not that very moment.

"I-I won't forget this, _**'King'**_." Yoko hissed, his full form released.

"Good. Then you remember my warning." Raizen countered as the demon went to flee.

"Raizen? What is going on here?" Inugetsu demanded, worry pinching his face. He had rushed into the communal building after feeling a hostile spike of demon energy while walking by. He paled the sound of distress coming from Lady Harrison. The noises he made was physically sickening. What had he missed?

"Please make sure that the fox _**thief**_ is led from the settlement." Was all Raizen hissed. More focused on calming Harrison.

"Yeah, of course!" Lin huffed. Flicking his wrist at his nephew, "Come on brat."

"I will come with as well. Kurama can be tricky. When he is back to being Yoko even trickier." Hiei growled.

"But-but... Hiei.. Kurama's... he's our friend! Some-something must be wrong! He must be being controlled or something, made to do that! He would never do something like that. Kurama's been weird lately and kind of off but he's a good person!" Yusuke pled.

"He isn't that Kurama anymore Yusuke. You have to accept that. He is a beast of instincts and desperation now. A dangerous creature. He isn't our friend anymore. He told me the last time I saw him that being around Yomi never was good for him. I can see what he meant now. They must feed off of each other's madness when they are around each other... Though the madness must have stuck." Hiei shook his head. Something in his eyes that may have been the tiniest bit of pity for Yusuke, his friend that really was just so young compared to everyone else. No matter how much he blustered and carried on Yusuke really was a one of a kind, kind hearted ruffian. And really among demons, a child, even compared to himself and he was the youngest demon in the group, even younger than Rinku.

"It's true... He ain't tha same as he was. I didn' say much 'cuz I didn' wan' to be accusing people of stuff but I been noticing things bein' off since I saw him 'round Harr' back at Yomi's place. I didn' want to believe it either but... I mean it's pretty ob'vious, yeah? I'm jus' glad tha' I told the monks me 'spicions. Catchin' him muttering about Harr' kit... I have ta' admit it worried me. Especially after seein' him with a couple of dangerous plants..." Chu muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know I ain't a fan of sweets an' such but I wasn' sure if it was just the' type of Mazokie my grandad was and I got some of his oddness. Good thin' it ain't just a me thing." Chu admitted. Heading out to assist Lin, Kin, and the confused looking Dog demon Alpha. He stopped for a moment.

"Don't ya worry your pretty head for a minute, hear me Harr? I'll knock tha socks off of anyone tryin' to hurt you or the little ankle biter! Everyone here would! We're family, 'kay? You're me Matriarch an' I won't let anythin' happen to ya." The mad max looking demon announced, getting a startled inhale from the monks who had begun to busy themselves by either trying to calm and comfort their king and lady or by gathering up the toxic drinks to be disposed of. It was a big deal, someone from outside of the tribe announcing such a thing. Especially those of such a genus. Those that required Alcohol to survive were a very loyal bunch but rare and didn't often become attached enough to anyone to stick around for very long let alone become attached enough to consider someone worthy of being a packmate. Even as loud and obnoxious as he was, he did seem unique among his kind. More open and almost bubbly. He was a kind caring demon always willing to help out without even having to be asked like some of the others.

"Are ya just goin' to stand there ya gumbys?" Chu grumbled turning again to glance at his friends stupefied looks.

**000000000000000000000000000**

After a couple of months with Kurama gone Harry had settled back down. Though the tribe was more vigilant than ever and somehow even more attentive. Acting as if they were expecting the fox demon to appear out of thin air and snag their lady away.

"Where did he go?" Yusuke muttered, panicked.

"Why the hell would I know that? You were the one that _**insisted**_ that you would watch him!" Hiei hissed.

"Um... does Raizen know tha' Harr's out there diggin' again?" Chu asked, pointing towards the exit.

"What do you mean _**digging**_?" Yusuke grumbled. Remembering the last time the demoness had done so. It had been a total mess!

"Uh... Like diggin' himself a' burrow or somethin' doin' a good job too. I'm goin' ta go find Raizen or... maybe Touou before he gets too deep... I mean he tried bittin' me an' we're best mates so I don' think he is quite in the right state of mind, ya know? He listens to them." Chu explained.

"What? No don't tell them! Touou will _**beat**_ my ass! He's like in full out murderous over protective mother hen mode man! He's totally frign' phyco about Harri! I'm begging you don't tell Touou!" Yusuke insisted desperately. Getting twitch at the very idea of the stern demon finding out. It was definitely worth begging over! Pride be damned!

"Well, I gotta' tell _**somebody**_. It's pretty nippy out for someon' like Harr' an' I don' think Raizen would want him diggin' a burrow like a rat or somethin' He definitely ain't goin' to like it when we have ta figure out a way to get 'im out of tha' hole." Chu said, his face growing a little more serious. The demon began to walk, doing his best to feel out the demon king.

"But-but why would he be digging holes all of a sudden? Isn't that... I don't know... weird as hell? Who in the hell does crap like that?" Yusuke grumbled.

Hiei snorted. "You don't know much of anything do you?" He mocked.

"What do you mean? Why is everyone always so frign' cryptic?"

"Digging dens isn't unusual for many species of demons. Really, this castle of Raizen's is an ever expanding den of sorts." Hiei explained, smirking at the frustration on his friend's face.

Chu and the three stopped in a massive cave like room and flared his energy as Hiei continued to half ass answer his friend's questions that he either really only knew what information he was telling his friend though making it seem like he knew more or he did know more and half assed the answers just to drive his friend crazy.

"What did you do now?" Raizen grumbled. Making both Chu and Yusuke jump and turn around.

"How the hell did you do that?" Yusuke hissed, holding his chest.

The demon king rolled his eyes. "My den, remember?" His face quickly twisted into a smirk. "You think just because I got rid of all of the pits and things that I wouldn't still have some secrets cursed into this place?"

"C-cursed?" Yusuke nearly squeaked. Eyes darting around warily. Still a little jumpy after a frign' wall tried eating him the first time stepping foot in the place.

The demon king let out an unnerving little chuckle before abruptly cutting himself of once he realized his Harrison wasn't with the three. _**His**_ Harrison that he had _**finally**_ relented and allowed Yusuke to convince him to let Harrison take a walk alone with him after his mate had a total melt down. His face immediately twisted into fearful rage.

The three males were smart enough to back away as the demon king's demeanor changed from almost playful and mischievous to something close to a half feral, dangerously fearful, predatory animal.

"Shit"

"Where is he? You insisted that I trust you, that you would keep him safe!"

"I'm sorry! He's really fast and tricky. He did a runner on me!" Yusuke insisted, trying his best not to panic.

"Y-yeah, we were tryin' to find ya' he's outside diggin'." Chu cautiously explained. Stumbling back when Raizen went to snatch him by the collar of his jacket.

"Why didn't you grab him!? He's going to freeze!" Raizen roared.

"I know, I know mate, but I tried! I swear to ya. He's actin' like some crazy feral thing! Tried bitin' me an' everything! That's why we came 'ere to get ya'!" Chu assured, fear clear as day on his face. Raizen was frankly terrifying when it came to Harrison. He was frozen in place as the demon king's almost feral eyes stared him down for a few moments before he turned on his heel and disappeared. At least that was what it looked like.

"Man, I nearly pissed myself. Still not as bad as Touou but.. That was really scary, especially for him!" Yusuke said in a 'manly' squeak.

"Your father is unstable." Hiei said in a blunt matter of fact manner. Ignoring Chu's amused snort.

"You have no idea." Yusuke muttered, trying not to think about the crap that he had been put through because of the bastard. He still couldn't understand why his friend was so infatuated with the ugly old ass.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

"My lady, please stop digging up the beastato beds! You are agitating them!" Seitei said in a strained lecturing tone of voice, clearly exasperated as he dug his hands into his hips. He sighed as he heard the creatures' alarmed squeaks as Harrison flung them from the hole he was creating. His eyes narrowed as Harrison completely ignored him. Throwing dirt and clods all over the place. Denning. Seitei wasn't even sure why he was doing such a thing. He had already accepted the nesting chambers. There was no reason for his lady to even have the urge to dig let alone actually do it. Especially in his perfectly tended Beastato sprouting beds! Now the poor things would likely be traumatized and difficult to work with after being savaged by his sweet half crazed hormonal lady.

"Harrison! What are you doing? It's too cold out here for you!" A worried Raizen rumbled, stomping through the patch. Even distressed he was careful not to crush the bulb like creatures beneath. A nearly impressed look crossed the demon's face as he saw the deep hole and soil pilled up. Harrison was an excellent digger, it was adorable. A small whine left his throat as he realized he could hardly even see his mate. If he didn't drag him out immediately he would likely have to dig him out to get to him.

The space they were in must have been too open for _his_ Harrison's liking. Likely why he had been obsessing over the furniture and nesting in closets and things. Their nest being in the middle of the room Raizen's mind already began racing over various plans to improve the space for him. Harrison's kind were a denning sort, like his own, though liking smaller tighter spaces.

Raizen nearly had a conniption at the amount of dirt that covered his kit swelling mate. Not liking it one bit when he finally managed to snatch him. Not clean not clean not clean, bad-bad-bad! The king's brain signaled. Insisting that it was dangerous for Kit and his mate. He completely ignored his enraged submissive who began to squirm and snarl unhappily. Clawing at his arms. This was for his own good!

Once back in their rooms, Raizen, began to obsessively bathe his mate, crooning reassuringly even as his Harrison clawed the crap out of him. After, the demon bundled up his Harrison in a nest of fluffy pelts and blankets. Willing to let him be displeased and indignant with him as long as he was safe and clean and comfortable.

Raizen set to work almost instinctively in the corner of the rounded room, digging into the polished stone platform there. The dominant effortlessly cut through the stone with powerful clawed hands, letting instincts guide him. He lined the stone bowl of sorts with his odd collection of magnetic stones. Raizen had begun collecting them months ago but hadn't put much thought into why he had been doing that. A proper expecting thunder god nest. Really he should have made one months ago for his Harrison. He had clearly been neglectful of his bearer mate's needs if he didn't feel comfortable with their nesting chambers.

Raizen lifted the nest, mattress and all with his snuggled up mate and placed it into the massive depression in the floor. He would need to get more pelts, the king decided. He nearly preened at the sight of his mate in a pregnancy/nesting kit nest even as the little bearer was flailing around in a half panic at being moved in such a way. It was cute, really the startled meeps he made were gush worthy if he were anyone else. Harrison's beautiful naked body showing off the slight swell of his kit filled belly.

The demon king eagerly made his way to the other end of the room and collected some of the new pelts he had harvested for his Harrison. He couldn't wait to watch his mate nest with them! it would surely be adorable... and enticing. Just as expected, Harrison was thrilled once he had reoriented himself. A wide eyed excited look flashed across the demoness' gorgeous face.

Raizen could tell he was completely smitten once Harrison began to squint and stick out his tongue in concentration while he obsessively rearranged their nest. Enthusiastically restuffed spots with fluff and shredded lesser pelts and cloth. He didn't even look up when Raizen held out the armful of new velvety pelts, just snatched them and continued to arrange everything to his liking. Raizen sat back, making sure to stay out of the way and watched his obsessive little mate unable to hold back the grin of fond amusement. He would be such a fiercely protective mother to their kit.

**00000**

After Raizen created the nest, much to everyone's relief, Harrison stopped wondering off and digging everything up that he possibly could. The only one that seemed a bit upset was Touou as Harrison was more interested in obsessively tending to his new nest than in the little nests that he had made before. They quickly found out that it didn't mean he wasn't still interested in stealing things away, just that everything came back to Harry and Raizen's shared nesting chambers. Raizen and the monks thought it adorable and absolutely endearing and seemed to think it more and more so as the pregnancy began to progress. Yusuke not so much in the same mind set especially when it was always his best clothes being torn to shreds.

Asking a pregnant demoness not to tear your crap up was a no-no Yusuke found out. It turned the pregnant submissive into a hormonal heartbroken sobbing mess and had everyone else out for blood. How was he supposed to know that not wanting your shit all torn up was considered some ultimate taboo/super insulting? Sorry for not feeling honored when he had trouble even finding something outside of skivvies to wear! That may not have been so bad if it wasn't freeze your balls off cold out! Such a thing wasn't a reality though and it was so cold that it really did feel like his boys would shrivel up and die if he wasn't in half a dozen layers!

Yusuke wasn't like Raizen or the monk demons. He was a half demon, he may have been more resistant to temperature changes but demon world, or at least the part of it they were in, was a completely different type of cold. Even the younger monk demons hardly wanted to do anything and Yusuke felt that was telling as they were some of the most necrotic, hyperactive, spazoids that he had ever met in his life! He was pretty sure _ **cleaning**_ gave them a reason to live, _**cleaning**_ , and most of the younger monk demons were more interesting in making cuddle piles under mounds of blankets while drinking hot tea and whining about being cold. They did that instead of their chores which the little freaks normally fought over having more, not less and how unfair it was if someone got more chores than they did! It wasn't the ones that got more that whined, it was the ones that got less because it was apparently not fair. Who did that?

Yusuke had also apparently been rude by moving out of the denning chambers within a week of Harry insisting he wanted him living there, Raizen agreeing as he was in a sense his Kit. Maybe if they added a proper door or something to their room, a sound proof one, he could have possibly stayed. No matter how fancy the folding screen was in front of their room it was still a screen and the pair were loud as hell! He never wanted to learn about the old man's super possessive freaky pregnancy fetish or possible exhibitionist kink or hear his friend's desperate needy caterwauling. Begging to be knotted. Yusuke was pretty sure that he was scarred for life from the experience and no therapy could ever help him out of that can of worms. Especially after hearing his father's dirty talking, ugh, he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to pop another boner ever again! That voice might haunt him for the rest of his unnatural life, the prick.

The grouchy near adult didn't sleep a wink that week. And yet he was the bad one because he moved back in with the clean freaks. Apparently it could some how be considered rejection even though he was pretty much doing the same thing as always, he just was trying to prevent himself from having nightmares for the rest of his days. He wasn't sure how successful he was being at that as he had woken from one nearly every night since hearing 'mommy and daddy' going at it like true deviants, shudder*

It wasn't so cute when Harrison began holding his 'fuzzies' hostage though. Yusuke couldn't help but to feel a bit of a vindictive pleasure. The pure pained exasperation clear on the demon king's face as he spent hours trying to cox Harrison into giving up the monk kits 'his Fuzzies' was well worth the traumatizing flash backs just to watch the demon king look ready to have a nervous break down. Yusuke would even say it made his day. It gave him a reason to wake up in the morning on the nights he was forced awake by nightmares of Harrison screeching like a cat in heat and Raizen demanding he take his cock and kits. Ugh. A cock blocked Raizen was a pathetic hilariously pissy Raizen.

**End Chapter 21**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter I hope everyone likes it! There may be hope yet for Kurama... not sure yet.
> 
> IMPORTANT! What kind of stuff would you like to see Harry doing now that he is pregnant and even more adorable and spazzy? My muffin! I'm just spazing out over him so much right now, I love him so much! I can't wait to write more!
> 
> I have also updated my fanfiction, Setting a Hurricane of Feelings Ablaze, which I love and is adorable! It is a My Hero Academia Crossover with our baby doll Harrison! Please read it and tell me what you think! It's my life right now! Momzawa is the best! It also has a poll for who you think Harry should be paired with.
> 
> 0000  
> By the way I am planning on making some coloring pages and stuff like that and put it on either my facebook page or deviantart!  
> I am also planning to start drawing more fanart and possibly even some stickers and stuff like that!  
> Toss down some requests and ideas! Ideas and suggestions are super welcome!  
> 0000  
> Please review! It really helps me with ideas, motivation, and I often use suggestions or comments to come up with new things to write!

**Author's Note:**

> How is it? I hope it turned out alright! I enjoyed writing this at least if it's crap!
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on facebook under the name Yazziyou Daydreamer. I have a dragon on a crest I drew so it is pretty easy to find.
> 
> If you want to read more of my stories I recommend Harry Lupin, Cub of 2 Marauders, Teeth and Antlers, and A kit, a Pup, or a Cub?. The other's are alright but really need revisions some to the point I'm contemplating taking them down as I wrote them years ago when I first was starting out and aren't even near to standardized for me anymore.
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW! I have never tried writing anything in this fandom and I'm not sure if I managed to capture the characters right and I haven't written Harry being normal Harry Lupin in so long I'm not sure if I managed to get him right either. Hoping he sounds like himself!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
